The Wilson High
by Delitelia
Summary: Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and others are in the High School living Normal Lives. Full summary inside. A lot of love troubles. -Chapter 37 up-
1. Before the first class

**Summary:** The Teen Titans without powers, studying the High School, having fun with their friends and suffering the troubles that every teen have in the life. Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy with some friends in a not totally normal life fic. Rob-Rae pairing. I´m not a fan though

**A/N:** This is my second fic in English; I hope this would be so much better than my first one. Please don't blame me for the pairings; I just wanted a way for I could write the story in an easier way, but blames bout how bad my story is are accepted.

If you have some ideas about what I can add to the story, you can tell me and I'll see if that can be added, but I'll try anyway, and also tell me if you want me to continue with the story depending of how many people want me to continue I'll write more or just stop this right here. X3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hey, wait for me!" yelled a voice from one little guy that was running after his friends, he was short with dark hair and dark green happy eyes. His name was Garfield Logan, but everyone known him as Beast Boy or BB. BB was known for his pranks, he was the joker at Wilson High and his favorite victims were the teachers, even with that, somehow he always escape before being discovered and that's how he is still in the school. He may not be the smartest guy at the school, but his average was good and he was one of the best in Biology class.

"Dude where have you been?" asked one of his best friends when BB was recovering his air, this guy was the QB of the football team; he was tall, bald and very strong. Being the QB he was also very athletic and one of the most popular guys at the school. Victor Stone, better known as Cyborg, not only was a really good athlete but he was one of the smartest guys with one of the better averages in the whole school.

"Yeah, you're late" Said another guy with muscular body, a little bit taller than Beast Boy. He had orange short hair and dark eyes. He was Roy Harper, commonly known as Speedy, was famous at the school for being the captain of the Baseball team and the pitcher on it. He had also a good average. But he was one of those guys who pretended to like all the girls when actually he was really interested in just one girl.

"I know it, but anyway we have sometime before the class begins" replied BB when he was recovered

"That doesn't mean you can be late" said another of his friends, a very good looking guy who has deep black eyes and black long hair. His name was Garth but everybody called him Aqualad, he was the best in the swim team. He was also intelligent and was very interested on science. Yeah, he was a heartthrob but there was a trouble… he had a girlfriend and actually he was the only one of his friends that had a girlfriend.

"Dude, why do you have to be so strict? I was just sleeping a little more" said BB a bit annoyed

Suddenly another voice came to the talk "And I bet who was in your dream" this voice belonged to the second most popular guy at Wilson High. He was as tall as Speedy with light blue eyes and black short spiky hair; he was muscular and speedy because he was in the Basketball team. He dreamed with be the captain someday, but now that place was occupied by another boy. He was Richard Grayson, but he preferred being called Robin.

"What do you mean Rob?" asked BB trying to playing dumb

"You know exactly what I mean, you were dreaming with that blond girl that you like and that's why you didn't want to wake up" said Robin crossing his arms on his chest. The others just look at BB waiting for an answer.

The short boy blushed "That isn't true, I was just very tired" replied Beast Boy trying to convince the others. Unfortunately he failed.

"Yeah, sure. Why do you have a crush with that girl?" Asked Robin, then he looked back at the rest of his friends "The same is for you all. How can you be attracted by those girls? They are superficial"

"That's what everybody that don't know them think" Came the voice of a girl from behind Robin, he turned to see a tall girl with long dark brown hair that was tied in two little buns on her head and brown eyes. Karen Beecher was her name but she was also known as Bumblebee. She was the best in science and has the second best average in the whole school. "Believe me, they are more than just an eye- candy for the boys"

"What are you doing here?" Asked Aqualad

"What? I can't say ´Hi´ to my boyfriend before the first class?" The girl told as she walked to Aqualad. Yes, Bumblebee was Aqualad´s girlfriend; they have been dating for almost three months. She then gave Aqualad a little kiss.

"No, I was just curious" He replied after the kiss

"You know what? That sick me" Whispered Speedy in Cy´s hear

"Just because the girl you want don't even know about your existence doesn't mean that others can't get a girlfriend" replied Cyborg with a grin on his lips. Speedy just glared at him.

"Guys, we will go for a walk before the first class, I'll see you at History class" Said Aqualad to the others as he walked out holding Bee's hand.

"Remember that the Janitors room is closed at this hour!" Yelled Beast Boy to the couple as they left. Aqualad just gave him a glare and show him his clenched fist before leave the corridor.

♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪

**: Meanwhile in the other side of the school: **

"Hi girls!" Greeted a girl to her friends. Her name was Jinx; she was one of the most popular girls at Wilson High. She had a strange but beautiful pink hair that she liked to tie in two pony tails over her head, her eyes were very similar to a cat ones and her skin was very white, almost pale. She could be short but she also had a slim body because she was the captain of the gymnastic team. Not to mention her great average.

"Late again Jinx" Said a girl with blond large hair and light blue eyes, the same color than the sky. She was short too but she was always trying to win a place wherever she was. She was a spectacular Tennis player and she had already won many championships in the city. She was as smart as Jinx. She was Tara Markov but everyone called her Terra.

"That means you got pleasant dreams, yes?" Asked another of her friends. She was tall and beautiful; she had red long hair that touched the back of her tiny waist and light green shinning eyes. Koriand´r was also known as Starfire and was the second most popular girl at Wilson High. She was very wanted because she was the cheerleading captain. Her older sister Komand'r was known at the school like Blackfire, she was the cheerleading captain the past year, and now that she was graduated her job was to Starfire for some time.

Blackfire was the most popular girl in the school not only for being the cheerleading captain but also because her appearance; with her great body, her black hair as long as the one of her sister, and her purple eyes was the envy for every girl. She got a lot of dates but she always was free and that's why all the boys wanted a shot with her. But, there was a problem with her, her attitude; she looked cute and kind but she was the entire contrary, always thinking she was the best over all the other girls. Most part of the girls in the school named the moment when she finally left like 'The best day of their lives.'

Starfire was exactly the opposite of her sister; she was cute, kind and nice with the others. Sometimes she could be a little naïve, but really she was one of the most intelligent girls in the school.

"Yeah, that's why I woke up late this morning Star" replied Jinx a little blushed for sleep more than she needed.

"Well, next time try to use the alarm clock, it isn't there just for fun" Said the most popular girl in the school, the only one that could win to Starfire with the boys. After Blackfire left, Rachel Roth, or Raven like everyone known her, became the most popular girl. And it wasn't luck; she was the most beautiful girl at Wilson High, she had a very special purple hair that was a little long, just passed her shoulders. She also has amethyst eyes that went perfect with her pale skin. Her face had a special detail; she had a red gem in her forehead that makes her a bit different to the other girls. But her most attractive feature was her body, most of the boys thought that a Top Model would be jealous of Raven's body.

She was also smart and kind, almost every boy wanted to be with her. Raven never accepted a date, but that wasn't the real reason for the boys just can see and not touch… The real reason was a boy that protected her every moment that he can, he wasn't her boyfriend but he liked Raven a lot and he used to scare every boy that was looking for date her. Raven didn't know this though, and she never had imagined it. They were close friends but she wasn't interested in this or any other boy, not after the "incident" that she had some time ago.

Just then the bell rang.

"Class time girls" Said Terra as she and her friends began to walk to History class.

♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪

Well, that was the first chapter. I made longer Raven's hair, but just a little. So… What do you think about it? Is as bad as I think it is? Please let me know your opinion 3.


	2. Mad at History Class

**HI! ;3 Thanx for the reviews guys! I´m glad you liked the first chapter. 3**

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

**MutilatedBliss: **WOW! The first Review, I haven't finished to read my own story and you have already reviewed, Thanx!

**Alena-chan: **Yep, this is my second Fanfic in English. I'm glad you liked the starring pair. Take care you too!

**Agent of the Divine One: **Thanx!

**cherryblossomlittlewolf4ever: **It was hilarious? WOW! Thank you! Hope you didn't get troubles for it.

**Cuervo negro: **Thanks!

**Krandtm'sgrl: **Nope, the characters will not have powers but I'll try to make it interesting. Thank You!

**CrazyInsomaniac: **The JC thingy was for fun, yeah I like how Raven looks like with long hair. Thanx for reviewing!

**Tecna: **Thanks! I'm really wanting to add some mystery in each episode.

**Chimmylex: **Aww, Thank you! I hope I can write a cute story!

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

**Where we left: **Just then the bell rang.

"Class time girls" Said Terra as she and her friends began to walk to History class.

**Now the next chapter…**

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

**CHAPTER 2**

**: At History classroom:**

Robin and his friends were talking near to the window waiting for the teacher, and for their missing friend.

"Man, if Aqualad doesn't arrive soon the teacher will leave him out of the class" Pointed Cyborg to the others "But that will be a good lesson for being so much time with his girlfriend"

"Hey, talking about girls" Speedy poked Cyborg while watching to the door, all the others followed his line of sight and saw Raven and her group of friends entering to the classroom. Immediately all the boys stared at the girls, but they were pretending not to note this, give a look to a guy means have him bugging all the day. "Dude, I can't believe we have the luck of share with them almost all the classes"

Robin rolled his eyes "Please, they are girls, nothing else", but he was talking to the air, the other guys were staring at the group of girls. Robin slapped Beast Boy in the back of his head waking him and the others from 'dreamland'.

"Dude, Why was that for?" Beast Boy asked Robin rubbing his head, Cyborg and Speedy were trying to hide their laugh, but they were confused too.

"I don't want any accidents because of your drool, someone will get a broken leg" Replied Robin crossing his arms "Hey that isn't fair, just because you like men doesn't mean I can't like girls" Said BB trying to annoy Robin.

The annoying worked, just then Robin glared BB and began to walk towards him "I don't like-" He was cut off from a new voice "Hi Robbie-Pooh!" This voice was from the most annoying girl in the whole school, Kitten Moth; she was a blonde girl with light blue eyes, she was shorter than Robin and also was popular, but not exactly for the average or something like that…She was indeed the daughter of Mr. Moth, Robin's Biology teacher, and she had a crush on Robin, he though looked at her like the most annoying girl in the world. Kitten then hugged Robin "Oh, Robbie-Pooh! I´m so happy that you came to the school just to see me!"

BB, Cy and Speedy just were hiding their laughs about the nickname that Kitten used to call Robin, but the boy wasn't very happy about it "Kitten, you can let me go now" Hissed him out between clenched teeth. Kitten broke the hug and looked a Robin with sad hypocritical eyes "What is the matter Robbie-Pooh?"

Robin was about to reply when Aqualad entered running to the classroom, he looked around looking for the teacher but he wasn't there, Aqualad gave a sigh of relief "I did it!"

"Yes, you did it ducky. You are lucky" The voice of the teacher sounded from behind Aqualad. There was the History teacher, Mr. Mod. He was known by the pupils like Mad Mod, because his exams were the most difficult exams in the school. You needed, literally, to study all the night if you wanted to get a good exam. He was also the oldest of the teachers, almost totally bald and the poor hair that he had had a grey tone. He was from England, so his accent was funny for most of the teenagers. "Now I need to start my class" At this every body wanted their sits.

Like always, the class was very boring, but most of the boys in the class didn't note it. Raven, Starfire, Jinx and Terra were in the first lines, allowing most of the boys look at them with out being discovered by the girls nor Mr. Mod.

Speedy leaned to his side looking for talk to Robin "Rob, I have decided that I'll ask Starfire out" Robin looked at him "You're kidding right?" With this Mad Mod looked up to the class searching for who was talking, everybody were quiet so he continued with his class.

"No, this isn't a joke. I want my shot, and she'll become my girlfriend" Speedy looked at Starfire with hope in his eyes. "Wake up, Speedy!" Said Robin making Speedy look back at him "She has a lot of guys that want to be with her just like you, she'll play with you like her sister used to do with her dates".

Speedy glared at him "You are jealous because I'll get a hot girl and you'll stay with Kitten, Robbie- Pooh" He used a girly voice when he called Robin by his nickname.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Robin yelled out loud, causing all the class looked at him.

"Mr. Grayson, is there something you wish to share with the class?" Asked Mr. Mod with a serious tone. Robin blushed deep red and stood up from his sit. "No Sir." Replied the boy.

"Ducky" Said the teacher "I think you need to visit the Headmaster's office" everybody gasped at this, Robin just gulped.

"Mr. Mod, give him a chance" Said Raven calmed, the class now looked at her as she continued "This is the first time he make something like that in your class, and I'm sure he is sorry" Mod sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he looked at Raven and then looked back at Robin. "Fine" He finally said "But this is the first and the last time that I allow this Mr. Grayson" Robin nodded and sat again, he looked at Raven, but she was now staring at the blackboard.

"Dude, she saved you" whispered Beast Boy to Robin leaning from his sit "You have to thank her".

"I know. I'll do it after class, now I want to stay without trouble, understand?" Replied Rob. BB returned to his sit.

'_Why did she say that? She is supposed to be a superficial girl, she is supposed to think just in how she looks like or how many guys does she have drooling for her…' _Robin thought for himself _'Maybe, like Bumblebee said, she is more than just an eye-candy to the boys' _

**: Meanwhile with Raven:**

"Hey Raven!" Whispered Jinx to Raven while the teacher was writing in the blackboard. Raven looked at her "Why did you save him? It would be fun see someone's face after being in the Headmaster's office"

Raven sighed "Look, you know that the Headmaster is evil. Everybody in the school is afraid of him. Nobody deserves to be in _that place_" Replied Raven looking back at the blackboard. Just then somebody tapped her shoulder, she leaned back.

"Raven, I think it was very nice what you have done for Robin" Said Starfire. Then Terra entered to the conversation from Raven's other side "Yeah, besides, he is in the Basketball team and a visit to the Headmaster's office means that he would have to leave the team"

"I know it, he's a very good player, the team needs him" Said Raven to the other girls.

"You haven't talked bout a guy in that way for a long time, and he's very attractive too. What do you say Rae?" Jinx smirked to her pale friend, who just raised an eyebrow. "I say that we have to stop talking about it and try to learn something, on contrary we will loose the summer vacations" With that said she tried to ignore the comment that Jinx had just said looking at her book.

'_I wont have another date, at least not while I'm still studying in this school. It will take a long time for I can trust in any boy again' _Raven thought to herself with a sigh _'Why that had to happened to me? Why when I was happy all just ripped out for his fault?' _Then she rested her head on her palms and continued thinking _'Yes, it's _his_ fault, but that isn't important now. I have to forget everything about him'_

**: Back whit Robin:**

That little incident that he had some minutes ago has been the only really interesting thing in all the class, Mad Mod could be a nightmare with the exams, but there wasn't any other class as bored as this one. Each guy in the classroom has yawned at least one time in the class. There were always something to do in the class though, and now Robin was preparing him for his next attack.

He liked to throw balls of paper to his friends during the class, his best victim was Cyborg. Being sit in front of him was the best target and he never failed. Besides, Cyborg was big enough to hide him from the teacher, so this will result way better than his last incident while he was talking with Speedy.

Robin took a piece of paper from his notebook and an empty pen tube that he always had for this kind of situations. He put the piece of paper in his mouth making a little ball, and then he used the pen tube to spit the ball to Cyborg, it hit on the back of Cyborg's neck. The _victim_ rubbed the back of his neck and then returned to the class.

Robin hold back a chuckle and threw another little ball that hit Cyborg in the head, he touched his head and gave a quick glare to the boy behind him whispering "Robin!" Robin shrugged whispering back "What?" Cyborg returned then to his book.

Passed a few seconds Robin threw a third ball of paper to Cyborg's head. Cyborg was about to yell him when… "Mr. Stone, please continue reading" Cyborg looked back at the teacher "Yes Sir." While he was standing up muttered to himself "You'll see little spiky haired, you will see" and then he began to read. Robin just smirked.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

**: A few minutes later the bell rang:**

"Well, we have finished for today duckies. See you the next class" Said Mr. Mod as the pupils were leaving the classroom.

Robin saw Raven walking out of the classroom so he ran for he can thank her for save him. When Robin got out of the classroom he saw Raven walking next to the lockers, he quickly grabbed her arm saying "Raven, can we talk?" Raven turned around to find Robin in front of her. "Sure" she replied, then she looked at her friends "I'll see ya at the next class Kay?" The other girls nodded "Just don't be late" Jinx said, and then they waved a bit before left.

Raven looked back at Robin waiting for him to continue. "I just wanted to thank you for saved me from go the Headmaster's office. That was close" Raven gave him a little smile "I thought I needed to do it. No one wants to be at _that place" _ Robin smiled at her "Yeah, that's right, but you also saved me from being kicked out of the Basketball team. That's the best thing that I have in the school"

They stayed in silence for a few seconds, then Raven spoke again "Well, you're one of the best in the team. Without you, our school wouldn't have one of the best teams in the city" Robin looked into Raven's purple eyes "Are you serious?" Raven smiled a little more "Yeah, totally" Robin rubbed the back of his neck as he continued "Well, thanks!" He smiled at her, she smiled back "No prob"

"Hey Rae, What's up?" Suddenly said a voice from a boy who wrapped his arm around Raven's shoulders.

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

**Note: Yeah, I know that it sounds weird that Mad Mod is the History teacher, overall after the episode "Revolution", but hey! This is a Fanfic and everything is possible. **

**Anyway, that's the second chapter. Hope you liked it! Please tell me all your opinions. C ya! 3**


	3. Biology Exercise

**Hi again! **

**Dark-raven343, MutilatedBliss, A Raven's Last Song, SBSPFreak1297. Thanx all of you for the reviews!**

**cherryblossomlittlewolf4ever: **Yeah, somehow Robin has to start thinking different about Raven.

**26WhiteRaven: **Hey, you gave me a good idea for add Red X to the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans

**Where we left: **"Hey Rae, What's up?" Suddenly said a voice from a boy who wrapped his arm around Raven's shoulders.

**Now the next chapter…**

**CHAPTER 3**

Raven and Robin looked up for see who had just arrived, but he wasn't exactly the kind of person that Raven wanted near.

"What are you doing here!" Asked Raven to the boy who just answered "Well, I wanted see you. Isn't that a good reason?" Jason Dash, or Red X like he preferred to be called, was the seducer of the Wilson High. He liked to seduce all the girls that he found on his path, unfortunately he wasn't able to finish a date without been slapped by his companion. Anyway he was handsome, he looked almost like Robin, but was a bit taller than him and also had gray eyes with the black raven hair just touching the lower part of his neck.

"You should be at the gym by now" Raven replied getting out from the X's grasp, Red X crossed his arms "You have to be there too, honey" Raven, imitating the position of the boy before her, replied "I have some more time, you have to get dressed for the class before the girls go out of the dresser with their lovely tiny shorts" Red X put his hand on his chin like he was thinking "You know what? You're right, I gotta go"

He began to walk towards the gym when he stopped to see Raven "You will be there too, right?" "If I want to pass the

Subject, then I guess I have to" She answered in a go-now tone, Red X gave her a little wink before left the corridor.

"Good way to get away from him" Robin said Raven with a smile "All the girls in the school have to learn how to take down that 'Play Boy', it's an idiot and everyone know it" She replied causing him to chuckle "Yeah, sure he is". Raven and Robin stayed is silence again when Raven spoke "I think I ha-""Raven, there you are!" Both of them looked up to see a boy walking towards Raven from the corridor X had just used to go to the gym. Robin frowned when he recognized him.

"I´m glad to see ya too Geo" Said Raven sarcastically. He gave her a little smile "Sorry, but I was a bit worried".

Brion Markov was known in the school like Geo-Force, he was the most popular guy in the whole High. Brion was Terra's twin, older for just some minutes, and so he looked almost like Terra. He had short blonde hair and light brilliant blue eyes.

He was just some inches taller than Robin, who had some kind of hate towards Geo-Force for be the captain of the Basketball team; the place was for Robin until he came and beat him in his own game. He was also one of Raven's closest friends, but he wanted to be even more; he had met her when she became one of her sister's friends and since then he has have a crush on Raven and he used to scare any boy that wanted to be with her, without she know this 'of course'.

"Where have you been?" He asked her "I was taking a break talking with a friend" Raven answered jerking her head towards Robin.

Geo-Force looked up at Robin "Oh, hi Robin! I didn't see you" He said trying to hide the annoyed of his voice because of see Robin there. Robin then replied trying to hide the same felling that the other boy had just hid "Oh, really? It doesn't matter"

They glared at each other until Raven spoke again "So, what are ya doing here Geo?" Geo looked back at her and said "I found my sister walking to the gym and I didn't see you so I decided to look for you so we can go to the gym before the teacher close the gym's doors" "All right, lets go then" she replied to him.

"See ya Robin" She said to Robin and turned to leave with Geo-Force, just then he thank her again "Raven, thanks again for your help!" Raven looked at him as she said "Anytime Robin" She turned again with a soft smile. Geo gave Robin a death glare before continue his way to the gym.

Robin stared at them when a voice came to wake him up from his 'zombie form' "Dude, those guys have just interrupted to the Love Birds" Said BB.

**SLAP!**

Robin slapped the back of BB's head again make him leaned a bit to the front "Damn!" He yelled rubbing the back of his head "What do you have against my head today Rob?" Robin crossed his arms over his chest and said "You were screaming for it with that comment" He smirked and continued "Besides is not like you use it that much"

"Hey!" BB reacted, he was about yell Robin when Cyborg stopped him putting his arm in front of him. Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg with a quizzical look, Cy then spoke "Don't do it" Robin smile at his friend's action, but his smile fell when he saw at Cyborg who had an evil grin on his face "Now Rob, you got two seconds for run with your father-in-law before I kick your ass for that balls that you threw at me" Robin was about to replied him about the 'father-in-law' thing, but when he saw Cyborg cracking his knuckles he stepped backwards "TIME UP!" Cy yelled as he began to chase Robin towards the Biology class, the others ran after them.

**: At the gym:**

The girls were running around the gym, they have to do it all the class so the teacher could see their resistance.

"So, what'd he tell ya?" Asked Terra to Raven while they continued running, Raven looked at her and raised an eyebrow that said Terra to be clearer "Robin, duh. What'd he tell ya?" She repeated, Jinx and Starfire were staring at Raven with expectant eyes. Raven sighed a bit annoyed "He thanked me for save him in History class" She decided that there was nothing else to say, the rest of the girls looked a bit disappointed.

"Hey cutie" Whispered a voice in Jinx's ear, she turned and there was a tall boy with red short hair and happy blue eyes "Hey Wally" She said with a voice I-have-greeted-you-leave-now but the guy didn't seem to get the message "Oh, please call me Kid Flash, or KF if you prefer" Wally West was known as Kid Flash because he was the fastest guy in the whole school, most of the athletics trophies that the school had were of him. He was a good boy, but his crush on Jinx made him act weird around her in his poor try of courting the pink-haired teen.

"I'll call you however I want Wally, so could you leave me alone now?" Kid Flash saluted her with his hand and gave her a wink before speed up again.

Jinx looked down, 'Ahem' she heard and looked at her friend's faces, all of them had a knowing grin "What?" she asked them. Raven decided to talk first "Let's see, you are trying me to find a guy and you don't give KF any chance with you. What kind of example is that for me?" Jinx stopped and so did her friends "Look, this is different" justified she.

"But it's basically the same" Terra said "He likes you and you _always _kick him like a soccer ball" "He's not my type. I don't know, something says me that if we are together… It will be bad. I prefer to wait for someone that I'm sure will be fine with me and vice versa" Jinx tried to explain "Yes, I know what you mean" Starfire agreed "But how will you say him this?" "I have tried but he don't leave alone and maybe he will never do it and that's driving mad" Jinx said exasperated moving her hands in the air "Besides you can't yell me about it, 'cause you do exactly the same with your fans" She continued pointing her friends with an accusing finger.

"Well…" Starfire began but he was cut off by the teacher.

"Hey girls move or you will be in detention!" Said the teacher, she was a tall slim French woman in around her 30s. She had black hair that was above her shoulders and deep blue eyes. Madame Rouge not only was the Physical Education Teacher, but the trainer of the gymnastic team so Jinx had to practice with her a few days after school.

"Yes Ma'am!" The girls answered and continued running.

**: In the other side of the gym:**

"Geo, what's up?" Asked Kid Flash while he reached Geo-Force "How many boys have you scared today from your little black bird?" KF was Geo-Force's best friend and he knew all about the attraction that he had to Raven and Geo-Force was trying to help KF with Jinx. But they haven't progress as much as they wish.

"I don't scare the boys, I just protect Raven from them and you perfectly know why" Geo had told his friend about the 'incident' that Raven had some time ago with a boy and he always used this excuse to convince Kid Flash that he just tried to protect her from another boy that could cheat on her.

"Yeah, sure" The red-haired boy said sarcastically "Then nothing interesting to tell today?" Geo-Force wasn't sure of tell him about he had found Raven talking with Robin because maybe KF would start to annoy him with commentaries like _'Your girlfriend is changing you' _or _'Aww, lil' Geo is jealous of Raven's new **friend**' _but they have been friends for so long, and he had learned trust him like real friends. Perhaps he could give him a good suggestion. "Well" Geo finally said "I found Raven talking with Robin. She helped him with something, I didn't ask for respect her 'privacy' but I want to know how she had saved him from something" He thought for a moment.

"Just don't get freaked out 'bout it, ask her. She is your friend and I'm sure she will tell you" Geo looked at his friend, KF continued "Besides I could be near to Jinx if you ask her in the recess" Geo-Force chuckled shooking his head for that final commentary, but the boy was right, he should ask Raven to be sure. If he heard the story from her, he will totally believe it. And that will show Raven that he cared about her. It was decided, he will ask Raven about it at recess.

**: At Biology Class:**

"And now we will learn about the insects, the animals that cover the most part of the world" Mr. Moth said while writing the title lesson in the blackboard. The teacher was human but he looked almost like an insect… or a moth to be exact. He was in about his 40s, large face and big black eyes with a strange blue bright inside. Large fingers and grayish hair gave him a creepy look. That, besides the gray swit that he always used give him the last detail for looking almost exactly like the moths that were stuffed in the laboratory where the class was imparted.

The teacher was known for all the teens like Killer Moth. Why? Well, Mad Mod could give you a chance and you could be saved from the Principal, but Moth wasn't like him; if he discovered you interrupting the class there was **no **second chance, once he tell you 'Headmaster's office" you were dead, even for his own daughter, Kitten. After the Principal he was the most terrible teacher in the school.

Somehow Robin wasn't paying any attention to the class, he was still thinking about what happened earlier. How that girl had saved him? Why the most popular girl in the school had bothered to save him? But the most important question was: Why the hell was he so worried about it? It's not the most important thing in the world right? Then why he was still thinking about it? Since he had arrived to the classroom and got free from Cyborg, he was distracted thinking of it. Totally lost in his thoughts he didn't know that Aqualad had been waving his hand over Robin's eyes and calling him "Robin! Earth to Robin!" Trying to wake him up for about 5 minutes.

Finally he touched him in the arm with his finger making Robin fall from his cloud. "Wha…" he asked shooking his head. Aqualad put his hand over Rob's mouth and asked "Man in which planet were you?" Robin answered very simple "Huh?" Aqualad rolled his eyes and continued "You have been like a zombie for all the class. What's in your mind? Robin looked down "Nothing"

Aqualad narrowed his eyes "This has nothin' to do with Raven?" Robin kept a blush "N-No" he lied "Are ya sure?" Aqualad asked. "Yeah, totally" The nervous boy answered. "O-Kay"

The time passed and Robin was still distracted. It wasn't normal, not for him. _But this will pass right? Right! _He thought _I mean, this is only one of those things that keep you thinking for one day, and tomorrow I'll be me again. I need to concentrate._

**: Finally the recess arrived:**

The group of girls was in the out next to the Football pitch, around it was the race field and near were the terraces and the nearest part to the school building was concrete solid with some tables where the teen can sit during the recess or sometimes after school.

Geo- Force and Kid Flash walked towards the girls "Hey girls!" Geo said "Hey" they answered in unison. KF walked and standed next to Jinx who rolled her eyes to the other side.

"Rae, can I ask you something?" The blond boy asked "Sure" Raven replied.

Geo-Force rubbed the back of his neck "Earlier today Robin thanked you for help him. How did you help him?" Raven smiled "I just said Mad Mod that Robin didn't mean to say something he said. Isn't a big deal" Geo-Force asked a new question "And what did he said?" Raven turned away in a playing way and said "Sorry but I won't tell you that geo-Force" "Why not?" He insisted "Just trust me, like I told isn't a big deal" She replied.

"So, Jinx. Wanna do something after school?" Asked KF "I can't, I have practice with the gymnastic team today" She repliedtrying to sound like she really was sorry. "Oh, well. Another day will be" He said disappointed.

**: At the Terraces:**

"Hi pal" Red X said to his friend that was staring at the group of girls "Something interesting?" He continued.

"Yes, very interesting" The boy answered without looking at Red X.

**Notes:**

**I decided to add Red X like the seducer because every school needs a character like that.**

**Geo-Force was even much older than Terra but I decided to make them twins. Don't ask because I don't know the reason either. coughs**

**Killer Moth is now human for make this a bit more real.**

**I don't know how many classes are before the recess, but I decided just to write about this three classes.**

**Now, dudes and dudetess. I need your help for the next chapter. **

**You know that Raven has three guys (Rob, Geo and her ex) ok? The other three girls have 2 fans each one (They will appear soon). And now I'll introduce a new guy so I want your opinion. Who do you think could have a new boy?**

**Raven**

**Terra**

**Star**

**Jinx**

**Please tell me in your reviews which one you want to have a new admirer. **

**Till the next chapter! 3 **


	4. From the patio to The Corner

**Hi to all again! Thanks for your reviews and your votes. :3 **

**Now, I read the Fanfic to some friends here and asked them the same question that I asked the last chapter and I got some troubles, you see counting all the votes (reviewers and friends) I got the next results:**

**Raven: 5**

**Jinx: 5**

**Star: 3**

**Terra: 1**

**So as you can see I can't continue with this boy till one of them got more votes than the other (Rae, Jinx) so in this chapter you won't discover who this guy is, sorry.**

↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕

**Where we left: **"Hi pal" Red X said to his friend that was staring at the group of girls "Something interesting?" He continued.

"Yes, very interesting" The boy answered without looking at Red X.

**Now the next Chapter…**

↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕

**CHAPTER 4**

"So… will ya ever go and make something else than just watch from here?" Red X continued, but his friend kept his gaze in the group.

"All has its moment X, and when it comes I'm going to make my move" He said with a dry tone. They just stayed there the rest of the recess, but somehow Red X knew that his friend was planning something.

**: In the tables next to the school building:**

The boys where sat at one of the tables just thinking in relax before the last period of the day. Well, that was the idea at the beginning…

"Robin, something happened with Raven?" Asked Aqualad to his friend. Robin looked at him raising an eyebrow in confusion "Why do you say that?"

The rest of their friends were quiet "Because" Answered Garth "After you two talked you have been out of this world" "No, I'm fine I just thanked her, you were there" Robin said waving a hand.

Deep inside him, he knew they were right, after their little chat he have been thinking about what happened but he still didn't know why. I mean yes, it was a bit surprising that someone actually wanted to help him to escape from the visit to the principal's office, but that 'someone' was no other than Raven, the most popular girl; and maybe that was the part that has been bothering him so much.

In other point of view maybe wasn't what she did, but Raven herself. He knew that she was beautiful, everybody knew that, but he had just discovered that she had a great personality; she was kind and funny in her own way. Something inside him wanted to talk to her again but he didn't know how to do it, if his friends discovered that, they will start to think that he 'liked' her and just this morning he had asked his friends why in the world they liked them.

But before jump to a conclusion he definitely needed to know more about Raven, Who knows? Maybe they could become friends.

"We saw man, but we didn't hear so we don't know exactly what did you say each other. Overall after see the way you're acting" Cyborg agreed

"I told ya, it's nothin'. I'm just a bit distracted but I'll be ok" Robin didn't want to continue with that, not for the moment at least.

"Yeah, sure" Said Speedy unconvinced, earning a glare from Robin before continue "Anyway, what do ya have planed for your birthday Rob?"

True, with all of this in his mind he almost forgot about it, this Saturday was his birthday "My dad wants to make me a ball for Saturday night" The others looked at him with curiosity, normally Robin wasn't the balls type "I didn't want at the beginning but he told me that he wanted to celebrate with me, is like a familiar tradition; and that I can invite you if I wanted. Besides he told me that if I accepted the ball then he will allow me to celebrate another day in any place I want, just teens"

This last option sounded better, two celebrations and they will be together in both of them "Though I haven't decided where to go yet, any ideas?" All the boys began to think about it, that will be their night and needed to find a cool place to be.

"Hey boys, what'cha doin'?" Said bumblebee sitting at the table with them "We're planning where to go for celebrate Rob's birthday, but I can't think in anything" Said BB.

"Hey take it easy, think will hurt your brain" Said Speedy.

"No I- Dude!" Answered BB after catch the message

"How about that new Night Club that has just been inaugurated?" The boys looked at Bumblebee for she can continue "Its name is 'The Lynx'. It's very near and it has some bands and singers from schools, a DJ, a big dance floor, many tables and a bar. I have heard that it's very cool!"

"Great idea! That could be the perfect place for our party!" Robin said to the others, it sounded very well. A night there only with the boys searching for some fun sounded very cool, besides that would be a good place for they can flirt with some girls.

"That will be da bomb!" BB shouted out

"Sure, where did you hear about this place Bee?" Asked Aqualad to his girlfriend. She just smiled and answered "I have my ways"

The bell rang.

"Aw, why this time is so short?" Asked Cyborg while he and his friends walked to the next class.

↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕

**: At the last class of the day:**

It was just Wednesday and all the students wanted was to finish the week for they can rest all the weekend. Robin will have a ball for his birthday and if his friends didn't have accepted to go with him that ball surely would be very boring.

The last class was at the Computers Lab., and the teacher was Mr. Light or Dr. Light like he preferred to be called. He was a thin man that had to be starting his 40s. He was the best target for BB's pranks; this teacher could know about electronic but was very distracted, coward and weak to his own sake.

He had been attacked by bees, bitten with a rat, ran from a dog, reset all the computers at least 5 times in two months, apologized with all the teachers and being cheated by the clock leaving the students get out from the school almost 20 minutes earlier that he had.

Definitely the perfect victim, overall because he never discovered who was the cheater.

However, today BB hadn't planed anything. He was distracted for something that was taking place just a few tables before him. Exactly three lines before him was Terra, her friends were at her right but at her left she was dealing with a boy.

This boy was almost the same height that Beast Boy so he was taller than Terra. He was bald and had little eyes with dark pupils that were covered with a huge pair of glasses. He was the 'nerd' of the High having the best average in the whole school, the only guy that was better than Bumblebee at school.

The thing that ways freaking out BB was the fact that the boy liked Terra too, even when Terra was trying to avoid him as much as she could, he always found a way to be messing with her. This boy was Mikron O'Jeneus but everybody known him like Gizmo

"Dude, why can't he just leave her alone? She doesn't even want him near" Whispered BB in Cy's ear, Cy shrugged "She has tried everything and he is still trying to court her. She can control this by herself, take it easy"

"Yeah, you don't have the same trouble. That boy KF is very far from Jinx so he can't flirt with her now and you don't have to worry about it" Said Beast Boy crossing his arms over his chest

"Man Terra doesn't like Gizmo and she will never like him. Believe me, you have a better opportunity of get her than he" Assured Cyborg to his friend

"Maybe, but how about her brother? I'm sure that dude doesn't like to leave his sis with any boy" BB said looking behind him where Geo-Force and Kid Flash were sat.

"You sure?" Cy asked Beast Boy "That boy is more preoccupied about Raven that about his own sister, I'm sure he won't mind if you talk with Terra"

Beast Boy chuckled "That's right pal, ya know? I'll talk with her soon and I'll be sure not to ruin it"

**: In the same classroom three lines before them:**

"Gizmo, leave me alone" Said Terra trying to stop Gizmo of touch her hair, but he didn't had the less intention of leave her alone "Come on" He said "I know you like me, and I like you too"

"I like you as much as you like to get a F in your exams" She replied, but still don't so much luck "Oh please Terry, you have to admit that I'm way better than any guy here"

_TERRY! Is he crazy? _Asked Terra to herself _He has to be kidding!_

"Look, I don't want to hurt you. Leave me alone!" She said brushing her hair with one hand to her right side for he stopped of stroking it.

"But-" He began but then was cut off by Starfire who was sat next to Terra "Classmate Gizmo, please stop messing friend Terra. She does not want you to touch her or her hair and she does not wish to talk with you. So I am asking you to leave her alone. I do not wish to harm you so now I want you to stop any try to get friend Terra's attention. Did you understand me classmate Gizmo?"

Gizmo looked at her with wide eyes and then nodded slowly.

Terra turned to Starfire and whispered her "Thank you" Star smiled and replied "You are welcome"

The bell rang and Dr. Light turned to his class "Ok, that's all for today. Remember that you have to read from lesson 6 to lesson 7 for the next class"

All the students began to leave, Beast Boy looked Terra leave, and he ran so he can talk to her here and now. He exited from the classroom and saw her turning a corner to other corridor. He ran again but when he turned the corner he crashed with a locker door. He fell on his butt with a thud rubbing his nose "Dude" was all he told.

"Are you ok?" Said a voice that he recognized immediately, he looked up to see Terra offering her hand to help him "I'm sorry" She continued

Beast Boy took her hand and got on his feet "Hey I'm fine that was nothin'" he replied blushing

"Are you sure?" She asked a little concerned

"Yeah, it didn't hurt at all" He replied with a goofy grin in his face "My nose is as strong as a mouse" He said _Way to go Garfield! _He slapped himself in his mind _You have to say something stupid in front of her when she finally is talking to you._

Suddenly he heard somebody giggling, he looked up to se Terra laughing a bit "Great, now she's laughing of me" he muttered to himself

"No, I'm not laughing of you" Said Terra when she heard what Beast Boy had just said "The rhyme was funny" She said smiling. BB's eyes were shining, he actually made her laugh. A wide smile appeared in his face.

"Terra you comin'?" Yelled Jinx from the other side of the corridor waving her right hand with her friends standing besides her. "Comin'" Terra yelled back

"I gotta go" She said looking at BB "Yeah, I can see it" He replied

"Uh… Can I have my hand back?" Asked Terra, BB looked at his hand and saw that he was still holding the girl's hand. He let it go quickly and blushed deep red.

"Thanks, nice to see you… Beast Boy isn't it?" She said "Call me BB, is shorter" He replied, Terra smiled "Ok, see ya BB" She said turning to leave.

He stared at her till she was out of sight and then he looked at his hand. His friends arrived from behind him and saw him staring at his hand. The rest looked at each other with quizzical looks.

"Yo B! Is anyone in there?" Cyborg asked patting BB's head with his knuckles.

"OH YEAH! GO BB! GO BB! IT´S YOUR BIRTHDAY! IT´S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Sang Beast Boy making a little victory dance.

"Hey BB, why are ya so happy?" Asked Robin

"Dude I talked with Terra, I took her hand, she recognized me and she laugh of something I said!" Answered Beast Boy with a huge smile in his face and a happy-dreamily voice

"So she knows who you are and talked to you like you are one of his friends?" Asked Speedy to his little friend

"Well, no exactly" The questioned boy answered "But I don't care this is the happiest day in my whole life" He finished.

"Good for ya BB!" Said Aqualad as they began to walk out of the school.

↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕

**: At the tables outside: **

"What do you want to do now?" Asked Raven to her friends.

"I'm afraid I have to stay here, I have practice today" Said Jinx a bit disappointed, stay after school was the only thing that she hated about being in the gymnastic team.

"I have to stay too friends" Continued Starfire "I have practice with the cheerleaders"

"How about you two?" Asked Raven to Geo-Force and Kid Flash "Sorry Rae, but we have Spanish class" Said Geo-Force sad because of tell Raven that he wouldn't go with her.

"Since when you two are studying Spanish?" Asked Terra to the boys.

"We decided to take them two times a week since da last week, the classes are Wednesday and Thursday, so we will be occupied tomorrow too"

"Wait! If you are occupied why you asked me out earlier?" Asked Jinx to KF

"Heh heh, I would be absent in my first class if you tell me 'yes', but now that you will be occupied I can go" He answered nervous rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever" Jinx replied

"Don't worry Rae, I'm free. How about if we go to The Corner?" Asked Terra to Raven

"Cool, then I'll see you tomorrow guys" She said to the others waving to them. The rest said bye to the others waving too, before left.

**: At the Terraces:**

"Anyone want to come to The Corner with me?" Asked Robin to his friends.

"Sorry man, I have practice with the team today" Replied Cyborg to his friend "Yeah, me too" Said Speedy, both of them waved to their friend leaving "See ya tomorrow guys!" Said BB to them

"How ´bout you Aqualad?" Said Robin

"I'll walk Bee to her house, maybe tomorrow if you want" Answered Aqualad before turning to Beast Boy and pointed him with one finger "And I don't want any dirty thoughts because I'm pretty sure that you wanted to say me things like this morning"

"Heh heh" Replied BB

"Well, see ya tomorrow" Said Aqualad as he turned to leave

"Bye" Replied Robin and Beast Boy together "Well, Rob. I can go with you, I'm hungry" Said BB patting his stomach.

"You're always hungry. Come on" With that the two boys walked towards The Corner.

↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕↕

**Well, how about this chapter? We have discovered who the other Jinx admirer is and so we met the other Terra fan. In the next chapter you will know who the other Star admirer is.**

**Note: Yeah, I changed Gizmo, but I think I needed to do it.**

**Now, we continue with this "New Guy" that is still hidden, we only know two things: 1- Is Red X's best friend 2- Is interested in one of the group of girls, but we still need to find out whom.**

**I'll give to my readers one week so they can vote for the girl this new guy is attracted to Oki? **

**02/07/06 I'll update that day and then I hope we can meet this boy. **

**C ya! ;3 **


	5. Practices and drinks

**Hi to all guys! ;3 **

**Ok, the things are ready and this is the chapter 5**

**Thanx to MutilatedBliss, Darksin, SBSPFreak1297 and Chickgirl for the reviews; hope u enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans

♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀

**Where we left: **"Well, Rob. I can go with you, I'm hungry" Said BB patting his stomach.

"You're always hungry. Come on" With that the two boys walked towards The Corner.

**Now the chapter 5…**

♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀

**CHAPTER 5**

**: In the garden next to the Football Pitch:**

Starfire walked towards the group of girls that the school knew like The Cheerleaders, she had changed from her uniform to some of her own clothes that she used for her practices. The obligatory uniform was a blouse with ¼ sleeves, a blue tie, black shoes and white socks for all the students. Although the boys needed to wear blue dress pants and the girls a blue skirt that have to be about 2 inches above the knees. Some girls used the skirt shorter. Meanwhile the sports clothes were blue shorts with two white lines in the outer thigh and a white t-shirt.

But the cheerleaders could wear other clothes in their practices after school, they only needed to use their cheerleader's uniform when the school has a game or in the cheerleaders contest; the guys that were in any of the school's teams needed to wear what their teachers told them to wear in their practices.

Now Star decided to use a purple top without sleeves that totally showed her stomach, purple pants that had a pink flower in her upper left thigh and white tennis shoes for make easier the practice for her. She also tied her red long hair in a ponytail in the upper part of her head leaving two hair locks fall in her face.

She finally reached to the girls and greeted them "Hello friends are you ready for the practice?"

The rest of the girls nodded, Starfire called all of them friends because they were united for being cheerleaders, but just one of the girls can be called one of the best friends.

"Kay Star, What kind of routine do you have planed for us?" This girl had pink hair, darker than the Jinx's one that reached to her shoulders and big blue eyes. She was short but very agile and flexible, that's why she was chosen very often for be on the top of the human pyramids that sometimes the cheerleaders did. Her name was Kole Weathers; she didn't like the pet names so everybody knew her for her real name.

She had ever supported Starfire with the cheerleaders and helped her with the routines even more than the rest of the girls. Today she decided to wear a tight pink t-shirt with ¼ sleeves and black pants and black tennis shoes. Her hair was tied in a ponytail on the lower part of her head.

"Well friend Kole, last night I thought about some movements that we could practice for make our routines more attractive to people. Some of them sound difficult but I am pretty sure that we all can do it if we practice sometime" Said Starfire directing her gaze to all the girls and holding up her fist like a cheering expression

The other girls agreed with her. They never said nothing about Starfire's routines, the routines that Starfire give them were much better than the Blackfire´s routines. The routines that the ex-cheerleader gives them showed her more than the other girls; in fact, in those routines the girls were behind Blackfire almost all the time. Now, with Starfire, the routines give them the chance of show her talent to the others, the movements were more difficult but so they were spectacular and Starfire give them the chance of said their opinion about the ideas that she had for everybody could be happy of being in the team. Sometimes the cheerleaders were the stars of the game and no the team that was playing. How ironical wasn't it?

**: Next to the Terraces:**

Speedy decided to give a look to Starfire before go to his own practice. He was wearing his Pitcher uniform: Blue pants that reached above his ankles that were covered by with socks, a white t-shirt with sleeves that almost reached his elbows, black special tennis shoes and a blue cap. He also was using his own baseball glove.

He was happy that he could see Starfire before his practice, he was alone watching her… or at least until

"Hey carrot hair, what are you doing here?" Speedy recognized that voice immediately. The voice belonged to his pain in the butt.

"Nothing of your concern Elephant" Said the Pitcher without turning to face him, but the other boy turned him so he was facing him. This boy was part of the Football team so he was tall and strong; he had long light brown hair and dark eyes. He was wearing his Football uniform, exactly the same that all the Football players wear, the colors –As I think you can guess- were a blue shirt with the number 10 in white like his pant's and shoes. The name of this boy was Baran Flinders, but if you asked him 'What's your name?' the answer would be:

"It's Mammoth!" That was how all the high knew him "And I want you to tell me what you were doing looking at Starfire" Yeah, Mammoth was Speedy's rival in that way; this boy liked Starfire too and was doing a pretty good job scaring all the other boys. Speedy, though, was still in the game for two things; one was him and his annoying self that fooled Mammoth with easy and the two, well…

"Hey Mammoth, leave Speedy alone. The teacher Katarou wants you with us now" The reason number two said to Mammoth. This reason was Cyborg, and as you can guess, Mammoth hated him for be the QB of the team.

Cyborg in the other hand used his power against Mammoth for help Speedy when the football player wanted to mess with him. And if ever Mammoth wasn't going to leave in the easy way, he could always kick his butt anytime, anywhere and anyhow.

"Comin'" Replied Mammoth hesitant of leave Speedy there, staring at Starfire. When Mammoth left Cyborg turned to his friend and giving him a smile

"Thanks again man" Said Speedy smiling back

"Anytime dude" Replied Cyborg "So you were watching at Starfire before your practice, is that some kind of luck ritual?"

"You can say that" Answered Speedy returning his gaze to the cheerleader's captain "It's a shame that Jinx's at the gym"

"Nah, I can always see her during the final class. And sometimes even after her practices" Said Cyborg

"Mr. Stone we have to start the practice!" Yelled the trainer of the football team. This man was Mr. Katarou, the team knew him just like Katarou, he didn't like that 'Mr.' stuff. He was a strong man that has to be around his 30's, he was bald and tall as well, his presence scared most of the students.

"Comin'!" Yelled Cyborg back, the he turned to Speedy that had turned to him "Gotta go man, see ya!" Said finally running to his team.

Speedy turned gave a final look to Starfire before walk towards his own practice.

♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀

**: At The Corner: **

Terra and Raven were sitting at one table of the Wilson High student's favorite café, it was called "The Corner", and was in the corner of the street next to the school. It was a nice place; there you can get every kind of drinks without alcohol -most of the students didn't drink alcohol yet-, and some desserts

This place had a bar where you could sit and drink, there were the guys that managed the place. Around the rest of the place were tables for 4 persons, but you could always add chairs; or maybe go to one of the tables that were in the wall next to the principal door, the chairs were more like long sofas with out arms in a red tone, the back of this chairs were united and the tables were in the bottom of each couple of sits. Terra and Raven decided to take a sit there this time; when the four girls go together they used either those sits or a special place that was in the opposite corner of the principal door, a middle moon sofa was there with a table in front of it, that was one of the best things that the café had.

The boys that managed the café were Cash and Sammy. These two boys used to wear black leather jackets, and their hair looked like the 70's style. Cash was the taller and always used sun glasses. They looked like those "Bad guys" that were in the streets but they were doing a pretty good job with The Corner.

Terra and Raven were sitting one next to the other, somehow their conversations were more personals this way… or they looked like it. Terra decided to get a Vanilla Milkshake while Raven decided to just get some tea. She always get tea, it helped her to calm her nerves after school.

"Tell me" Raven began "The boy you were talking to was Beast Boy?"

"Yeah" The blond girl answered "Ya know? He's kinda funny"

"Really? How did the talk began?" Asked Raven

"Ahem, let's just say that his nose met my locker's door" Terra blushed and laughed

Raven laughed as well "That have to hurt"

"He told me that he's fine, he's kinda cute" Said Terra still giggling

"Cute? Do you like that guy Terra?" Asked Raven cocking an eyebrow

"No, I just think that he looked cute. But that's all" Terra blushed a light tone of pink

The bells of the principal door sounded and the girls, along with the rest of the teens that were in the café looked up to see who had just arrived. The ones that had just entered were no others than Beast Boy and Robin.

Raven turned to Terra and said her "Speak of the devil"

The boys walked towards the bar "Hey, how are ya today?" Asked BB to Cash that was the nearest

"I'm doing fine, How bout you?" Answered the boy, Cash and Sammy knew very well to BB and his group of friends. They were there almost everyday and always tried to talk with them about anything

"Fine, Cash. Do ya think that you can give us our favorite drinks?" Asked Robin

"Sure, a Chocolate milkshake and a Cappuccino for the boys" With that Cash went to prepare the drinks

Beast boy turned to the tables and his eyes met Raven and Terra sat at one table, he quickly turned to Robin again and whispered to him "Dude, look who's over there" BB nodded his head towards the two girls.

Rob looked up and met them _'Maybe I can talk with her now again, Beast Boy is here and Terra too so I don't think they will be messing with us' _Robin thought to himself '_BB will be very occupied flirting with Terra for notice me'_

"Ya think it would be a good idea to go with them?" Asked BB to his partner

"Yeah, why not?" Replied him trying to sound casual

"Here ya go boys, enjoy them" Said Cash putting the drinks in front of them

"Thanx" Said Robin as both of them handed the money to Cash

Then the boys turned around and walked towards the girls, as they reached to the table BB got their attention "Hey girls, can we sit here with ya?"

Both girls looked up and smiled at them "Sure" replied Terra

The boys took their sits in front of the girls with their drinks. "So, where are the other girls?" Asked Beast Boy trying to start a conversation.

"Jinx and Star had practice with their teams today so we came here alone" Answered Terra

"And your friends?" Asked Raven

"Speedy and Cy had practice too, and Aqualad walked Bumblebee to her house" Answered Robin

"Aqualad and Bee, I think they're a nice couple" Continued Terra

"They look good together but I still can't understand what she looks in him" Said Beast Boy continuing with the conversation

Terra and Raven looked at each other raising each one her own eyebrow "Do you want the complete list?" Asked Terra turning to the boys again

"Heh, no I was just saying…" The shorter boy replied rubbing the back of his head

"Tell me, do you come here often?" Asked Robin trying to change the subject

"Yeah, we like a lot this place. I think it's very cool" Answered Raven

"Dudes, have you tasted the Chocolate cake? It's totally delicious" Said Beast Boy to the others

"No, we don't really come for the desserts. Tough we got some sometimes we haven't tasted the Chocolate cake" Replied Rae

"Then what are ya waitin' for? Let's get some right now!" Yelled Beast Boy as he walked towards the bar for 4 pieces of chocolate cake

♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀

**: At the Gym:**

Jinx loved the gymnastic team, and he liked a lot be the captain of the team but she hated stay after school, and she hated to be with Madam Rouge again. Some days like today looked like she wanted to kill them with all the exercise that she made them make.

"I hate when she acts like this" Jinx said aloud. She has changed her uniform for a white leotard and white pumps

"Yeah, I know what you mean. The class isn't the same like when she's in a good mood" Said Jinx's best friend at Gymnastic practices. She was a girl about the same height as Jinx, she had black long hair tied in two ponytails at the end of her head, she had dark green eyes and was with a big smile most of the time, that's why the school knew Jade Nguyen like Cheshire. She was Kole's best friend and was a very talented gymnast "But, this isn't the first time she's like this and I bet it wont be the last" Continued Cheshire as they were sit in the floor with their legs in front of each one body trying to reach their tiptoes with their hands, some easy for them. She was using a black leotard with a green strip over her chest.

"And that's what scares me the most" Said Jinx, Cheshire chuckled as they continued with the exercise

♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀

**: Back at The Corner:**

The girls were tasting the Chocolate cake for the first time.

"Beast Boy you were right, this is delicious!" Said Terra after swallowed her first part of the cake

"Told ya so" Beast Boy grinned

Raven felt a hand on her shoulder "Hello Raven" said a voice from besides her. She recognized that voice, and she didn't like it

"What do you want Jericho?" She asked annoyed looking up to the boy that was talking to her

"I just want to be here with you" Replied Jericho. His real name was Joseph or Joe Wilson; no, this isn't a coincidence, Jericho was popular at the school for be the principal's pet or the son of the headmaster.

The Principal was Slade Wilson. The man had to be in his 40's, he had most of his hair in a grey tone and used a patch in his right eye; all the students wanted to know how did he lost that eye, or even if he had lost it, but the man was so scary that no one was able to get near of him. Even Jericho was a bit scared of his own father and that's why all the school walked as far away from the principal's office as the could.

The school was official of Slade, so Jericho was one of the guys in the High that really had money, and a lot.

Totally apart of that Jericho was an annoying guy, exactly like his friend that came along with him to the café. Red X. Red X was the seducer of the high, but Jericho wanted just one girl, Raven. And like all the other guys like Jericho, Raven pushed him away. Jericho had light green eyes, blonde short hair and an athletic body in some way, but Raven never seemed him like more than a hateful boy.

"Well I don't want to be with you, just leave me alone" Raven replied annoyed looking back at her food.

Jericho and Red X took a chair for each one and sat in the side of the table that was free, they left their drinks on the table and Jericho leaned resting his arms on the table before talk again "Come on Rae, I'll let you stay with me all the day. I know you would love to be my girlfriend"

"I'd rather kiss my ass" Replied Raven trying to make him give up

"I'd kiss your ass if you want to" He said grinning

That's it, she will make him go now. Robin was about to speak when Terra hold up her hand like trying to stop him. BB and Robin looked at her with quizzical looks, she just smirked and looked back at Raven, the boys did the same.

"So, what do you say babe?" Asked finally Jericho

"Oh, really I have no idea!" Said Raven sarcastically moving her arms to make the expression more noticeable, then with her left arm she hit her cake and the cup of coffee that Jericho was drinking, making both of them fall from the edge of the table and hit Jericho. Of course, the chocolate made his uniform blouse totally dirty and the coffee was spilled over his pants, exactly between his legs, making him look like he had a little "accident".

Jericho got up quickly and looked down at his clothes, totally dirty. The noise of the dished made all the café turned to him, and when he turned around all the gazes met his new look and the laughs didn't wait; every teen in the café was laughing like there was no tomorrow, even Red X was laughing and all of this made him get red more of anger than of embarrassment but even more than of anger was because the coffee was HOT!

Raven was the only one that didn't laugh, she just smirked. Jericho met her eyes and she said a simple word "Oops!"

"Hey Jericho did daddy forget to change your diaper this morning?" Joked BB, he couldn't help it. But the laughs were now even louder.

The dirty boy hit the table with his fist and the café fell in a sudden silence, Jericho narrowed his eyes and gave a last look at Raven "You will pay, and you will be mine"

"You wish" Said Raven in a dry tone. Jericho turned to leave, Red X stood up to and gave two thumbs up at Raven before follow his friend. When both of them were out the whole café began to laugh again holding his sides.

**Well, that's it. There's the "New Boy" and it seems like his first move didn't go as well as he hoped. And you also knew the other Starfire fan and some new characters.**

**The next chapter the talking at The Corner will finish.**

**Now, I know that Jericho seemed to be cute, but how about change the character to be as annoying as his father?**

**Kole and Cheshire like best friends? Weird, but it seemed to be a good idea**

**Katarou the Football team trainer, even weirder. Just like make Mammoth fall for Starfire or make Sammy and Cash the managers of The Corner (You remember them form the cartoon right?)**

**Tell me what you think about it please:3 Till the next chapter!**


	6. Humiliating Situations

**Hello everyone! ;3 **

**Sunset15: **Yeah, I know I have to change some things. But one of the points of write this was to improve my English, THAN YOU VERY MUCH for the compliment!

**SBSPFreak1297: **Thanx! 

**Saphire Night: **Thanks, hope this chapter is good! ;

**Tecna: **Oh yeah, I have. And I think everyone had wanted to do that at least once.

**Dark –raven343: **Thank you:3

**Thanx for the reviews, now let's continue…**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Where we left: **The dirty boy hit the table with his fist and the café fell in a sudden silence, Jericho narrowed his eyes and gave a last look at Raven "You will pay, and you will be mine"

"You wish" Said Raven in a dry tone. Jericho turned to leave, Red X stood up to and gave two thumbs up at Raven before follow his friend. When both of them were out the whole café began to laugh again holding his sides.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**CHAPTER 6**

**: Outside of The Corner:**

Jericho had taken some napkins for he can clean some of his uniform. That was one of the most humiliates situations that he had experienced, maybe THE worst. And Red X wasn't helping either, he was still laughing like a mad. When X had regained his composure he finally spook

"Dude great move!" he said sarcastically "It really worked" and the began to chuckle

"Don't. laugh." Hissed Jericho "That girl is just playing hard, and that's the way I like"

"You never give up right? Someday Raven will kill you" Replied the other boy

"There's no girl that had told me 'no', and she won't be the first one" said dryly the dirty boy

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**: At the Spanish Class:**

The first day of a new class is always difficult, some new classmates, new teachers, new things to learn. Yeah it's hard for everyone, but for Kid Flash and Geo- Force this was in one way even harder.

When they met their teachers, yeah teacher_**s**, _they thought the class would be easy. The guys were about their age so they assumed that they will make the class cool. The guys were twins, both of them with orange short hair, the names: Mario Rodriguez and Marcos Rodriguez but they preferred to be called Mas and Menos. The only way you could difference between them was because Menos was using braces, while Mas had his teeth completely perfect.

Anyway, their thought was completely wrong, the guys were very strange and hyper-actives like Beast Boy; but the real trouble was that somehow they were able to understand English perfectly but the twins only speak Spanish. These guys were from Mexico and the Spanish was something very natural to them and they used it all the time, so they were able to understand the students meanwhile the students didn't understand at all. Their method was use the blackboard for the translation of some words; surprisingly the method worked very well.

The class had only started and Geo-Force and Kid Flash had to make a great effort to learn some of this new language.

"Remember me why did we choose Spanish?" Asked KF to his friend that was on the sit beside him

"Because was either this or Arabic" Geo-Force answered while copying some words from the blackboard

"Oh, yeah. This is more useful" Replied KF after a second of think about it "And easier… But why don't they speak English?"

"Dunno, maybe they don't want to" Said Geo "But remember that we talked to some guys earlier and they said that they have learned very well with them so I think the method will be good for us as well"

"Hey chicos! Espero que estén poniendo atención!" Said Mas to both guys

"De lo contrario no podrán aprender nada!" Continued Menos

Both guys sweat dropped at this, the only things that they understood were 'chicos', that means 'boys'; 'atención', that means 'attention'; 'contrario', that means 'contrary' and 'nada', that means 'nothing'.

They didn't understand quite well with this, but by the voice tone they could tell that they were yelling at them so Geo-Force decided to answer very unsure "Uh, we will pay attention"

"Muy Bien!" Answered both twins with a smile and they continued with the class

They gave a sigh of relief, that last part was easy, they said 'Very Well!' so the trouble was resolved. Kid Flash decided to speak one last time to his friend "Dude, the next time we'll get something in our own language, maybe cook"

Geo-Force chuckled and then continued taking his notes

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**: Inside The Corner:**

"Dude great job!" Said Beast Boy between laughs. Definitely that was hilarious, see the principal's son being fooled by Raven was something to remember; and the look in his face was so funny, really red, almost like a giant tomato. The place was full of laughs and some claps, there was no one that didn't enjoy that, overall because the next day that will be in everybody's mouth at Wilson High.

"Way to go Rae!" Said Terra giving Raven a high five "The next time he will think twice about messing with you!"

"I hope so" Replied Raven with a wide smile

The laughs began to fall as all returned to their own things, but all of them _surely_ will tell this to the whole school tomorrow.

"So, is he always like that?" Asked Robin to Raven

"Yeah, and I hate him!" Answered Raven "Red X can be a jerk sometimes but it's nothing compared with Jericho and you just saw it"

"Yeah, Red X at least is a bit less depreciable than that 'Chocolate Boy'" Said Terra, the others chuckled because of the new nick name

"I thought that the jokes were my job" Beast Boy said playfully

"I have my own sense of humor" Replied Terra

"And its way better than your lame try of 'make fun'" Intervened Robin

"Hey, which side you are?" Snapped BB

"The side that tells the truth" Answered Rob

Raven stood up from the table "Um, I guess I have to clean the mess. It was my fault after all"

"Don't worry we will do it" Said Sammy from the bar "You did it for something worth, I'll clean it later"

Raven stepped forward so now she was beside of the rest of the Chocolate cake and the coffee that have fallen from the 'Chocolate boy' "Are you sure? I mean I did this"

"Yeah, don't worry bout it. Just be careful with it or you'll have an accident" Replied the manager

The door of The Corner was opened again, and if Raven had already to deal with her nightmare, another nightmare had just arrived. And one of the boys wanted to wake up at that instant…

"Oh Robbie-pooh! There you are!" Oh yeah, Kitten had found Robin and she was happy about that, but Robin…

"Too late for hide" he muttered to himself, and he was feeling an undescriptible embarrasement at that very moment

"Oh Robbie-pooh I'm so happy I have just found you!" She said as she began to run towards him. But there was something, something that Raven knew that was there and Kitten didn't, Raven sat again just in time to let Kitten run without the need of avoid her.

Guess what.

Exactly, she ran over the leftovers that Jericho had left. And sure, this made Kitten fell on her butt with a loud thud, besides some estranges sound because of the cake.

All the teens in the café thought that they didn't had any more laughs after the earlier incident but they had found enough air to make the café in the 'House of the laughs' again. Another cool story had just passed before their eyes, and again the affected was descendent of one of the High's workers, oh yeah, for the ones that were in The Corner that day this was the funniest day of their lives.

Kitten got on her feet with the help of the table, after two tries in which she was about to fell again she finally got firm on her feet and glared at Raven, the girl was receiving her second glare that day but for a good reason

"YOU!" Hissed Kitten

"Me" Replied Raven totally calm

"How you dare?" Asked an angry Kitten

"Oh, did you think that was on purpose dear? I swear I didn't know that it would happen" Said Raven with an innocent voice

"Hey Kitten, you better clean that from your skirt. It looks revolting" Said BB, Kitten's back was to the two boys so they could see the effect of the accident pretty well

"My daddy will know about this!" Were Kitten's last words before take some napkins and leave the place

"My daddy will know about this!" Repeated Beast Boy over the laughers doing a very well imitation of the annoying girl, then began to laugh

"Oh yeah, the hurricane Raven attacked twice in less than ten minutes!" Joked Terra still laughing

"Good one Raven, you just saved me" Said Robin

"_Again_" Finished Raven "But it was a pleasure, that girl is so… so…"

"Don't try, there isn't even a word to describe her. Not even annoying" Replied Rob

"Yeah, you're right" Said Rae

"Hey Raven, you hafta teach me that kind of tricks someday! They're AWSOME!" Exclaimed BB smiling

"Sorry Beast Boy, but this is a virtue" Said Raven

"Oh man!" Replied the short boy, the four of them began to laugh and they stayed there for a little more than an hour talking about random things. Sammy cleaned up what was left in the floor after Kitten had cleaned almost all of it with her skirt.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**: At the school:**

Cyborg and Speedy have finished their practices and were walking towards the exit of the school, finally they could go home.

"How was the practice?" Asked Cyborg to his friend

"Hard, I don't know what does Mr. Blanc has in that thing that calls head" Replied Speedy

Le Blanc was the trainer of the Baseball team, he was a very skinny man, tall with dark eyes and a thin mustache that was divided in two, he always wore a cap that covered the upper part of his head, the same material that the one that is used for winter hats. He was French like Madame Rouge and was very rude with the practices of the team.

"Same here, Katarou is making us work harder because of the game of the next week" Said Cyborg. The Wilson High was famous for his Football team, it have won all it's games for the last 5 years and the Sunday of the next week they will play against the Jump City High and Katarou was making the boys sweat like if they were walking on the Sun, those were the moments when the team was grateful of having showers at the school

"Don't worry, the team is great and I'm sure you'll win" Said Speedy patting his buddy on the back

"Thanks, you guys will be there right?" Asked Cyborg pointing Speedy with a finger

"Of course man! We're friends and we would never let you alone" Replied the orange-haired boy

As they reached to the door the looked something walking on the sidewalk, Starfire, Jinx, Kole and Cheshire were out of the school towards their houses. The first part of the travel was the same for the four girls so they will walk together for a while

"I still can't believe that that little squid had already talked with Terra and I haven't even said 'Hi' to Star" Said Speedy

"I know what ya mean, I'm not sure if Jinx knows bout me" Replied Cyborg

Then they heard some laughs from the other side of the street, when they looked up they couldn't believe what they saw. There was the one and the only Jericho, the principal's son, totally covered by what seemed to be chocolate and with a strange spot on his pants that gave the impression that the boy hadn't time to get to the bathroom before leave all go out. The people around them were trying to suppress their laughs that the scene before them had started to cause.

When Jericho arrived to the school the minds of Cy and Speedy began to work.

"Hey Jericho! What happened? Need a new diaper?" Speedy joked

"Aaawww, lil' Jeri came with daddy for an underwear change?" Cyborg continued

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Hissed Jericho as he pushed the two friend away and walked towards the principal's office

Red X stood there, looked at the other two boys and began to laugh once again, they couldn't help it, that scene was simply hilarious

"Hey X, how did that happened?" Asked Cyborg, normally they didn't talk to each other but in moments like this the peace was over them

"We went to The Corner and found Raven there-" Red X began

"Let me guess, once again a bad move" Finished Speedy

"Oh yeah, Raven wasn't happy and the rest is history" Replied X "But very funny"

"And what's exactly the liquid that he has on his pants?" Asked Cyborg

"His coffee" Replied X folding his arms

"And, was it hot?" Asked Speedy

"Uh-huh" Replied the questioned boy "_Very _hot"

They looked at each other again and began to laugh just at the image of the face that Jericho would make when that happened.

About 10 seconds later they heard footsteps, the three of them stopped laughing to see who was there, there was Kitten, she had some napkins in one hand and her face was filled with anger like her voice as she asked to the boys "Is my daddy still here?"

"Uh, yeah but-" Speedy tried to answer

"Where?" Cut off the girl

"In his classroom" Answered Cyborg

The girl walked pushing them with her elbows, the boys watched her annoyed "Hey what the heck is your problem…" The last word of the yelling was a whisper as the looked at her skirt, she had also a spot on it and was the same color that the one that Jericho had on his blouse. The three boys had his eyes widened.

Kitten turned around to face them and answered a simple word filled with venom "Raven", then turned again and continued her trip towards the Biology lab.

"Oh my god! Raven attacked two annoying blondes in one afternoon, she's definitely dangerous" Said Speedy

"Yeah, I won't mess with her ever" Cyborg agreed

"I'm sure Kitten is dirty for a good reason" Red X said "Well, better go with Jericho, his father maybe is killing him right now though" The three shuddered only with the memory of that scary man. Red X walked away without saying another word.

"Rob and BB were at The Corner too, and that's why Kitten was there, but how did she get dirty with the same thing that had Jericho on his blouse?" Asked Speedy to no one in especial

"If she said that Raven was her problem maybe Raven had just saved Robin _again"_ Answered Cyborg, looking up like he was thinking about it

"Twice in one day, Raven will become 'The bird's avenger' if she continue saving Robin" Said Speedy with a chuckle

Cyborg laughed "Yeah, now Robin will be" Cyborg put one hand on his forehead like he was about to faint "The damsel in distress"

Both boys began to laugh about it, it was kind of funny imagine a boy like Robin, the boy that was capable of defeat anything, being saved for a cute girl

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**: Back at The Corner:**

The guys were out of the café, after a good talk and a lot of fun with drinks, desserts and two annoying blondes; they decided that was time to go back to their houses.

"We really enjoyed this time guys" Said Terra smiling

"So we did, you girls are cool and Raven gave us such a demonstration of tricks!" Said BB

"That was necessary, those two are a nightmare!" Replied Raven "They totally deserved it!"

"Thanks again Raven for saved me _twice_ today" Thanked Robin

"Anytime Robin" Replied Raven smiling at him. He smiled back

"So we'll see ya tomorrow girls" Said BB

"Sure" Replied Terra as she and Raven turned to leave "Bye BB, bye Robbie-pooh" She waved with a smile

"Hey don't call me that!" Yelled Robin

Both girls smiled and continued walking, the boy stared at them for a moment

"Well, time to go home" Said BB "Robbie-pooh" Finished the shorter boy with a girlish voice

Robin glared at him and Beast Boy knew what that look means: **_Run for your life_**

"**Beast Boy, I'll catch you and you will have your Robbie-pooh!**" He yelled as he began chasing BB in the streets

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**All right, chapter six up. I'm making one day so large for we can meet well the principal characters, but after this day I'll try to make a day shorter.**

**That chocolate cake was a mortal weapon! Two blonde nightmares were the victims and they will suffer very soon. (Hey, someone deserves to suffer for we can have fun)**

**This chapter had a lot of laughs but let's be honest, wouldn't you be laughing if you see something like that just before your eyes. Don't try to tell me you wouldn't.**

**The names of Mas and Menos are kind of strange but I needed two names for them and the last name is after the voice actor for the cartoon. Now, I didn't say Arabic was useless but the Spanish is more popular than it. Both twins seemed to be a little boring but if I add them again they will be more like the ones of the cartoon. **

**Ok, hope u enjoyed this. Let me know all your opinions please**

**Till the next week:3 **


	7. News and more News

**Hello everybody there! ;3**

**I'm back with Chapter 7**

**Thanks to Rob/Rae/Terra (anon), SBSPFreak1297, Saphire Night, Coolteenzz (good luck with your story too pal) and Sunset15 for the reviews**

**Hope you the others that read this enjoy this chapter**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans

**Where we left: **"Well, time to go home" Said BB "Robbie-pooh" Finished the shorter boy with a girlish voice

Robin glared at him and Beast Boy knew what that look means: **_Run for your life_**

"**Beast Boy, I'll catch you and you will have your Robbie-pooh!**" He yelled as he began chasing BB in the streets

**Now with the next chapter…**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**CHAPTER 7**

**: With Terra:**

Terra arrived to her enormous house, well, we can call it a mansion. Most of the students in the Wilson High were from a rich family, that's why the students needed to use the uniform on that is school, it was private. For the teens that was a stupid rule but the school was one of the best in the city and their parents 'just want the best for their children', and the school wasn't an exception.

Actually, from her friends, the only one that wasn't from a "high" family was Jinx; but she had enough money to live pretty well and stay in the school with out any kind of trouble; besides she had a pretty good average so the principal didn't has a motive to kicked her out of the school.

Terra's mansion was, like I said, enormous. It had a garden in the front with a little fountain in the left. It had 3 rooms and other 8 guest rooms, 5 bathrooms, a kitchen with a little table for the breakfast, a dinning room, a living room, a study, a gym and a laundry room. In the back there was other little garden with a Basketball playing field and in the roof was a Tennis court.

Definitely and enormous house, and still Terra didn't know why they needed such and enormous place to live; not that she was complaining.

Finally she got inside the house and was received for one of the three maidens of the family. This woman was about her 30's, brown curly hair that touched her mid-back, hazel eyes and tan skin "Welcome home Terra, do you need something?" Terra and Geo-Force didn't like to be called miss or mister, so the maidens called them just by their names, although the parents of the twins were called Mistress and Mister

"No thanks Lydia, just tell me is my brother here?" Asked the blonde

"Yes, he has just arrived and it's now in his room. Are you hungry?" Replied the maiden

"No really, maybe later I can catch something. Now I'm going to see Geo- Force, today happened something hilarious" Terra smiled at the remember of the earlier events

"Really? May I know what happened?" Many questions, but Lydia was curious

"I promise I'll tell you later" Lydia nodded smiling, Terra smiled back and make her way up the stairs where all the bedrooms were.

Was Terra so cruel to say this to her brother? Was she so cruel to get to the school tomorrow and tell the others students about the humiliating situation that the two blondes lived at "The Corner"? Was she so cruel to take the phone and call Jinx and Starfire? Was she really so cruel that she will laugh at the two humiliated teens each time she sees them pass?

'_Yes, I'm that cruel!' _Thought Terra to herself

Terra reached to her brother's room and knocked the door three times "It's open!" she heard the boy's voice said from inside. She opened the door and looked inside, there was the desk with his computer, the giant wardrobe, the huge window, the little table that was in the middle of the room and the bed in nearest wall to the door, there was his brother with his face to the ceiling but covering his eyes with his forearm

"Hey bro!" greeted Terra

Geo- Force discovered his eyes and looked to his sister "Hey sis, what's up?"

"How was the Spanish class?" Asked Terra sitting on the chair that was next to the desk

"My teachers are so strange, they both are twins and said that we could call them Mas and Menos. They are from Mexico and don't speak English at all, just Spanish and that's taking off my nerves. Besides they are in someway like that boy Garfield 'Beast Boy' Logan with his the hyper- active attitude and all" Said Geo-force

"So you won't learn anything there?"

"Actually, there's something strange" Answered the boy "They write some words on the blackboard and then teach us how to use in with some sentences and we learn; we really learn"

"Wow, nice method" Terra smiled a bit

"How 'bout you? Anything interesting?" The blonde boy asked

"Actually yes" Answered she "Guess who found us… No, lemme rephrase that. guess who found _Raven_"

"Don't tell ma that jerk son of the principal" Geo-Force then sat one his bed, _now _he was mad

"Uh-huh, and yes he did what he always do" Said the Terra

"That jerk" Geo-Force began to pace around the room "Tomorrow I will… I swear I'm going to…."

"Hey, take it easy. Raven has already made him pay for today" Replied she, thinking that her brother would exploit in any moment

"What?" Geo-Force stopped and looked at her sister "What did she do?"

"Well" Terra began "We were at The Corner talking, then Robin and Beast Boy arrived and we talked for a moment. All was calm till Jericho arrived with Red X, both of them were drinking a coffee; Jericho sat next to Raven and put his coffee down. Like always he said something that just a maniac would like to hear, Robin was about to say something when I stopped him"

"That boy is starting to annoy me" Interrupted Geo-Force

"Let me finish" said Terra, Geo-Force rolled his eyes and indicated his sister to continue "And then Raven moved her hands making the coffee and the chocolate cake that she was eating fall on Jericho, his uniform was covered with them and everyone in the café began to laugh. His face was red, a deep, deep red and of course he was mad and embarrassed. Finally he hit the table, took some napkins and left the place" Terra began to laugh. Geo-Force first was shocked, then began to chuckle and before he knew it was on his bed holding his sides, oh yeah, he was enjoying this story

"She did?" Asked the boy between laughs, Terra nodded and both continued laughing for some minutes more

Finally Terra recovered "And that wasn't all", Geo-Force sat again looking at his sister

"It wasn't?"

"Nope, just some minutes after he left another annoying teen came to the scene" She answered

"Who was this time?" Asked Geo-Force, he was very interested

"Kitten" She said

"What with her?" He asked, now intrigued

"You see that this girl has a crush on Robin?" Geo-Force nodded "Well, Raven was saying that she had to clean up the leftovers of the incident with the 'Chocolate boy'" Geo-Force chuckled "And then Kitten arrived looking for Robin, like I told you he was at the same table as us" Now the boy growled "Kitten ran to Robin, but Raven moved away from the leftovers and Kitten slipped, falling over them on her butt. Her skirt cleaned up almost all the cake and coffee that were on the floor, again The Corner was full of laughs, she said to Raven 'My daddy will know about this!', and then he left"

The siblings began to laugh, Geo-Force managed to say "I can't believe it!"

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**: With Raven:**

"I can't believe it!" Jinx's voice said through the phone between laughs "You did it!"

"I did it!" Replied Raven from her bedroom, her bedroom was huge like her whole mansion. The house had 15 bedrooms, and just 6 of them were occupied, one was her own room, the other was her father's room and the others four were of the maidens that lived with them. The house had 6 bathrooms, a kitchen, a dinning room, a games room, a TV room, a living room, a garden in the front of the house, a volleyball play ground on the roof for she could play with her friends, a laundry room, a little library and two studies, one of them was her father's office; and finally, in the back was a pool of 5 x 8 meters and 4 meters deep, a very huge mansion wasn't it? "And I'm so proud that I did it"

"Of course you have to be! Oh, my god! I would love see their faces at that very moment!" Shouted Jinx

"Now, just let's see if any of their parents tell to my father about it" Her father was almost as bad as Slade Wilson, he was scary. She loved her father but sometimes she just wished that someone could be there to help her besides her 'nanny' as she called to the old woman that had been chosen for it, she was like her grandma. Why did she need a nanny? Her mother died when Raven was 5 and her father wasn't with her the time she needed so he got a nanny for Raven, not exactly for love if I can tell, but the woman was good attending the girl. Now, at her 16 years old, Raven still treated her like her grandma, like a part of the family; the only one that she had.

"I hope not, he would kill you" The pink-haired girl said

"I know it, but now we just have to wait. But let's see the bright side of it, at least Jericho and Kitten got what they deserved" Raven sat on her bed smiling, how much she had enjoyed do that

"Of course, and you just saved Robin from Kitten again. Could that be the destiny?" Joked Jinx

"That's not funny Jinx, it was coincidence" Snapped Raven

"Ok, ok. It was a joke"

"I didn't like it, I told you that I had enough about boys for now"

"I know it Rae, but don't you think that you are taking this worse that it need, I mean Why don't you forget it?" Jinx asked now serious

"It's not that easy Jinx, just give me some time" Begged Raven

"It had been four months since then, I thought you have moved on… but ok, I'll give some more time. I just want you to find a new boy that will appreciate you like you deserve" Jinx said

"I hope I can find it" Replied Raven with a sigh

"And believe me, any other guy is better than your ex… well all save that 'Chocolate boy'" Jinx returned to the jokes

"Yeah, maybe he's his lost brother" They laughed a little more

"And Star knows 'bout this?" Asked Jinx

"Not yet, but I'm sure Terra is calling her at this moment" Raven smiled

Jinx chuckled "I'm sure that this will be the news tomorrow at the school"

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**: With Beast Boy:**

"I'm sure that this will be the news tomorrow at the school" Exclaimed BB to the boy in other side of the line

"You bet! Those two humiliated, the gazette of the school has to publish this!" Aqualad said through the phone

"That's why I called you dude. Bee works for the gazette so I wanted you to tell her this for it can be published tomorrow, even the teachers will know it!" Said Beast Boy

"All right BB, I'll call her and tell her this. She surely will accept, opportunities like this don't appear every day!" Said an excited Aqualad, he was right, how many times would you see two guys fall in the same trick in less than 10 minutes?

"All right, I gotta call Cy and tell him this. If you were dying only because of the laugh then he will surely die!"

"Ok, see ya BB" Replied the other boy

"See ya!" Beast Boy hung up the phone and began to dial the number of Cyborg's mansion

Like the group of girls, most of BB's friends were rich. Actually, the only ones that didn't live in a mansion were him and Bumblebee; but it didn't matter for them. Beast Boy wasn't rich, but wasn't poor either; his house had three bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a dinning room, a living room and a study. He was pretty comfortable with it, and his parents still had enough money for he could stay at Wilson High.

He waited a moment before he heard that someone had picked up the phone "'ello?" answered a man with British accent

"Good night, can I talk with Victor please?" Asked Beast Boy

"Wait a moment please" Said the man, there was a moment of silence

"Hello?" Cyborg's voice said

"Dude, here BB!" greeted Beast Boy

"BB! Man what's up?" Said Cyborg now more confident

"Have ya heard the news?" Asked BB, Cyborg could almost hear the smirk that his friend had on his face

"Are you talking about the incident of Jericho and Kitten?" Said the QB

"Hey, how did you know it!" Asked BB now astonished

"Speedy and I saw both of them entered to the school dirty, we even made fun of them. Red X gave us the information about Jericho but we don't know what happened with that girl" Answered Cyborg

"Then let me tell you the story about how Raven saved Robin at The Corner. Our brave friend had been saved for the same girl twice"

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**: With Robin:**

'_TWICE!'_ Thought Robin to himself _'A girl saved me _twice_ today, I'm supposed to be self-sufficient, but I needed to be saved by Raven two times in one day!'_

Robin was on his way towards his father office… Ok, he wasn't his biological father. Bruce Wayne was the most powerful man in the city, owner of Wayne Enterprises, and Robin's adoptive father. Bruce had been taking care of Robin since he lost his parents when he was 6 years old. Now Robin was about to reach his 17 years old and Bruce had prepared a ball for this Saturday, and he was also the one who decided who will go. But at least, Robin has his chance of make his own celebration with his friends at that nightclub 'The Lynx'.

'_How much do I have to walk?'_ The boy thought, at moments like this he wished that instead of a mansion he could live in an apartment.

If Raven's mansion was big, then Robin's was enormous. 20 bedrooms, a kitchen, a dinning room, 7 bathrooms, a pool of about 9 x 15 meters and 6 meters deep, an enormous garden with two fountains and different kind of flowers, a gym, a huge library, two studies, a Basketball field in the roof, a TV room, a games room, a living room, a laundry room, Bruce's office, a basement, an attic, and the ball room when the celebration will have place.

But of course, what Robin hated of the mansion was the ton of large corridors that you needed to walk just for reach to other room. And if you were new there you surely will be lost as soon as you turned the corner.

Finally he reached to Bruce's office, he knocked the door three times and waited for and answer "Come in Robin" he heard and opened the door; his father was at his desk, sat in a big chair. Bruce was a man that didn't seem older of perhaps 35 years old, black hair with dark eyes and white skin; tall and strong; he was a very wanted man just like Robin was in the school.

"Hi, wanted to see me?" Asked Robin as he walked near to his father

"Yes, I have already called to all my guests for the ball this Saturday. Almost all of them will come" Answered Bruce looking up to his adopted son

"Almost? Who won't come?" Said Robin

"The family of my co-worker can't come, not even his son" Replied the man

"Oh, it doesn't matter. My school will play against his the next week, I'm sure he will be there" Shrugged the teen

"OK, then all is ready, the guests, the food, the music… we just need to wait till the Saturday"

"Yeah, we have to wait… May I know who will come?"

"Oh, just some friends of mine, but I'm sure you will know most of the teens that will assist" Said Bruce smiling

"All right" Robin replied _'I wonder who will come'_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**: With Raven: **

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in" Answered Raven to anyone who was on the other side of the door

The door opened "Raven" Raven looked up, there was her nanny. The woman was about her 60's, with white hair thanks to the ages, a bit short, white skin, green eyes with rectangular glasses over them.

"Hi nanny, what do you need?" Asked the girl

"Your father told me that he wanted to tell you something and that is waiting for you in his office" Said gently the nanny

"Thanks" Replied Raven, as the woman walked away Raven made her way towards her father's office "Daddy deary wants to see me. Yippie!" Muttered Raven sarcastically to herself

When she reached to her father's office Raven knocked the door with her fist

"Who is it?" Asked his father from inside

"It's me, Raven" She answered

"Come in" Said his father, she entered but couldn't see her father. His back was to her

"Did you want to see me?"

"Yes, we have been invited to a ball this Saturday at Wayne's manor because of his son's birthday. But I can't go so you will go alone" His father was an old 'friend' of Bruce Wayne, they knew each other from the job. And because of the job they were rivals too, Bruce had always been more powerful than Trigon, her father, and that's why Wayne had more money

"Why do I have to go?" Asked Raven, she didn't like to be alone at parties

"Because we can't be rude, you will go in my representation. Besides is a ball for his son, you won't be the only teen there" The tone was serious, and she knew that the better was accept to go to the ball

"All right, I'll go" She said defeated

"Good, you have to buy a new dress so you have two days for it. Now you can go" He finished

"Thank you father" With that she left the office and walked towards her room

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Finally the chapter 7, now you know a little more about some of our characters. The next chapter will begin with the start of the Thursday.**

**Now, I changed a bit the past of the characters and I elected their life style for I can play with it.**

**What do you think that will happen with the news about Jericho and Kitten? How will they react? And who else is invited to the ball?**

**This at the next chapter. Please Review. See ya:3**


	8. The Gazette

**Hello everyone there! ;3**

**I'm back with a new chapter that hope u enjoy**

**CrazyInsomaniac: **Great deduction!

**Sunset15: **Let's see what happen…

**Mewraven: **The couple is new for many, but there will be more things, believe me… like now with Jericho and Kitten

**RaeRobFan: **Thanx!

**Hafewolfdemon: **Glad you like it!

**Thanx to all, hope you will be following the story and you continue liking it.**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans

**Where we left: ** "All right, I'll go" She said defeated

"Good, you have to buy a new dress so you have two days for it. Now you can go" He finished

"Thank you father" With that she left the office and walked towards her room

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**CHAPTER 8**

**: At Wilson High:**

At the beginning this was supposed to be just like all the others Thursdays, but no, today was different to the others and the school was about to discover it.

The group of boys was at one table in the Chemistry lab waiting for the Teacher of the first class that day… Well, almost all of they were there

"Guys! Guys! You have to look at this!" Ok, now that BB had arrived the group was complete and all the students that were there _now_ knew that

"Hey BB calm down! What's that?" Asked Robin as his friend reached them at the table. Beast Boy had his books in one hand, but in the other he had another thing; he had brought 'The Gazette', a mini- newspaper that was edited and published by students of the high school. It had news from inside and outside the school, of course it has its rules but they weren't a lot and basically the Gazette was free of publish _anything._

"Watch this" Said BB holding up the gazette opened in a certain page

"_Chocolate, the new mortal weapon_?" Asked again Robin reading the title, Cyborg took the newspaper and began to read aloud while the others tried to look at the article

"_What you get if you take two blonde guys, a chocolate cake, a cup of coffee and an astute girl? One of the funniest situations that you will see in your whole life!_

_Thinks to a witness that was at the place yesterday, today you can read the story in 'The Gazette'. And this happened lie this:_

_The Corner, café that everyone here know and like, was full of action yesterday. It was a normal day, or at least it seemed to be till the one and the only Joseph Wilson (better known like Jericho) appeared with his best friend in a table where two girls and two boys were enjoying the afternoon. If you know Jericho then you know that he was dumb enough to make one of the worst moves in his whole life with a girl, he said a comment that no one on his five senses; and he needed to pay._

_I'm pretty sure that you know who the girl was so I won't say her name; anyway, with a movement of her hands she made the chocolate cake that she was eating and the _hot _coffee that he was drinking fall over Jericho's clean uniform. The cake fell on his blouse and the coffee fell on his pants looking like… well you got the idea._

_The café burst in laughs at that, how embarrassed was he? Just Jericho knows the answer. When the anger took over him he hit the table with his fist, threatened the girl and got out of the place with his friend laughing behind him._

_But the story don't finish there, oh no, there's more. I told you that there were _two _blondes, and in less than ten minutes after the first victim left the second appeared. This was the "beloved" Kitten Moth, yes she in the flesh._

_She arrived to 'The Corner' and saw what she assumed that is _hers_ (I'm sure that I don't need to say more) at the same table that our astute girl was. Kitten charged there and, with an agile move of the attacker, she slipped with the leftovers that Jericho left on the floor, cleaning most of them with her skirt. Once again the café was filled with laugh, and the cheated girl got on her feet with a red face of anger and embarrasement, again a threat was heard and the blonde girl left the place with one of the nastier marks on her skirt that you will ever see._

_And that is what happened yesterday at 'The Corner', this will show those guys to not mess with the others, and that the chocolate and coffee are a dangerous combination if you put them in front of a smart girl"_

At first the boys were silent but then they were laughing hard, the other students in the classroom looked at them but when they saw the Gazette in Cyborg's hand continues with the game. Everybody read the Gazette because of the articles that were there, being teens the ones who edited the news that will appear made them more entertaining for everyone. And at this our most of the school already have a copy of it.

The laughs stopped and the boys began to recover, this won't be forgotten in a long, long time.

"Dude, Bee made a great job!" Exclaimed Beast Boy

"Bumblebee wrote this?" Asked Cyborg pointing to the Gazette

"Yep, Beast Boy called me yesterday and told me the story. Then he asked me to tell Bee this and ask her if she could publish it. Of course she accepted" Answered Aqualad

"She did a pretty good with the story, even without said more names they're easy to know. Anyway, this two will be the make-me-laugh of the school" Continued Speedy

"Yeah, hope those two learn their lesson now" Agreed Robin

"And I hope you can start to be the self-sufficient boy that we know you are" Said the voice of Bumblebee behind Robin making him jump and turned to her

"Why do you like to do that?" Asked him, that habit that Bumblebee had of always appear behind him and say something scaring him didn't make him happy

"Because I'm the only one capable of do it" Answered the girl grinning, and she was right, she was the only one that actually managed to scare Robin. The others were always caught, how did she always managed to stay undiscovered was a mystery "So I trust you liked my article"

"Yeah, it says pretty well what happened but without give more information that it needs" Robin said, the other boys just nodded "But what did you mean when you said 'And I hope you can start to be the self-sufficient boy that we know you are'?" He finished suspiciously.

"You depended of Raven yesterday, and that's something new" Replied Bee

"It wasn't my day, that's all" He tried to defend himself and his pride

"If you say so" Shrugged the girl "Well, I'm going to my table, see ya at the end of the class" She left the table hearing an 'Ok' from the boys. As soon as she reached to her table she heard laugh, looking to the door she saw Jericho enter to the classroom with her face full of anger and Red X behind him with his always annoying proud face. They made their way towards their table to lines after the one of where Bumblebee was sit.

When Jericho passed next to Bee he shot a death glare to her and continued his way, but Red X in the other hand leaned to her and whispered

"Great article" Red X knew that she had a boyfriend but being a seducer meaning play a bit with all the girls, taken or not. However Bee knew how to stay calm at every moment and that's why Aqualad trusted her, but that doesn't mean that when he saw this, anger wouldn't appear

"How did you guess?" She asked unemotionally, he backed away so he was in a straight position and continued

"We read The Gazette every day and we know your special way to write stories"

"Aw, I'm flattered; but I think your friend over there hate me. Am I right?" She continued jerking her head towards Jericho

"Yeah, but I don't" He replied, she smiled for play with him too

"Go with him now" She finished, Red X smiled and went to his table. Oh yes, did I said that Jericho's table was next to Robin's table? Each table needed to have 5 students so Rob's table was full.

When Red X arrived to his table looked at Aqualad and smirked, Aqualad replied with a glare. Aqualad then looked at his girlfriend that was looking at him, surely because she knew what would happen, she tried to help with a smile which her boyfriend answered with his own.

Again all the sounds in the classroom become just one in unison when Raven entered receiving claps from the students that were there, the indirect of the girl that cheated Jericho and Kitten was very clear, everybody know what happened with Jericho and raven and didn't need an specification. Behind Raven were her friends, including Geo-Force and Kid Flash, Raven looked at all of them and they just smiled, Terra even clapped too, the celebrated girl felt a bit uncomfortable with it but she shrugged that feeling to the back of her mind and enjoyed it.

Of course the only one that wasn't clapping was Jericho, for obvious reason.

They group of friends went to their tables. Raven, Terra, Jinx and Starfire were at the same table than Bumblebee and the two boys were in the sandwich between them and Jericho's table, very uncomfortable position at the moment with the tension between the cheated and the cheater. Geo-Force decided to ignore completely the other blonde boy behind him, if he started an argument he will be in trouble with the Headmaster and would be out of the Basketball team.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Bee to the newcomers

"Hey" replied everyone save Star that greeted "Good morning"

"Did you write the article?" Asked Raven putting a copy of the Gazette on the table

"Yes, BB told it to Aqualad, who told it to me, who told everyone thanks to the Gazette" Bee answered with a smile

"And the principal won't punish you for this?" Asked Terra, fear of the answer would be 'yes'

"Nah, the rules don't say anything about that. Just say us to tell the truth and don't use curses or swears" She answered waving a hand

"OK then, ya know? you made us a favor writing this story" Continued Jinx

"I think a favor to the whole school, those two are the worst nightmares for the high; know something like this about them is a payback for be messing with the others" Said Bee

The bell rang and the rest of the students entered to the classroom, one of them was Kitten and of course you know what the reaction of the class was, don't you? However the laughs faded fast because behind was Mr. Chang or Professor Chang like he liked better, the Chemistry teacher. He was a very old man with red glasses over his eyes, why read? Nobody knew. He had a white lab coat and white pants that made him look like he was a doctor.

"Good morning class, I want to start the class now so let's see if everyone is here" The teacher began, he put all his documents on the desk and sat at the chair, most of the students noted a copy of the Gazette between his documents, but being a teacher surely he will stay serious right? "Let's see… Koriand´r"

"Present!" Answered Starfire holding up a hand, the list continued natural till…

"Brion Markov"

"Here"

"Tara Markov"

Suddenly the teacher stayed silent and a smile appeared on his lips and began to breathe like he was holding a laugh, he covered his mouth preventing it to come out, but the teens were laughing silently under their breathe, all saving Jericho and Kitten who was at the same table than him.

"Kitten Moth"

"Here" She answered angry

The teacher chuckled and continued, till the end of the list was near

"Kole Weathers"

"Here" Answered Kole from the same table than Kid Flash and Geo-Force

"Wally West"

"Here"

Again the teacher smiled and, between chuckles he managed to say "Joseph Wilson"

"Here" Answered an annoyed Jericho, the teacher let a soft laugh be heard making the students to continue as Professor Chang walked to the blackboard and began the class

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**: At the recess:**

So far the day has been the hell for Kitten and Jericho, all the school had laughed of them, make bad jokes like the ones that they have heard the past day and support even the smiles of the teachers making fun of them; and they weren't happy… The rest of the school couldn't day the same

"Just the recess and our first four teachers had laugh to Jericho and Kitten" Said Cyborg

"Yeah; Chang, Blood, Warp and Immortus laugh at them. The teachers laughing at you… is like 'swallow me hell'" Agreed Speedy remembering the classes of Chemistry, Physic, Math and Geography.

"But we just have one more class with them today, the other three are apart but I'm sure the teachers will continue with this humiliation" BB smiled at this

"Yes, we have gym next and those two will be there too. Ya think that Madame Rouge will make fun of them?" Asked Cyborg

"Maybe, she's a bit more serious than the other teachers" Said Robin

"So Robin, how's going the ball?" Asked Aqualad changing the subject

"All it's ready for the Saturday, we just need to wait" Answered the questioned boy

"And you know who else will go?" Asked Bee

"No, my dad didn't tell me, but he told me that I'll surely know most of the people that will assist" Robin sighed

"Ok, hope it'll be a good surprise!" Said BB

"So I do" Said Robin

**: At the Terraces:**

"You look nervous Rae, what's going on?" Asked Jinx to her friend

"I'll have to go to a ball this Saturday night" Raven answered

"Really, we're invited to a ball to. It's at Wayne manor" Said Terra

"My family is invited too" Exclaimed Starfire

"So I won't be alone? Cool!" Raven felt relived now that she knew that she won't be alone at the ball

"Good, hope ya have fun guys" Said Jinx

"What?" Asked Raven

"Yeah, have fun in the ball" Jinx smiled but her voice sounded disappointed

Raven thought for a moment before make a decision

"You'll know because you and Kid Flash are coming too"

"WHAT?" Asked the two mentioned teens at the same time

"Sure, you'll be our guest and then you can go to the ball with us" Said Raven

"It's a great idea, I agree" Said Terra

"So I do" Star smiled

"Me too" Finished Geo

"But what if you can't pass because of us?" Asked Jinx, Rave put an arm around her shoulders

"Then the six of us will have to go to another place and have fun together" She answered like it's the most logic thing in the world

"You would do that for us?" Asked now KF

"Sure dude, what are friends for?" Replied Geo-Force

"Thanks, you're the bests!" Said Jinx smiling

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**: At the gym:**

"Madame Rouge _used _to be more serious than the other teachers, but it seems that the article is funny even for her" Said Speedy to Robin as they ran around the gym for the same exercise that the girls yesterday

"It's just that I didn't know she had sense of humor" Replied Robin

Madame Rouge had fall for the hilarious story too, as soon as she saw Kitten and Jericho she chuckled, and she had been reading the article during the class smiling all the time, but still she controlled the class pretty well, like she have eyes on her hair. The class had been calm all the time but in this day nothing would stay _that _calm.

"Hello Robbie-Pooh!" Kitten's voice said "I haven't greeted you today have I?"

"No, and I was so happy about that" Hissed Robin

"Yesterday was awful and this day has been even worse… But I'm happy!" She pointed

"So?" Asked Robin, Kitten ignored him

"And it's because I have been invited to a ball this Saturday for a Birthday!" Robin's eyes widened "My daddy asked the name of the boy and how surprised I was when I heard that the party was for _you_ Robbie-Pooh!" Ok, now he knew that ball won't be as good as he thought "So see you this Saturday night!" She finished and continued running

"Dude, the ball will be the hell with her there!" Said BB, and Robin agreed terrible with him and so the rest of his friends

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**: At the exit:**

The school had finished for today and Raven's group of friend were out of the school

"Ok, so all of we will go to the ball right?" Terra asked, the others nod

"Well girls we have to go, see ya!" Said KF to the others as he and Geo-Force walked away waving, the girls waved too

"I have to find a new dress, how about if we all go to the mall for new dresses?" Asked Raven

"Friend Raven, can we do that tomorrow, I'm afraid I cannot go with you today" Said Star sadly

"Why?" Asked Jinx

"The invitation was for all my family so I have to get home early because I will wait someone to come home," She answered

"Who?" Asked Raven

"My sister Blackfire"

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Chapter 8 finished, at least I didn't need 7 episodes this time for just one day.**

**As you can see Blackfire will appear in the next chapter for go to the ball with the family, and so the girls have to go to the mall for new dresses, how will be that? **

**So you discovered the names of more teachers and the 'newspaper' of the Wilson High: the Gazette**

**What a way to broke with a great day from Kitten huh? But let's see what happen**

**Tell me what you think about it please, till the next chapter:3 **


	9. What will happen?

**Hello there! ;3 **

**I'm here with the chapter 9. Thanx to the reviewers**

**Sunset15: **Thanx, you have to wit till the next chapter for the next real adventure of the girls

**CrazyInsomaniac: **WOW! Thank you very much; I get the idea of the Gazette from my own school, as well as the café The Corner

**SBSPFreak1297: **Thanx!

**Sorahearts4: **Yeah, I don't have good grammar but I'm trying to improve. Thanx for your mail!

**Anime.freakazoid: **Don't worry, Blackfire will be nice… in this chapter

**Mewraven: **They deserved it don't you think so?

**Darkravensofkikyo: **Thanx!

**Zarola: **Don't worry about her… yet

**Black Raven (anon): **Thank you!

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans

**Where we left: **"The invitation was for all my family so I have to get home early because I will wait someone to come home," She answered

"Who?" Asked Raven

"My sister Blackfire"

**Now with the Chapter…**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**CHAPTER 9**

**: With Starfire:**

Starfire needed to arrive early to her house for she could receive her sister in home. The mansion of her family was more or less like Terra's family mansion, it had a frontal garden and other one in the back part of the house, 10 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a kitchen, a laundry room, a living room, a dinning room, a study and a gym; they lived pretty good but they have, besides, other house in other place that was bigger than this one.

'_Finally I will see my sister again. I have not seen her since she left to go to the College'_ Star loved her sister, an incredible thing but you can't hate your own family, and she was anxious to see Blackfire again.

When she arrived to the door she hoped to see one of the two maidens that worked for the family like every afternoon, but this time nobody arrived to greet her "Hello? Is there someone here?" She asked, at the beginning no one answered but then she heard a voice

"Is that you little sister?"

"Blackfire?" Star asked walking towards the living room where she heard the voice, when she finally reached the room she was greeted by long black hair, tan skin and purple eyes

"Blackfire you are in home!" Star exclaimed running to her sister and giving her a bear hug, Star could be a nice girl but she was very strong

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too" Blackfire said returning the hug, she was the only girl that supported Star's hugs

"You arrived sooner than we expected, please, where are-"

"The maids?" Blackfire finished "They're up, I'm sure they'll come to greet you soon"

"And our father?" Asked the younger girl

"He needed to arrange some things but he called some minutes ago and will arrive soon" Answered to other girl

"Oh, then we can talk alone meanwhile; tell me sister, why did you arrived today, do you not have classes tomorrow as well?" Said Starfire

"No really" Replied Blackfire as she was sitting on one couch "Tomorrow the teachers will have a meeting and we don't have classes, I preferred to arrive today so I could go tomorrow all day to the mall for some new clothes and f course a new dress for the ball Saturday night"

"Yes, I am most excited for the ball. My friends are invited as well so I will not be alone" Said Starfire clapping her hands

"You're still with the same friends that the last year?" Asked Blackfire

"Of course, they are real friends and we still are together" Replied Star very happy

"And your friends aren't jealous of you?"

"Why would they be jealous?" Asked Star confused coking her head

"Well" Replied her sister "Because you're the cheerleader captain, so you have to be the most popular girl at the High"

"Oh, no sister they are not" Starfire said looking down

"Then they must be very good friends" Said Blackfire surprised

"Well, they surely are very good friends but that is not the real reason of why I said that" Star was now a bit ashamed

"Then why do you say that?" Now Blackfire was the one confused

"Because I am not the most popular girl in the school"

"WHAT!" Blackfire yelled "Then who is?"

"My friend Rachel Roth, you know her more like Raven" Said Star rubbing the back of her head

That was unexpected for Blackfire, she remembered that she moved Starfire here and there; she tried to teach her how she needed to act for she could follow what Blackfire had started since her first year in the High School. If she was the most popular girl when she was there, then for logic her sister should follow her at least her last year in the school.

Now she was confused, one of the friends of her sister was the one that occupied the place that she had left to Starfire on a silver tray.

"How did she take the place that I left you? I spent my years in the high school teaching you all that I know and she arrived just like that" Blackfire asked to her sister

"I do not know, but I am happy for my friend. She is pretty, intelligent and kind; she deserves the place" Star pointed

"But that's against the law, in all the high schools in the world the most popular girl has to be the cheerleader captain!" Blackfire have taken that as a rule, in fact that was what normally happened in High Schools

"This time things can be different sister, and I do not need to be popular as long as I still have my friends" Said Starfire

"But-" Just then they heard a third voice

"Hello? Anybody home?" asked the voice

"Over here!" Yelled Starfire, in less than 20 seconds another person arrived to the living room and once again Blackfire was trapped in a bone-crushing hug

"Hello father" Greeted the older girl. Her father was a very big man, the hair red like Starfire and so he had green eyes, and his name was Galfore.

He was a really kind man; he loved his two daughters and always gave them what they needed. He also used to work fast for he could spend sometime with his family. Now that Blackfire was in the College he used to arrive as soon as it was possible to be with Starfire and help her to feel accompanied, he knew all her friends and was very happy with the and how they acted towards Starfire, and the maids were very friendly with her too.

He so did all of this things because he didn't want the younger girl to feel the absence of her mother, Blackfire seemed to be ok with that but Starfire was very sad the first days of her mother absence. The couple was divorced and the mother of both girls was living now in Europe, sometimes she would call or even visit the family but it wasn't as much as Galfore expected of his ex

"You arrived earlier than we expected" Said Galfore looking into his daughter's eyes

"Yeah, Star told me the same. I was fast, I couldn't wait to see you again" He hugged her father once more time

"Then you'll go to the ball too?" Asked the father

"Yeah, I'm going" Blackfire nodded

"Glorious! My friends will come too!" Exclaimed Starfire

"All of them?" Asked the black haired girl, Starfire nodded _'OK, let's see how Raven act at the party, then I'll decide if she deserves the place that she's occupying more than my sister'_

The rest of the afternoon the family spent the time talking to Blackfire and asking things about the college, after months without see each other there were a lot of things to say.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**: The next day at Wilson High:**

The first period went easier than yesterday with the teachers, but the teens were still making fun at the two humiliated blondes; they have heard some new jokes today but there were still some guys that didn't have the creativity for make some new jokes or nick names, but being called 'Chocolate and Vanilla milkshake' or 'The Impossible Cake' wasn't the great life for Kitten or Jericho.

"All the school is full of idiots!" Jericho said angry "They look so stupid making fun of me"

"Oh please Jericho, take it easy. Kitten is suffering they same as you" Said Red X to his friend

"I don't care about that girl" Replied Jericho

"Ah, yes. I remember that the only girl that you care about is Raven… And she obviously care the same way about you" Mocked Red X

"She will learn to do it, as soon as I get my revenge I'll win her" Sure Jericho liked Raven but he needed to get revenge of the girl that ruined his reputation

"Look, why don't you try with another girl? If you left her since the first tries know you maybe would have a girlfriend, but now nobody would like to be with you 'Cookies and cream'"

"That's one of the worst nicknames that I heard" The blonde boy said

"I know it, but I wanted to use it" X chuckled

"Ha, ha" Jericho laughed sarcastically "Anyway, I'll forget about that for the moment. This Saturday I have a ball and my father forced me to accept with it"

"The ball it's at Wayne manor?" Asked X now more serious

"Yes why?"

"Because I'm invited too, I'll go alone but if you are there then I'll be less bored" Said X

"All right, who do you think will go there?" Asked Jericho

"Dunno" X shrugged "But I hope see some hot girls there"

"It's that all you can think about?"

"The girls are a need. But it's ironic, you can't live with them but nor live without them" Red X analyzed

"In that you're right" Finalized Jericho thinking about it

**: At the tables:**

"How long do you think that this thing of Jericho and Kitten will last?" Asked Cyborg to his friends

"If we're lucky, till the last day in this school" Answered BB

"I hope that too, the article is in all the walls of the school. I wonder why the headmaster hasn't said anything" Said Robin

"I have already told you since I started to work for The Gazette; he can't tell us anything about articles like that one because I didn't break the rules" Said Bee to the others

"Yeah I remember" Replied Robin

"What's the matter Rob? You look sad since yesterday" Said Speedy to Robin

"I'm not sad, I'm annoyed. Why did my father invite Kitten's family? I wasn't the happier boy in the world with the ball but I accepted it, now I hate the idea!" Said the still angry Robin

"Let's look the bright side Robin, we'll be there with you" Aqualad tried to comfort him

"I think that I'll feel better with that, hope I won't need to dance with the blonde nightmare" Continued Robin

"Don't worry boy, the only thing you have to do for help it, is finding a girl every time she wants to dance with you" Cyborg said

"Yeah, that would work. But still I don't know who else will go; I just know that the family of my father's co-worker won't go" Said Robin

"Not even the boy" Asked Cyborg

"No, not even him"

"That's not cool, I like that guy" Said BB

"Yeah, but surely he will go to the game of the next week" Robin said

"Oh true, he studies at Jump City High" Remembered Cyborg

"Yep, but the curiosity I have about the ball is enormous" Robin began to wonder again who will go

**: Next to the Terraces:**

"So, how's your sister Star?" Asked KF

"She is very well friend, thank you for ask" Answered Star smiling

"Then she'll go to the ball too?" Asked Geo-Force

"Yes, she decided to spend all the day at mall. She wishes to obtain more clothes and a dress for tomorrow night" Said the red haired girl

"A whole day just for some clothes and a dress? She has some troubles" Whispered Jinx to Raven who chuckled

"Ok, but today we can go to the mall to right Star?" Asked Terra

"Of course friend Terra, I shall go with you to the mall after school" Said Starfire clapping

"Can we go too, please?" Begged Kid Flash

"Sorry guys, but this is a girls afternoon" Answered Terra

"Yeah, you won't see our dresses till the ball" Continued Jinx

"Won't we all go together?" Asked Geo

"We will be at the ball together, but the girls and I think that it would be better if you arrive on your own, and so we'll do the same" Raven explained

"That's not fair, I want to see you before" Complained Kid Flash

"Sorry, no previews" Answered Jinx, all the girls laughed a bit

"All right, all right we'll wait but on one condition" Said Geo-Force

"And that would be?" Asked Terra

"The next ball you'll let us go with you and help choosing the dresses deal?" Geo offered his hand; the girls looked at each other before nod

"Deal" Terra shook her brother's hand "I thought you would be more creative with your condition"

"You don't know anything about boys little sister" Geo warned

"I don't think you know a thing about girls either" Challenged Terra

"You would be surprised" The siblings looked at each other for a moment before let go their hands

"Ok, then is settled. Today the girls go alone and the next time the boys will come with us" Said Raven

The bell rang and they walked to their classes.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**That was the chapter 9, just left there for the next chapter would start with the girls at the mall.**

**Those lame nicknames were necessaries for feeling the insults as stupid as Jericho thinks they are, but anyway two more guests to the ball, nice aren't they**

**Now, Blackfire isn't evil… yet but I hope I can free her for the ball. Now I made Galfore the father because I like the character and about the mother, I just separate them because I didn't want to add her but is sad the story in some way.**

**Ok, tell me what you think bout it with your reviews please**

**Till the next Chapter "The mall":3 **


	10. The Mall

**Hello:3**

**Chapter 10 here, thanx to the reviewers **

**Saphire Night: **Thanx!

**Zarola: **She isn't evil, but I have something planned for her in the ball (a secret, it won't be her fault)

**Sunset: **Here's the sopping, no the best of all the shopping travels but something will be discovered here

**Tecna: **Hey, super-ultra-mega- thanks!

**SBSPFreak1297: **You have to wait a little more

**CrazyInsomaniac: **I'm really flattered that you like so much my story, really!

**Mewraven: **Really? Phew, at least they aren't as bad as I thought

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans

**Where we left: **"Ok, then is settled. Today the girls go alone and the next time the boys will come with us" Said Raven

The bell rang and they walked to their classes.

**Now with the chapter…**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**CHAPTER 10**

**: One minute before reach the mall door:**

The girls were walking together to the mall, all of them have already the idea of what kind of dress they wanted to use for the ball, but it was only a prototype and they would look for something for their own tastes.

"Come on friends, we are almost there!" Said Starfire to her friends walking faster to the mall

"Take it easy Star, we have enough time to buy the dresses" Said Terra to Star

"You know that she loves the mall Terra, but at least she is in more control that her sister" Jinx said

"Yeah, I'm happy about that, otherwise we would come here everyday after school" Replied the blonde

"Yep, at least now is for a 'good reason' considering that we need this to go to a party" Agreed Raven

Once they entered to the mall the group decided to go directly to a store with every kind of dresses, and if they don't find what the want in that there were always another 6 stores where they could search for more ones.

As they entered to the store they saw that most of the dresses were large and have al shades of colors, maybe that was a good place to start

"Ok girls; this place looks good, maybe we can find something here" Said Terra

"Then lets look what's around here" Continued Raven, they went further inside giving a good look to the dresses there

Starfire moved faster than anyone looking for dresses for her and her friends, in five minutes she already have two dresses for herself, two for Terra, one for Raven and one for Jinx, Terra had chosen two for herself, jinx had one and Raven none

"Friends, I have found some dresses that you must try, let's go to the changing rooms" She called to the rest, they knew what kind of dresses Starfire liked but sometimes she really made good choices.

The first one on try the dresses was Terra, she first tried one sky blue, it was tight and reached to her ankles, sleeveless with just two thin straps on her shoulders and have glints all over it. It was nice but

"I don't know, I think is a bit too tight in the legs for me" Said she to the rest

"It is all right, try the next" Said Star as Terra walked into the dressing room again. She came out with the next one; this one had the skirt loose and the upper part was like a corset that hugged her body from her hips to her chest and it haven't sleeves, but two straps were tied on the back of her neck supporting it, again was good but

"It has too much cleavage don't you think so?" Asked the blonde girl to the others, Raven and Jinx nodded while Star just looked a bit curious but terra decided to go back to the dressing room. A few moments later she got out with a purple dress that reached just below her knees with white cover from her belly bottom to the upper part of her chest where it extended to about 2 inches below her shoulder and the sleeves consisted in just one strap of about one inch on each arm.

"That's better than the past two" Pointed Raven

"Yeah, but still I'm not sure, I think I'll try the last one" Terra returned once more to the dressing room and changed to the last one; this was large too like the first one, but it wasn't as tight as the other, just enough to show the curves that she had, it was a sand color with long sleeves.

"I think that maybe this can be" Said Terra to her friends

"I think that you're unsure, let's look in more stores and see if there's another one that you like more" Said Jinx

"Friend Raven would you like to try the one that I found for you?" Asked Starfire

"No offence Star, but that's not my color" Raven answered eyeing the dress, however one of the girls liked that dress

"Star, can I try that one?" Asked Jinx taking the dress

"Of course you can friend" Replied the tallest girl of the group

"Thanx" With that Jinx ran into the dressing room, after try the dress she looked herself in the mirror _'I think this is the one for me' _She thought to herself looking every side of her body with the dress. She then showed it to the rest of the girls they all smiled

"You look great Jinx" Complimented Raven

"Agreed!" Exclaimed Starfire

"That's the one for you" Finished Terra

"I like it too, one down three to go" Said Jinx, she went to the dresser room again and Star entered to another to try her own dresses.

When Starfire finally came out with the first dress the girls practically needed to cover her eyes, it was bright yellow dress that reached just above her knees, very tight and with just the right strap

"What do you think about this one friends?" She asked to her friends

"It's nice Star but it's too shining" Said Raven

"Do you think so?" Asked Star, the other girls nodded "Ok then" Star returned to the dressing room to try the other, she came out with a pink dress, and it was large and reached to her ankles, two straps and glitters all over it

"And how about this one?" She asked again

"That's better" Answered the others

"Should I purchase it?" Asked the red haired girl

"If you want, but don't you prefer to go to your favorite store, if you don't find a better dress we can come back here for that one" Suggested Terra

"I think that maybe you are correct, I will go to my favorite store and search the dress" Star returned to the dress room and changed back in her uniform, but now the tie was a belt for the four girls, they used to do that after school because sometimes the tie was bored and tedious.

They walked out of the store with Jinx's new dress towards Star's favorite place, the problem with that store –for Raven more than the others- was that the store was full with pink, absolutely every article there was pink and so were the walls and the decorations, but it was girlish enough to Star.

"How glorious is this store! I hope I can find a nice dress!" Exclaimed Star

"And I hope it could be quickly because I think I'll get sick" Whispered Raven to Jinx who just nodded

Starfire immediately ran to the side where the dresses were, all the shades of pink were there and many kind of dresses. Giving one look to all and each one of the dresses her eyes found one that was like the other that she found on the other store but have some others details and things that the last one didn't have.

Her friends arrived with Star and she showed them the dress

"Friends, what do you think about this one?"

"It's great, it look like the other one but better" Said Terra

"I shall try it!" Exclaimed Starfire, she turned around and instantly she ran in someone

"Look where you're walking!" Yelled the girl

"I am- Kitten?" Asked Starfire, sure enough, the girl was Kitten and she had what looked like a light pink dress over her arm

"Oh, it's you what are you doing here?" Kitten asked

"My friends and I are buying some new dresses" Answered Starfire stepping aside for Kitten could see the other girls

"Raven!" Kitten yelled remembering the incident at 'The Corner'

"Hi dear Kitten, what's up?" Asked Raven innocently

"Don't talk me like that! You are depreciable!" Ok, the girl was angry

"Why thank you" Replied Raven "But what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a dress for this Saturday" Answered Kitten

"This Saturday?" Asked Terra

"Yes, _my _family is invited to a ball this Saturday at _Wayne Manor_" Said Kitten to the girls

"Oh, no, you too?" Asked Jinx annoyed

"What do you mean 'you too'?"

"All of us will go to that ball too" Answered Raven

"What! No way, you can't be invited to Robbie-pooh's ball too!" Yelled Kitten

"Hey, pause, pause" Terra said "Are you saying that the ball is for Richard Grayson himself?"

"Yes, is his birthday" Answered Kitten

"I didn't know that he was the adopted son of Bruce Wayne of which my father talks about" Muttered Raven, but all the girls heard

"Well he is and I'm going there, I don't like the idea of you being there but I will go. Hope don't see you there" Kitten finally said pushing the girls away

"Ok friends, I'll go to try the dress now" Said Starfire, after put the dress she showed it to her friends

"I think that's the one for you Star" Said Jinx, the other girls nodded

"Then I must purchase it!" Exclaimed Starfire smiling changing once again to her uniform. As they stepped out of the store Jinx's stomach remembered something to the girls

"We need to eat something" Terra said

"Let's go for some pizza" Raven proposed, so the girls walked to the food court and asked for a big pepperoni pizza

"So the party is for Robin" Wondered Terra

"Well, at least we know now whose the ball for" Replied Jinx

"Yes, I didn't suspect that Robin lived with Bruce Wayne" Said Raven

"Neither me, but at least we can celebrate his special day" Said Starfire

"Yep, that's good, and surely some others of the school will go too" Continued Jinx "Like a reunion of the High, cool!"

"Sure, but do you think that Jericho will go too, I mean he's part of one of the richest families in Jump" Said Terra

"I hope no, I wouldn't be in peace there if he goes" And Raven really meant those words, Jericho was unpredictable at that moment because he was angry at her but also still wanted her

"We better don't think about it now, we need to find my and Raven's dress" Pointed Terra

"Don't worry about my dress Terra, now I remember that I saw one that I liked the last time we came" Assured Raven

"Really? Do you think that it is still there?" Asked Terra

"I hope so, in that way we just have to look for your dress" Said Raven "I have an idea"

"What is it friend Raven?" Asked Starfire

"I was thinking that maybe we could join tomorrow to get ready for the ball" Said Raven

"You mean help each other like a simply girls night?" Asked Jinx

"Yep, you can go tomorrow to my house at noon and have some fun before get dressed and all and go together to the ball. And that will prevent any attempt from Geo and KF of see any of us before the ball" Explained the purple haired girl

"Sweet, I like it!" Exclaimed Terra

"Sure, I'm with you" Agreed Jinx

"I will assist too, I like very much your idea!" Finished Starfire

"Great, now let's get movin' before someone else look my dress" Said Raven

As soon as they finished and paid they headed towards the store where Raven have seen the dress a week ago when the girls have come to hang out. She told them the description of the dress and they split up to search it; it seemed to be lost

"Found it!" Yelled Raven

"Glorious! You shall try it now" Said Starfire, Raven nodded and went to the dress room. Soon she came out with the dress on

"Yeah, I think that's your style Rae" Complimented Jinx

"Yes, I think you look very good friend" Agreed Star

"Then I think I'll get it" Raven said, then she looked around and discovered that someone was missing "Where's Terra?"

"Right here" Raven looked behind her and saw Terra there with a dress that looked pretty good on her "What do you think about it?"

"Good!" Said the other three girls to Terra

"Really? I saw it here and it's very comfortable" Said Terra looking down at herself "And I have the perfect accessories and shoes for it"

"I also have what I need for my dress" Said Starfire

"I don't have shoes for my dress" Jinx said ashamed

"Do not worry friend, I think I have what you need in my house. I can borrow you my shoes" Assured Starfire to her friend

"Thanks Star, how about you Rae?" Asked the gymnastic girl

"I have the shoes, I use this color very often" Explained Raven "Then nobody needs anything else?"

"No" Said Terra and Starfire

"Yeah, I need something" Sid Jinx, the others looked at her waiting for continue "I need Kitten to be absent in the ball"

"Me too!" The others yelled at unison and they laughed

"That would be great!" Said Terra

"Poor Robin, he'll suffer at the ball" Said Raven

"Yeah, but maybe that could be fun, see someone suffer would be great for the ball" Exclaimed Jinx

"And if she doesn't make the ball fun, I bet the hurricane Raven here can plan something" Continued Terra

"Yes friend, I am sure that you can find a way of make the ball fun" Said Star

"Ya know? I have the feeling that maybe I won't need to do it" Said Raven "Ok girls, now that we have everything let's go home and we'll see tomorrow at noon in my house, bring all you'll need"

"All right!" The others agreed

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Just and extra character appeared here, I only described the dresses that the girls tried but the real dresses that they chose will be described at the ball, remember 'no previews'**

**Anyway, if you were wondering, the second dress that Starfire tried was the same that she used in the episode "Date with Destiny" without the gloves, so she won't be using that one for the ball**

**So, what do you think about it? Please tell me**

**C ya! ;3**


	11. Ready?, Get set, DRESS!

**Hello there:3**

**Sunset15: **Well, just one chapter more and then the oh so waited ball

**Tecna: **I know you despise me, and maybe you'll hate me with this chapter too; but let's read it first

**SBSPFreak1297: **Well, I think it was a good idea too, but this chapter will contain more than just the four girls

**CrazyInsomaniac: **Yeah, it's strange imagining Raven in a dress isn't it? But still she'll wear a dress that I think will be good to her

**Toad's Angel: **He'll have his time don't worry for it

**Zarola: **Xactamond!

**Thanx for the reviews guys!**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans

**Where we left: **"Ya know? I have the feeling that maybe I won't need to do it" Said Raven "Ok girls, now that we have everything let's go home and we'll see tomorrow at noon in my house, bring all you'll need"

"All right!" The others agreed

**Now with the chapter…**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**CHAPTER 11**

**: Saturday 11: 48 am with Starfire:**

Starfire was ready to go to her friend's house, she had already bathed and had her dress, her shoes, accessories and the shoes that she promised to Jinx in a bag. She was wearing a simple white skirt that reached her mid-thigh and a light pink tank top with pink boots that reached her ankles

"Father I am leaving now!" Said Starfire to her father that was at the living room with Blackfire

"All right daughter take care" Replied Galfore

"You'll arrive with your friends to the ball?" Asked Blackfire

"Yes, I will stay at Raven's house until the ball, so I shall see you there" Said Star

"Ok then little sister, see you there" Blackfire waved, Starfire waved back and went out of her house towards Raven's house.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**: 11: 48… err 11: 49 am at Raven's house:**

Raven was preparing her room for her friends, she woke up almost four hours ago but she liked to stay in her room… without do anything, she didn't like the maidens enter to her room so she was responsible of make her own room and she used to do it after noon, but now she was doing it earlier; now she did trust the maidens but she liked to have her things to herself and the only ones that could enter in her room was her nanny and her friends, not even her father entered to her room, not that he wanted to.

Anyway, make her room wasn't an easy job considering that was one of the largest rooms in the whole mansion: a big window in the further extreme of the room, a walk-in wardrobe with a large full- length mirror, a little couch was near to the center of the room with a table in front of it, a big desk with her computer and a big stereo; near to her desk was a rack with her disks and DVD movies, her TV was in the parallel wall of her queen size bed and her DVD was over her TV, next to her bed was her dresser with a big mirror in the wall… and still there was plenty space between each and all of it for her group of six friends sit on the floor.

Her walls were a neutral shade of blue and her ceiling was a bit darker like the curtains; her sheets were purple and black. The rest of her things were of that kind of shades and colors. That's the way she liked it.

Now she was finishing with her bed thinking of different things _How will the ball be? Well, if it's at Wayne manor then I bet that the people that will assist are of his 'circle'. And if me and my friends are invited then maybe most of the school is invited, most of the parents of the guys that study at Wilson High work at Wayne enterprises and so I'll see many of my schoolmates… I wonder if the Wilson family is invited _Raven shuddered at the thought of it _I hope not, but I guess I don't need to worry, I mean my friends will be there and besides I know how to deal with him _She was proud of it but another thought came to her mind _Why hadn't Robin said anything about Bruce Wayne being his father _She slapped herself mentally _Duh, we aren't friends that close, but he and his friends are nice… NICE! I'm really nervous about tonight_

The doorbell interrupted her thoughts, it was 11: 54 now and she assumed that one of her friends was the one at the door. She thought about her friends, who would be the one there?

Terra

It has to be Terra, they lived near to each other and she was always punctual so she should be the one at the door at this hour.

Raven made her way towards the door to find that Maria, one of her maidens had opened the door and that sure enough Terra was the first in arrive.

"Good morning miss Tara" Said Maria; she had black short hair and dark brown –almost black- eyes. The woman was on her late 20's and was taller than Starfire so she had a very good height.

"Good morning, but please call me just Tara or Terra, leave that 'miss' stuff out" Answered Terra to the woman

"Very well then Tara" Maria smiled

"Terra!" Raven yelled happy from the stairs

"Hey, Rae!" Yelled Terra back as she began to walk towards her friend

"Come on, bring your things up" Said Raven leading Terra to her room. Terra had all that she needed to the ball in a bag ad was dressed with blue jeans and a brown t-shirt with short sleeves and black tennis shoes

"Do you have everything?" Asked Raven to Terra

"Yep, I have everything"

"And did you have troubles with your brother?"

"Yeah, he was messing with me; you know how he likes to do that. He tried to get to my bedroom this morning to see my dress and probably hid it from me till I promise do something for him; but fortunately he woke up after me so he couldn't do anything" Answered Terra remembering what happened.

_**Flashback**_

_It was around 9:15 am that Terra listened that someone was opening her door, she looked up from her dresser and saw that someone was trying to get into her room. The head that appeared in her room was of his older brother and the dresser was hidden behind her door so Geo-Force didn't see her, when he entered she scared him speaking_

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Her brother jumped and looked at his sister_

"_I was just checking on you" He answered rubbing the back of his head_

"_No, you were trying to take my dress and use it against me weren't you?" Terra accused more than asked_

"_No, me? No, of course no" He said nervous "What kind of brother do you think I am? When did I have done that to you?"_

"_When we were five you took my doll and I needed to give you all my Halloween candies, when we were seven you took my math homework and I had to do your homework for a week, when we were twelve you took my disks player and I had to give you five of my disks and three months ago you took my diary and I had to make your room for one month" She answered with a hint of anger in her voice_

"_It was a rhetorical question but now that you mention it…" Geo replied nervous "But-"_

"_But nothing!" Terra cut off "Out of my room now" _

"_I was just-"_

"_OUT!" Terra yelled making Geo-force running away as fast as he could_

_**End Flashback **_

"But he can't beat me" Said Terra proud of herself

"Sure you know how to control him" Said Raven with a smile, this wasn't the first time that Geo have escaped of his sister, he could be immature sometimes but he still was a great a friend "After that he left you alone?"

"Dunno" Terra shrugged "But when I went to the shower I locked my room so he couldn't try anything, lucky that I'm the only one in the house that have key"

"Yeah, at least your brother didn't use anything against you this time"

"Nevermore Rae" Replied Terra

The door bell sounded again, Raven went to see who had arrived. In the door was Starfire and besides her was Jinx wearing black capris and a grey tank top with white tennis shoes. Both of the girls had a bag in hand.

"Girls, welcome here!" Yelled Raven from the stairs the new comers looked to their friend

"Hello!" Greeted Starfire and Jinx

The three walked towards Raven's room where Terra was waiting for them to start with their little party pre-ball

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**: 12:04 pm at Wayne Manor:**

Robin was at the ball room where some workers were beginning to decorate and clean all for that night _Ok, breathe, is one ball and it's like nothing will happen right? This will be a good night, I'll see may friends and some school mates and nothing will happen… WHY THE HELL MY DAD DOESN'T TELL ME WHO IS SUPOSSED TO COME! Is my ball isn't it? Today I have 17 years like all of my friends, and still my dad decided this… by the way_

"Why did I left my dad prepare _my _ball?" Robin wondered aloud

"Are you nervous master Grayson?" Asked Alfred, the butler of the Wayne family. He was in his early 50's, bald at the top of his head and white- grayish hair around the middle and lower part of his head, a big mustache in the same shade of color; he was tall and thin and for his age he was active

"A little Alfred, it's just that I don't have idea of who will come tonight save for a blonde nightmare that told me that she will come here tonight" Replied Robin

"Why 'blonde nightmare'?" Asked Alfred

"You remember that girl Kitten?" Asked Robin, Alfred nodded "Well she will come"

"I see, and you're afraid that she will be bothering you all the night" Alfred deduced, Robin nodded "Don't worry master Grayson there will be plenty of teenagers here and I'm sure you will find a way of escape from her"

"You think Alfred?" Asked Robin with hope

"Yes, and if you need help I will give it to you" Alfred winked

"Thanks Alfred, you're the best" Robin smiled, Alfred was always helping him with everything he could "I think I'm going to take a shower, see ya"

"See you later master Grayson"

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**: Around 1:32 pm with Geo-Force:**

Geo-Force and Kid Flash were playing videogames before get ready to the ball, but also were talking a bit about what happened earlier with Geo and his sister

"So you ran out like a little girl because your sister was angry at you?" Asked Kid Flash

"No, I gave her her space for we wouldn't fight" Geo defended himself

"Yeah, whatever" KF said sarcastically "So you left everything there?"

"Nope, I tried to take her dress again when she was in the bathroom" Geo replied remembering what happened that morning

_**Flashback**_

_Terra left her room half an hour after she scared her brother. She needed to take a shower before go with Raven, but of course she wasn't fool and decided to lock her door just to be sure that nobody could enter and make something, not even the maidens_

_After Geo-Force heard the door of the bathroom close he went to her sister's room to take the dress, this time wasn't for the fact that he wanted something to be made but like all the older brothers mess with his little sister was an obligation and he wouldn't be the one that broke that 'glorious' tradition._

_He tried to open the door but found it was locked_

"_Damn, I have to try to open the door in a different way" He muttered to himself before go back to his room and look for his library card, when he found it again he made his way towards Terra's room again_

_In the hallway he found Lydia getting out of his parents' room_

"_Good morning Brion" Greeted Lydia, she called Terra by her nickname but she preferred to call Geo by his real name, and he didn't mind that_

"'_Morning Lydia" Replied Geo_

"_Where are you going?" Asked she, like I told you Lydia was curious_

"_Um… I was going to bathroom at the end of this hallway" He answered quickly_

"_Ok, are you nervous of tonight?"_

"_Not at all, it's just a ball"_

"_All right, then see you around Brion" Lydia replied smiling_

"_See ya!" Finished Geo_

_He began to walk to the bathroom, but when he heard Lydia in the stairs he walked backwards till the door of the room he wanted to go in the first place._

"_Ok, now let's see" Geo-Force said aloud, he began to try with his card but nothing happened _

"_Come on, C'mon" Brion persisted; he stayed there about five minutes before he heard footsteps approaching making him jump and hurt himself with his card "Shit!" he cursed rubbing his hand when the card hit him_

_Without another word he ran to the nearest room and entered there, he heard the footsteps stop near and a door being unlocked; then the door was opened and closed again. He went out of the room he was hidden and put his ear one her sister's bedroom door, he heard noise inside_

"_Crap" He said before heading towards his room again_

_**End Flashback**_

"And I assume your hand is better now" KF said laughing

"Don't laugh, and yes it's fine now" Geo-Force replied annoyed

"Hey, that was a funny story"

"No it wasn't, but that doesn't matter because I'm about to win the game" Said Geo

"Oh no, you won't" Kid Flash said paying attention to the game again

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**: Let me check… 5:39 pm with Cyborg:**

"Ok, I'm almost ready" Said Cyborg aloud looking at himself in the mirror "It's still early so I think I can watch TV before go"

The phone rang and he waited till his butler, John, answered it. John was in his 30's with red hair and green eyes; he was shorter than Cyborg, thin and agile. He was from England like Mr. Mod so he had a lot of accent. Haven't passed one minute yet when Cyborg heard him calling his name

"Mr. Stone your friend Roy it's at the phone"

"Comin'" Replied Cyborg walking towards the phone

"What's up man?" Asked Cy picking up the phone

"Remember that I asked you to give me a lift?" Speedy asked from the other side of the line

"Yeah"

"Well, I don't need it anymore, my car is repaired and I can go on my own" Speedy explained

"All right man, that's good" Replied Cyborg

"Yep, thanks for the offer before" The red-haired boy thanked

"No prob man, anytime you need it" Assured Cyborg

"Kay, see ya there Cy"

"Later pal" Finished Cyborg before hang up the phone

"All right" Cyborg said to himself "Now I only need to get Beast Boy in about one hour and ten minutes, I bet he's ready by now"

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**: 6: 40 pm with Beast Boy:**

There were twenty minutes before the ball….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

… And _someone _wasn't ready

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT WAS ONE O'CLOCK WHEN I STARTED TO PLAY AND I SAID 'JUST TILL FIVE O'CLOCK', BUT I STAYED PLAYING AND FORGOT ABOUT THE TIME! CYBORG WILL BE HERE IN TEN MINUTES AND I'M NOT READY!"

BB was playing with his game station since one o'clock and stayed there till now, and he was supposed to be ready by this time because Cyborg was giving him a lift to the ball and he was been picking him up around 6:50 pm… but things happen right?

"HERE IS THE TUXEDO BUT WHERE'S THE TIE! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DARNED TIE? AND WHY AM I LOOKING FOR THE TIE IF STILL NEED TO SHOWER? WHERE IS THE SHOWER! WHERE ON THE EARTH IS THE SHOWER!... Oh yeah, in the bathroom… AAAHHHAAA! THE BATHROOM IS MINE! EVERYBODY STAY AWAY FROM THE BATHROOM!"

With that Beast Boy ran towards the bathroom hoping to get ready and find that 'darned' tie before Cyborg arrive there for him

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**: 6:55 with Robin:**

"All right, almost the time. Let's get this started" Robin say aloud checking one last time his tuxedo, the ball was about to start

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**All right, the ball is about to start and the gests are on their way there. What do you think will happen?**

**Question; Where you waiting to see the dresses here? Sorry, but they will appear the next chapter; it's a promise –cross over the heart-**

**Anyway, how was this chapter, good or bad? Please review!**

**See ya 'round! ;3**


	12. Welcome to my ball!

**Thanx for the reviews guys:3**

**Mizuki Ai: **I know it, but I like to be exasperating

**SBSPFreak1297:** Nope, he didn't know

**Brneyedgirl:** Tell you what, read the chapter ad keep hope

**Tecna:** Thanx! And yes I _have _to end the chapters like that

**Zarola:** He, he, thanks

**Kika (anon):** Don't worry, it'll come pretty soon

**CrazyInsomaniac:** Thanx!

**Saphire Night:** Thank you!

**Glad you all liked it, hope this continue equal or maybe better**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

**Where we left: "All right, almost the time. Let's get this started" Robin say aloud checking one last time his tuxedo, the ball was about to start**

**Now with the chapter…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**CHAPTER 12**

**: At Wayne Manor:**

The ball had just started and people were arriving to the mansion, Robin was near to the buffet table talking with Speedy. He was the only one of his friends at Wilson High that have arrived, there were some other guys but they were actually more like sons or daughters of his father's acquaintances

"Where are the others?" Asked Robin, he was wearing a simple black tuxedo, white blouse and red tie

"Dunno, but they will arrive soon" Shrugged Speedy, like always he liked to get a lot of attention and decided to wear a dark red tuxedo and tie with an orange blouse. He was happy with it even with others look him like he was crazy

"Me too, this party isn't funny" Complied the black haired boy

"Take it easy, the ball began just five minutes ago" Said the other boy

"Guys!" Exclaimed a familiar voice, both of them looked towards the voice and saw that Aqualad had just arrived wearing a black tuxedo with white blouse and black tie; strangely for the two friends Bumblebee wasn't with him.

"Hey Aqualad" Greeted both boys walking towards him before he reached the table

"Where's Bee?" Asked Robin looking all around, except for one place

"Happy Birthday" Robin and Speedy jumped and turned around, again Bumblebee used her 'special power' to startle Robin and that Speedy was there too was an extra bonus.

Before any of them could yell to the girl they examined her, she was wearing a dress oriental-style; the dress was tight and red making her skin and body more noticeable, it reached some centimeters below her ankles without touch the floor, it had high slits in the sides from the end of the dress to her mid-thigh, short sleeves and a slit from the end of the front neck to her left breast without showing anything unnecessary; the hem of the dress, sleeves and neck was light yellow.

For the final details, the dress had a yellow belt around her hips with two this straps falling in her right said and a yellow dragon that started from her left ankle and reached to her right side almost touching her neck

Her hair was in two buns like always but this time each bun had a black stick. And last she was using black mid heels with three straps around her ankles.

Not a lot of make up, some red lip gloss with black mascara and golden eyeshadow

"Hey wow!" Speedy commented carefully trying not to sound cocky

"Thanks" Replied Bumblebee smiling and walking to her boyfriend's side

"One: Thanks, Two: I was about to yell at you but you look pretty good so this time I won't say anything" Admitted Robin

"Thanks for the compliment but I don't care if you yell or not, I'm still happy of being the only one who can startle you" Bee said to Robin

"So, where are Cyborg and Beast Boy?" Asked Aqualad looking around

"We don't know, but I hope they arrive soon" Robin answered

"Hey Rob!" Yelled another voice yelled, the group turned around and saw Cyborg walking towards them, he was wearing a light blue tuxedo with white blouse and dark blue tie "Happy Birthday!"

"Cyborg, thanks!" Replied Robin, all the rest waved to him

"Cy where's BB?" Asked Speedy

"He's finishing to do his hair" Answered the biggest boy

"Do his hair? At this moment?" Asked Robin

"Yeah, when I arrived to his house I waited for about five minutes and then he got out running trying to put his jacket, his blouse was open and had a hair brush and his tie on his hand" Cyborg said to the others smiling "You had to see it, it was _really _funny, his hair was still damp"

"Dude!" Yelled an angry Beast Boy appearing at his side wearing his dark green tuxedo and tie and a white blouse "It was going to be a secret!"

"It _is_ a secret… between all of us" Said Cyborg smiling

"Not cool!" Complained Beast Boy "Anyway, happy birthday Robin" he finished smiling

"Thanks, at least we're now together" Said Robin

"Richard, it looks that your friends came" Said Bruce appearing besides Robin "Someone arrived, wanna come?"

"Uh, ok?" Robin replied, the whole group began to walk with him but as soon as they saw who was the person that had just got there the eyes got wide; grayish hair and a patch in the right eye, both in a man wearing a black tuxedo with black blouse and tie

"You know him right?" Asked Bruce mocking

"Always with me right guys?" Asked Robin aloud but when he turned around he was greeted by an empty space "Oh yeah, they're so good friends" He said sarcastically

"Hello Slade, how are you?" Asked Bruce to the man

"I'm not complaining" Answered Slade with the cold voice that always made a shiver run down the spine of the students, like the one that Robin was feeling at this very moment "So, Richard Grayson is the birthday boy" he continued looking down to Robin "Are you enjoying this?"

"Uh… Ye- yeah" He stuttered

"Well, well, well; my father never told me that you lived here" Said Jericho from next to his father, he was wearing exact the same clothe as Robin, Red X with him wearing black tuxedo and tie with a deep red blouse

"My dad is Bruce Wayne" He said more confident to the blonde boy

"Exactly" Agreed Bruce "My son doesn't have any kind of trouble at the school, does he?"

"No" Answered Slade "But if he ever have one I would _love _to take care of it and make sure that he never want to do it again" He finished with a glare at Robin that made him shiver again

"I-I won't d-do anything" Replied Robin

"Be sure of it Richard" Slade finished

"Let's leave the boy alone, the adults are in the living room, we have some things to discuss" Said Bruce leading Slade to the door that guided to the living room, leaving the boys alone

"What's the matter Robin, afraid to my father?" Teased Jericho

"Let's just say that he make the balance" Robin answered, Jericho raised an eyebrow indicating Robin to continue "He's the one that have to make the others respect your family 'cause since the Wednesday you make the others laugh at the mention of the last name 'Wilson'"

"Uuuuuyyyy" Exclaimed Red X, earning a death glare from his best friend

"It doesn't matter anymore" Snapped Jericho walking away

"Good one kid" Whispered Red X to Robin before follow the other boy

"The little blonde boy is a sucker isn't he?" Asked a voice from behind Robin, he turned around and saw one of the last people that he imagined to see there

"I know you, aren't you Blackfire?" Asked Robin, the girl nodded

"Yep, and you are Richard Grayson" Answered Blackfire, Robin throw her a surprised look so she continued "The butler told me your name and so he told me that this was your ball"

"Oh, right" Robin eyed quickly to the girl, she was wearing a very tight shoulder-less black dress that left uncovered her arms and all the upper part above her chest had a slit in the right side that reached some centimeters over her mid-thigh showing almost all her leg and was wearing black high heels. She also had a silver necklace with a pendant in a flame shape, like every other teenager he was nervous at this. Finally light purple lip gloss, black mascara and purple eyeshadow "Uh… umm… What are you doing here; I thought you were at the college"

"My father told me about the ball and I decided to come, he's now in the living room" Answered Blackfire satisfied of be capable of put nervous a guy "Had my sister arrived yet?"

"Your sister? No I haven't seen her" Answered Robin

"Oh, too bad, well I'm going around. Happy birthday Richard" She said giving him a hug making him even more nervous

"Uh… Call me Robin" He finally managed to say

"Ok" She said while walking towards the crowd of teenagers, Robin now discovered that there were more teens that the last time he checked but he had seen most of them just once so it wasn't a surprise that they haven't come to greet him

"Now, I have to kill my friends _slowly_" He said aloud to himself, but someone heard him

"Can I help?" Asked a girl voice from behind, _'What's with the girls appearing behind me lately?' _ he thought to himself, he turned around and saw a familiar face to him

"Donna!" Robin exclaimed

Donna Troy was a girl that he had met since they were 8 and have been very good friends since then. She had black hair that was now in a high ponytail and reached to her upper back, deep blue eyes –almost like the sea- and white skin. She now was wearing a red dress that reached her ankles where simple mid heels shined with the light. The dress had spaghetti straps that were crossed in the back and ended tied to the hips leaving her back basically totally discovered. Red lip gloss, pink eyeshadow and darker pink mascara finished her appearance for that night

"Happy birthday Richie!" She said hugging him; Richie? Yeah she was the only one allowed to call him like that because of their friendship

"Hey, you look great!" Exclaimed Robin

"Thanks" She replied "Where are your sentenced friends?"

"I think that they have to be near to the buffet table" He answered, Donna knew all his friends and was actually friend of them too "Let's go for them"

They walked towards the table over the music and trough the crowd, Robin receiving some waves from other boys that were there like a little felicitation. When they arrived to the buffet table they saw Cyborg, Beast Boy and Speedy. When the three boys looked at Robin they turned around trying to hide their faces, of course failing miserably

"Why the hell did you leave me alone?" He yelled to his friends

""Uh… he, he we uh- we were just… Hi Donna!" Exclaimed Beast Boy looking at the girl and changing the subject "Long time not see"

"Hi, Garfield" She replied smiling

"Please call me Beast Boy or BB" He said "I feel more comfortable with it"

"So that's your nick name?" Donna asked, Beast Boy nodded proud

"Hey, you look great; you should use dresses more often" Complimented Speedy

"I don't think I could live with that" Said Donna smiling

"I don't think anyone could" Said Cyborg "Glad to see you again"

"Likewise Vic" She said, then she looked around "Aren't we missing someone?"

"The lovebirds are dancing" Answered Garfield pointing towards the place when the couples were dancing, there were Aqualad and Bumblebee dancing the song that was playing. It wasn't the slowest song but was very pretty, Aqualad had one hand on Bee's waist and the other was holding her hand; Bumblebee had her head and free hand in Aqualad's shoulder

"Aww, they look so cute" Commented Donna in a very girlish voice

"Ok, I'll kill them later" Said Robin "But you three are going to tell me why you left me there alone with the headmaster!" Yelled the boy pointing at his friends with his finger

"You're a strong boy Robin; we knew you could handle it very well on your own" Excused Cyborg

"I could have used your support you know that?" Robin asked

"Yep, but this will form your character" Said Speedy

"Yeah sure" Robin finished sarcastically

"Oh my god!" The boys heard Donna exclaim "Is that Brion Markov?"

The boys looked up and saw that two boys were heading towards them; sure enough one of them was Geo- Force wearing a black tuxedo with white blouse and tie. At his side was Kid Flash wearing totally in white. Geo- force looked at Donna and smiled

"Donna Troy, so long!" He exclaimed giving her a light hug

"Hey, do you know each other?" Asked Robin confused, the rest had the same question in their minds

"Yeah, we were friends at elementary school" Answered Donna "We haven't seen each other since then"

"Elementary school? Wow, really a long time you haven't see each other" Said Cyborg

"Exactly" Agreed Donna "So where's your sister?"

"She would be arriving soon" Answered Geo

"Wait a moment!" Said Beast Boy "You were invited to come? With your sister?"

"Yeah, my whole family was invited but my parent's are in Europe and couldn't come… Why?" Geo- Force asked suspicious

"Oh, curiosity" Answered BB nervous and blushed, Geo- Force raised an eyebrow

"Is she coming with Starfire?" Asked Robin

"Starfire? Is she coming?" Asked Speedy surprised

"I saw her sister about five minutes ago and told me that her family was invited too" Answered Robin

"Yeah, she coming with my sister and the others" Replied Geo- Force

"The others are Raven and Jinx?" Asked Cyborg, the questioned boy nodded and then asked

"I assume that you're as surprised that they will come as I am of know that the ball was for Robin?" the others nodded unsure "By the way, happy birthday Robin"

"Thanks" Answered he, suddenly they heard

"Finally you arrived!" They looked towards the voice and looked that it was Blackfire walking towards the door, the boys, save Robin, got eyes as larges as plates when they saw her. Following her she stopped and discovered that her sister arrived with her group of friends "I thought you would never come" Blackfire finished

Starfire was using a sleeveless dark pink dress, two thin straps supported it. It was like a top and a asymmetric skirt that looked like a triangle without the base. The higher part of the skirt was between her legs some inches over her knee and the lower part was below her knees. The skirt and the top were united by a see-through clothe covering her stomach in a lighter tone of pink. A simple accessory was in her upper arm, a snake-like golden bracelet, and pink high heeled sandals with glitters all over them like the dress. Make up; light pink lip gloss, pink eyeshadow and a darker pink for the eyeliner.

Terra was using a dark crimson dress that reached to her mid thigh, two straps supported the dress leaving naked her shoulders till the line where the sleeves started; the sleeves were see-through and tight till her wrist where the material got loss from her wrists to her knees. The dress had a little hole in her belly showing her navel. A grosser clothe decorated the upper part of the dress and sleeves. A necklace was around her neck with a star-shaped pendant. She also had black platform shoes with bows that started in her ankles and ended below her knees. Light red lip gloss and eyeshadow with brown mascara finished the look.

Jinx was using a thin light purple sleeveless dress, asymmetric starting from her left mid-thigh to her right knee, glitters over the hem like in the lower part of the little clothe above her chest. Three thin straps around her waist in a darker purple acted like belts with glitters. Starfire had given her a pair of high heeled sandals like her owns but in purple and with a strap around her ankle. Her hair was pulled on a ponytail that had been curled making it look bigger, it reached to her lower neck. A purple collar around her neck gave her a nice detail. The make up was simple pink lip gloss and purple eyeshadow with blue mascara.

Whoever that told that you needed to show some flesh to look good didn't know Raven, she had a dress that covered from her neck to her ankles. The sleeves and upper part or the dress was in a midnight blue see-trough clothe with glitters over it, the lower part or the sleeves were like a triangle starting from her wrists and ended in her middle knuckle; from her chest to her hips the dress was like a corset hugging perfectly her body, and the skirt was loss, all of this in black. Over her hips a black glittering belt was situated, tied in her left side with a blue rose and leaving two straps falling over her skirt.

Question, Did the boys like what they saw? A better question, Is necessary answer that question?

While the boys were staring Donna decided to talk walking towards the group of girls

"Tara!" Terra looked up at her name and saw an old friend

"Donna!" She hugged the girl "I can't believe it, what are you doing here?"

"I was invited" The questioned girl answered "This is your friends?"

"Yeah, Starfire, Raven and Jinx" Each girl nodded at hear her name "And she's Starfire's sister Blackfire" Blackfire nodded

"Cool!" Donna exclaimed "C'mon I'll take you with Richard" She took Terra's hand and leaded the group towards Robin.

Say that the boys were nervous would be a lie, though say that they were about faint because of the girls would be the truth

"Here's the boy" Said finally Donna

"Oh, happy birthday celebrated friend Robin!" Starfire exclaimed giving Robin one of her bone-crushing hugs, Robin didn't know how to feel: Happy because of the hug or worried because her skin was starting to turn a deep blue

"Star, leave him" Terra said, Starfire looked up and saw the new Robin's look

"My apologies" Said Starfire blushing, Robin just smiled

"Happy birthday Robin" Said Terra giving him a hug and a smile

"Yeah, the same" Jinx hugged Robin next

"Happy birthday" Raven finished with a hug, Robin wondered if it was normal to feel happy about this last hug, considering too that with the last four hugs he had received hatred glares from the boys; but her thoughts were interrupted

"Oh look, it seems like Richard has a new girlfriend" A girl with orange hair a light blue eyes said, she was wearing a black sleeveless dress that reached below her knees, black high heels, red lip gloss, brown eyeshadow and darker brown eyeliner completed the look.

"Barbara?" Asked Robin "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited of course" Answered Barbara "I came her with my new boyfriend, and seems that you got here with your new girlfriend" She finished pointing at Raven with a hand

"No, she's not my girlfriend" Robin answered

"Oh well, then you're even more lame to the girls that what I thought. See ya" With that Barbara walked away

"What was all that about?" Asked Jinx aloud, the others remained silent and the only ones who knew the answer were Robin's friends but didn't want to say anything

At that moment Aqualad and Bumblebee arrived with them and Aqualad poked Robin in the shoulder

"Robin, look" Said he and pointed towards the door where they saw Kitten in a shoulder less light pink dress tight in her upper part till her waist and loss from there to her ankles. Just one thought came across the head of Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Speedy, Raven, Starfire, Terra and Jinx

'_Oh crap, she came!'_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Ok, a bit strange the chapter but I think it was good, next chapter will be more about this little party**

**Please review!**

**Now, I know that I'm not good describing clothes but I have an idea. Look I know most of you would like to see the dresses, and you can do it… sort of**

**Just go to my profile and… Hey where did everybody go?**


	13. Shall we dance?

**Hello my friends:3**

**Zarola: **Most of my friends think the same, funny right?

**Tecna: **-hugs back- Thanks for the compliment and the dresses are 100 Delitelia Stuff, I created all of them, maybe you can see some dresses that look like mine but that's just coincidence

**Lily (anon): **Thanx and the story is for R/R fans so don't worry

**SBSPFreak1297: **Thank you!

**Sunset15: **Thank you very much, I really wanted to put Slade and at least I described right the dresses

**Brneyedgirl: **Thanks, I like Raven's dress a lot too

**RaeRobFan: **It will come with time, if I put the fluff since the beginning maybe it would be a lot much easier than this, it will grow and the moments between them will happen, I promise

**Mewraven: **Thanx, hope you like this

**Saphire Night: **Thank you!

**Thanx for the reviews guys!**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left:** At that moment Aqualad and Bumblebee arrived with them and Aqualad poked Robin in the shoulder

"Robin, look" Said he and pointed towards the door where they saw Kitten in a shoulder less light pink dress tight in her upper part till her waist and loss from there to her ankles. Just one thought came across the head of Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Speedy, Raven, Starfire, Terra and Jinx

'_Oh crap, she came!'_

**Now with the chapter… **

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

**CHAPTER 13**

**: In the buffet table:**

That wasn't the best thing in the world, actually it was maybe the worst for the poor Robin. The rest didn't seem happy with the girl either but they maybe could be lucky and there could be a chance to avoid Kitten

"Oh Robbie-Pooh there you are!"

… Or maybe not

"Damn" Robin whispered as Kitten approached them, he knew he had to think quickly so he began to search for an exit

"I'm so glad that you decided to invite me!" Kitten yelled giving Robin a hug apparently ignoring the other teens there, when she finally released him she took one of his arms and began to pull him to the crowd "Come on Robbie-Pooh, let's dance!"

Robin pulled his arm back and looked around for something to help, after about two seconds he took Donna's hand being the nearest girl and lied

"Sorry, but I promised Donna to dance with her for a while and now she's going to dance with me"

"She is?" Asked Kitten with all the bad emotions trying to control her

"I am?" Asked Donna to Robin wondering why he said that

"Sure, now let's dance!" Robin finished quickly and dragged Donna to the dance floor as fast as he could, she didn't have time to walk properly

All the guys that were with him catch the plan and were trying no to laugh at how Robin was lying nervous and how Donna had a face of surprise and doubt like if someone that she had never known just told her biggest secret to the world

**: With Donna and Robin:**

When Robin and Donna arrived to the other extreme of the crowd he took hold of Donna and began to dance, finally she asked her question

"Can you explain yourself?"

"Long story short: Kitten is a crazy girl that has a crush on me and treats me like a big baby or _her_ big 'baby', I needed to get away from her as fast as I could so I decided to take one girl to dance with me and you were the nearest one" Explained Robin in one breathe

"So you really didn't want to dance with me" Said Donna pretending to be hurt

"No… I mean yes! I uh" Robin wasn't sure what to say, Donna just smiled and laughed softly

"It's ok, I was joking"

"Oh, OK" Finished Robin sheepishly he didn't know how to deal with girls

**: In the buffet table:**

Kitten was angry that Robin decided to dance with other girl, but she will be sure to dance with him tonight.

Aqualad and Bee went back to the crowd soon after Robin and Donna to dance once more; the rest of the guys that were there decided to have some fun too

The boys really _did_ nervous but if they didn't try maybe there couldn't be another chance

"Rae, wanna dance?" Finnaly asked the first, and till now the only, brave called Geo-Force

"Sure" Answered Raven smiling, she decided to do something besides stay there seeing how much red Kitten could be, the moment a tomato would look pale against her

Geo-Force leaded Raven to the dance floor, the rest of the boys looked as they disappeared and decided to follow the suit

"Hey Star, uummm wanna dance?" Speedy asked looking down finding his shoes very interesting

"Yes, I would love to dance with you" Answered Starfire extending her hand to him for take it

Speedy looked up to see her offering her hand and he took it happier than he have ever been in his life, they walked together to the center of the room. Cyborg surely wanted to do the same as his the last boys but not for nothing his rival in love was the fastest boy at school

"Hey Jinx, what do you say if we go there too?" Asked KF jerking his head towards the crowd

"Sure, why not?" Jinx shrugged

"By the way, you look great" Kid Flash complimented as he took her hand

"Thanks" Jinx smiled at him, maybe she didn't like him like he wanted but she was still good friends with him and a dance wouldn't be bad, besides sometimes they needed to team up to do some jokes or just make the others angry or something. The plans when those two participate together always reach the objective

Cyborg was a bit sad and angry, but he could have another chance in the night and the next time he wouldn't loose it, but now he thought that he could take another girl to dance

"Um, Blackfire, wanna dance with me?" Asked Cyborg very unsure, Blackfire was known to be difficult and easy at the same time so he didn't know how it could finish

"Yeah, I would use some fun" Said Blackfire taking the hand that was offered to her, Cyborg smiled, at least he wouldn't be without anyone to dance with

That left three teens in the table; one of them now had the face in the most crimson shade that no one would ever see. The other two boys looked at each other for a moment till one of them broke the silence

"Would you like to dance?" Asked Terra to Beast Boy

"Uh… OH YES!" He yelled and then just blushed and tried to rephrase that "I mean, that would be great"

"All right" Replied Terra as she took his hand, before walk towards the crowd she decided to whisper something to Kitten "Have fun by your slippery self girl"

Beast Boy and Terra joined the rest in the dance as Kitten shot a glare to the other blonde girl. After that she finally decided to do something else besides just stay there waiting for Robin to come back so he walked to get some punch at the other extreme of the table

When she arrived there she saw two boys she didn't know that would come, but the again she have to remember who were they and obviously they have a possibility of been invited

"So, the headmaster's pet and his pawn came too" She said to Jericho and Red X, who was rubbing his cheek

"Oh, so the impossible cake came to the party" Red X said looking at Kitten "Nice dress"

"Don't call me that or any other of those horrible names" She snapped to Red X and then asked "Why are you rubbing your cheek?"

"The genius here forgot that the waist was up the hips when he was dancing with one of the girls that came" Answered Jericho for Red X, the other boy just grinned with nervousness and happiness

"Figures" Replied Kitten rolling her eyes

"So, you are one of the guests here, and I assume that you found Robin" Jericho continued now facing Kitten completely

"Yeah, and some other unwanted guests, for me at least" She added

"What do you mean by 'unwanted'?" Asked Red X

"Just some people that I would rather don't see again as long as I live" Kitten answered

"Like who?" Jericho asked again seeing that Kitten avoided the direct question

"Like your girlfriend that doesn't' know that is your girlfriend yet" The blonde girl replied looking Jericho in the eyes

"Raven? And she came with her whole gang?" Jericho asked

"Yeah, all of them are dancing right now" Kitten nodded

"Who's she dancing with?" Asked Jericho

"Geo-Force, but I'm just waiting to Robin to be free again" Kitten explained

"What? No 'Robbie-Pooh'?" Asked X entering to the conversation

"I'm not in the mood" Said Kitten angry

**: In the dance floor:**

The song was finishing but Robin was afraid of it because that would mean be in danger once more, then again he could always stay dancing with Donna till she get bored and then he would be free again and Kitten would come like a starved lion looking for a piece of meat

The rest of the pairs where doing pretty well, Cyborg and Blackfire were in silence like Bee and Aqualad but the last couple looked nice while the first one looked awkward because Cyborg wasn't really paying attention and was lost in his little world glancing over Jinx and KF sometimes, the mentioned couple along with the ones that wasn't mentioned were talking as they danced just enjoying the moment, ones more than the others.

The song finally ended and Donna decided that she wanted something to drink, Robin didn't want to beg so he asked just a request

"Could we to the door first to see where Kitten is?" Donna nodded

They walked towards the door to get a good look of the ball room and be sure that they could go the buffet table without being disturbed by a certain blonde girl, the rest of the teens that were with them at the table –or Raven's and Robin's gang- followed them to see why they were there. When Robin arrived to the door he began to see all around the room till he got scared once again by a voice behind him, once again was a girl and once again he knew the voice

"Hi Robin" He jumped turning to see who was the funny girl now, just to find not one, but two girl standing behind him

"Kole? Cheshire?" He asked

Kole was the one that have greeted him, she was wearing a neutral pink dress that was just touching her knees with one strap around her neck preventing it to fall, it had some cleavage but wasn't much, the dress wasn't tight but defined very well her body, she also wore pink sandals higher than Starfire's ones. Her makeup was light red lip gloss with pink eye shadow and red eye liner

"Yeah, that's who we are" Answered Cheshire

She was wearing a dress oriental style like Bumblebee; this one was dark green and reached to her mid-thigh, it had long sleeves that began tight and ended loose almost covering all her hand, the dress had golden flowers designs all over it save for the sleeves, lighter green shoes covered her feet. Her make up was transparent lip gloss that shined with the light, some green eyeshadow and black eye liner, her long hair was in bun over her head leaving two strands fall over her face

"Cool! I didn't know you two were invited" Said KF appearing next to Robin with the other 11 teens

"We didn't know you were here as well" Replied Kole smiling to all of them

"Is there someone else of the school here?" Asked Cheshire

"Yeah, but no the kind of people that you would like to see" Cyborg said, the girls looked puzzled so he tried continued "Well first is Kitten and then there is…"

"Jericho" Someone finished for him

"Yeah, exac-" Cyborg said stopping when he looked around to tell the person, that resulted to be Raven that she was correct. Kitten, Jericho and Red X walking towards them

"Hey, so more people arrived" Red X began "And some of them are pretty girls in lovely dresses and make up that make them look with less innocence"

"Nice description X" Terra said sarcastically

"Let me take that like a compliment, babe" Red X smirked

"Robbie-Pooh! I see that umm" Kitten started looking at Donna "That _that_ left you so let's dance now"

"Sorry I have to dance now with" Looked around and again took the hand of the nearest girl, in this case being "Cheshire"

"You _have_ to?" Asked Kitten suspiciously

"Yeah 'cause I asked her already and she accepted right?" Asked Robin to Cheshire with a pleading look

"Uh, right…?" Answered the mentioned girl confused, two seconds later the plan clicked "Oh, now let's go Robin" she finished walking to the crowd with her partner that gave a sigh of relief

"Raven, do you want to dance? This way I would forgive you for what you did the Wednesday" _Tried_ to taunt Jericho

"I don't think so" Raven answered taking the hand of someone and walking towards the crowd again

"If you wanted so badly to dance with me you could have tell me before" The voice said and she recognized it like Red X's voice, she turned to face him

"I just made a mistake, but that can be arranged if I just left you here"

"I don't think so because if you left me my friend will come for ya" Red X reminded

"OK, let's dance but your hands stay in my waist, got it?" Raven asked

"'Course" Red X answered

**: With the other teenagers:**

All stayed with wide eyes after see that Raven took X to the dance floor, that was strange but they assumed that it must be an accident 'cause Raven would never take Red X just like that to anywhere, let alone the dance floor. Blackfire was the one that didn't stay frozen so she just looked at the other teens, shrugged and left to go for another boy to dance with

After a few seconds Cy woke up an looked around, seeing the confusion he took this chance to ask Jinx

"Umm, Jinx, would you like to dance with me?"

"Yeah, sure" Jinx answered smiling at him, he smiled back and lead her to the crowd just when KF snapped out of the trance

Looking around he noticed that Jinx and Cyborg were lost

"Oh, crud" He said aloud waking the rest at this

"Well, that was unexpected" Said Terra, the rest nodded

"Soooo, now that they went back to dance would you like to dance again Star?" Asked Speedy now with more confidence to the green eyed girl who nodded and took his offered arm

"What about ya Terra, wanna continue dancing?" Asked BB, his answer was Terra dragging him to the crowd, the rest stayed a bit uncomfortable but this ball was supposed to be _that_, a dance so why not take other girls?

"You know how to dance Donna?" Joked Geo-Force to his long lost friend

"Can _you_?" With that they both went into the crowd, Kid Flash definitely wanted to do something more than stay with Mr. and Miss Coffee time so he take the last girl there, Kole wasn't bad but he would liked to dance with Jinx better

"Wanna go?" Asked him to Kole pointing to the dance floor with one hand while offering the other one to the girl

"Sure" She answered with a smile taking his hand

That left the make-me-laugh teens of the Wilson High alone with their thoughts and stares, Jericho didn't like what had happened, and he knew Red X would try something so he walked into the crowd till reach his best friend and Raven leaving Kitten completely alone and ignoring her yells to him of go back and to don't leave her alone

He saw them; Raven seemed pretty normal and relaxed to be with X so maybe he wasn't going to do anything… Then again, when you know someone as good as he knew Red X you would know something was going to happen.

Looking around to see who else was seeing he saw Geo-Force talking with Donna while dancing, Jericho wouldn't put his finger on it but he was almost completely sure that Geo was looking Raven out the corner of his eyes so with an agile movement Jericho pushed lightly the nearest couple making them move between Geo-Force and Raven.

Once that was done he took Red X by the shoulder startling him and Raven that was probably in her deepest thoughts

"Excuse me" Said Jericho to Raven pulling Red X with him

"Take your time" Raven replied watching both of them leave through the crowd, when the boys stopped she saw Jericho began to tell something to Red X, the blonde boy seemed mad but his friend seemed very calm.

Raven shrugged and looked around her, there were many teens and that was making her nervous; the crowded places weren't for her, maybe for Starfire but Raven hated to be with so many people around. Trying to get out of the crowd she saw stairs at the end of the room, she looked up to see where they leaded, she saw a big aisle around the room and in each wall she saw what seemed to be a crystal door or a large window, her curiosity took over her and she went up stairs

When she reached the first crystal she discovered that it was indeed a door, opening it she saw a balcony with a wonderful view of the garden with the flowers open perfectly with all their colors, even when it was night the few lights that the garden had made the flowers even more notorious

Raven decided to go out in the balcony and take some fresh air out of the many teens there

**: With Robin and Cheshire:**

The song soon ended and they let go of each other

"That was close" Said Robin "Thanks for following the game"

"Luckily I catch it, otherwise you would be dancing with 'Miss Nasty Skirt'" Cheshire replied

"Yeah, I owe you one" Robin said

"Hey no problem" Cheshire assured

"ROBBIE-POOH!" They both heard Kitten yell, they looked up and saw her walking towards them

"Oh no, now what?" Asked Robin aloud

Just then Kitten was stopped by no other than Alfred holding a snacks tray and bowing in front of her offering it something to eat, she was trying to continue but Alfred stepped in front her and stopped her each time.

"I love you Alfred" Robin said aloud before run away and yelled to Cheshire "See ya 'round!"

Robin looked for a safe place to hide from Kitten before she could escape from Alfred and go for him, he saw the stairs and decided to go to one of the balconies. When he went up stairs he entered to the first balcony and saw it was open, he didn't think much and just went there panting; he leaned against the open door catching his breathe when he heard something

"Robin?" He looked up and saw who had spoke

"Raven?"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

**Well, there's the chapter. Finally Robin and Raven with sometime for themselves, a little talk wouldn't hurt right?**

**Hope you enjoyed this, please review and till the next chapter ;3 **


	14. Burn the Witch

**Hey! I'm back!**

**Brneyedgirl: **What would be the fun if they are miserable _together_ better leave them suffer alone:P

**CrazyInsomaniac: **Don't worry and yeah, you sounded one. Phew, at least I'm improving, thank you!

**LoveThemAll: **Glad you liked it!

**Zarola: **Lol, thanks

**Goshme (anon): **Hope you like this

**Black-Midnight-Rose: **I just needed to write it!

**Mewraven: **He needed to escape in someway and what better than doing that?

**Tecna: **Thanx pal!

**SBSPFreak1297: **Thanx, hope u like this one

**1naomi: **Let's see if you like this chapter

**Dark-raven343gs: **Thanx!

**Thanx to all for your reviews and follow my story!**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans

**Where we left: **"Robin?" He looked up and saw who had spoke

"Raven?"

**Now with the chapter…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

**CHAPTER 14**

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked Raven while Robin walked towards her

"Running and hiding, how 'bout you?"

"I needed fresh air" Answered she resting her forearms on the rail and looking at the garden again "Nice place you have here"

"Thanks" Answered he following suit "The garden is my favorite place, is very quiet"

"It looks beautiful" She said with a sigh

"Alfred knows how to maintain the garden; he knows a lot of things and is a great friend" Answered Robin with a smile remembering how Alfred stopped Kitten a moment ago giving him time to run

"I have heard that the only one capable of scare you was Bumblebee but I saw you jump when Kole greeted you" Raven remembered

"Oh, that" Robin blushed a light pink "Well, that's just because I'm very nervous. I think that I can be scared by anyone tonight"

"Really? You're _that_ nervous with the ball?" She raised an eyebrow to him

"It's because of Kitten, she scares me. Why didn't she go for any other guy? I'm not even the most popular guy in the Wilson High"

"Dunno; I just heard that her boyfriend broke up with her some time ago. But maybe her ex, Fang I think is his name, looked like you in some way or something like that" Raven proposed

"Maybe but still I don't like have someone like she over me"

"Believe me I understand you, better that you can imagine"

"I know you do" Robin looked at her before remember a question that he had had some time now "Raven, what is that gem you have in your forehead for?"

"This?" Asked Raven pointing at her red gem, Robin nodded "My mother gave it to me when I was very young, it is supposed to help you to find balance between your emotions. In yoga there are 7 points where usually your spiritual energy concentrates the most and the forehead is the second one so she decided to put it here"

"I didn't know it; you learn something new every day huh?" Robin said

"Yeah" Raven smiled, she noted that Robin was still staring at the gem and spoke again "It looks strange, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but in a good way" He answered "I haven't seen another person with that kind of gem, it's unique"

"That's what Geo-Force told me when he asked me the same question" She said looking at the garden again

"You are very good friends aren't you?"

"I met him and her sister three years ago along with Starfire, I have been friends with Jinx since Elementary School and we met Kid Flash about two years ago"

"Jinx is your best friend then?" Robin asked looking back at her

"Yep" She met his gaze "How 'bout you, how long have you known your gang?"

"I first met Cyborg, Beast Boy and Speedy when we started Elementary School, a few years later Aqualad arrived and we met Bumblebee when we started the High School and now she and Aqualad are a couple"

"How long with Donna?" Asked Raven

"Since we were eight"

"And who do you consider your best friend?"

"I'm not sure" He admitted "I trust them all and don't have any kind of preferences"

"Cool, all like a real gang of brothers" Raven said with a soft laugh, Robin just smiled

The silence fell over the two for a few seconds while they continued admiring the garden view until Raven spoke again

"Robin, I have a question" Robin looked at her indicating that he had heard her "That Barbara girl, why did she say that you were 'lame' for the girls?"

"Oh" Robin lowered his head a bit but soon looked direct in Raven's eyes "She's my ex, we dated for a few months and all, but then she began to act strange; she was jealous of every girl I talked to, she began to ask for more time with me even when I told her that I couldn't and all that kind of things"

"So she was acting like a-"

"Bitch?" Finished Robin "Yeah, I know that and when I got tired of her I broke up with her, she was mad that I did that but my decision was final. Since then she has been bothering me and now that she got a new boyfriend she will continue with that"

"You did well" Raven said smiling at him while putting a hand on his shoulder "She isn't the one for you"

"Thanx" He smiled back "How about your love life, do you have a boyfriend?"

"I _used_ to have a boyfriend" Her tone was sad, her head fell and her hand left his shoulder "But not anymore"

"What happened with him?" His voice was concerned, her change told him that something must have happened and something bad

"I broke up with him two couple of months ago after we dated for almost a year" She answered with her eyes closed

"You broke up with him? Why?" Asked Robin stepping nearer to her

"He did something to me that… I didn't like" She was fighting tears back, she would not cry for him again, not another tear on him

Robin noted that her voice was weak and it was wavering a bit, the pause in her answer made him want to know more, what kind of things could have happened to make her like that when she was speaking about the subject. He tried to reach her shoulder with his hand to comfort her but she opened her eyes and spoke again before he could do it

"I think we should go back inside, the rest would be looking for us"

"Uh, yeah I think we have to come back inside" Agreed him walking into the hall at her side, he was very curious now about Raven's ex, he got lost in his thoughts and he didn't know something appearing in front of him… or do I have to say someone

"Robbie-Pooh I've finally found you!"

He looked in front of him and saw Kitten some steps away from them, there was way to escape this time, he would have to dance with her.

All of sudden he felt something warm in his hand, he looked down and shocked saw that Raven's hand was holding his, but his shock grew when she entwined her fingers his own. She didn't mind or didn't note because she just smiled at Kitten

"Sorry girl, but I will dance with him now so you just have to wait some more time"

"Oh really?" Kitten got annoyed, again her chance flew away "And you'll dance with him just one song right?"

"Maybe" Raven answered plainly

"MAYBE?" Yelled Kitten "How 'maybe'?"

"I will dance with him as long as he want me to" Raven began to walk dragging robin with her, when he recovered his balance he continued, Kitten just watched them walk at her side and go down stairs.

Apparently no one of their friends noted when they arrived to the dance floor so they just began to dance. Raven put her hands behind Robin's neck while Robin put his hands on her waist

"You love to piss Kitten off don't you?" Robin asked with a smirk

"Yup" She answered with a quick nod that made her look like a child; it was kinda cute for Robin _Woha, where did that came from?... Ok so maybe I thought it was cute but that isn't new, I think that Donna and sometimes even Bumblebee look cute and this shouldn't be different, but then why does it feel different?_

He sent away that doubt assuming that maybe it was because she wasn't as good friend with him like the other two girls. He met her eyes once more, in the balcony they look good but now that he could see them nearer he found that they captivate him, he couldn't even think about how to feel of think that; the only thing that crossed his mind at the moment: He have to see those eyes better. He began to lean very slowly, almost not moving trying to seem like he wanted another thing

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

A yell broke their stare contest and made them look towards the place that they have heard the voice

"What are you talking about!" Yelled another voice

The two voices were female's voices, and both of them sounded familiar to Robin and Raven from somewhere

All the teens walked to the open door that leaded to the pool, just by the stairs. The pair of birds followed the crowd out to the pool. Opening between the teens they got to the front and got a better view of what the matter was, when they arrived they discovered two things: 1) Both of their gangs were at the front with them 2) The girls that were yelling were Blackfire and Barbara, some feet away from them was a boy about their age with a dark blue tuxedo and tie with white blouse, he had chocolate brown hair, hazel eyes and white skin

"What's going on?" Asked Raven to Geo-Force

"Where have you been? We were looking for you" Geo said "I don't know what's going on, we came here when we heard the yells"

"Let's see what happens" Raven finished looking at the girls again, Geo followed suit

"I saw you flirting with my boy!" Barbara yelled

"What? I was just asking him the hour!" Blackfire defended herself, the boy was terribly scared and he just stayed on his spot

"Yeah, sure. I know you were trying to get his attention for he could leave me alone!"

"Are you insane!" Blackfire yelled, Starfire was watching the scene nervous, her sister wasn't the ones to take your yells that easy

"No, I'm not" Barbara said giving Blackfire a push in the shoulders making her give two steps back and go nearer to the end of the floor and to the pool edge "You're the one insane" Barbara pushed Blackfire again making her give two more steps backwards

Now Starfire was sure that this wasn't going to finish well, knowing her sister Barbara was going to regret even meet her. She recalled some incidents when other girls tried to hurt her sister, the most innocent finished with four scratches along her cheek, and the worst… well, let's just say that her arms were incapacitated for six months and that her face never looked the same again

"If you touch me again I assure you that you'll suffer" Threatened Blackfire

"Oh yeah? And what will you do huh?" Asked Barbara pushing Blackfire again "I'm not afraid of you" The orange haired girl pushed again, and that was the drop that the jar couldn't support

When Barbara was about to push Blackfire again she took hold of the other girl's wrists, Barbara's blue eyes got wide as well as the other guests'. Taking advantage of this Blackfire switched places so now Barbara was the one at the edge of the pool while Blackfire was before her, she finished with a push still holding her wrists

**SPLASH!**

All the teens ran towards the pool, the ones that got nearer to the edge were trying not to fall. Robin was one of the guys that got to the edge and saw when Barbara reached the surface taking a deep breathe; her make-up was ruined and it was dripping all over her face. She was soaked from head to toe and her dress got tighter around her body.

All the girls were laughing at her, and the boys were divided: some of them were laughing and some of them tried to get a better view of her body; Robin was in the first part of the guys and really was enjoying this, while her boyfriend was between both of them.

Raven was in the front too but she decided to back off hoping not to fall, her friends did the same but still geo-Force and Kid Flash stayed a bit nearer to the edge just to know more about what happen

"Why did you do that for? I was protecting my boyfriend! You are the lowest form of life that I have ever seen!" Barbara began to insult Blackfire while swimming to get out of the pool; Alfred arrived soon and got to the edge where Barbara was swimming.

Raven couldn't believe that she know so many words, and was funny to hear how the colorful words can work together in phrases that she have never heard, but then again she was a player and she enjoyed piss off the rest, especially girls like Barbara.

"Guys, come here" Raven called to her gang, the five guys joined her ready to hear what she was going to say "Who wants to play 'Burn the witch'?"

The others looked at each other with smirks planted on their faces; this was going to be funny. The soaked girl will pay of what she had done

"What's the plan Rae?" Asked Terra

"Jinx, take her boyfriend, Kid Flash will appear when the moment arrives till that moment he will help us to make bigger the fire, I'll start the flame" Raven explained

"All right" The rest nodded and spread around the crowd, Raven made her way towards Barbara who was still yelling at Blackfire even of how she will die

"Miss Barbara, what happened?" Asked Alfred curious because he only knew at that moment that somehow Barbara finished soaked and that the black haired girl has something to do with it

"That brat pushed me into the pool after flirt with my boyfriend!" Barbara pointed at Blackfire with a finger while covering herself with Alfred's jacket

"Liar!" Someone yelled from the crowd before Blackfire could say anything, the crowd opened a path letting Barbara and Blackfire see who was the accuser

"Excuse me?" Asked Barbara incredulous

"I said that you're a liar, she didn't push you, much less flirt with your boyfriend" Raven explained

"Of course she did" Barbara replied

"No" Other voice said, another path opened and Geo-Force stepped into Barbara's view "She didn't, we saw that you tried to push her after you got mad, she just stepped out of the way before you could touch her"

"That's a lie!" Snapped Barbara

"The only one lying here is you" Terra appeared besides her brother "We're telling the truth and everyone here saw it"

"I know everybody saw it and the rest can tell that I'm not lying!" The red haired girl continued

"I can and I will say that you are lying" Kid Flash said as another path opened for him

"I can also say it" Starfire appeared from the crowd

"Just five of you, the rest will support me" Barbara was getting nervous, how could someone say that was her own fault that she fell in the pool? But the rest will tell the truth

"No, I'll support the other boys, you fell into the pool trying to push her" Kole appeared next to Kid Flash with Cheshire following her

"Yeah, that's right!" Bumblebee entered from near to the edge and in the front of the crowd

"It was your fault" Said another boy appearing by the siblings, this was a black boy with short black hair and dark brown eyes dressed in a crimson swit and tie with white blouse, another of the students in the Wilson High and also part of the Basketball team, his name was Isaiah Crockett, but everyone knew him like Hot Spot

Neither Raven nor Robin have noticed that he had arrived until then and now they all remembered that his mother was one of the Wayne Enterprises' workers so maybe it wasn't a real surprise

"Yeah, I agree!" Beast Boy entered appearing by Bumblebee, the rest of the teens decided to play along and began to yell that they all agreed that it was her fault and that she was telling lie. The most participative teens were our two favorite gangs

**: In the further side of the crowd:**

George Jones was his name and now he didn't know what to do about his girlfriend, support her or stay in silence, but like a good boyfriend she would help his girlfriend now

"Hello there"

Or maybe later? He saw a girl in front of him, pink hair, pink eyes, purple dress and slim body

"Uh, hi?" He returned the greet, the girls walked nearer in a very seductive way

"That soaked girl, do you know her?" She asked putting her hands on his shoulders

"Her name's Barbara Gordon and she's my girlfriend" He was trying very hard not to look nervous, until now it was working

"Really?" Now she slid her hands down his arms "And I think you want to help her don't you?"

"I guess" Now he couldn't help it, he sounded nervous, she put her hands on his neck

"I know you wish to do it, but I think that she somewhat deserves it. She was acting like a bad girl"

"Maybe yes" George was blushing, this girl was playing with his tie and each time her face was nearer to his as her voice sounded each time lower

"Let's make her suffer a bit, nothing bad will happen" She continued playing with his tie and getting closer to his face

"I think that this is funny" He admitted red like a rose

"Then I can trust you will say nothing about the past events, will you?" Now her voice was just a whisper

"Yeah, you can trust me" He answered now trying to lean to erase the space between them

"Hun?" They heard someone calling, the girl immediately let go and stepped away but like she wasn't doing anything

"Over here!" He saw a boy with red hair and blue eyes dressed all in white appear from the crowd, the girl walked to him, she gave him a hug and kissed each other on the cheek before walk away holding hands. The girl turned around and winked to George before disappear.

**: Back in the argument:**

Barbara couldn't believe what was happening; the whole party had turned against her calling her a liar, she was wet and her o so famous boyfriend was nowhere in sight.

She decided that the best was leave right where the things were, if she doesn't change soon she would get a cold so finally she let Alfred lead her to a room for some new clothes

Raven's gang looked proud as they walked away and the rest of the guests continued calling her a liar, sometimes they games where so funny, the people even starts to think the lies are true. Soon Jinx and Kid Flash arrived with them

"How'd it go?" Asked Terra to the newcomers

"It worked" Replied Jinx letting go of KF's hand leaving him a bit sad but recovering quick "He won't say anything"

"Cool" Said Raven, she then felt that someone tapped her shoulder, she turned and found Blackfire standing there

"Nice game that you and your friends started" The taller girl said

"We call it 'Burn the Witch'" Answered Starfire smiling

"So, you like to get the nerves of other girls, know how to play cool games and try to help the others besides your appearance… The school made a good election" Blackfire admitted, this simple act made her think that it was better that Raven get the place and not her sister, Starfire was very innocent, maybe she could follow a game but start it never.

"Uh, thanks, I guess" Raven replied, Blackfire smiled and went to talk to other teens

"Yo, Geo!" The gang heard and turned in time to see Cyborg and all his friends including Hot Spot walking towards them "Did you tell her?"

"No, I haven't" Replied Geo-Force

"What are you talking about?" Asked Raven

"It's just that you won't need to worry about Jericho anymore" Kid Flash answered

"And why's that?" Asked Raven

"Yeah what happened?" Asked Robin, he didn't know either what was going on

"I'll tell ya both of you if you promise to help us thinking of a plan to get Kitten away from the party" Jinx started the deal

"Deal" Both Robin and Raven answered at the same time, they wanted to know what happened to Jericho.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

**And I bet you want to know too, and also what the plan for Kitten will be don't ya?**

**So, do you think I'm too bad with all of you? Please, what do you think that happened to Jericho and what do you think that will happen to Kitten?**

**Tell me that and what do you think about the episode in general in your Reviews.**

**Now, the kiss in the cheek you know is pretty normal, I always greet my friends like that, males and females and I think some of you do it too… I'm just guessing**

**Robin and Raven still oblivious that they are meant to each other, what a sad situation don't you think so?**

**Finally, I uploaded the Prologue of a new history of a Rob/Rae/Sp triangle; the story is called 'The Forest's Inhabitants' and is of Horror and Romance based on a book, if you are curious maybe you could read it. The Prologue is very short and it hasn't dialogues but the next chapters will be longer and have dialogues. **

**I'm just saying this for you could read it if you wanted, and also if you like it or anything please Review there.**

**Sorry if I didn't upload the chapter yesterday but was having some troubles as you have known and I needed to wait, anyway c ya next chapter:3 **


	15. What's the plan?

**Hello there my friends! ;P**

**LoveThemAll: **Thanx, now let's see what's next

**Catho: **Mmmm, let's see if your theory is correct

**Sunset15: **Here's the answer…

**Brneyedgirl: **Thank you!

**SBSPFreak1297: **Heh, thanx. Yep Raven and Robin had some time and you'll know about Jericho here

**Zarola: **Well, things happen

**CrazyInsomaniac: **Maybe its worse…Those two girls aren't angels as many others think. Thanks for the compliments :)

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans

**Where we left:** "I'll tell ya both if you promise to help us thinking of a plan to get Kitten away from the party" Jinx started the deal

"Deal" Both Robin and Raven answered at the same time, they wanted to know what happened to Jericho.

**Now with the story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**CHAPTER 15**

**: With the gangs near to the pool:**

"But just to know" Raven continued "How long is that 'anymore'?"

"Well, if he learned his lesson then the rest of your life" Kid Flash answered "If he caught the idea but doesn't want to follow then one week, and if he is as stupid as we think he is then the Monday will come back"

"A weekend is enough" Raven replied

"Ok then, ya hafta thank Hot Spot 'coz this was his idea" Cyborg said pointing at Hot Spot who smiled as Raven nodded like saying 'Thank you'

"So you arrived to cause trouble like always" Robin commented to the newcomer

"That's my job besides make the Basketball team stays like a team" Hot Spot shrugged

"And then what did you do?" Asked Raven, her curiosity arising

"Well, that's a funny story…" Geo- Force began

_**Flashback**_

_Geo-Force noted that Jericho had moved the couple in front him and now he couldn't keep and eye on Red X and give a piece of his mind if the boy did something that he wasn't supposed to do. Donna noted the change in Geo-Force_

"_Do you want to move so we can see them again?" _

"_Would it mind?" Asked the boy to Donna_

"_Not at all" Donna replied smiling and walking to another spot in the dance floor. She didn't give more than five steps when she collided with someone_

"_Sorry" She said_

"_No, I'm sorry… Geo?" She heard the other say_

"_Hot Spot? Hey, nice to see you here" Geo-Force said to Hot Spot giving him a high five_

"_Geo?" Asked Donna looking back at Geo-Force_

"_Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I'm called Geo-Force in the school" He said rubbing the back of his head_

"_Oh, and…" Donna looked back at Hot Spot "You're Hot Spot?" _

"_You can call me that" Hot Spot smiled "So, did Raven came? I thought you…"_

"_Yes, she came and now I'm trying to find her again" Geo-Force cut off_

"_Where was the last time you saw her?" Asked Hot Spot_

"_Dancing with Red X" The blonde answered annoyed_

"_Oh my god!" The other boy exclaimed "You really need to find her soon"_

"_I don't think she's with that 'Red X' anymore" They both heard Donna say_

"_What do you mean?" Asked Geo-Force as he and his teammate walked at her side, they both saw Jericho saying something at Red X who seemed very calm "Hey, true, but where is she?"_

"_Dunno" Shrugged Hot Spot "But I'm sure that she's as far as possible of the principal's soon"_

"_The boy that was dancing with Raven is the principal's soon?" Asked Donna to the boys_

"_Nope, the blonde one is" Answered Geo-Force_

"_I bet you want him gone of the party don't ya?" Asked Hot Spot to his friend_

"_You don't know how much" Geo nodded_

"_Then let's do it" A mischievous smile appearing on his face "But we'll need help"_

"_Don't worry" The blonde replied "My gang is here"_

_The three of them walked between the crowd and soon they found Terra dancing with Beast Boy_

"_Sis!" Yelled Geo-Force_

_Terra turned as she and BB let go of each other's arms, both of them smiled as Hot Spot appeared_

"_Hey, bro; Hot Spot glad you are here" Terra greeted _

"_Dude, hello there!" BB said to the newcomer_

"_Hi" Said Hot Spot plainly_

"_Hot Spot said that he has a plan to kick Jericho out of here but we need help" Geo explained quickly_

"_Sure, I'll help" Terra nodded_

"_I wanna help too!" Yelled BB waving a hand high in the air_

"_Beast Boy, you're the only one of your gang that is here?" Asked Hot Spot_

"_Nope, the six of us are here" The shorter boy answered "Over there is Speedy with Starfire" he pointed towards the couple "And there is Cyborg, he's with Jinx" he pointed to the mentioned boys "Aqualad and Bee are dancing next to them" he pointed again "And Robin… Robin uh…" He continued pointing as he searched for the missing friend "Dude, where's he? I saw him with Cheshire right there just a moment ago" _

"_Well, it's ok" Hot Spot assured "Where's Kid Flash?"_

"_Right there" Geo-Force pointed "I'll go for him"_

"_Ok, BB, go for Cyborg. That would be enough" Hot Spot indicated "Bring them here"_

_Both boys nodded and walked towards their future 'allies'. After two minutes or so they both came back, Beast Boy brought Aqualad and Bumblebee with him too_

"_They want to see what happens" BB said pointing to the only real couple there_

"_It's ok, let's start. Cyborg, BB, KF and Geo come with me and I'll explain you the plan. The rest stay here" Hot Spot indicated to the others who nodded_

_Hot Spot guided the selected group somewhere where the others wouldn't listen and made a brief explanation_

"_Geo make Jericho go to the table in front of the punch, KF will help you with X. Once there just stay there, you'll know when to run" Well, more like indicated what to do but still the two boys nodded and headed to the victims "You two follow me to the buffet table and I'll explain in the way"_

_**: With Geo-Force and Kid Flash:**_

"… _Then you'll do it never again" They heard Jericho say_

"_You think he will listen?" Asked Geo casually_

"_What?" Asked Jericho to him_

"_The kid's right, I'll do whatever I want" Red X replied_

"_Shut up!" Snapped Jericho "What do you want here?" He asked directing to the new boys in the conversation_

"_Just tell you that you better leave our friend alone" Kid Flash answered_

"_Who are you to tell me that?" The principal's son asked_

"_Her friends" Answered Geo as a matter of fact_

"_I'll do whatever I want to" Said Jericho_

"_What if we don't let you?" Asked Brion giving a step forward_

"_You can't stop me" Replied Jericho giving a step backwards. As much as he hated to admit it he was afraid of Geo-Force sometimes, the boy was taller and faster for being in the Basketball team as the _captain _and he could kick his ass in any moment. The idea wasn't very pleasant but he would never admit it out loud; if Red X wasn't with him Jericho would have left Raven since the first time Geo tried to scare him_

"_Yes I can and I will if it's necessary" Geo-Force continued to walk forward as Jericho did the same but backwards "but 'till now raven has known how to control you"_

"_She doesn't control me, I'm the one who has the control" Jericho retorted, Red X was behind Geo-Force with Kid Flash at his side "And you'll see that"_

"_Oh yeah? How?" Asked Geo-Force_

"_You just wait" At this moment Jericho somehow managed to get in front of the punch without fall even once_

"_I'll be prepared" Geo said, Red X walked at his friend's left side and rested his hips on the table with KF in font of him_

_Both, Geo- Force and Kid Flash noted that the space behind the table were Cyborg and Beast Boy 'talking' but the boys were glancing at Jericho waiting for the signal. Geo- Force noted that the tablecloth at Jericho's right elevate and something com from it but he decided to look at Jericho not wanting to be suspicious _

"_It doesn't matter I…" Jericho stopped as he began to fell that his wrist began to fell hot, he looked at his hand and saw that a little flame was on his sleeve near to his wrist, he looked at in for a second before it became a line that was from her wrist to his elbow._

_He let out a scream like a little girl, and that's when Cyborg and Beats Boy turned around, they were about to grab the punch bowl when something happened_

_Red X saw the fire and immediately took Jericho's right arm and with his other hold Jericho's other arm and pushed-pulled him, fortunately the fire stopped when his arm entered to the punch, unfortunately X was so nervous that finished pushing Jericho's head and right upper part into the bowl as well._

_Cyborg, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Geo-Force and Red X froze at that moment just staring. Hot Spot got out from under the table smiling_

"_So did you throw him the bowl…?" Hot Spot looked at the punch and froze as well as Jericho lifted himself from the bowl_

_Jericho's hair was damp and his tuxedo was dirty and dripping on his spot, if the looks could kill each one of the boys would have been revived 10 times before die one last time. Red X being who is put his hand under Jericho's hair collecting punch in it before drinking it from his palm_

"_Mmmm, yeah Cherry is definitely the best flavor" He commented_

"_Shut up and let's go!" Yelled Jericho walking towards the door that leaded to the living room, Red X behind him not knowing if laugh or feel guilty of what he had just done, overall because the teens were staring at the blonde boy with odd faces probably wondering what happened to Jericho but without saying a thing_

**_: Back with the boys of whose plans needed to change because of their 'victim's' best friend:_**

_They stared as the other two boys walked to the living room. Then they looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh, Jericho needed to stay away from any kind of liquids if he wanted to stay clean, and maybe search for a new friend_

"_Dude that was awesome!" Said beast Boy_

"_Definitely!" They heard another voice say; they looked up and saw the rest of their friends walking towards them now Speedy and Starfire were with them, Speedy continued "His face was priceless"_

"_Wasn't that dangerous?" Asked Donna between chuckles_

"_Nope, I know how to control the fire pretty well and he wouldn't get any kind of burns in the way I did the trick with my little lighter" He said taking his lighter from his pocket_

"_Why do you have a lighter?" Asked Aqualad_

"_You don't know when you'll need it" Hot Spot shrugged_

"_So that was your plan?" Asked Bumblebee_

"_Not exactly, the plan was that BB and Cy would throw him the bowl but Red X made a good job" Explained Hot Spot_

"_Sure he did" Jinx mocked laughing followed by the other teenagers_

"_Look! There are they!" Starfire called making all of them look at the door, there was the headmaster with his son, Red X and Bruce Wayne who waved and walked away at the same time Slade and the two boys walked out the house guided by Alfred_

"_Oh yeah, he's gone!" Terra yelled_

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" They heard someone yell and then ran towards the door that leaded to the pool_

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow!" Robin exclaimed after laugh about the story "You really did it buddy!"

"Yeah and was very satisfactory" Hot Spot admitted with a proud smile

"How did you think about doing that?" Asked Raven smiling as well

"Dunno, it just came at me" Replied the questioned boy

"But why did you choose BB to be with Cyborg and no any other?" Asked Robin

"Because the original joker in the High is Garfield 'Beast Boy' Logan and I'm sure he wouldn't loose this for anything right?" Asked Hot Spot

"You bet dude!" Exclaimed Beast Boy

"Ok, then" Said Raven "So now we just need to take Kitten out of the party"

"Excuse me, would you like some new punch? The last one needed to be changed" Said Alfred holding a tray in front of the teens

"Thanks" They all said and each one of them took a vase

"Any ideas?" Asked Jinx returning to the subject

"'Till now nothing" Answered Raven looking down "But we still need to know where she is"

"I'll check that for you" Said Kole walking to them with Cheshire "We'll make sure that she doesn't run away"

"That would be great" Terra nodded "We'll meet you as soon as we think in a plan for Kitten"

Kole and Cheshire nodded and headed to the crowd that was once again, in the most part, inside the ball room. The rest continued to discus the trouble in hands

"What to do with Kitten?" Wondered Robin aloud

"Why don't you just dance with her and finish with this" Suggested Geo-Force

"Why don't _you_ go with her?" Replied Robin "If I give her a chance she will become even more annoying than now"

"Look this in the positive way; you'll get a new girlfriend" Continued the Basketball captain

"I would love to see you go to her and…" Robin started but he was interrupted by Raven

"Enough, we're in the same team and we want to get Kitten out of the ball" Geo-Force couldn't disagree with that

"I think we could use this" BB said appearing by Raven's side holding his empty vase upside down covering the open part with his palm, inside of the vase was a little green brownish lizard shorter than the half of his palm

"A lizard!" Starfire shrieked hiding behind Kid Flash

"Yep" BB nodded

"Where did you get that?" Asked Robin raising an eyebrow

"I saw it near to the tree" Beast Boy nodded his head to the tree behind him "So I just captured it"

"If the lizard scared Star then will work perfectly with Kitten" Raven assured

"What's the plan then?" Asked Aqualad

"Beast Boy will guide us this time because of his job like professional joker" Raven said, the others agreed with her

"Ok, then. This is what we will do…" Beast Boy whispered his plan to the others, it was pretty easy but it will do

**: 7 minutes later:**

Robin gulped a very audible gulp as he walked towards the buffet table where Kitten was standing; it would be a great sacrifice but if he got to have at least the weekend free of the blonde girl then it would be worth the work

"Hello Robbie- pooh!" Greeted Kitten in her always high pitched voice

"Uh, hello" He could see Beast Boy walk behind Kitten with the glass in hand

"I see that you're free now" Kitten commented

"You could say that" Robin answered faking indifference

"Then, would you like to dance with me now?" Asked Kitten trying to sound innocent

"Um, first I want a shrimp" Robin said taking a shrimp from one of the trays on the table and starting to eat it

"Ok, but after that we wi-eeeeee!" Exclaimed Kitten when she felt something moving on her back

Robin looked how Beast Boy ran to the crowd and hide there as Kitten began to make a new stile of break dance that resulted very amusing to Robin and the rest of the attackers that were snickering behind him, including Kole and Cheshire that have been already updated with the plan

"Aahha! Something is walking on me! It's inside my dress!" Kitten screamed as she turned and moved her hands behind her back trying to reach whatever that was walking over her

The teens all around turned to see what was happening, Robin gave some steps backwards just in time to see Kitten began to run here and there screaming that something was on her and that she wanted someone to get it of off her.

Alfred saw the disturbance and went to her side trying to calm her down

"I won't calm down until the thing that is on me isn't there anymore!" She yelled at Alfred's face and then decided to go into the living room

The ball room stayed quiet as muffled yells came from the room where the adults were

"I still hope the poor lizard to survive" Terra said to the others

"It will, don't worry" Assured Beast Boy waving his hand in the air

"How long do you think that she'll stay there?" Asked Speedy

"My experience tells me that she will come out in 5… 4… 3… 2…1…" Counted BB

At that moment the door of the living room opened and from there exited a very angry and ashamed Kitten, a horribly humiliated Mr. Moth and an understanding Bruce.

The bunch of students from the Wilson High looked as Mr. Moth was doing what seemed to be apologizing with Bruce who seemed to understand the whole thing. After a brief conversation they saw Mr. Moth leaving with his daughter and they all cheered

"The plan worked!" BB yelled

"Yeah, she's out and now we can enjoy the ball in the way we should since the beginning" Cyborg agreed

"Now let's celebrate doing what we're supposed to do here!" Kid Flash said and as fast as the light each one of the boys got a girl to dance with: Robin and Donna, Geo and Raven, KF now won Jinx, Cy took Kole, BB took Terra, Speedy and Starfire, Aqualad and Bee and Hot Spot and Cheshire

But by the end of the night each one of the boys had danced at least once with the girls besides some other guests, but of course each one of the boys that really knew what they wanted kept their eyes on the one that had his complete interest

The night went pretty well, but for some strange reason Robin found himself gazing at Raven for a brief moment, and he didn't knew why. After a moment he decided that it only was because of the conversation that they had earlier that night. The strange feeling stayed 'till he went to bed after a very memorable night

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Soooo how was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

**If you say that you want me to continue then I'll tell you that the next chapter will be when they return to school so I won't write a lot of the Sunday, maybe a brief explanation of what happened but nothing major. In two chapters you'll know more about the practices and so some new teachers… maybe one in the next chapter but we'll discover it soon**

**Thanx to the ones that decided to read my other story too and reviewed there but don't forget to review here please!**

**That's all by now, till the next time we see! ;3**


	16. The horrible Monday, or is it?

**Hello! Thanx for the reviews! **

**Daughter of a demon: **Ok, ok I got! Please have mercy!

**SBSPFreak1297: **Thanx, glad you like the idea

**Dark-raven-343gs: **I know it, but don't worry the pairings ARE already decided and I WON'T change them so the fluff will arrive later, but if you want a better explanation I'll give it to you and the rest (points down) over there in the A/N

**Sunset15: **Thank you, here's the chapter

**Angel-of-Death-424: **Why thank you!

**Titangirl797 (anon): **I think you'll like this if you read it

**Brneyedgirl: **I think you'll like this as well as to the rest of the Rob/Rae fans

**CrazyInsomaniac: **Thanx, I'm glad you liked my ideas for the two and yes BB actually put the lizard IN her dress

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans

**Where we left: **The night went pretty well, but for some strange reason Robin found himself gazing at Raven for a brief moment, and he didn't knew why. After a moment he decided that it only was because of the conversation that they had earlier that night. The strange feeling stayed 'till he went to bed after a very memorable night

**Now with the chapter….**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**CHAPTER 16**

**: The horrible Monday at Wilson High:**

Robin was dead bored at Biology class, and then it was History, the third period was going to be Math and then Drama, all of them were boring to him and after the break the classes were Science, Geography, P.E. and English. And after that he was going to have Basketball practice with the coach Steve Dayton that many guys called Mento because he liked to play with the players mind and make them 'better' in his own words.

The only thing Robin was thankful for was that the coach was stricter with Geo-Force for being the captain, but that didn't mean that he wasn't a torturer with the rest of the team; overall because he wasn't going to let the school lose a game this year.

How he wanted the Sunday to never end, he and his friends were all the day playing in his pool and talking about the ball which, Robin had to admit, was worth the night. His and Geo's gang were closer, now they could call each other friends but still he knew that Geo-Force wasn't fully convinced about the new friendship, and he knew that Cyborg and Kid Flash weren't very happy either; but who could blame them? Robin himself was still planning to take Geo-Force's place at the Basketball team and wouldn't give up until he recovered what was his… well, almost his

And for the rest of both gangs, they seemed to agreed perfectly with the idea of become friends with each other, after work together against Kitten and Jericho he discovered that Bumblebee was totally right with what she said to him some days ago, they're so much more than just pretty girls.

He was brought back to reality by the bell

"Ok, class" Mr. Moth said "Remember that the exams period start in two weeks so I hope you're already studying because I won't accept even a C here, got it?"

The answers were grumbles of 'Yeah' from the students as they made their way towards the door, another exams period and all the 'peace' that they have till now with just tons of homework was going to become homework _and_ studies, oh joy.

As he walked out of the classroom he saw Raven walking with her friends towards their next class, which was casually the same he had, and remembered their little chat…

"_I broke up with him two couple of months ago after we dated for almost a year" _

"_You broke up with him? Why?" _

"_He did something to me that… I didn't like"_

He knew that she was about to cry at that very moment, and he knew that that was the reason because of why she changed the subject so suddenly, and couldn't help but wonder _'What would have happened with her boyfriend that make her so upset when she talks about it?' _Robin was one of those who got all the answers he wanted and he will discover what had happened with Raven and her now ex-boyfriend

"Robin, wake up!" Robin jumped almost three feet on the air, and then turned to see Speedy and Bumblebee standing there looking concerned and somewhat amused, Bee continued after Robin calmed a bit "What were you thinking about?"

"Um…nothing" He answered but then he remembered that Bumblebee knew a lot about every guy at Wilson High and decided to ask "Bee, do you know anything about Raven ex?"

"Mmhh…" Bee tried to remember "The only thing I know is that the boy studies at Jump City High and is in our same grade, but nothing else that I can remember, why?"

Robin knew he could trust all of his friends and decided not to hide his curiosity from Speedy and Bumblebee, maybe they could help

"I talked to Raven in the ball and we arrived to the subject of romantic pasts and when she mentioned her boyfriend I could have swear she almost cried but I have not idea why, she just didn't give an answer"

"You have to understand Rob" Commented Speedy "She's hurt and I don't thing bring the subject afloat will do anything good, I don't know what happened if she almost cried when all the school know she's very strong but it would be better if you let it alone"

"I can't, you know me and now that we're friends with her gang it concern me" Robin replied

"First let's meet them better and then we can ask them for secrets, I want to know too but I think we should wait a bit before ok?" Bee suggested and robin sighed

"Yes, you're right but my curiosity will kill me someday"

"It surely will" Speedy mocked

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Later that day:**

The day was as boring as every Monday was, but still Raven liked the day for one reason: Jericho didn't have any class with her today. And just because of that she liked the awful day that many others hated for be the hardest day of the week.

And now she was on her way towards the drama class at the theatre, and she wasn't very fond to what they were about to do

"Welcome class" Greeted the teacher Rita Farr "Today we'll work with Romeo and Juliet so, being that we luckily we have the same number of boys than girls, find a mate and then I'll give you a paper with a quote that you'll practice and then share with us the next class so you have today to prepare this and make it perfect"

There were groans of disagreement from the teen but still the smile of the teacher stayed on her face; the teacher was a tall slim woman with brown hair that barely passed her shoulders with brown eyes and soft voice. The students called her Elasti- girl because she showed more than once that if Madame Rouge wasn't the coach of the gymnastic team she would surely do it, and the 'girl' was because she seemed way too young for her age.

"Hey Jinx, wanna do the job with me?" Asked Kid Flash without thinking twice and now he was the only boy of Raven's gang that was in that class, Geo was at Science and unfortunately so was Jericho

"Uh… ok" It wasn't like there was another boy that she trusted enough to do this kind of job, and that was say something considering that KF liked her

Speedy decided to work with Bumblebee being that Starfire wasn't in the class, and Bee agreed because her boyfriend wasn't in the class either.

"Want to be my partner?" Robin heard someone say, this time he was relaxed even when he was at school so he didn't jump but the voice surprised him, Raven was asking him to be her partner

"Sure" He answered feeling relieved to be with her, maybe he could get some answers from the most popular girl about her past

"All right class now I'll pass with this bowl, each pair takes a paper and start to practice the quote ok?" The teacher instructed as she held the bowl in front of each pair. When she arrived to Robin and Raven he let her took the paper, after that she opened it

"One of the Act two, scene two" She announced to him, he took the paper and read it, the actions that needed to be done were between parentheses:

_Juliet: Sweet, good night. This bud of love by summer's ripening breath may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. (She kisses him goodnight) Good night, good night. As sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast._

_  
Romeo: O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?_

_  
Juliet: What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?_

_  
Romeo: The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine._

_  
Juliet: I gave thee mine before thou didst request it. And yet I would it were to give again._

_  
Romeo: Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love? (They join hands)_

_  
Juliet: But to be frank and give it thee again (They rush into each other's arms and hug) and yet I wish but for the thing I have, my bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep. The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite. _

Robin was nervous for one simple and innocent action that he have done with Barbara when they were together, and that in the Drama club was something pretty normal '_(She kisses him goodnight)' _He wondered if this was going to be the passionate kind that Shakespeare described in the story or if the teacher will allow them to do it on the cheek, fortunately his companion made the question for him

"Miss Farr, the kissing scenes have to be on the lips?" The teacher looked back at her

"I'm afraid yes, but it only have to be a peck not a real passionate kiss like in the Soap Operas"

"Ok" I don't think anyone else will feel as nervous as me" Robin muttered to himself, but the he heard

"I'm going to die!" He looked up and saw that the one that had cried was Speedy, Bumblebee didn't know if laugh or hide "Why me?"

"What's the matter?" Robin asked, Bumblebee took the paper from her friend's grip and handed it to Robin. The paper read:

_Romeo: If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth the rough touch with a gentle kiss. (He attempts to kiss her hand)  
_

_Juliet: Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss. (They place their palms together)  
_

_Romeo: Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?  
_

_Juliet: Ay, pilgrim, lips are things to use in prayer. (She demurely turns away)  
_

_Romeo: Oh...O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair. (They interlock their hands)  
_

_Juliet: Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.  
_

_Romeo: Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips by thine, my sin is purged. (They kiss)  
_

_Juliet: Then have my lips the sin that they have took?  
_

_Romeo: Sin from my lips! O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again. (They kiss again and Juliet sighs) _

"Aqualad will understand" Robin tried to assure his friend but maybe this time he was wrong, even when the best swimmer in the school was a pacifist "You don't have to worry"

"I hope so" Speedy sighed, was very nervous about this; he was to kiss his friend's girlfriend _twice _and everything just to save the subject

"I'll talk to him, I'm sure there won't be any kind of trouble" Bee said, she had ways to make her boyfriend understand anything, except maybe a real betrayal

"At least yours is shorter" Jinx said after look over Robin's shoulder and read the dialogue

"What do you have to say?" Asked Raven to her friend, KF gave her the paper

"Here" Raven read the dialogue:

_Juliet: Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' and I will take thy word; yet if thou swearest, thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries they say Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully. (He climbs a tree next to her balcony) Or if thou thinkest I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse, and say thee nay, so thou wilt woo, but else not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond. (He jumps and hangs onto her balcony) And therefore thou mayst think my behavior light.  
_

_Romeo: No.  
_

_Juliet: But trust me gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware, my true love's passion; therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night hath so discovered.  
_

_Romeo: Lady, by yonder blessed moon, I swear.  
_

_Juliet: Oh, swear not by the moon. Th' inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable.  
_

_Romeo: What shall I swear by?  
_

_Juliet: Do not swear at all. Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee.  
_

_Romeo: If my heart's dear love, I swear, oh, Juliet. (They hug and kiss)_

"Jinx has to say more things that Kid Flash" Raven commented "And which will be the balcony?"

"Maybe I'll jump from one of the chairs to the theatre" KF shrugged "What do you have to say?"

"This" Raven handed him the paper and his widened

'_Geo won't like this'_ He thought _'But what he doesn't know won't hurt him' _KF gave Raven her paper and decided that if Geo-Force will discover about this it wouldn't be his fault

"Come on guys, if you learn your dialogue now you won't have homework!" The teacher said, and so the group began to work, and thanks to this work Robin forgot what he was going to ask Raven

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: At Science Class:**

Of our principal characters a lot of them were now in Science: Geo-Force, Jericho, Red X, Cyborg, Aqualad, Terra and Starfire, but there were also some others like Mammoth and Gizmo that, much for Starfire and Terra dismay, were sitting besides the two girls.

At the left side of the class in the third line was Terra, besides her was Starfire, next Gizmo and next Mammoth; but fortunately the teacher didn't let them move from the sit that he had assigned to each one of the students still was unbelievable how much this two boys that, as weird as it can sound, were best friends

"So what are you two girls doing today after school?" Asked Gizmo

"Practice" Both girls answered at the same time without looking at them

"And tomorrow?" Asked Gizmo again

"Practice" Answered them both again, but it wasn't just another excuse, they really had practice. Terra had her tennis class one hour after school and Starfire will practice with the cheerleaders this two days and the Wednesday

"Will you two ever have time to go out with us?" Asked now Mammoth

"No" Their tone was starting to sound annoyed

"And why's that?" Asked the bald boy

"Because you are you" Answered Terra

"And what's wrong with it?" Asked Mammoth

"You are very unpleasant company to be with" Answered now Starfire using her special use in English that she can change to the popular language any time she wishes

"You don't mean that do you?" Gizmo almost pleaded

"Yes" Again the girls answered in chorus

"But we're the best options here" Assured Mammoth

"In your dreams" Said Terra

"Why don't believe us?" Asked Gizmo

"You" Starfire pointed him "Have the best average just because you treat the teachers like royalty an so you become their favorite and they help you"

"But I'm really smart" Complained Gizmo

"And you" Continued Terra pointing at Mammoth "Are just a big stupid boy with muscles that didn't give him the place he wanted in the Football as QB"

"But I'll have it soon" Snapped Mammoth

"Yeah sure" Said Terra sarcastically "You didn't even win that fight with Cyborg the last year"

"Why do you say that I lost?"

"He was totally clean when Mr. Katarou arrived and you had a bleeding nose because of the punch he gave you" Pointed the blonde

"That's not true" Defended Mammoth earning a raised eyebrow from the two girls besides his friend "He didn't punch me on the nose, _I _hit _him _on the fist with my nose"

Now it was clear that what Mammoth had in muscles what he didn't in brains, Gizmo was totally ashamed of the stupid answer his friend had given

"Ya know? Now I understand why the last year some called you 'Quesadilla' the last year" Commented Terra "You have the brains crushed"

"Not funny" Mammoth said before go back to the class

"Good one beautiful" Said Gizmo to Terra who answered still without looking at him

"Yeah so-and-so"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Three lines behind them:**

"You know that in any moment I can tell my father to kick you out of the Basketball team right?" Asked Jericho to Geo-Force who was sitting besides him

"You know that he won't do it right?" Retorted the questioned boy

"Of course he can"

"Nope, he can't because I didn't do anything" Geo-Force continued to answer with his eyes still on the blackboard

"You almost burned me!" Snapped Jericho

"No, I wasn't the one who tried, besides I didn't broke the rules and even _if_ I did we weren't at school so the most that your father can do against me is telling this to my parents; but it won't happen and you know it"

"What if he does?"

"They'll just tell me 'don't do it again' and that's all, but you'll have to wait because my parents aren't even in the continent" Replied Geo-Force very calm

"I'll show you little-" Jericho was interrupted by the bell that signaled the start of the recess

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Ok, here's the boring Monday that wasn't that boring now was it?**

**So you know the Drama teacher and the Basketball team coach, two members of the Doom Patrol.**

**What do you think about the Drama homework? How will Aqualad take this? And Cyborg? Will Geo-Force discover what Robin and Raven have to do for the Drama class?**

**Now, if you don't know what a 'quesadilla' is just tell me and I'll add it in the next Chapter…**

**Now dark-raven-343gs, here are the reasons of why I haven't added a too much Rob/Rae fluff yet:**

**1) The first genre is 'Humor' and so has to be a little more of that**

**2) Remember there are a lot pairings and each one has to be attended**

**3) There's still a lot to go**

**4) Robin still doesn't feel completely how he's supposed to feel**

**5) Rob/Rae will from just before the _last_ pairing so just be patient**

**6) Raven doesn't want to know anything about boys at the moment**

**7) I have to break the triangles**

**8) Where would be the fun if everything would be ready since the beginning?**

**9) I love to get off the nerves of my readers sometimes**

**10) Because I'll write my story the way I want (Don't mean to sound umm… mean)**

**So that's why I haven't added too much R/R yet but be patient, there WILL be.**

**That's all for the moment, please review and see you soon!**


	17. Secrets can't stay in secret

**Hello everybody!**

**Brneyedgirl: **Yep, and what kind of class…

**Suset15: **Thanx, I hope you like this

**Zarola: **Thanx, I hope the end is worth the wait… not that I plan to end this any time soon

**SBSPFreak1297: **Hehe, I think that they won't need to meet each other after classes, I want to know what they think about this don't you?

**Dark Saturn (anon): **Wait for the next Drama class, I think you might like it. Oh no, I'm creating addict people:P

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans

**Where we left: **"I'll show you little-" Jericho was interrupted by the bell that signaled the start of the recess

**Now with the story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**CHAPTER 17**

**: The recess at the tables:**

"Come again?" Aqualad asked to Speedy and Bumblebee after they told him about the little scene they needed to play the next day at Drama

"Ok" Speedy started again taking a deep breathe "The teacher told us to form pairs, one boy and one girl, an so Bee and I ended together; after that we chose a part of the story of 'Romeo and Juliet' –all of this at random- and so onourpartweneedtokisstwice"

"What was that last part, I didn't hear" BB said all honestly oblivious that what they needed was to keep this last part as down as possible, of course he received very dirty looks from Cyborg, Robin and Speedy "What?"

"He said that in our part we need to kiss twice" Repeated Bumblebee very calm

"Oh" Was the lame answer Beast Boy gave

"You do know that I don't like the idea at all, don't you?" Asked Aqualad to Speedy

"Yes, I know but I can't do anything" Speedy didn't dare to see his friend in the eye, Bee on the other hand was going to do something to repair this

"Don't be mad, you'll do it too. Tomorrow you have Drama and probably the teacher will do the same" She then put her arms around his neck and continued "'Sides, what are worried about?"

"I'm not worried, I just don't like the idea of this" Aqualad admitted

"Chill, I'll make this up to you" Bee whispered closing the distance between hers and Aqualad's face

"Really?" The boy leaned entering to the game, what could he say? It was difficult for him not to forgive his girlfriend "How?"

"Oh, I'll find something" With that said their lips met…and the rest looked away, three months wasn't enough for them to get used to this kind of things, overall because the others didn't have a girlfriend with whom they can do this

By the way, are you wondering why if our two favorite gangs are closer now they aren't together at the recess? Ok, let's see what they're doing and you'll know why

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Near the Terraces:**

The favorite place of Raven's gang to be during the recess was calmer than the other one because neither Kid Flash nor Jinx were talking about the drama class, they aren't stupid. In fact they were the ones who separated both gangs knowing that Speedy and Bumblebee were going to talk with Aqualad and the theme of the others scenes would surface and troubles may start between Geo and Robin because of the temper of both of them.

And Robin on the other hand was grateful about this, forgetting his own troubles he was glad because Cyborg wouldn't get mad about the scene that Kid Flash and Jinx were going to play the next day.

"Then they were bothering you all the class?" Asked Raven to Terra and Starfire who had just told them about Gizmo and Mammoth

"Yeah, and you don't know how much I wanted to have a gun and shoot them" Terra confessed "In the head and crotch preferably"

"Ow, you must hate 'em" KF said putting his hands over his crotch like and instinct

"You would also hate a person that acts that way towards you" Jinx commented

"Well, all depends in who acts that way towards me, doll" He replied wiggling his eyebrows and with one of the most cocky smirks that any of his friends have ever seen, Jinx just rolled her eyes and shook her head

"Anyway, after you mentioned the fight that Mammoth had with Cyborg a year ago they closed their snout?" Asked Geo-Force changing the subject, he knew that if KF continued he would make Jinx mad at him and the job of trying to get Jinx to like the red-haired boy would become 'Mission: Impossible'

"Yes, they stopped the conversation because I think they were ashamed of what Terra reminded them" Starfire explained

"Cool, Jericho bothered me in the class too" Geo-Force continued

"What was he saying?" Asked Raven looking at him with curiosity

"He was trying to threat me of what happened inv the ball, but he can't do anything against me" The blonde boy waved his hand in the air

"And for that you can call yourself lucky" Said a voice, looking up all the group saw Red X casually putting each one of his arms around Starfire's and Jinx's shoulders

"What are you doing here?" Snapped Terra

"Take it easy Sunshine, I was just looking for some fun while Jericho was in his father's office" Red X answered without moving

"What's he doing there?" Asked Jinx as she and Starfire walked away from him and besides Geo-Force and Kid Flash

"Don't know, don't care" Red X shrugged

"Ok then why you came here?" KF asked annoyed

"It wasn't for you kid, but the casualty is that the most longed girls are your best friends"

"Should we feel flattered about that commentary?" Asked Starfire

"That's up to you doll face, well if you excuse me I'm going to go before you start droll over me" Red X's ego appeared

"Oh yeah, that happen every time we see you" At the same time Raven's sarcastic side did

"I know it does" X turned to leave but then looked back at Raven and said "Oh, and Jericho say that he will come to see you as soon as he can for you don't feel alone; though I know that that isn't necessary when I'm near"

"Tell him that he doesn't have to waste his time with me so he can pass more time with his overgrowth imagination" Raven replied, the only thing she wasn't up to was see that walking corn anywhere near her

"Sure thing, see ya" With that the dark-haired boy walked away

"Definitely is always a pleasure to see him" Jinx remarked sarcastically, the others just agreed

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Now by the Baseball Diamond:**

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Speedy felt really uncomfortable when a simple kiss became in a sea of cuddliness very umm… ok let's just left it there can we?

"So Robin, who's your teammate for Drama?" Asked Cyborg starting a conversation

"Raven" Answered Robin plainly

"Dude, are you serious?" Asked BB surprised "You will be the envy of every boy here because you'll kiss her… you'll kiss her right?"

"The scene does contain a kiss, but I don't want anyone to know this besides my class and you" Robin sounded nervous "The teacher said that only we could say who we'll take as our mate for the scene to play, no other can do it for us"

"And you think that this will stay like s secret?" Asked Speedy, nothing would stay like a secret in the Wilson High

"She threaten us, and you know that maybe she can be nice but she also is dangerous and always do as she promise" Reminded Robin

"But dude, with this you would take Geo-Force's place like the most popular boy in here!" Beast Boy pointed happy and expectant

"The only place that I want but Brion Markov has is like captain of the Basketball team"

"Are you sure?" Does it note that BB is persistent?

"Yes so I don't want any of you telling this to anyone" Robin began to sound annoyed and his friends knew what is happening when he sounds annoyed about something like this

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Cy stated

"Me? Nervous? Of course not, why would I be nervous" And as you can see his gang knew Robin pretty well

"You _are_ nervous, but I don't think you are nervous in the bad way" Speedy said with a smirk

"What?" Asked Robin slightly confused

"You're nervous but happy, you are waiting impatiently for the moment of the scene tomorrow at the theatre but still you just wish it to never come because you are afraid that something can go wrong. It's normal considering Raven is the most popular, longed and beautiful girl here, even when I like Star I have to admit it" Speedy explained

"I'm not happy, I'm just nervous. And what if the school knows about what I have to do?" Rob sounded know a bit paranoid

"You'll be the envy of everyone but you don't have to think about the school; why don't you think in what would happen if Jericho and Geo-Force know about this" Cyborg said

"Uh, I don't think I want to know what would happen then" Robin said

"Me neither, so I think I'll keep the secret" BB said, the others agreed

"Be sure that if they know this it won't come from us" Speedy assured

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Just outside the diamond:**

What's the worst that could have happened? Red X was just walking by there and heard all the conversation, and I'm sure you know what that means

"Ah, but it will come from me" His voice was low and scaring "I'm sure the two blondes would love to hear this news, I'll just wait for the best time"

The bell rang and walked towards the school without been noted

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: In English class:**

Robin was in his last official class, English. Who else was there? Speedy, Bumblebee, Aqualad –who were a lot better and he wasn't mad anymore-, Geo-Force, Terra, Jinx, Kitten, Kole, Jericho and Red X who casually was sitting between Geo and Jericho

"Ok class, let's start because this looks even more boring than the first part of 'The King of the Bracelets'" Said the teacher to the pupils.

Wanna know how the teacher looked like? Well is like this: A fat man that seemed to be reaching or starting his 40's, orange long hair and large whiskers, some of his hair was tied in a mid-ponytail at the back of his head, white skin and two black eye hidden by just one eyebrow, or that seemed to be because of all the hair he had between both eyebrows. His name was Cornelius Freakingtosh but for the students he was Control Freak

Control Freak earned his nickname because he had a fascination with the TV that made the students jealous because they didn't know all the things of their favorite sows as he did with each and every show since 37 years ago till the new ones that were about to start and the same was for the movies, his paperweight was a mini TV and his amulet was his first remote after he started to live alone; it was actually kind of creepy

"But we can't say the same thing about the sequels, they were more interesting and effects were more professional. Open your book in the page 56 and we can start"

All did as they were told and the class started. Not five minutes had passed and Geo-Force Received a piece of folded paper from Red X, he was going to ignore it but it would be funny see his expression after he did a fool of himself so the blonde opened the paper and read

'_Have you heard the news?'_

News? Nothing had been announced and The Gazette didn't has anything to remark that day so he decided to answer

'_**What do you mean?'**_

He returned the paper and saw Red X reading it with a smirk and then wrote a response

'_About what happened and what will happen tomorrow at Drama class with Robbie-Pooh'_

'_**What does he have to do with me?'**_

This was strange, neither of his friends had talked about the class during the day and Red X wasn't with Robin in that class

'_Oh, nothing just that his class will play 'Romeo and Juliet' scenes'_

'_**So?'**_

'_Do you now who his partner is?'_

Again, what this had to do with him?... Why did it matter who Robin's partner was, at least it was one of… his… friends

'_**No'**_

'_Ok, then I'll tell you. Hi partner is your little friend Raven'_

'_**And?'**_

'_Do you know the story of 'Romeo and Juliet'? How they spent time together… no wait, the question is how did they use the time they were together?'_

Geo-Force was starting to get suspicious about this, and he was hoping with all his soul that it wasn't what he thought it was

'_**Go to the point!'**_

'_Hey, chill. Very well then I'll go to the point; your dear friend and the one who is looking for your place in the Basketball team are going to play a pretty scene where they will have to kiss, savvy?'_

All of Geo's hope was gone in just that, but still what if he was lying….

"WHAT!"

All the class, even the teacher looked towards the source of the voice, it was Jericho. Apparently Red X was also sending his best friend information about Robin and Raven

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Now the yell was directed to Red X who just smirked and shook his head

"Nope"

"Joseph, what's happening?" Asking Control Freak, he liked to call the students by their first names

"It's just that… it's" Great, he didn't know what to say, and while this was happening Kitten, who was next to the principal's son took the paper that she saw Red X and Jericho were writing on and read it. After about 15 second Jericho found something to say and pointed towards X "Uh, he told me that the part three of 'The Pirates of the Mediterranean' will premiere the next year"

"WHAT!" Now the one yelling was Kitten, fortunately the teacher didn't saw the paper she read and thought she was talking about the premiere of the movie Jericho has just mentioned

"Jason is right, it will premiere the next year and it'll continue the adventures of the pirates who will go 'till the end of the world trying to recover the Captain…"

The Teacher began to say all the things he knew about the film but Geo-Force knew that Jericho was lying, surely Red X had told the other boy what he had told him; besides he saw Kitten took a piece of paper from Jericho's table and what other reason would she have to scream if it wasn't for something like that

Back to his own Geo-Force knew something, he was going to put Richard Grayson through a lot in the practice and then discuss some issues with him

And for Red X, he was very proud for good job well done

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**How can Red X be so evil? Just because I want him to be that way sometimes, just like this one**

**Ok, what will Geo do? And what about Jericho? Oh, and we can't forget Kitten. This is son not good**

**Oh, yeah, what you think about the new movies I just invented? Very originals :P**

**And the teacher, I had to put him a name and I couldn't think in anything better so sorry if you don't like it… and it was closest thing I found to 'Control Freak'**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think about it!**

**Now my readers, I want your opinion… You see, I'm preparing a new Fanfic that I'll present to you when I have time because I'm not sure if I can update with three stories at once but as soon as I find the time I'll upload it. But first I need you to tell me what kind of romance would you like there, the story is an AU slightly different to others where the titans are students, workers, thieves or something like that but I can't say more.**

**OK, the characters I'll be using are in two groups and you can only pair two (or more if you want a triangle or rectangle or whatever) characters of the same group (Group 1/Group 1 and Group 2/Group 2) vote for all the pairings you want**

**Group 1: Robin, Raven, BB, Star, Cy, Red X, Jinx, Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, Mas, Menos, Terra, KF, Gizmo, Mammoth, Malchior**

**Group 2: Argent, Cheshire, Gnaark, Herald, Hot Spot, Jericho, Kid Wykkyd, Kilowatt, Kitten, Kole, Pantha, Bushido, Red Star**

**This time you chose the pairs, I'll consider all the ideas you give me and make a decision. You can vote 'till I say the poll is closed k? C ya!**


	18. When they discover it

**Hello there!**

**Mizuki Ai: **Ok then, thanks for you votes and comments!

**Brneyedgirl: **Yep, thanks for review!

**Dark-raven343gs: **Ok, thanks for voting, and yeah you're right

**Sunset15: **Pretty evil isn't he? Thanx!

**David (anon): **You'll see, things will become pretty bad for the birds

**SBSPFreak1297: **OK, thanks for the votes and suggestion

**EgyptianShadow: **Thank you very much!

**Thanks everybody for the reviews!**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans

**Where we left: **Back to his own Geo-Force knew something, he was going to put Richard Grayson through a lot in the practice and then discuss some issues with him

And for Red X, he was very proud for good job well done

**Now with the Story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**CHAPTER 18**

**: At the gym:**

The practices were always the best moment at the school for Robin, that was the only time he felt good during the classes' day. And because he wanted to be the captain, the playmaker, he made even the impossible to show the coach how well he played making baskets and working perfectly with the team when the ten teens were separated in two groups and played against each other practicing like it was just a normal game

Yep, the team work was something he liked when it was in Basketball

…Ok he liked it when the whole team wasn't trying to kill him with the ball!

He has been dodging the basketball for this first half an hour that he had been practicing, all the passes were directed to his face, he hadn't had the chance to try a shoot to the basket and the coach has been telling him to play better

"Come on Richard! I want to see what else you have!" The coach 'Mento' said, he was a tall and strong man with dark brown eyes and hair, adding a deep voice; he was very strict but cool when he cooled off. "Your team is loosing 22 against 10 what's wrong?"

Robin didn't answer, just tried to take the ball away from Geo-Force who escaped very easy and made yet another basket, the scoreboard was now 24 against 10

"Good job Brion, continue with the good game!" The coach complimented making Robin angry and jealous, it wasn't his fault that this has become the day of 'Kill Robin during the practice' "Ok, rest five minutes guys"

"What's wrong with everybody?" Robin muttered to himself walking towards his water bottle

"We are just doing what Geo- Force told us to do" Answered Hot Spot taking his towel

"What?" Asked Robin shocked

"He told us 'Don't give Robin a rest, he wants to get better and show the others that he has what you need to be the captain and I'm willing to give him the chance'" Hot Spot answered

"Well, sure I want to be the captain someday but why is he doing it that way?" Robin wondered aloud

"Oh, please Robin, don't make so much _drama_" This time it wasn't Hot Spot who had spoken, looking to the side Robin discovered that Geo-Force has come and the look on his face wasn't very pleasant

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to show you can be the best, and if you can't then you won't have the place you long with so much desire any time soon" Robin could tell Geo-Force wasn't happy with him, but why?

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing, I told you everything so stop with this drama and focus on the game" Geo was now almost yelling

"Wha- Hey wait a moment, do you know about what I'll be doing tomorrow in Drama?" Everything clicked now, Geo-Force was making the practice a hell to him because of the drama class, he knew everything

"Yes, actually I do but it doesn't matter. You better prepare yourself because the practice will become even more aggressive, did you hear me?" He had an expressionless face but his voice was dripping venom

"Of course it matters, I have been suffering this whole time because of a damned class!" Robin yelled earning the attention of all the people in the gym

"Richard Grayson!" The coach yelled "Watch your mouth in my class, 20 laps around the gym NOW!"

"Yes coach" Robin gave Geo-Force a death glare that the other boy answered with his own and then started to run

"The rest of you I want to form two lines, we'll practice the passes" Mento commanded and the rest of the boys did as they were told

'_Who have been the one that told Geo-Force about the Drama class' _Robin thought to himself

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: At The Corner:**

Raven was now with Jinx, the only friend free that day; the Tuesday she would be all by her own because the rest of her friends would have practice and she used that time for read a while.

Both girls were at the further corner of the café where the couch was, the café was almost empty and so they didn't have any problem taking the spot. Jinx was drinking a strawberry milkshake and Raven her usual green tea

"And you don't know what happened?"

"No" Answered Jinx "They just yelled and Jericho said something about the new Pirates movie"

"Yell about a movie that will just premiere the next year in the middle of a class is something that I have only expected from someone like Kitten but not from him" Raven reasoned

"I think it was just a lie, it took him more than 10 seconds for answer the teacher"

"In that case what was he trying to hide?"

"Dunno Rae, Red X must have told him something pretty shocking"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be odd. Red X likes a lot to get the nerves of his 'Best Friend'" Raven made quotation marks when she said 'Best Friend'

"Is the only good thing about his attitude that X has" Jinx said smiling, Raven grinned and the bells of the door sounded

"YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN!" Kitten yelled from the door pointing a finger at Raven making the few teen in the café look at the purple haired girl

"What did I do?" Asked Raven raising an eyebrow, Kitten walked into the place and stopped in front of Raven

"What did you do! You want to know what you did?" Yelled Kitten this time a little softer

"Yes please" Raven said relaxed taking a sip from her tea

"You just stole Robbie-Pooh from me again!" Raven spited her tea in surprise

"What?" Asked Jinx and Raven at the same time

"You are going to kiss him tomorrow at Drama class!" Kitten answered and now all the attention was on the three girls, some gasps were heard at the surprise

"I'll going to do it because that's what the teacher wants us to do" Raven answered starting to get annoyed

"Oh really?" Asked a suspicious Kitten

"Yeah, I'm not going to do it for will" Snapped Raven

"And what's wrong with kissing Robin?" Kitten went another subtitle of the conversation

"I never said it was wrong but I'm doing it for I can pass the subject" Raven was now on her feet glaring at Kitten

"Oh then you would kiss him even if it wasn't for obligation?"

"I never said that" By now both girls were yelling

"But you said there wasn't anything wrong in kissing him!"

"If you like him, but I don't like him!"

"Then you're cheating on him! You like Geo-Force don't you?"

"Pardon?" Raven was shocked for the conclusions Kitten was getting at

"You like Geo-force and Robin is just a distraction, that's why you chose him for be your partner with that exercise!"

"Are you out of your mind? Do you think I'm some kind of slut or something?"

"Your words, not mine!"

"That's it, I'm going to kick your ass!" Raven was about to attack Kitten when Jinx hold her back

"Let's go Raven, this prep bitch don't know what she's talking about" Raven relaxed a bit but still the look in her eyes could have killed Kitten and sent her to hell just to see her suffer by the torture the demons would put on them, but then she thought again _'She would be kicked out of the hell in less that five minutes'_

Jinx as well was mad at Kitten, nobody messes with her friends –let alone her best friend- and get out with it.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: In the halls of the Wilson High:**

The practices were over and Robin, Cyborg and Aqualad were walking out of the school. They were the last ones because Katarou had hold the Football team some minutes more; and Robin was glad about it, after his twenty laps he had to receive the punishment from all the team, except for Hot Spot, with the passes and Geo-Force was now the second one in his 'Most hated people' list, the first one would be of course the one who told Geo-Force about the scene he was going to play the next day with Raven

"They really tortured you like that?" Asked Cyborg surprised

"Yeah, and all because the stupid scene that I have to play with Raven tomorrow" Robin answered "Who told him about that?"

"Not me" Answered Aqualad

"Neither me, remember we promised to keep the secret" Cyborg pointed

"But _I_ didn't promise anything" Someone said, the three guys looked up and saw Jericho and Red X

"Wasn't the school empty?" Wondered Cyborg aloud

"You told him Red X?" Snapped Robin

"Not exactly, I _wrote_ it to them" Red X smirked and the others glared

"But still, you were the one who made this past two hours a living hell!" Robin yelled

"I did? Oh, I'm so sorry kid" The sarcasm in Red X voices wouldn't be clearer

"You little-" Cyborg was cut off by Jericho

"Hear me there Grayson, you may have the chance to kiss Raven tomorrow but I'm doing an advertence: Take any kind of advantage and I'll be sure you regret it"

"Take advantage? Advantage about what!" Robin yelled

"And how will you do something to him with us here?" Asked Aqualad

"I have more than one way to do it, and you know what I mean Robin so don't play dumb with me" Jericho answered

"I'm only kissing her because I have to" Robin replied

"I don't care, if you want to stay in the Basketball team better just do the act in a professional way, no a personal way"

"Is that a threat?" Asked Robin to the blonde boy

"As a matter of fact it is"

"You can't do anything against me!"

"On the contrary Robin" Jericho was now more calmed "I have the power for do it, and be sure that if I want I will do it"

"But lie just for get Robin in trouble would be very low even for you" Cyborg said

"We don't necessary have to lie, just have to make it possible" This time Red X was the one talking, and strangely his voice was serious "And you know that at least I can do that"

"Whatever, I'll just do the scene tomorrow. 'Sides Raven belongs to no one" Robin said before he could stop himself, why that last part sounded overprotective?

"She will, now just remember what I told you" Jericho and Red X walked away and the other three boys were fuming

"They're taking this way too seriously" Cyborg commented

"Yeah, I mean what if they're going to kiss, sure they aren't as good friends and Jinx and Kid Flash or Bumblebee and Speedy but-" Aqualad covered his mouth with his hands realizing what just said

"What did you say?" Asked Cyborg

"Nothing" Asked Aqualad a bit too quickly

"You just didn't insinuate that Jinx and Kid Flash are going to play a scene like the one Robin will, did you?" Cyborg said with his eyebrow raised

"No" Again the answer was a bit too quickly

"Aw man! First the ball, now the Drama class, what will happen later?" Cyborg changed from angry to sad in two seconds "This is getting out of hands"

"Don't worry, just do the first move before he does. The first chance you see, take it" Robin tried to make Cyborg feel better and apparently it worked

"Thanks Rob, I'll do it and hope nothing wrong happens"

'_I hope the same for both of us Cy, really' _Robin thought while going out of the school with his friends, at least he knew that just Jericho, Red X and Geo-Force besides his friends and his Drama class knew about the exercise he had to do for Drama class

… How wrong he was, if he only had seen what happened at The Corner

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Ok guys, that was the Chapter 18. Poor Raven and Robin huh? They didn't deserve it but Red X plan worked pretty well even when he didn't saw Robin in Basketball**

**And Kitten, do you hate her? I mean, more than before?**

**Please review, I'm sure you want to know what will happen**

**Now, the pool of the last week is still up until the next week when I'm going to add a new one of a FF that I decided to write before the one of the pool that is still existent. The principal couple is selected and you'll know more about the fic in the next chapter.**

**Until then!**


	19. The Drama for Rumors

**Hey, how are you doing?**

**Mizuki Ai: **Kitten is a character that needs to be hated, Red X has to cause trouble to everyone and about what will happen… You'll see

**SBSPFreak1297: **Thank you very much!

**Zarola: **Ok then, I'll see what I can do

**David (anon): **Be sure of it, but not right now

**Brneyedgirl: **Don't worry, Raven's ex and what he did will be discovered soon, just be a little patient, but ya know what? You are pretty perceptive

**EgyptianShadow: **Thanx, hope you like this one

**CrazyInsomaniac: **Hey, hi (takes the cookie) Uh, thanx. And thanx also for the compliments, I'm glad you like m writing style really

**Thanx for review!**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left: **_'I hope the same for both of us Cy, really' _Robin thought while going out of the school with his friends, at least he knew that just Jericho, Red X and Geo-Force besides his friends and his Drama class knew about the exercise he had to do for Drama class

… How wrong he was, if he only had seen what happened at The Corner

**Now with the Story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**CHAPTER 19**

**: Tuesday before the first class at Wilson High:**

Geo- Force was on his locker preparing for his first class; Math. He had mixed emotions right now, he was happy because Robin suffered a lot during the last practice and that day wouldn't be different, but at the same time he knew the scene Robin would play with Raven couldn't be prevented and he thought it wasn't fair

The last afternoon he saw Raven but didn't say a thing, it wasn't her fault that she was going to kiss Robin at Drama class –Ok, neither was Robin's but still- so he never mentioned the subject.

"Hey Geo!" Geo-Force looked to the side and saw Kid Flash walking towards him with a huge grin on his face "Today is the great day!"

"Yeah, for you" Geo replied "This is a good chance for you, don't ruin it. Just stay in the character and do it her way kay?"

"I won't fail captain" KF mocked with a salute

"Ok then now-"

"I'm sorry Geo, I guess she wasn't the one for you" A girl cut off Geo-Force and then she walked away

"Uh, what?" Asked he to his friend who shrugged, just then a pair of girls walked by and began to whisper, but both boys heard what they said

"I don't believe she did that to him" One of them said

"Yeah, I would never leave an opportunity like that not even for Robin" The other replied and then the conversation wasn't heard anymore

"What are they talking about?" Asked Kid Flash aloud

"Haven't you heard?" A voice asked from behind Geo-Force, Kole and Cheshire were there

"What do you mean?" Asked Geo-Force to the pink haired girl

"Yesterday at The Corner Raven and Kitten had an argument that almost became a fight. Kitten said things that weren't real but that her little brain thought they were about what was happening with Raven. After that, rumors started and there are at least twenty rumors running through the school right now"

"What kind of rumors?" Asked the blonde boy

"Well" Cheshire answered "The basic story is that Raven and you were already together but she started to cheat on you with Robin" Kole took the story here

"But the people started to change it and some say Robin and Raven were together and she was cheating on him with you. Other one says that Raven and you broke up and she in using Robin to forget you and other says that story backwards"

"But are others very wicked" Cheshire continued "Some teens here say that Raven was using you for get near Kid Flash and make him her boyfriend, or that they're already together and is just playing with your feelings"

"And" Kole said "Others are that say she is already with Jericho and is playing with Robin and Geo just to prove she's the most beautiful girl here and can get any boy she wants. And the newest say that Raven and Red X are together and she's willing to kiss Robin because how alike they're with each other"

"From where the last ones came, we don't know but they're the proof of how twisted some minds really are"

"So, what do you think?" Asked Kole, by know the two boys had their moths hanging open and their eyes as wide as dinner plates, but soon both came to their senses and yelled together

"WHAT THE-"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: At Robin's locker:**

"- HELL!" Robin yelled

"Those are the rumors running here, all because Kitten" Bumblebee said to Robin as all the gang stayed with their eyes and mouth wide open

"I can't believe it! How can an argument become a wave of fucking lies?" Robin was very frustrated

"Hey, calm down Robin I'm with you about they shouldn't be saying lies about any of you but yelling won't do anything about it" Speedy said

"But what can we do now?" Asked BB "Those rumors are in moth of everyone now, make them disappear will be impossible"

"B is right with that Rob" Cyborg said "There's no way to stop this at least one of them become true"

"And then more will start, things have to finish by themselves because do something about this kind of things will only make them worse" Aqualad tried to reason

"Yeah, we can't do anything else." Bee agreed, Robin sighed

"Aw man, this is maybe-"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: At Starfire's locker:**

"- The worst thing that have ever happened to me in the school" Raven sighed after Jinx told her about the rumors

"I know Rae, and all because of that bitch named Kitten" Terra said angry

"She made you look like a slut" Jinx agreed

"Kitten was overreacting because she likes Robin but she has no right to do this to you" Starfire said

"I won't leave things this way, Kitten'll pay I'll make sure of that" Raven promised

"Count with us Raven" Jinx assured as the rest of the girls nodded

"Thanks guys, I have some ideas that you may like" Raven said with a smirk and began to tell the others her plan

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: At Red X's locker:**

"You can't be serious" Jericho said to his friend

"I'm dead serious, that's why those girls were whispering when they passed by us"

"And all of that happened in just one afternoon and less than 10 minutes the school has been open?"

"This is the Wilson High, what were you hoping to happen?"

"This isn't good, Raven isn't like that, and I have to clean her name" Jericho said

"Aww, how sweet. Since when are you like that?" Mocked X pretending to wipe a tear from his eyes

"This is for real, she'll be with me anytime soon and doing this I'll get some extra points"

"You won't do anything to Kitten 'cause I'm sure sweet Raven has already a plan, you just worry about how you'll know if Robin stays on the marked line"

"I'll ask someone to tell me that, if Robin goes further than he has I'll know it"

"And who are you going to ask to?"

"Come, I'll show you" Jericho said and with that both boys walked away

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Some minutes later:**

Robin, Raven, Speedy, Bumblebee, Kid Flash and Jinx were at the theatre for Drama class. The first pairs had already passed and the group discovered her teacher was a Shakespeare fan. So far the other groups had doing the representation pretty well and the kisses, or most of them, were of about two seconds just to get a better grade

The pair the was acting finished their part and the teacher clapped like she has been doing with all the other pairs

"Very good" Said Elasti-girl "Ok, the next couple is Wally West's"

Jinx and Kid Flash got up and Jinx walked to the edge of the theatre as Kid Flash took the chair other teams had used for balcony scenes like the one they were going to do. Both teens took a deep breathe and Jinx started just like they practiced the last day:

"Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' and I will take thy word; yet if thou swearest, thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries they say Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully"

Kid Flash stood up on the chair looking at her as she continued

"Or if thou thinkest I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse, and say thee nay, so thou wilt woo, but else not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond"

Now Kid Flash jumped and hanged from the platform as Jinx finished

"And therefore thou mayst think my behavior ligh"

Kid Flash climbed on the theatre and said a simple word that the dialogue had

"No"_  
_

"But trust me gentleman" Jinx replied "I'll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware, my true love's passion; therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night hath so discovered."

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon, I swear" KF walked nearer Jinx

"Oh, swear not by the moon. Th' inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable" The teacher was content, but not as happy as KF was, he said his next part_  
_

"What shall I swear by?"

"Do not swear at all. Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee" The moment was near

"If my heart's dear love, I swear, oh, Juliet" Kid Flash embraced Jinx and then separated just enough for they to look in each other eyes, he bent down and jinx stayed still just waiting

KF made contact closing his eyes for two things: 1) For make the scene realer and 2) To enjoy that little moment. Two seconds passed and Jinx broke the peck very calm, and still KF had his eyes closed for a second more before look Jinx in the eye.

"Bravo" The teacher said standing up, Jinx and KF let go of each other "Very good, please sit down and let's see the next couple

Jinx sat down next to Raven with her face bored, KF on the other hand –and Raven's other side- had a smile from ear to ear. He really enjoyed that moment _'God exists'_ Was his only thought

"Now Karen, come her with you teammate" Elasti-girl said. Speedy and Bumblebee walked to the front and started without another word

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine" Speedy quoted "The gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushingpilgrims, ready stand to smooth the rough touch with a gentle kiss"

He took Bee's hand and tried to kiss it but she stopped him and started her part

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss"

Both raised their hands and put their palms together as he continued_  
_

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips are things to use in prayer"

Bee turns away and Speedy spoke again_  
_

"Oh...O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair"

Bee looked at him and they interlocked hands, then she quoted

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake"

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips by thine, my sin is purged"

Then they kissed, it was a peck no longer than 1 second, Bumblebee continued

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took?"

"Sin from my lips! O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again"

_Again there was a little peck, Bee started to sigh and Elasti-Girl stood up_

"Great job!" Bee's sighs became a groan because of what she had just done and the let go of each other's hands like if they were touching fire "The kiss was too short but oh well, next pair now please come…"

The next pair stood up and Raven sighed a very audible sigh, Jinx, Kid Flash and Robin, who was next to KF, looked at her

"What's the matter Rae?" Asked Kid Flash

"Nothing" Raven lied, Robin sighed and said

"Have you heard the rumors?" The three of them looked at him as Speedy and Bumblebee sat down

"Yeah, I have and I'm not happy at all" Raven said

"Who would be, I can't believe what kind of things they say about you guys" Bee said

"Who can, but I'll get my revenge on Kitten" Raven stated

"How?" KF asked

"You'll know" Raven said as she and Jinx exchanged looks

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Meanwhile at Biology class:**

"Ok Star, we have the number" Terra said to Starfire "Now just wait 'till the brake"

"I am happy that we completed the mission, I hope Raven's plans work"

"They will Star, we're luck that she didn't see us spying on her when she was opening her locker"

"Do you think she deserves what are we going to do?" Starfire asked earning a raised eyebrow from Terra

"Do you think is too much?"

"No" Starfire shook her head and smiled "I think is not enough"

"Oh, yeah you're right" Both girls smiled

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Back at the Theatre:**

"Ok, now with the next couple, please Richard, come with your teammate" The teacher said, both teens stood up and walked to the front of the class

As much as he hated to admit it his friends were right, he was nervous about the scene and right there his hands became a sweat factory and his legs wasn't responding well; why was he so nervous? He didn't know but the feeling was there and just became stronger when Raven started, this first line was the only kiss he had to play but he wasn't sure if it was too soon… or too late

"Sweet, good night. This bud of love by summer's ripening breath may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet"

Raven moved her face nearer Robin's and he bent down, he was sure that he was going to pass out because of the nerves and before he knew it their lips met, and a pair of eyes watched very carefully of Robin got off limits or not

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Ok, there is it. What do you think about this chapter? Too many changes of scenery but it was just for cover more ground.**

**Ok, did I stop in a good moment? Maybe I don't want to know but oh what the heck please Review**

**Now, the last pool is closed and a new one is open you see…**

**The next story is a BB/Rae/Rob story, AU because has become pretty easy to put the Titans in another kind of job, but the other pairs are still to be decided and I want you to help me with it k? This can be anyone with anyone so there are no limits and here are the characters: **

**Cyborg, Speedy, Hot Spot, Herald, Kid Flash, Bushido, Lighting, Thunder Kilowatt, Red Star, Super Boy, Terra, Starfire, Bumblebee, Aqualad, Argent, Pantha, Kole and Gnaark.**

**You have two weeks because I have another fic in mind and you'll chose again, yep it's another AU but just that will be said.**


	20. The Sweet Revenge

**Hey everybody!**

**BallaRaven05: **Everybody asked me for it so I think, why not just a little?

**EgyptianShadow: **The real doom is just arriving

**Zarola: **Ok, thanx for your vote

**SBSPFreak1297: **Thank you very much, and thanks for your vote

**Sunset15: **Ok, you'll discover it here

**Kika (anon): **No please! I want to live! Here's the episode!

**Brneyedgirl: **Glad you liked it, I like to do that kind of things

**Daughter of a Demon: **Ok then maybe, but another question Have you figured out yet the little trap I added here? I don't mean in just one episode, but if you have been paying attention you would know… just shhh, don't tell the others if figure it out

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans

**Where we left:** Raven moved her face nearer Robin's and he bent down, he was sure that he was going to pass out because of the nerves and before he knew it their lips met, and a pair of eyes watched very carefully of Robin got off limits or not

**Now with the story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**CHAPTER 20**

**: Continuing At the Theatre:**

Strange? Good? Bad? Not, just strange.

That's how this moment felt to Robin. He had kissed a girl before, a lot of times being that he had a girlfriend once, ok he had had two girlfriends before… Ok, he had had 6 girlfriends in his whole life, or what he had lived 'till now.

But somehow this felt different, strange but in a good way, he liked this; it was nice, light, and maybe even sweet, this… this… didn't last enough

He felt the pressure on his lips disappear as Raven broke the kiss after about 2 seconds, it felt like an eternity for him, but the eternity wasn't enough for him _'What a corny line'_ He thought to himself.

Both teens looked in each other eyes for a moment before Raven started again

"Good night, good night. As sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast."

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Robin wondered if he was too much in the character or if he really meant what he had just quoted

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" Raven was a very good actress, he had to admit it

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it. And yet I would it were to give again"

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?" At this moment they joined hands and Raven felt them wet _'Is he sweating?'_

"But to be frank and give it thee again" The hug and Robin was grateful that he didn't have another line, otherwise he was sure he would stutter it "And yet I wish but for the thing I have, my bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep. The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite" Robin looked again into her eyes, those eyes that captivated him, first at the ball and now here

Thos pair of eyes observing him narrowed a bit seeing that the boy was very entertained with the eyes of the girl before him, was it enough to tell Jericho Robin had crossed the line? Ok, it will be mentioned and Jericho would decide if it was enough

Raven stared back at Robin with a curious expression, did she have something on her face or something? Fortunately they were interrupted

"Perfect!" The teacher stood up clapping "You two did a great job! Now the next pair…"

Both birds walked back to their friends who were waiting for then with small smiles on their faces

"Hey, it seemed very real" Speedy commented

"Yeah, why don't you enter to the next play here in the High, you would make it great" Jinx agreed

"Nah, I don't like when people stare at me" Raven said as Robin tried to dry his sweaty hands on his uniform

"I thought you would be used to it by now" Kid Flash smirked

"Very funny" Raven said sarcastically

"No, but seriously I liked the scene" Bumblebee complimented "And Speedy is right, it seemed so real that I almost thought you both were Romeo and Juliet"

"Um, thanks" Robin said unsure _'I almost felt it real'_

"At least that's over and we're out of it" Raven said with a sigh, deep inside Robin those words hurt

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Finally the Recess:**

Recess, almost no one was in the hallways of the Wilson High but eating or just hanging out in the tables out the building or maybe the courts

However four girls were inside the building of the Wilson High, this four girls were inside to get revenge of another girl who dared to insult the most popular girl at school; two girls were in front of a special locker, the locker of the one who would pay, and the other two friends were each one in two other lockers

"Ok Jinx, open the locker" Jinx opened and both teens looked inside, all inside was pink! Pink notebooks and pens, pink fluffy carpet all around the inside and a big mirror was on the door. Oh yeah and about 20 pictures of Robin all around the mirror. Both girls shuddered at the sight of it

"Oh my god, this girl is a freak!" Jinx exclaimed "But this pretty place will be doomed after we start your plan Rae"

"I'll enjoy each moment of this, but we better get moving. Did you bring the paint?" Raven asked

"It's right here, I love when the Janitor left his closet open"

"Ok, let's start before the bell rings"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Some lockers away:**

"Here is it" Starfire said aloud "I am so happy that I have a pink pen, which shall make this realer, like if it is really from Kitten"

The red haired girl took a note from her skirt hidden pocket and slid it bellow the locker's door

"Now just wait"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: In another locker:**

"Found it!" Terra exclaimed "Now just leave the note a wait"

She also took a note from her hidden pocket and introduced it in the locker

Wonder what's with the hidden pockets? Easy, the skirt didn't have any pockets and everybody know the girls have their 'women problems' as any other female human so they need a pocket to carry their 'protections' and the hidden pocket inside the skirt was always useful

"Hope this works" She mumbled to herself as she walked back to her friends

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: At the tables out the building:**

Ass strange as it could sound Geo-Force and Kid Flash had decided to be the recess with Robin's gang. As much as Aqualad, Bumblebee, Speedy and Beast Boy tried to light the mood the tension between Cyborg, Kid Flash, Robin and Geo-Force. Not a very pleasant feeling

"Soooo, where did you say the girls are?" Asked BB trying to break the silence on the table

"Dunno" Answered Kid Flash and Geo-Force plainly

"I heard they're going to get their revenge on Kitten, any idea how they'll do it?" Asked Speedy

"No" Again a short answer from the two new boys at the table

"Ok, so y'all have practice today?" Asked again BB

"Yeah" Everyone at the table except for Bumblebee answered

"Oh, ok" BB stayed quiet for a moment before decide once again to break the silence "Hey, anyone knows where did the Independence Declaration was signed?"

"Philadelphia" Answered Bee, the rest stayed quiet

"Nope, at the end of the document!" BB exclaimed and the started to laugh uncontrollably as the other teens in the table –including the four that have a staring contest just ten seconds ago- looked at him and sweat-dropped

"You are or are you just pretending?" Asked Cyborg to the shortest boy making him stop laughing

"If I am a what?" Asked BB making the others think that he was and wasn't just pretending

"Never mind" The QB sighed "You gave enough proof"

"Hey if you don't understand my jokes is because they're way too complicated for you"

"I'd say 'lame' instead of 'complicated'" Aqualad commented, the others nodded

"Are not" BB snapped

"Are too" Cyborg said

"Are not"

"Are too" Now Robin, Speedy and Aqualad joined Cyborg

"Are Not!"

"Are too!" Now it came from everyone on the table

"Ok, geez no one here is allowed to say an innocent joke once a while" BB said crossing his arms over his chest

"When you learn good jokes then you can tell them" Speedy said

"You just don't understand them" BB muttered under his breath

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Back with the Raven and the other girls:**

"Hey, how is it going?" Asked Terra as she reached her friends

"Great" Raven said as she continued working "Just have to get this ready with this…. There"

"Phew, we finished, finally" Jinx said wiping her brow

"Friends, I think you should go clean yourselves, you have paint spots on your face" Starfire suggested looking some paint spots all over her friends' faces

"Ok Star, after all we don't want to be caught" Raven agreed and the four girls walked to the bathroom after be sure of close the door and take the paint that was left for they can return them to the Janitor's closet

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Next the Baseball diamond:**

"All right See-more, what happened at Drama class?" Asked Jericho to the one he had asked to look for Robin and Raven

Seymour Porter wasn't the most popular boy at school but still was known by many people in the school, and for them he was See-more. He was a dark skinned boy with green eyes and black hair, his nickname was because his powerful eyes, he didn't need glasses but he could see way better than the rest of the students and basically his real name and his nickname were the same so there was no problem

"Look, this eyes of mine saw that Richard 'Robin' Grayson didn't do anything Raven didn't allow him to, but he was staring at her very intently, and then he seemed like lost into her eyes"

"Lost?" Asked Jericho

"Yeah, lost. He just couldn't look away from them, if it wasn't for the teacher and that Raven can move he would have stayed like that forever"

"All right, he didn't do anything else then?"

"Nope, that was just what he did"

"Ok, his lesson won't be very painful then"

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Red X entering to the conversation

"Nothing important, he just needs to cool off"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: At the tables out the building again:**

"… And then I asked him 'Is it almost out?' and he answered me 'No, is already out'!" Again Beast Boy went into a fit of laugher as the rest looked at him with disgust about the joke Beast Boy had just said

"That's nasty!" Bee said, BB stopped laughing

"But that's the kind of humor everybody likes"

"No, that's just nasty and disgusting" Cyborg said, the others nodded

"You have to be more open minded" BB said

"Open minded for what?" They all heard a familiar voice ask, looking up they saw Raven, Terra, Jinx and Starfire had arrived

"Don't worry about that, how went the plans?" Asked Geo-Force

"We did our part, but we have to wait to see if it works" Jinx answered sitting besides Cyborg, much to KF dismay

"And when will be that?" Asked Speedy

"As soon as Kitten arrives to her locker we hope" Raven said sitting besides Geo with Star at her side while Terra sat besides BB

"You mean then in about five minutes" Asked Bumblebee to Raven

"Yup"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Not five minutes later:**

The bell has just ringed and Kitten made her way towards her locker looking for her notebooks. She soon arrived and before she had the chance to open her locker someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around and saw Gizmo standing there

"What?" She asked disinterested

"Look, I received your note and I want to tell that if you wanted to date me so badly then you should have told me already" He said smiling

"What are you talking about, I wouldn't date someone as stupid and horrible like you ever" She almost yelled making some teens look at her and Gizmo

"That's not what your letter says" Gizmo took a piece of paper from his pants and showed it to her

"Give me that!" She took the paper and read it, her eyes widened with horror and disgust "What the hell!"

"See? It's even written with your pink pen" He said pointing the letter

"But I didn't write this!" She yelled making more students look at her

"But the pen is pink and is your same writing stile. Look, the 'I' has hearts instead of points"

"Someone must have falsified it because you're the last person I would date!"

"Oh, please don't be so-"

"Kitten!" Both teens looked up and saw Mammoth walking towards them "I received your letter!"

"What?" Asked Kitten and Gizmo shocked

"Yeah, the one you left in my locker. But are you sure about it? I mean, I thought you liked Robin"

"I _like_ Robin, you two are a pair of stupid jerks! I didn't write those letters and much less to someone like you!" Kitten now really yelled, by now almost half of the school was listening because even the teachers were there, so there was no trouble of being late for classes

"But then how do we have it?" Asked Mammoth

"I don't know but you better stay away from me!" Kitten turned to her locker and started to open it… Just to be attacked by a paint keg "AAAHHHAAAA!"

Everyone saw how like by magic Kitten's white and blue uniform became a strange lime green color, the side of keg hit her square in the face preventing the paint to touch her hair and face but hurting her nose, and everyone's shock her locker was the same tone with black spots here and there.

The surprise was so big that she dropped the letter she had taken from Gizmo some moments ago, quickly Elasti-girl and Madame Rouge ran to her and helped her to walk to the bathroom for she could clean herself the best she could as Control Freak ran to the Biology lab searching for her father –one of the few teachers that weren't there- and Mad Mod decided to go and tell about this to the Headmaster.

The rest of the teachers tried to make the students shut up but they just continued laughing at Kitten, if the situation continued like that soon she would have to bring her own bodyguard. Even Gizmo and Mammoth forgot about the notes and just laughed with the others, besides both of them liked someone else at the moment and now that they thought about it what would be the good thing of go out in a date with Kitten?

Robin's and Raven's gang were there as well, they just couldn't miss this for anything. They laughs were the louder ones, but of course it was normal being that they had story with Kitten.

As the students started to leave Raven went to Kitten's locker and picked up the note the girls had left

"What's that?" Asked Robin pointing the note

"The letter Gizmo received, it says exactly the same that Mammoth's one. These notes were just to get Kitten embarrassed and make our rumors disappear sooner" She handed him the note and all the boys and Bumblebee read it:

_Gizmo:_

_I want you to know that I have been attracted to you sometime now and I can't deny it anymore, I would love to get to know you better. If you are interested come and look for me I'm sure we would be the most adorable couple here._

_Love,_

_Kitten_

"Great!" Bumblebee exclaimed

"Hey Bee, do you think The Gazette would be interested in something like this?" Jinx asked with a smirk

"Maybe" Bee answered with her own smirk as the others caught what they were going to do with this little note

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**So, how was it huh? Please tell me!**

**Now, remember the pool of the last week? I just received two votes, I want you to give me your ideas, come on! Just remember that the principal couple is Rob/Rae/BB so I need to know about the other pairs, the names are at the A/N of the last chapter**

**Thanx, and see you soon!**


	21. Things that shouldn't happen

**Hi!**

**Titangirl797: **Hey, thanks

**EgyptianShadow: **Hehe, thank you

**Buttercup-babe: **Ok then, and about the Speedy thing maybe I can do something like I'm doing with BB in 'The Forest's Inhabitants'

**SBSPFreak1297: **Yep, Raven has to figure it out yet. And about the other they'll be between 18 and 25 years old

**Saga (anon): **Hi! Ok then, bye

**Brneyedgirl: **Don't worry about it now, and I also feel flattered, I'm glad you're liking it and I have quite some ideas so I don't think it will end too soon

**CrazyInsomaniac: **Hey, no prob. Thanx, at least I'm improving and the prank was something easy to think about (takes the cookies)

**Thanx for the reviews**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left: **"Hey Bee, do you think The Gazette would be interested in something like this?" Jinx asked with a smirk

"Maybe" Bee answered with her own smirk as the others caught what they were going to do with this little note

**Now with the story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**CHAPTER 21**

**: At the Gym:**

The classes had ended and Robin was once again suffering at the practice. He thought Geo-Force had forgotten about Drama class after the prank Raven and her friends had made to Kitten but, apparently, he didn't.

This time Mento had told them to pair up, Robin wanted to be with Hot Spot but the coach told him to be with Geo-Force and, oh boy, how much Robin would regret that. They were playing one-on-one and he was been humiliated by the current playmaker, what did the score say? 20- 4 Geo-Force winning; awful huh?

"Richard move!" Mento said distracting Robin and letting Geo-Force run with the ball, Robin followed but the blonde boy just faked right and moved to the left gaining two more points "Nice faking Brion, the team chose wisely"

"Oh yeah, the team sure did" Robin said under his breath "I'll show you"

"Continue with the training boys" Mento said as he walked out the gym "I have to go where the coach goes alone"

"OK!" All the teens yelled and started to practice, then the coach exited of the gym and all of them stayed still; passed fifteen seconds all the boys sighed with relief and started to talk between them or went for some water to the steps of the gym

"You have to train a lot more Robin" Geo-Force commented making the basketball rotate on his index finger "You're loosing by 18 points"

"That's because the coach distracted me" Robin tried to defend himself

"Ok, let's say the last 2 points didn't count, but how about the other 20?"

"I have 4 points remember, and your points are because… because…"

"Because…" Geo-Force raised an eyebrow waiting for Robin to continue, but Robin didn't know what to say so Geo continued turning around so that his back was facing Robin's face "You're acting very stupid Robin, that's why I'm the playmaker, you can't even think on a good excuse"

Oook… Geo-Force had crossed the line, Robin didn't have the biggest patience nor was in the best mood and his temper was something to fear, how did that work? When Robin losses his patience his mouth and his brain disconnect from one another and he ends telling things he shouldn't, and right then what his mouth said was:

"After my lips touched Raven's how could I think about anything?"

See what I mean? Immediately all the attention was on them, Robin's eyes widened with horror and he slapped both of his hands over his mouth as the basketball Geo-Force was playing with fell to the floor and started to bounce by itself, and it was all that could be heard all around the gym

'_Oh god, what did I say' _Robin thought kicking himself nonstop

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: I know you hate me but let's go to check on the football team, shall we?:**

Leaving you in suspense we see the team is working really hard with Katarou yelling at them about what to do, now the team was practicing tackles against those big dummies you can see in any other football practice; it will hurt on the shoulders later.

"Continue with it boys!" Katarou yelled as the next line of boys pushed the dummies with their shoulders "Next line, now!"

"I'll win you this time 'Girl-borg'" Mammoth said as he and Cyborg, along with the rest of their line, prepared themselves to run and tackle the dummies

"You haven't won me even once since you joined to the team and this time won't be different chubby" Cyborg replied

"Chubby? I'm not chubby, I'm strong" At this Mammoth flexed arm doing 'The Cobra' trying to show his muscles

"Oh yeah sure, I'll defeat you like I've been doing since ever"

"No you won't!"

"Yeah, I will"

"Next line" They heard Katarou yell "Ready…" Both teens prepared with the rest of their line and waited for the signal "NOW!"

Cyborg ran as fast as he could ready to tackle the dummy, Mammoth wouldn't win… and he was right, but not for the reason he expected…

Mammoth give a step, and then the other and then… he was eating dirt, literally. Oh yeah, he didn't give three steps and his heavy feet tangled with themselves making him fall face first on the ground and all the grass got into his mouth.

Cyborg didn't noticed and continued 'till he hit the dummy making it move backwards some feet, as soon as he saw this he jumped with a happy shout

"Oh yeah man! I told you I'd win, I told you…?"

Looking back at the team he noted all the other boys pointing and laughing at a fuming Mammoth who was still on the floor; even the coach was laughing, accidents happen and are funny –as long as the one troubled aren't you of course- so why don't laugh at them –Ok, maybe when you are the one who suffer is funny as well and you laugh with the others but that isn't the case here so…-

"Hey Mammoth, returning to your herbivores ancestors?" One of the boys joked making Mammoth even angrier, the boy stood up from the ground and glared the 'joker'

"Shut it Private!" The boy stopped laughing immediately as did the rest of the team, Mammoth could be stupid but it was the second place in height at the football team and was almost as strong as Cyborg, surely you would get your ass kicked

"Aw, c'mon boy, we were having just a little fun" The boy said; he had black hair and very dark brown eyes, he wasn't very tall but was strong and popular at school as well for being on the team. His name was Preston Hills but he said he preferred be called Private HIVE; the 'HIVE' thing was because he loved the bees and bumblebees; actually, just for you to know, he was the one who called Karen Beecher like Bumblebee because the first year at Wilson High she practically had an obsession with work. He tried to date her but she kept ignoring him all the time, finally he gave up but the nickname stayed on the girl

"I don't find the funny side to it" Mammoth said very frustrated

"Hey, it wasn't my fault your feet tangled and you fell" He snapped

"How do I know it wasn't you who made me fell?"

"Hey Mammoth, don't jump to conclusions" Cyborg said as he returned to the rest of the team

"Mr. Stone is right Mr. Finders" Katarou agreed "It was an accident, you'll have plenty chances to do it again, but if you fail again don't even dream about being at the field for the game of this Sunday, got it?"

"Yes coach" Mammoth took a deep breath to calm himself and looked down, the coach nodded once and yelled to the team

"OK boys, make the lines again!" The boys groaned but did as they were told

"Don't you have something to tell me?" Asked Private HIVE to Mammoth who put his finger on his chin like thinking

"Oh yeah!" The big boy looked at the other with a big frown on his face "Get.Out.Of.My.Way"

"Ah… sure" Private Hive stepped away and Mammoth walked to the back of the team without another word

"Don't worry man" Cyborg said putting a hand on his teammate shoulder "He's just being himself, you know him"

"Sure I do"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: We aren't going to go back to the gym yet, we're going to the pool:**

"All right, now boys and girls 10 laps in the pool and don't stop" Said the trainer of the swimming team, he was a blonde man with hazel eyes, strong and tall and known by every one like Aquaman, though his real name was Arthur Curry

The whole swimming team, 5 boys and 4 girls, trained together because they weren't a lot, and was the only sport team at school that had boys and girls, though both genders competed in different competitions

Ok, seeing that the trainer was Aquaman the school named Garth like Aqualad because he was the best boy in there, but there was also a best girl…

"Lorena and Garth go first" Aquaman said, the uniform the team needed to use was: Girls with a black one piece and boys with black boxer-shorts like bathing suits

Ok, now with this girl; Lorena Marquez was the name of the girl and she was called by the school like –can you guess?- Aquagirl. This girl had tan skin, black eyes and short black hair –it didn't reach her chin, but was a good style- with all that you could say she was Aqualad's sister but they were just friends… now. Wanna hear the story? If you don't then don't read the next two paragraphs, but if you want then continue with the next paragraphs:

Aqualad and Aquagirl met each other when they joined to the swimming team, they became friends quickly and she started to be friends with the rest of Aqualad's gang –including Bumblebee- and after about a month both Aqua…uh… guys started to date. They were a nice couple but after a semester they started to notice their differences and Aqualad started to notice a certain friend of his so they both decided to break up and stay just like friends.

After that Aqualad stayed a good while single trying to get Bumblebee to like him and finally they became a couple some months ago, as you know. And for Aquagirl, she is still friends with Aqualad's gang but they don't talk each other as much as they used to.

"Ready to lose?" Asked Aquagirl to her male version who smirked

"You lost yesterday and you'll lose today"

"But I won the last Tuesday"

"It won't happen again" As you can see they are still good friends, and very competitive if I can say

"Ready" Both teens went to the edge of the pool with their teammates behind them "Set" They took their position bending down "GO!" Both teen dove into the pool –as big as Raven's just for you can imagine it- and started to swim

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: We'll leave it there now and go at The Corner:**

"So, how was Drama class?" Asked Beast Boy to Raven and Bumblebee, the three of them went to get something to drink. Raven wasn't going to be alone this Tuesday and part of her liked to be with some friends, overall because if she was alone Jericho would go and start to be his awful-odious-unsupportable-self

"I'm glad it's over" Bumblebee said

"And at least we got a good grade" Raven continued

"Does she go easy with you?" Asked Beast Boy

"Yeah, what will you do for the class?" Asked Bumblebee

"I'll make a scene with Aqualad" BB answered with a grin

"WHAT?!?!" Both girls yelled with wide eyes

"Hey, not like that" BB said waving his hand frantically in front him "On our group there are more boys than girls and so the teacher didn't force us to be boy with girl. We're going to play the scene where Tybalt and Mercutio fight against each other" Both girls relaxed

"Ok then, that's better" Bumblebee said sitting again, she had stood up in fright about what BB had said at first

"Yeah, I'm straight" Beast Boy said indignant before remember something Robin had asked him to do "Raven?"

"Yes?" Raven looked up at the boy in front her

"Bee's a boyfriend, I have a huge crush in someone, but what about you?"

"What about me?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow

"Do you have a crush? A boyfriend out school? An ex?"

"'No' for the first two questions and 'Yes' for the last one"

"Really? What happened?" Now BB had arrived to the part he wanted to

"Robin knows, you can ask him" Raven answered looking down at her tea

"Can I know his name?" BB pressed

"No, if you don't mind I don't want to talk about it" raven sounded irritated and Beast Boy assumed that she really was angry at her ex, he assumed that then was the boy's fault –whoever he was- that they broke up

"Oh, all right"

"OK!" Bumblebee said changing the subject "Do you want chocolate cake? I want chocolate cake, what about you?"

"Yeah, sure" Beast Boy answered, he knew there wasn't anything more Raven would say about her past relationship

"Yeah, me too. The last time I ate one it became colorant for Jericho's uniform" Raven smiled and the other two teenagers laughed, Jericho and Kitten still were the make-me-laugh of the High and now Jericho had those rumors about him and Raven and Kitten took a bath of paint after the recess so their reputation was definitely ruined

"Ok, I'll be right back" Bee said walking away to get the cakes

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: One check to the cheerleaders and then we can continue with the gym ok?:**

The girls continued practicing, the Sunday they were going to cheer the football team and needed to be prepared for be better than the other cheerleaders; and Starfire took things seriously when it came to show the others they were the beast cheerleading team in town, still she didn't pressed the team as Blackfire did.

"One, two, three, four five, up!" She yelled and the cheerleaders started to make a human pyramid "Next level in one, two, three, four, five, up!" The next level got up and Star continued "Next in one, two, three, four, five, up!"

The next level formed and now was time for the last girl to go to the top; Kole prepared herself and Starfire started to count "Kole in one, two, three, four, five, up!"

Kole climbed to the top of the pyramid with easy and stayed still with her arms wide open, Starfire smiled

"All right, stay there eight times; one, two three, four…" Suddenly something ran besides the pyramid making Kole look at the side losing her balance and making the whole pyramid fall to the ground, all the girls tangled with each other "Ouch" Starfire grimaced

The one that was running stopped and looked back at the girls, he ran to them and started to help them up

"I'm so sorry" He said

"Do not worry friend Kid Flash" Star assured helping the girls as well before directing to them "Is everybody all right?"

All the girls nodded with small groans, it hurt but it wasn't that bad. Kole felt bad about what happened

"Sorry Star, I got distracted" She apologized

"Yeah, me too" Said another girl, some others nodded as well and Kole felt relieved, so it wasn't just her fault the exercise failed

"It is ok, we can try it again tomorrow. For now we can do something less complicated" The team was grateful with their leader, she knew what to do

"Sorry for distract you girls, I gotta go see ya 'round" With that KF ran away continuing his training as some cheerleaders waved

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Back at the gym –Finally-:**

Geo-Force turned around slowly, so slowly that Robin thought it was an eternity. The other boys looked at their captain waiting to see what was he going to do, and all of them gulped when they saw Geo's eyes, he wasn't mad, oh he wasn't, he was furious

In his eyes was fire, his gaze was intimidating and all the boys took a step backwards, except for Robin who was still frozen covering his mouth, he couldn't believe what he had just said, and just because he was mad that Geo-Force told those things about him, Robin could have said something more intelligent but noooo, he just had to speak without think

"What did you just say?" Geo-Force's voice was so cold that if it could materialize the gym would a big ice cube

"I-I'm- I'm sorry" Robin stammered "I didn't mean that"

"Listen to me, don't ever say something like that, ever again because I assure you that you won't live long enough to tell the tale" Geo-Force threatened walking to Robin, the other boy continued immobile, he would never apologize to Geo-Force but right now he was so scared that anything was possible

"I promise not to tell something like that again" Geo-Force took Robin by the collar of his dark blue muscle-shirt with the number 7 marked in white, and the dark haired boy thought that maybe he would need a new pair of blue shorts because the blonde boy was scarier than anything he had seen in his whole life, and just remember that he had showered with other boys

"Oh no you won't, and I want to give you a reminder" Geo-Force said, Robin was ready to defend himself but before any of them could do anything Hot Spot yelled

"Mento is coming!" All the boys looked at him "Ten seconds and counting!"

Geo-Force let go of Robin's shirt with a 'huff' and a little push before go to pick the ball as the other pairs did the same and started to train like if nothing had happened.

Robin followed Geo-Force and started to practice again, but as soon as it started the playmaker made a basket

'_Ok, now definitely I'll be totally doomed here'_ He thought at first but then another thought came to his head _'But now that I think about it the excuse I gave him wasn't a lie'_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Phew, saved by the coach. Robin almost got his butt kicked by Geo-Force and the boy totally forgot that if he did something he would be out of the team.**

**Ok, you now know more about Aqualad's and Bee's story, I'll show story of the others also when the time arrives, some like this some different ones but anyway.**

**Oh and I'll also leave the pool one more week, the next one I'll add the other k?**

**Bye!**


	22. My own payback

**Hello there my friends:P**

**EgyptianShadow: **Thanks for review, I'm really glad you're following my story, Thank you very, very much, really

**Buttercup-babe: **Heh, thanks, that happens when one speaks without think

**Titangirl797 (anon): **Thank you!

**David (anon): **Don't worry, believe me the end will be worth the suffer

**Mizuki Ai: **That's the name! Thanks for tell me, I didn't know because, you know, with that that I'm learning and stuff… and about the caps, I'm not sure because in my school sometimes they use them and sometimes they don't so I can't tell even when the rules say they should… If I put the swimming team again I'll add both things, thanx

**SBSPFreak1297: **Thanx for review

**CrazyInsomaniac: **He could but fortunately nothing happened. Raven is still oblivious, she will need some more time to really like Robin, but things will happen and she will discover what she really needs

**Brneyedgirl:** The same I told CrazyInsomaniac, Raven will need more time but trust me I have some plans and we'll see things from Raven's POV when the moment is correct

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left: **_'Ok, now definitely I'll be totally doomed here'_ Robin thought at first but then another thought came to his head _'But now that I think about it the excuse I gave him wasn't a lie'_

**Now with the story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**CHAPTER 22**

**: In the Hallways of the Wilson High:**

The practices had just finished and, very strange if I can say it, now the Basketball team was the one that stayed training longer than the others, so now you can see them running towards the showers

"I hate when Mento makes us stay longer than we have" Hot Spot commented to Robin as the approached to the dressing room

"I know, the practices are of just two hours, not two hours twenty minutes" Robin agreed

"And just because the principal called him to his office, he made this" Hot Spot continued

"Stop complaining and move" One of the boys yelled and entered to the dressing room, the others closely behind

When the team entered to the dressing room they found some boys of the other teams preparing to leave

"Robin, move it man!" Cyborg said to Robin as he passed running

"C'mon Geo I want to get out of here" KF said when he found Geo-Force running with the other boys

All the boys of the basketball team started to take off their clothes and took towels from a basket that was out the showers entrances before enter and start the water. It didn't take long for the water to get warm so they started to shower.

Everything was ok until they felt something strange, the water temperature started to get less warm with each second, then it became cold until…

"THE WATER IS FREEZING!" Almost all the boys yelled as they tried to get out of the showers

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Behind the Dressing Room:**

The school had heaters for the water in two special little rooms, one behind the girls dress room and one behind the boys dress room; there was one button for each one of the showers and one master interrupter for all of them, if it was on then the water would go warm and if it wasn't then the water would be burning from the cold.

Of course just some people had keys for this room; the janitor, all the trainers of all the teams and the principal… and so guess who took advantage of it to make a little prank to the Basketball team

"Great! It worked!" Red X exclaimed laughing while hearing all the screams, yells and thumps from the other side of the wall created by the ten boys of the Basket ball team

"Yeah, of course it did" Said Jericho before wince as he heard another thump against the floor "Who would have been that one?"

"Dunno, but anyway that will leave a mark" X continued laughing "I think that maybe we should leave the interrupter like that 'till one of coaches or the janitor find it like this"

"Yeah, I think we should" Jericho nodded as they exited from the heater room "I'm thirsty let's go for something to drink"

"Your treat?"

"No way"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Inside the Dressing Room:**

"Oh man, that will leave a mark" Said Geo-Force getting out of the showers with a towel around his waist and rubbing his right thigh over it "What happened with the water?"

"No idea, but I didn't like it" Said Hot Spot getting out with his own towel "Thanks for muffle my fall Robin"

"No prob, you can fall on me whenever you want" Robin said sarcastically rubbing his head "I think I'll get a bump for hit my head against the floor"

"Oh man, that was hilarious!" KF laughed

"What are you laughing at?" Asked Geo-Force with a glare

"Hey, it was funny, someone shrieked just like a girl" Speedy agreed also laughing

"Can you do it again?" Asked Cyborg grinning

"Yeah, but this time you'll be the one in the showers, how about that?" Asked Robin

"C'mon take it easy, it isn't our fault that happened to you" Aqualad tried to calm the exasperated boys

"We know but you don't have to make fun of us" HS crossed his arms over his chest

"Ok, ok, just get dressed and let's go, the girls are already waiting at The Corner" KF said wiping his eyes

"You won't tell them about this will you?" Asked Geo-Force now nervous

"Only if you pay my drink" Kid Flash said mocking a serious tone

"Are you serious?" The blonde asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, really" KF nodded

"Ok, but you won't say a thing got it?"

"Aye, aye Captain!" KF saluted as Geo-Force continued getting dressed

"What about you guys?" Asked Robin to his own friends

"Let us copy your History homework and we'll be done" Answered Speedy

"Just tha- aaahhhh, sure you can copy it tomorrow before the class" Robin corrected before say something that he might regret, at least he wouldn't lose the rest of his money buying drinks to all of his friends.

"Great, now put on your clothe and let's go" Cyborg said and Robin continued dressing

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: At The Corner:**

"Where the hell are the boys?"

"Hey Jinx calm down, I'm sure they're almost here"

"Maybe Terra, but the practices finished half an hour ago"

"Didn't you say that the boys were just waiting for Robin and Geo-Force?"

"Yeah Bee, they told so when Star and I asked them, but even Terra is here and she takes her classes in another school"

"Again, why are we waiting for them?" Asked Beast Boy

"Because we were going to start the homework here, make all we can and then finish the rest in our houses" Raven answered

"At this time, I think it would have been better everybody went to their own house to make it" Jinx said

The teenagers that didn't have practice and the ones that already had finished and cleaned themselves were now on the small couch at the further corner of the place just waiting for their friends to arrive, but really they were getting impatience.

"I guess you are correct friend, but we made a promise and we cannot break it" Starfire reasoned

"Ok, next time I won't do a promise with them that have to be with punctuality" Sighed the pink haired girl

"Agreed" The rest of the groups said

"Whose idea was this?" Asked BB

"Robin" Bee answered

"And exactly for what?"

"No Idea"

Then all of them heard the bells of the door and looked up hoping to find the teens that weren't there yet, but not such luck, there were Red X and Jericho –oh joy-.

"Just great" Raven said rolling her eyes, she didn't need to deal with Jericho at the moment

"Don't worry, if we stay quiet and don't look at them maybe they won't notice us" Terra said with hope in her voice

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Some feet away in the same place:**

"Do you think they'll know that we did it?" Asked Red X to his friend

"Nah, I won't say, you won't say then who'll know?"

"How did you find the key?"

"I entered to my Father's office, looked in the drawer where I saw him get the keys once and took just this one for he couldn't notice it"

"That was while I gave him the papers that the secretary 'forgot' to give him earlier?"

"Yeah, exactly. Were you afraid?" Asked Jericho with a raised eyebrow knowing that there was no student -or teacher- in the High that could see his father's face without feel shivers

"Me? I don't do fear" For Red X his pride was precious

"Yeah, sure. Then you'll return the key tomorrow to his office deal?"

"NO" Red X yelled a little too loud "Ahem, I mean; no, we can make a teacher distract 'im while we put the key back, I'll help you if you want"

"I knew it" Muttered Jericho

"What?"

"Nothing" Jericho sighed and looked around finding someone at the further corner of the place "Hey, look over there"

Red X looked to where his friend was pointing and smirked. The girls weren't looking at them and he knew they were trying to hide but let's be honest, who could hide a long fiery red cascade, two bright pink ponytails and mysterious purple locks? No one

"Wanna go there?"

"Do you have to ask?" Jericho smirked as well, and just when they were going to stand up and go with them…

"Sorry we're late!" They heard someone yell from the door, it was no other than Robin panting to catch his breath, as well as the other boys except for Kid Flash, for him the run was slow considering that he was the fastest boy in all the High so he arrived like if he went there walking

"Dude, where were you?" They heard BB asking, and then turned again to Robin as he answered

"Sorry, Mento went all crazy and made us stay twenty minutes more" The group that had just arrived entered and took a sit along with the rest at the couch

"That and the fact that the principal called him for something" Added Geo

"Damn, next time will be" Jericho sighed exasperated

"Well… what do you want to drink?"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Back to the couch:**

"Well, now that you're here we can start with the homework" Jinx said taking her books and opening the one of English

"You're really desperate, aren't you?" Asked Kid Flash

"We've been waiting for you to come for half an hour, Terra arrived here fifteen minutes ago"

"Ok, ok, I was just saying"

"Well, how were the rest of the practices?" Asked Bee changing the subject

"Hard, Katarou is killing us, but at least I laugh for I while there" Cyborg answered

"What happened?" Asked BB

"We were tackling some dummies, then it was our turn to run, Mammoth's and mine, I ran normal and make the dummy go backwards some feet"

"Really? Aren't they heavy?" Asked Jinx interested, she had touched one of those dummies once and tried to push him but it practically didn't move

"Just a bit, but with some practice you can move them easily" Cyborg answered proud, he was taking Jinx attention

"And then what happened?" And KF noticed it so he made Cyborg continue with his story, Cyborg glared but continued anyway

"Mammoth gave about two or three steps, I didn't see, and the fell face first on the ground; all the team and even Katarou laughed and Mammoth became red of anger and embarrasement"

The group laughed at this, lighten up the mood a little. Robin stopped laughing and walked to BB pulling him backwards a little for he could whisper in his ear

"BB, what happened with what I asked you to do?"

"I asked but she didn't want to talk about it, it seem that her ex is a bad memory for her"

"But why? What happened that makes her so sad?"

Jinx, who was next to BB, heard the whole conversation and looked down. They were curious, and Robin sounded even a bit concerned about it, surely Raven had told him something. Ok if both groups were going to be friends then Robin's gang had to know that Raven's ex was something that shouldn't be commented _ever_. Jinx then took a decision

The pink haired girl leaned over Terra and whispered in her ear

"Terra, I think we should tell Robin and his friends about you-know-who"

"What?" Terra whispered back "That's a subject that shouldn't be brought back ever"

"Yeah, but Robin knows something about it and seems worried, I think it would be better for them, apparently the rest of his gang knows about the theme as well"

"Ok, if that's the only way for them to never bring the subject afloat then let's do it" Terra nodded and Jinx then whispered something else

"We have to make Raven go while we tell the story and I think we should make Geo-Force go too, you know how much he hates to talk about this"

"What's going on girls?" Both girls looked up to see Geo-Force and the rest of the teens in the couch looking at the strangely

"Uh… um… We were just… saying that we were hungry" Jinx lied

"Yeah, and also I want something to drink, how about you guys?" Terra asked

Nods and 'Yeah' were heard from the rest of the teens

"Great, Raven" raven looked at her friend "Would you and Geo be so kind and brings us our deserts and drinks? Please"

"Yeah sure" Geo said and Raven nodded "What do you want?"

"A Sunday, a vanilla milkshake and a coke" Answered Terra making all of them look at her with raised eyebrows "What? I'm hungry and very thirsty"

"Um… ok sis" Geo said surprised

"I want some Mocha and an order of waffles" Jinx answered

"But the order has five waffles" Raven said surprised

"The exercise made me hungry" Jinx lied

"Ok, what will the rest want?" Asked Raven, all the others gave their orders, Starfire and Kid Flash difficult orders because Jinx and Terra told them to do so, the two red haired teens did as they were told but still didn't understand what was going on

After Raven and Geo-Force left Jinx turned to the other teens

"Ok, so you know about Raven's ex?"

"Just a little, Raven told me that they broke up because he did something she didn't like, but she almost cried, I could swear it but I don't understand why"

"Look, we'll tell you the story but you have to promise never talk about it again _ever_. And also don't tell this to anyone else got it? We trust you enough to tell you this, so you better watch your mouth ok?"

"OK" Robin's gang said in unison

"Well" Jinx started "This happened almost five months ago…"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Ok, next chapter you'll discover what happened with Raven's ex, I assure you that isn't something too drastic, but still is something that could hurt anyone**

**What about the little prank to the Basketball team huh? Jericho got his revenge in some way**

**Now, with the new pool. Again you'll decide the new couples, there are two groups but you can pair anyone with anyone, though I must tell you that if you pair group 1 with group 2 you'll suffer a bit but I promise a happy ending. Oh and the stars here are Robin, Raven and Red X**

**Group 1: Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Terra, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Jericho**

**Group 2: Speedy, Bumblebee, Jinx, Blackfire, Argent, Hot Spot, Kid Wykkyd**

**You can vote now.**

'**Till the next time**


	23. Tell me more

**Hello! Surprised to see me? Well, it's a day off and I took the chance to update this story, maybe later I'll update the other, or tomorrow, I'm not sure**

**Buttercup-babe: **Heh, heh, thanks

**Um… (anon): **If you want them to be friends and Geo is acting like if Raven was his baby sister then it can be done, sure why not?

**Demons-Prophesy: **Yeah, is a R/R story and there will be some action but you have to be patient for it, if you want all the reasons for what is taking so long you can go to the A/N of the episode 16 "The horrible Monday, or is it?" and see why I'm taking my time, but I promise there will be

**EgyptianShadow: **Aww, thank you

**Titangirl797: **Lol, maybe… nah, poor Cy

**Lilninjapig: 1)**Lol, I was going to do it but after I had already started the story so if I start now then maybe _I_ will be the one confused **2) **Thanx for vote, and don't worry I have something prepared for them soon and then they will get some more attention, I promise

**Mizuki Ai: **Thanks for the votes and the info, and I won't keep you in suspense any longer about this

**Zarola: **Thanks for the vote and the comment

**SBSPFreak1297: **Guess what, now is your moment to know…

**Thanks for the reviews!**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left: **"Well" Jinx started "This happened almost five months ago…"

**Now with the story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**CHAPTER 23**

_**Flashback**_

_Raven and her gang were walking through the park that was just two blocks away from her house. She was happy hanging-out with her friends, it was just noon and that night she had a date with her boyfriend, she thought it was for celebrate a year of relationship._

_She had known him around a year and a half ago when he moved to her next door, one day she was reading on her house's front steps when he started to talk to her; he said that he had just moved six months ago from England and was studying at Jump City High for the moment. _

_Both of them started to click and soon he became part of the gang; but Geo-Force always suspected something was wrong, at the moment his feelings for Raven weren't so strong but still he felt something strange with this boy, and the only one who knew about his suspicions was Terra, but she didn't believe him._

_After little more than six months the Britannic asked Raven to be his girlfriend, Raven accepted excitedly and all her friends were happy for her, Geo started to think that he was having paranoia and decided to be happy for Raven. Soon after, Kid Flash joined the gang and the three boys used to hang-out every now and then. Everything seemed perfect for everyone, especially for Raven._

_Strangely for the past couple of weeks Raven hadn't seen her boyfriend because he said he was very occupied with school, their phone calls were no longer of an hour but just of ten minutes if she managed to make a conversation, in his house his parents would say that he wasn't home and he no longer answered the messages she sent him with her cellphone. She felt sad for it, but the last afternoon he had called her and said that he wanted to drink something in a café near her house, her hopes came back and didn't even think in saying 'no'._

_Raven started to have those fantasies of a happy couple, a family and live with him until the death. She wished to have those kind of things one day with someone, but didn't ever think about it like this ever before; now she felt her life complete, after lose her mother she felt now that she could be really happy again._

_However that day would mark the end of everything…_

_The six teens arrived to the fountain in the middle of the park, it was very beautiful; it was big and the water jumped from five spots at the edge of the star-shaped container for the water that was clear and clean. _

_Raven looked down at her reflection on the water, a smile on her face. Looking a bit forward she noticed two more reflections from someone at the other side of the pool, one of them was familiar; it was the reflection of her boyfriend's profile, but the other one wasn't familiar and the problem wasn't just that, but the fact was the two persons were so close that the reflections would be judged by just a one person if you didn't observe carefully .Her smile faded and decided to look straight forward, all of her friends had already done that and couldn't believe what they were seeing._

_There, at the other extreme of the fountain were Raven's boyfriend and a tall, slim girl with long brown hair that none of them had met before, together, kissing._

_Raven felt a rush of emotions run through her body: Regret, sadness, hate, jealousy, sorrow, surprise, horror and fear were filling her now numb body. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open no believing the scene before her. But just like that, her fiery side took over and walked furious towards the pair, she separated them with a strength no one knew she had, her friends were behind her not able to find something to say._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?"_

"_Oh, Raven, what are you doing here?" The boy's voice was calm and indifferent, something that made her blood boil_

"_The question is what are _you doing_?!?!" Raven continued yelling pointing a finger to her 'boyfriend'_

"_Well, I was goin to tell you that tonight" Still he seemed unaffected_

"_What!?!?"_

"_Yes, you see. She" The boy motioned to the girl besides him before motioning to himself "And I have been dating for some weeks now, a relationship with her will be better; her father has more money that yours and so my family can have more position than it already has, besides she's a lot prettier than you so she's just perfect and I just discovered that I can win a lot with her and vice versa so I decided to tell you tonight that we were over"_

_Raven stood there totally shocked as her heart broke in a million of pieces, all of her dreams were now nothing but a fantasy that maybe would never come true, the only person that made her feel really wanted, really loved by will was just a walking lie, an illusion._

_Her friends behind her were concentrating very hard for keep their anger and hate for Raven's now ex-boyfriend and kill him with their very own hands, they wanted to bit his head off for what he was doing to Raven, for the pain they knew she was feeling at the moment._

_Raven's ex-boyfriend no walked towards her while his companion stayed behind him smirking for the words he had just said_

"_But now that you're here sweet Raven" The boy said placing a hand on her cheek "I don't have to wait and so now I'm totally free from you"_

_Raven slapped his hand away and gave some steps backwards breathing heavily, never looking away from those eyes that would be planted on her memory forever like the eyes of the one who broke her heart and made her realize that the true love didn't exist and would never meet her. With thin thoughts her eyes started to water, but she blinked preventing them to escape, she finally found her voice, it cracked but she didn't matter_

"_Don't worry, you can do whatever you want, for me you don't exist anymore, and be sure that you won't see me again because I don't wish to see you in my life ever again"_

_With that said Raven turned around and started to walk away forgetting about her friends, when they couldn't see her anymore she started to run and let the tears fall from her eyes. She was broken and she wanted nothing more than be as far away as possible from the one who made her dreams shatter._

_Her five friends looked as she disappeared before turn to the boy that had been the cause of it, all with a promise of pain on their features_

"_You son of a-" Jinx started as she tried to reach the boy's neck, but Geo-Force stopped her and said without meeting her questioning eyes_

"_Go with Raven, I'll stay"_

"_Me too" Kid Flash said, the determination on their faces was so that she nodded and turned with a death glare to Raven's ex_

"_I swear you'll pay" The boy shrugged with indifference, this made Jinx almost change her mind of leaving but Raven needed her friends right now "Let's go girls"_

_The girls ran leaving two very pissed off boys to arrange some troubles_

_**End Flashback**_

"…After that I didn't see more" Jinx finished with a sigh

"But I did" Kid Flash said before anyone could speak "Geo-Force and I stayed there, we were going to make sure that he paid for what he had done to Raven and nothing would stop us…"

_**Flashback**_

_Raven's ex saw them with a smirk on his face, he seemed to be proud for what he had just done and this make the anger of both of Raven's friends reach the breaking point_

"_What are you smiling at you bastard!?!?" Geo-Force yelled taking a step forward_

"_Nothing, my life is now perfect"_

"_You just hurt our friend and you have to pay for that" Kid Flash said_

"_Oh, yeah? How?"_

"_Like this" Geo punched the boy square on the nose making him fall backwards with a cry of pain, the girl he was with gave a little scream_

_The English boy sat up on the floor holding his nose, when he looked at his hand he noticed blood, his nose was broken._

"_You'll regret doing that" The boy said standing up and walking menacing to the other two boys, however he couldn't do anything because Kid Flash suddenly closed the distance enough so that his fist could hit the boy's jaw with the whole strength the blow had making him stand back again_

_Geo-Force didn't miss the beat and took the moment to kick the boy on the stomach making him give more steps backwards, the girl started to walk away frightened by the scene. Then Kid Flash hit the boy on the other side of the jaw he had hit him the last time making his lower lip bleed, this time the boy's knees touched the edge of the fountain and he was loosing his balance almost falling in it._

"_Listen" Geo-Force said standing just in front the boy with Kid Flash at his side "If I ever see you near Raven again I swear that this will be just like a caress" After that Geo-Force and Kid Flash used each one a foot to push him backwards into the fountain with such force that the boy hit his head against the floor._

"_Let's go with Raven" Geo-Force said turning around as the now beaten boy took a deep breath after took his head out the water, the water now lightly tinted red for the blood he had on his face._

_The two boys walked away towards her friend's house not minding the death glare Raven's ex was sending them_

_**End Flashback**_

"When we found the girls Raven was crying on Jinx's shoulder and we left her do it as much as she wanted, that bastard received some good punches but we felt that it was incomplete, see Raven like that wasn't worth the little punishment we gave him" Kid Flash finished

"I can't believe it" Robin sighed sadly, the story was depressing, not just for him but to all the others as well

"What happened with him?" Asked Aqualad holding Bumblebee, sometime during the story she had put her back against his chest like wanted to make sure he was still there and feel protected

"The next day, when we went to our friend's house, wanting to see how she was feeling, we saw a big truck in front of his house and some men were taking all that was inside the house and putting it into the truck. He was moving to somewhere but we did not care where he was going as long as he was very far away from Raven, after that day we did not hear anything of him, something we felt relieved for" Starfire continued "The only thing we do know is that he is still studying at Jump City High, and we all do not wish to see him this Sunday when our school will play against his"

"I wouldn't like to see him again if I were any of you" Speedy said "In fact I think I don't want to meet him ever, now even I wish to beat that boy to a pulp"

"What happened after that?" Robin asked

"Raven didn't speak or sleep at all for some days and she barely ate, we were worried for her, she wasn't the girl we met and we wanted the old Raven back" Terra explained "We all tried to comfort her, there wasn't a day we didn't visit her. Her nanny was also worried and everyday she prayed that we could get Raven to be as she was, other way she would get sick or something, and we couldn't even think about the possibilities so we just supported her every moment, we did everything we thought that would help"

"After a week we were loosing the hope, but suddenly she decided to get out of her room and eat something, we saw her in awe, then she started a conversation that we continued carefully, afraid that if we said something wrong she might break like a crystal statue" Jinx took the story, then Kid Flash continued

"But she talked like she used to do before her ex started to distance from her, at some moment she smiled and gave one of her sarcastic remarks that we all lived from her, we couldn't believe it; after a week of being crying and just wandering around her room like a ghost she was once again the old Raven, the real Raven, the strong Raven"

"We were glad of having our beloved friend happy and calm back with us, our group of friends went to be what was before this horrible fact happened" Starfire exclaimed very happy

"Well, it was _almost_ normal" Terra said earning everyone's attention "My brother was with us every moment, trying to act like if nothing has happened, but I knew he wasn't ok and he isn't the one of leave the things just by themselves; after Raven became the girl we met he started to act very overprotective over her, he felt it was his responsibility to make sure she would never been hurt ever again. Since then he made a promise, a vow to himself; he would make sure that no one hurt Raven as long as he lived, he would maintain Raven away of every boy she wasn't comfortable with and, in that way, make sure she would be as happy as she deserves to be… and if it wasn't with him then he would be sure that it was with something worth her affection"

"So that's why is always scaring the boys that go near Raven, except for us that are now her friends" BB said thoughtfully

"I can't blame him" Cyborg commented "What that boy did is awful, how can someone be so cruel with the others, with the one that thought that had found love with him"

"You didn't hear anything else of the girl either, did you? Bee asked

"No, and frankly we don't care about her" Jinx answered angered

"How does the boy look like?" Asked Beast Boy, curiosity taking over

"We prefer not to recall anything about him, it is very painful for everyone that knows Raven and knew him and the story they had together. I hope you can understand us" Starfire said to the boy and his gang

"Of course we do" Answered Speedy "That's why I said that I, personally, don't want to know him"

"We all know she likes to hide that she's still hurt, she acts like that part of her life never existed but she remember every little detail. I've been telling her that she has to find someone else sometime now, she takes the subject a bit lighter than she used to, I can talk to her about it sometimes but just in the right moments, and she usually takes it pretty well" Jinx continued

"But if you can talk with Raven about it then why she seemed so sad when I asked her about it?" Robin asked re-entering to the conversation

"Well you see…" Terras started before exhale and continue "She acted that way at the ball because she and her ex became official in the garden of a mansion where we were invited to a ball for celebrate a birthday"

"What?" Asked Robin's gang, Raven's gang nodded

"The balls aren't the best for Raven but she acts normal and tries to forget about him completely and enjoy herself, she usually likes to be with us at moments like that so she can think in something else; I mean, let alone that she doesn't like dresses a lot or be with too much people, we distract her from thinking about him, and we're happy to help" Kid Flash said

"So Robin, do you understand now why Raven acted that way?" Asked Jinx

"Yeah" Robin nodded sadly looking down "I understand perfectly"

"Wait a minute" BB said sitting straight, he didn't when but he was almost lying on the couch when he spoke "If you can talk about it why we can't?"

"Because you're very new with Raven, and she doesn't know we're telling you this" Terra started

"We were not supposed to tell you this, it was up to Raven doing it when she felt comfortable enough with you for do it" Star explained, and then Jinx continued

"We told you because you seemed so curious about this that maybe you would do something you might regret, but you can't say a word to Raven about this if she doesn't mention it first, ok?"

"If she discovers we told you this then we're dead, but if we get in troubles you come with us" KF warned

"We got it" Robin nodded once, his friends agreed

"Great, now we can continue with the homework" Jinx said taking her notebook again just when Robin spoke again

"I have a lat question" Robin was about to speak when Terra hold a finger up shutting him up

"Sshh, here she comes"

They all looked up to see Raven walking towards them with a little smile, apparently she had been talking with Geo and having a good moment without Jericho bothering them, something very odd –the last statement I mean-

"Hey Jinx" She said "You didn't tell us if you wanted syrup"

"Yeah, sure; lots of it please" Jinx answered giver her friend a little smile

"Ok, we're almost done" Raven said

"Don't worry, take your time" KF said with a smirk, Raven walked back with Geo and Jinx turned to Robin when Raven couldn't hear them

"What's your question?"

"You never told us the name of that boy, how is he called?"

Raven's gang looked from one another and then back at Robin, Jinx answered

"We can't tell you that"

"Why?" Asked Robin

"One, because it would be easier for you to spill this knowing his name; two, because we don't want to think about him ever again; and three, because saying his name id forbidden between us, his name tastes like poison to us and is a taste we don't like"

"We made the promise to never tell his name again, the only one that can mention his name is Raven but we will never do it" KF finished Jinx's explanation

"Understandable" Bee said "We won't push this anymore"

"But-" BB started but was cut off by Bee

"We are grateful that you trust us enough to tell us this so soon after we started to be friends, and we won't push this anymore; if sometime you or Raven feel like telling us then it will be but if we never know his name or anything else about him because you didn't want to tell us then we can understand"

"And we promise not to tell a thing" Aqualad continued "If one of us does say something the rest will help you to kill him if that's necessary"

At this everyone glared at Beast Boy who sweat-dropped and laughed nervously

"Heh, my mouth is closed" He pretended to zip his mouth and throw away the key, in that moment Geo-Force and Raven came back with two trays full of drinks and some deserts

"Ok, every one take their things and put the money on the trays" Geo-Force said then KF looked up smirking and said in a singing voice

"Remember what you have to do" Geo-Force frowned but didn't say a thing, Raven handed him her tray and he took them back to the counter and paid Cash and Sammy

"We saw you entertained, what were you talking about?" Raven asked taking a sit besides Starfire

"We continued talking about the practices some more" Terra lied

"Ok then, let's continue with the homework for we can go home" Raven said as Geo took a seat next to KF.

After that the rest of the afternoon became a routine for Robin and Raven; Robin would stare at Raven and start to think about her and her past love life, Raven would feel his eyes and look up too meet his gaze, he would smile and look back at his homework, she would look at him oddly and the shrug before go back to her homework, and then this would start again.

But of all his thoughts the stronger one always would be _'Who would be so cruel to hurt someone like that, to hurt Raven like that'_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Ok, now you know… a lot of things, what do you think about it**

**This is one of the saddest chapters that will be in my FF, there will be more but not so many, so don't worry.**

**Thanks for your votes, if you haven't voted yet you can do it now, if you want to know more about my upcoming stories you can go to check my profile and read about them.**

**See ya! **


	24. I hate the media

**Hi! Sorry for be late with the update but here are some really strong storms and my light go out a lot so I couldn't finish it on time, but now here is it!**

**Buttercup-babe: **Maybe it's the best, I don't have boyfriend either and really I'm not thinking of having one any time soon. Anyway yeah you're right, if you review I'll continue but if you don't, well… Thanx.

**Mizuki Ai: **Oh yeah, you will and some of how the couple used to be before all the betrayal will be said, and yes I said once that Robin have had 6 girlfriends including Babs

**Titangirl797: **Aww, thanx!

**Black-Midnight-Rose: **Ok got it, thanx for your votes

**EgyptianShadow: **Well, in some way I'm proud that it had the sad effect that I wanted it to, but a story like that is never something pretty

**Lilninjapig: **I guess not, thank you so much!

**Brneyedgirl: **Then I won't answer. Robin is starting but just wait to see what I have in store for him, Raven and the others

**SBSPFreak1297: **I already know how she will do it, don't worry

**Dark-raven343gs: **Thanx!

**Thanx for your reviews guys and for wait too!**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left: **But of all of Robin's thoughts the stronger one always would be _'Who would be so cruel to hurt someone like that, to hurt Raven like that'_

**Now with the story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**CHAPTER 24**

**: Wednesday at Wilson High:**

"Guys! Look at this!" Robin looked up to the door of the class room, Cyborg, and Speedy stopped doing their homework –or copying Robin's one- and looked up as well; in the doorway they saw Aqualad who had a copy of The Gazette in one hand and Bumblebee's hand in the other

"Yo man, what is it?" Cyborg asked as the couple neared to them

"The Gazette has two very interesting articles; one of them Bumblebee's and the other from other member of the paper" Aqualad explained opening the mini newspaper looking for the articles "Here"

This article was very short but it was something all of them wanted to read since the last day

"_Kitties like to dug their nails everywhere" _Speedy started to read

"_People can surprise you in very different ways; saying something you thought they would never say or maybe doing something unexpected, and that's exactly what happened here. It seems that our little Kitten Moth has decided to become so much more popular than she already is, but her ways aren't the best ones."_

"_Everyone in Wilson High knew that this girl was totally head over hills for the basketball player Richard Grayson, she always talked about how they were made for each other, she was always looking for him and being the most sticky leech that anyone have ever seen ever but oh boy one can get surprises anywhere."_

"_Just yesterday the poor Kitten was victim of a new prank made by an unknown someone and she ended covered with paint from head to toe, Madame Rouge and Miss Farr tried to help her but she will have to get a new uniform. But the important thing of this was that it looks like Kitten isn't happy with just one boy to mess with; we know from some sources that this blonde girl has been also trying to get Mammoth, the football player, and Gizmo, the boy with the best average here."_

"_This started just yesterday before Kitten was taken to the bathroom, both boys arrived to Kitten's locker telling something about a note that she left to each one of them, and we, as the dedicated reporters we are, looked for those notes and got one of them. Just for our dear readers to know the note said exactly like this:"_

"_**Gizmo:**_

_**I want you to know that I have been attracted to you sometime now and I can't deny it anymore, I would love to get to know you better. If you are interested come and look for me I'm sure we would be the most adorable couple here.**_

**_Love,_**

**_Kitten"_**

"_So as you can see, this had started a new question in the High; is Kitten playing with this three guys or she just doesn't know what she wants. That's up to you, because right now Kitten is the only one who knows the answer to that question"_

"Wow! This is definitely one of your best articles Bee!" Cyborg exclaimed laughing, Speedy was laughing as well but Robin looked Bee in the eyes

"Did you have to say those things about me?"

"They are true" Bee shrugged "It was just to add more to the article, nothing personal"

"Ok" Robin sighed "What about the-"

"Dudes!" Beast Boy entered to the classroom running like his life depended on it, so fast that he almost collided with Aqualad but he could stop himself before it "Check this out!"

Beast Boy dropped another copy of The Gazette over the other one without him noticing, this one didn't have the paper opened on the Kitten's article, but in other one. This have a picture above the letters; it had Geo-Force at the right side with blue flames like a background and Robin was at the left side with red flames like his background, between them was written 'V.S.' in big black letters, both of the guys were using their uniforms and the picture was accommodated in a way that made it look like if Robin and Geo-Force were glaring at each other

"_Battle for the throne" _Robin read aloud after see the picture with detail as the rest of the guys "What the?"

"That was the other article I was talking about" Aqualad pointed, Cyborg decided to take the paper and read the article aloud

"_Brion 'Geo-Force' Markov has not a rival, not an enemy, but a threat. This blonde boy is the star and captain of the Wilson High Basketball Team, a heart-rob and the most popular guy in the High, but his place is threatened by no other than Richard 'Robin' Grayson, also part of the Basketball Team and a heart-rob"_

"_Brion became the most popular and wanted boy here this year after being voted like the captain of Basketball team and make his first appearance in a game. The school recognized his talent immediately and he was accepted by everyone; even before this, the idea of him becoming the most popular boy in the High had started since the school started to search for the new Mr. and Miss popular."_

"_Rachel Roth was the perfect candidate for the place of Miss Popular ever since she entered to school but there were older girls just like Komand'r 'Blackfire' that were popular at their moments. When it was decided that Rachel would be taking Blackfire´s place the search for the boy became more insistent and so there were some candidates besides Brion and Richard just like Victor Stone, Garth of the swimming team, Joseph Wilson and even Jason Dash."_

"_After many arguments just Richard and Brion were left for many reasons, it was almost decided that Richard would get the place because it wasn't logical that if Brion was named the most popular boy his sister, Tara, wasn't selected like the most popular girl. However, this all changed after the Basketball selections for the new captain; Richard couldn't defeat Brion on the court and neither on the votes and Brion won both places that day"_

"_The 'Siblings Logic' flew out the window and the 'Friends Logic' arrived saying that it was good that Brion was selected like the most popular boy for being such a good friend of Rachel Roth, most of the students agreed with that"_

"_For a while it was good enough, but now things seem like starting to change."_

"_Richard and his gang have been seen more often with Rachel and her gang, and just yesterday both teens shared a lip-lock for the Drama Class, neither of them seemed affected by that fact, and also Richard and Brion have more troubles now with the new friendship. Richard is stepping on Brion's territory and Richard just needs two things to be officially the most popular boy at Wilson High: Become Rachel's _best_ friend and proving himself over Brion on the next Basketball game."_

"_Do you think Richard Grayson will be capable of doing it? And will Brion Markov give in? I don't think so, but only time will tell about these two boys"_

"…O-k, who the hell wrote this?" Robin asked Bumblebee

"It says at the end, but it doesn't matter, the point is what the article is talking about"

"Dude, and I thought Robin, Raven and Geo would have peace after the Kitten's article, but this one will make everyone start to wonder about Robin and Geo-Force" Speedy commented

"Looks like this won't be their month" BB said

"Tell me about it" Robin sighed "Ah man, now two articles have my name on them, although one doesn't have a lot to do with me"

"Do you think this'll have any good happening after a while?" Cyborg asked trying to help

"I think this will be forgotten in a few days and won't come back until the next basketball game when 'everything will be decided'"

"And then what Aqualad?" Asked BB to the boy

"I can't see the future Beast Boy, but this is how it works" Aqualad answered

"Right" Speedy said taking his pen again "How do you think Geo-Force is taking this?"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: At Kid Flash's locker:**

"I hate the media" Geo-Force said closing his copy of The Gazette

"They're taking things a little too far don't you think so?" Kid Flash asked to his gang with a sigh

"When do they not?" Asked Raven rhetorically

"I know, but anyway this article is very exasperating" Geo answered annoyed with the 'Brion v.s. Richard' article

"It sounds like the article that I read the other day about the rivalry that existed between this two artists; Lindsay Duff and Hilary Lohan"

"It was in one of those Teenagers magazines you always read, wasn't it Star?" Asked Terra to the red haired girl

"Yes, it was" Starfire nodded

"And just when I thought we'd have some time off" Geo commented resting his head on the next locker's door

"Don't worry" Raven reassured putting a hand on his shoulder "It's not like we aren't used to it, this will be forgotten in a few days"

"I guess you're right" Geo smiled down at Raven and she smiled back

"Let's get going to our next class" Terra said to the others already walking away

"What about Jinx?" Asked Kid Flash looking around for the pink haired girl

"Yes, we must wait for our friend before go to the classroom" Starfire agreed

"We all have our seats assigned and I'm sure we'll find her there, you guys better get going too, you don't want to be late for Geography; remember the classroom is at the other side of the school" Terra finished hooking her right arm with Star's left one for neither of them could drop their books, while her other hand took Raven's free hand dragging both of her friends towards History class "See you at P.E.!"

"Sure thing!" Geo-Force and Kid Flash yelled after them

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Back at History Classroom:**

"You've got to be kidding" Jinx said as she read the 'Brion v.s. Richard' article

"I hope we were Jinx, but we aren't" Cyborg said to the girl. Jinx arrived to the school and, since she didn't know where her friends were, decided to go directly to the History classroom and wait there for the others to arrive

"I'm going to kill the reporter"

"Easy Jinx" Bumblebee said trying to calm down the captain of the gymnastic team "This things happen everyday and you don't expect to everyone to like the news do you?"

"I guess, but I can get mad can't I?"

"If that's what you want to do" Bumblebee shrugged

"Where are your friends anyway?" Asked Beast Boy

"Dunno, I came here to wait for them, they have to come"

As in cue Terra entered to the classroom followed by Raven and Starfire, who as soon as she saw Jinx greeted her with one of her very strong hugs without dropping her books

"Oh friend, you have arrived!"

"Told you so" Terra whispered to Raven smiling

"Yeah, Star you're hurting me a little" Jinx said with a little effort, Starfire really had an alien strength

"I apologize, Jinx" Star let go of her friend and blushed a little, something Speedy found pretty cute; he decided to greet the girls

"Hey girls, how are you doin'?"

"We are alright" Star smiled, and Speedy knew he really liked that

"Have you read this?" Asked Robin to the girls holding up The Gazette on the correct page of the hated article

"Yeah" Raven sighed

"And what do you think 'bout it?"

"Geo isn't happy but this isn't the first time this happens, besides, here everyone and anyone has the chance to be on The Gazette, either in a god or a bad way" Raven admitted looking just at Robin's gang, though she could feel a lot of eyes on them probably waiting to see if the first condition for Robin to become the most popular boy was completed or almost completed

"I know what-"

"ROBBIE-POOH!" Robin stopped and froze _'Not right now please'_

"We have a guest Rob" Cyborg said as Kitten ran towards them and threw her arms around Robin's shoulders

"Oh Robbie-pooh, I'm so glad I found you!"

"I'm not" Robin hissed

"Do not believe in anything that that witch wrote about me chasing other boys" Kitten said desperate pointing at Bumblebee

"Watch your mouth corn-top" Aqualad warned glaring

"I'm not that kind of girl Robbie" Kitten cried ignoring Aqualad and making everyone in the classroom look at them with more expectant eyes "You believe me right?"

"I don't care if you want to go out with another boy or not, in fact I don't care about you at all" Robin said, his tone cold as the two poles together

"You can't mean that, we're made for each other"

"Didn't I tell you?" Bee asked to the rest of the teens with a smirk "I better get going guys, Geography is at the other end of the school, see you later" Bee gave Aqualad a peck on the cheek and waved to the others before run out of the classroom

"We.Are.Not!" Robin said throwing Kitten aside making most of the people there gasp

"Robbie-pooh?" Kitten asked scared and Robin felt proud that Kitten seemed to finally get his point, but then the girls smiled making Robin doubt "Oh, I understand that you don't want to talk about it in front your friends at the moment, it's ok, we ca talk about it later all alone if you want"

"No I don't have any-"

"Good morning my duckies!" Robin was cut off again, this time by no other than Mr. Mod

'_Will I get to say something without someone interrupting' _Robin thought as he and the rest of the class took their sits

"Today we're going to continue with the big lie that the Independence of the United States of America is, this will come for the exam so study it very carefully ok?"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: At Geography class some minutes later:**

"And then we know that although China is the most populated country isn't the biggest one…" Said Mr. Immortus, that was actually a retired General from the United States of America Army. The old man has been in so many missions around the world that he basically knows every place in it; the location and traditions, so it was pretty easy for him to teach this subject.

The students weren't very sure but they cataloged Immortus like the second oldest teacher in the Wilson High, some said that he was older than Mad Mod but the majority thought otherwise. Immortus was a short bald man very thin and with his voice with the accent that just old people had. Very strict for his past in the army and pretty exigent with all of the students

Even with that, students still did what they do in every and each class; not pay attention at all

"Interesting article today in The Gazette, don't you think so Geo?"

"I don't have the energy to mop the floor with you today Jericho, why don't you mess with you friend or just wait until you see Robin?"

"A little down are we?"

"I told you I'm not in the mood"

"What if I help you to make a fool of yourself today Jeri?"

"What if I don't let you kid?"

"Really X? Why start a discussion with me?"

"Just let this two take off each other's nerves _Kid_ Flash, it's funny to see it"

"So you're not on my side, you just like to see our arguments. Some friend you're"

"I do what I can"

"Isn't that better?"

"I didn't even start with you Geo, I just got distracted for a moment"

"Wouldn't you rather discus with your friend than with me?"

"My mind is working on how to make you suffer for a while before I see Robin today"

"Oh, so you have a mind?"

"Don't push it West"

"Will you four ever shut up?"

"What Bumblebabe, are we shaking you a little?"

"Don't start Red X"

"With what?"

"All right, who's talking in my class?" Mr. Immortus yelled looking around the classroom; Bumblebee, Geo-Force, Kid Flash, Jericho and Red X froze on their sits hoping Immortus wouldn't suspect about them

After look carefully through the whole classroom, twice, the teacher got up to write on the blackboard again. The five talking teens gave a sigh of relief

"See what you four created, we could have gotten in trouble"

"Jericho started it!"

"Don't point at me. It's mean to point, you know?"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Poor f the ones who were in the news huh? Robin seems to be the one suffering the most right now, but I assure you that the others won't be any better either.**

**Who was the one who wrote the article? And why do you think they do it? Maybe you'll discover, maybe you won't but it doesn't matter yet.**

**Again sorry for update this late but I couldn't do it earlier. And about Raven's ex, there is more to come, a lot more.**

**Please review and see you soon!**


	25. Are you in it?

**Hello! I'm back!**

**Brneyedgirl: **You'll discover about Raven in this chapter Kitten is an 'important' character but don't worry, you've see she gets what she deserves. You'll know a little more in the correct time. You think?

**x.Babe.x: **Why thank you! And for you to know the order was like this; Jericho, Geo, Jericho, Geo, KF, X, KF, X, Jericho, X, Geo, Jericho, Geo, Jericho, KF, Jericho, Bee, X, Bee, X, Teacher, Bee, all the boys but Jericho, Jericho.

**Titangirl797: **Thanks, and so sorry for the wait but I was a little sick

**EgyptianShadow: **I'm happy about it

**KrazyCandy: **Thank you very much!

**SBSPFreak1297: **Thanks, here is it

**How bizarre how bizarre (anon): **I was going to answer that but it would sound just plainly gross

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left: **After look carefully through the whole classroom, twice, the teacher got up to write on the blackboard again. The five talking teens gave a sigh of relief

"See what you four created, we could have gotten in trouble"

"Jericho started it!"

"Don't point at me. It's mean to point, you know?"

**Now with the story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**CHAPTER 25**

**: Recess Time at Wilson High:**

"Why did you do it?"

"Yeah Raven, I'm glad to see you too"

"I'm serious Jericho, what was the idea of writing this article?"

"I didn't write this article"

"I know you didn't _write_ it" Raven started exasperated "But I know this journalist and this isn't the first time you use him to write articles like this one"

"Look" Jericho started trying to calm Raven a little "What Bill Norman does or don't do is his problem, not mine"

"His articles are always the worst ones, and the last time he wrote an article like this it was because of you" Raven pointed

"How's that?"

"You're playing dumb Jericho" Spat Raven "Not long ago Billy wrote an article about Garfield Logan being gay, if it wasn't for Bumblebee he would still be feared by the boys"

"I didn't tell him to write that article, besides, if his friend saved him writing a new article about some of his past life with whomever then what is it to worry about?" The blonde boy reasoned… or tried

"You used Billy Numerous to write it, he said so to Bee who told Terra when she asked her why she was so pissed off" The hard expression Raven was wearing wasn't for nothing, you see…

Billy 'Numerous' Norman was another journalist of The Gazette, he was a thin and tall guy with an ego that could be compared with Red X's. Dark brown hair complimented his brown eyes and he used strange expressions to speak; his articles were always the worst in the mini newspaper of the Wilson High because his companions always used to win the good news.

The only times his stories were interesting were when Jericho gave him an idea, and thanks to him some teen got bad reputation. Just like when he said Beast Boy was gay just because he played a prank on the principal's son and Jericho wanted revenge, if Bumblebee hadn't wrote a new article the next day Beast Boy would still be feared for the boys because Billy had given information that no one would like to hear, or read.

"I did that just for he could have a chance to write a good article"

"By lying to people?" Raven asked incredulous

"I prefer to call it 'Give entertainment'" Jericho answered smirking, something that Raven hated of him

"And why don't you give him ideas about you?"

"Yeah sure" Jericho teased "How about this one: 'Joseph Wilson finally got Rachel Roth to realize her love for him'"

"I'll give you one: 'Joseph Wilson in a coma thanks to the pissed off Rachel Roth'" Raven retorted in almost a yell

"Ah, no I like the first one better" Jericho remained calm, but really standing on the terraces in front of a furious girl with nothing to catch you if she decided to throw you away because your best friend was with her best girl-friends at the foot of it wasn't very exciting

Yep, Raven decided to face Jericho all by herself so she, somehow, managed for Geo-Force and Kid Flash to hang out with Robin's gang and talk about the article she was yelling at Jericho about; the 'Brion vs. Richard' one, remember?

Starfire, Jinx and Terra would never leave her alone and didn't think twice in go with her, now they were the distraction for Red X and he gladly accepted to be distracted by them.

"Let's go back to the topic" Raven suppressed the need of massage her temples for the coming headache "Why did you asked Billy to write the article he wrote?"

"Look, it happened like this; he was walking yesterday all sad because he didn't have anything to write about so Red X and I went to talk to him. Then I remembered seeing Robin and Geo-Force tensed and told him that both gangs were closer to each other but that Robin and Geo were still very hostiles with each other."

"He asked us for more details but X just told them about the scene you played for the drama class and that we didn't know anything else. The rest was created by him, we didn't tell him to write conditions or that Robin wanted Geo-Force's place or the story of how Geo got to be the most popular boy, hell I didn't even know I was nominated at first."

"You can yell at me for the idea of an article with Robin and Geo-Force but for what the article says, you have to be yelling at Numerous"

Jericho finished out of breath with his explanation, this was one of the few times he was saying the truth

"All right, anything you wish to add?" Raven asked as her last question

"Actually yes" Raven looked at the boy in front of her impatiently "When will you finally be mine?"

"When your father wears a pink tutu and dance in front of Bruce Wayne singing a Christmas song with the most girly voice no one have ever heard" With that words Raven walked away, Jericho stared after her and sighed sadly

"Ok, that's not gonna happen but I'm a boy of goals"

ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Down, at the foot of the Terraces:**

"A boy of goals huh?" Terra asked Red X with and eyebrow quirked

"Yup, and I always reach them" The boy nodded with a grin

"And your latest goal is?" Asked Jinx just trying to make time for Raven and Jericho, but how she longed for just ran away from this boy

"If any of you, or the three of you, would come with me to some really private place you wouldn't only know, but also help me to complete it" Red X's grin became a devious smirk that none of the girls liked it

"You're a sick perv" Terra spoke everyone's idea

"I never said a thing" X tried to sound innocent but, of course, no one bought it

"There was no need" Starfire said disgusted

"Oh please, why do you look so disgusted?"

"Everything that has to do with you is disgusting" A monotone voice said from behind Red X, looking up, he and the girls saw Raven returning from her little chat with Jericho and her expression wasn't the most pleasant

"What's up Ravy? My friend didn't say you what you wanted?" Raven glared at the boy as if he was Jericho

"One; don't call me Ravy, and Two; not exactly"

"Whatever Ravy" Raven scowled "I'm going now, sorry to disappoint you but I have someone else to mess with, and it'll be funnier than see you fainting over me" All the girls scowled as Red X turned around "See you later!"

The girls took a deep breath to calm themselves and went back to important things

"Were your suspicions true?"

"Yeah Jinx, they were" Raven answered "It was Jericho's doing, or half of it was"

"What do you mean?"

"He told me that the idea of write an article about Robin and Geo-Force was his idea, but that Billy decided what to write on it, seriously Terra I think they need a hobby"

"But, is he not regretting his actions?"

"When does Jericho regret his doings?" Starfire seemed to thought for a moment and then lowered her head muttering an 'Oh' faintly answering the rhetorical question "Exactly"

"So, you can't do anything?" Asked Jinx

"I think that's Bumblebee job, but I don't think something must be now; initiating something will lead to another thing that maybe as well be bad for any of us" Raven said truthfully

"Maybe" The other three girls nodded, then Starfire asked "Where do you think our friends could be?"

ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Somewhere near the principal door:**

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY!"

"You better answer us Numerous, why did you wrote this?" Geo-Force asked

"Yeah, this is almost as bad as when you wrote I was gay" BB agreed making everyone look at him for a moment "I'm not!"

"Look, it was Jericho's idea just like that last time" Billy Numerous, the journalist I talked you about at the beginning, was explaining "He arrived yesterday and told me that Robin and geo were hostiles to one another and I just wrote it for everyone to know"

"Why would you write about our attitude towards the other? And why the hell did you wrote all of this bulls-"

"I wasn't thinking Robin" Billy interrupted Robin "I wanted something to write and it sounded like a terrific good story at the moment and so I just wrote it"

"You can find a good story everywhere around here Billy" Bee said to the scared boy

"I know girl, but the rest of the team, all of them, get the good stories before I can even know about them. Just not fair" Billy said indignant crossing his arms

"That is your problem, what about some respect to the others?" Aqualad asked, his tone cold as the rest

"It isn't lack of respect, it's just providing information to the rest" Billy defended himself "'Sides, what about the articles making fun of Jericho and, most of all, Kitten?"

"Those are truths, not some kind of invented stuff" Bee retorted

"And a reporter always has to say the truth?" Numerous asked

"A good one has to, with any kind of news" The girls explained

"I think I'm starting pretty well"

"Whatever, this is the last time you write something like this, next time you won't live to tell the tale" Cyborg threatened cracking his knuckles while the others glared at the frightened journalist who nodded slowly

"Listened and gotten" With that, Robin and the others walked away to forget about the little problem

"You think we should talk with lil' Jeri about this?" Asked Beast Boy

"Maybe later, I'm not in the mood of talking with him" Robin answered

"Who would ever be?" A voice asked from behind them, turning around they found Cheshire with a smile on her face and a bunch of papers in her arms

"Hey Ches" Greeted Bee

"Hey guys, I just saw Billy Numerous against a wall with wide eyes. I assume you talked with him about his article for today"

"Yeah, we did" Geo answered

"What do you have there?" Asked KF pointing to the papers she was holding

"Just some announcements that Kole asked me not to do but that I did anyway" Cheshire explained proud

"Announcements?" Cyborg asked, Cheshire nodded happily "About what?"

"You know this place 'The Lynx'?" Everyone nodded "Well, each Friday there is a 'Voices Duel'"

"What's a voices duel?" Asked BB interrupting the explanation

"Two guys sing and at the end of the night there's just one winner, and the prize is to have everything they want free for six whole months and to work there from the Saturday to the next Friday just before the Duel"

"And they got paid?" Interrupted BB again

"'Course, they get paid" Cheshire replied

"Ok, and why do you have those announcements?" KF asked again

"Oh, 'cause Kole will participate this Friday in the 'Voices Duel' and I wanted to get her some support bay let all the school know about this"

"No way, Kole sings?" Speedy asked surprised

"She doesn't like to do it in front people she knows, and she didn't want to go to the Duel but I convinced her" Cheshire commented "She really knows how to do it"

"Cool, that's great" Robin said

"What time doe it start?" Geo-Force asked

"The Duel starts at 8 pm"

"I have a question" Bee raised her hand like asking to a teacher

"What is it?"

"If this is a Duel, then who's her rival?"

"We don't know, some guys of here work at that place but they told us that even they didn't have an idea"

"Who works there?" Questioned Cyborg

"You'll see them if you go to the Duel this Friday" Cheshire grinned

"All right, we'll go" KF said for everyone

"So, I count you in?"

"Count us in dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed excited

"All right then, but don't call me dude" The last part was directed to the shortest boy, BB sweat-dropped

"Uh, got it"

"See ya 'round" Cheshire walked away and disappeared inside the school with a final yell "Tell this to everyone you know!"

"Sure!" Everyone yelled back

"Great! We have something to do this Friday night!" Speedy yelled

"Yeah, isn't it cool?"

"What's cool?" Robin and the rest turned to the voice; Raven, Star, Jinx and Terra were there after not see them trough all the recess

"We'll go to 'The Lynx' this Friday night to see Kole sing" Bee explained

"Will she finally show to others her wonderful voice?" Starfire asked happy

"Did you know she could sing?" Speedy questioned with an eyebrow quirked

"I heard her one time she thought she was alone just after our practice, I told her that she was a very talented girl but she said she did not wish to be listened by others because she was too shy"

"Well, not anymore" BB commented

"We promised go to see her, you comin'?" Asked Kid Flash to the girls

"Sure, we would be crazy to not be there" Terra assured

"Hey Rob, why don't you say your dad that this will be your party?" Asked Speedy to Robin

"Wasn't the ball his party?" Asked Geo-Force confused

"It wasn't my idea, my father planned all that but he would let me have my own celebration if I agreed with the ball" Robin explained "And I think it's a pretty good idea Speedy, I'll tell him tonight"

"Then is all settled"

ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Inside the school:**

"Didn't I tell you not to do this, Cheshire?"

"Aw, c'mon Kole why not?"

"There will be people I know and you know it gets me more nervous"

"But everyone will give you support, I bet most of the school will go"

"When you say 'most of the school' you mean that…"

"Yeah, I mean exactly _that_… maybe you can give a great impression this Friday"

"Oh great, now I'm even more nervous, whit if I blow it up in front of-"

"You won't, believe me. I know you'll do it great, use this like a motivation instead of a worry"

"I'm going to kill you"

Cheshire grinned and then the bell rang. The girls looked at themselves and made their way towards their lockers.

When they disappeared a shadow came over the announcement on the wall, after look at the piece of paper the figure that created that shadow smirked

"So, you're going to be my rival?"

ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Finished! Sorry for the delay, but I was a bit sick. But in compensation I promise that I'll update this before I upload the chapter if my other fic ok?**

**Please review and see you soon (I hope)**


	26. Please, don't let that be me

**Hello everyone! I'm finally here with a brand new chapter –just like since yesterday my country has a new president-**

**KrazyCandy: **Billy Numerous is the guy with the red suit and the 'division' sing on his chest, the one that can duplicate himself

**SBSPFreak1297: **Thanx!

**EgyptianShadow: **Thank you, thank you, thanx!

**LilLadyG: **Wow, thank you very much, I'm really glad you like this!

**Hannah (anon): **Thanks, hope you like this

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left: **When Kole and Cheshire disappeared a shadow came over the announcement on the wall, after look at the piece of paper the figure that created that shadow smirked

"So, you're going to be my rival?"

**Now with the story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**CHAPTER 26**

**: Thursday at Wilson High:**

"How pretty I am, how cute I am, how much I love me!" Kitten was 'singing' as she walked towards her locker "Without me I'd die"

"My god, who's killing a cat?" Beast Boy asked covering his ears

"Kitten doesn't need someone to be killing her to yell like that" Speedy said to his shorter friend, Kitten heard them and stopped

"For your information I'm practicing for The Lynx"

"You're going to be Kole's rival?!?" Both boys asked surprised

"No" Kitten said looking offended "Of course not, I'm planning to audition there and win anyone who thinks can defeat me singing"

"Dude you've got to be kidding me, even I sing better than you" BB commented

"And that's saying something" Speedy didn't resist to say a joke and obviously BB didn't like it

"Hey, I'm not that bad"

"Whatever, where's Robbie-Pooh?" Interrupted Kitten

"Not here and we have to go" Speedy took BB by the arm and dragged him not wanting to hear if Kitten had something else to say

"Dude, let go! You're hurting me!"

"Don't be a baby, the faster we get away from that chick the faster I'll be happy. It's enough that we have to see her in most of our classes I don't want to see her more than I should"

"I agree with you Speedy but there's no reason for hurt me" BB continued complaining "Let me go carrot top"

Ok, that made Speedy stop, he hated to be called like that – He wanted to send Mammoth to the hell and back every time the football player called him like that, but of course it would be pretty dangerous-. Slowly, the carrot top, I mean; Speedy turned to the short boy behind him

"How did you just call me?"

"I…uhh… Oh, hey Starfire!" BB exclaimed suddenly over Speedy's shoulder

The taller boy froze for a second as his eyes widened, then he turned with a jump waiting to see the face he dreamed about, but he only found a hall full of students talking and preparing for the first class. He discovered that his friend had make him a joke and, with anger on his face, turned yelling at Beast Boy

"Beast Boy you're getting a kick on the a-a—ah-hi Star" The yell became a greeting gave in a high pitched voice when Speedy saw two green eyes but not on a boy's face, but on the face of a pretty girl

"Good Morning friend Speedy" Star answered "Is there any kind of problem?"

"No, _ahem,_ not at all"

"Are you sure? Because you were yelling to Beast Boy"

"Beast Boy?" Starfire nodded and looked over her shoulder, Speedy looked behind her just to see his little friend hiding from him "Hi Beast Boy"

"Hi dude, nice to see you here" BB laughed nervously getting away from Starfire

"Am I missing something?" Star asked confused to the two boys

"It's nothing" Speedy assured "Would you like to walk with us to Chemistry?"

"Of course friends, I would be delighted" Star said happily giving some steps, Speedy took this chance to pull BB near him and whisper in his ear

"If you _ever_ make me look like a stupid jerk in front of her again you won't reach the nursery room before you die, got it?"

"Got it" BB nodded once before walk again towards the Chemistry lab

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Out the Chemistry Lab:**

"Mmm… yeah, Terra is lighter"

"Told you so"

"But not for too much" KF added to Geo putting Terra on her feet

Jinx and Terra were trying to decide which of them was lighter so they asked KF and Geo-Force to lift them both for a moment and tell them the answer. Don't worry, the boys aren't perverts so when they lifted the girls Terra and Jinx were using the boys' arms just like a chair instead of lift them bridal style –something most of the boys wouldn't mind because of the skirt both girls were wearing-

"Why that sudden interest in knowing which of you was lighter?" Asked Geo to the girls

"I don't remember, we started talking about tomorrow and then we finished with this" Jinx admitted

"Oh yeah, your parents said yes?" Asked KF

"Yup" Jinx nodded "They let me go to The Lynx tomorrow with you, you three will go too right?"

"Yeah" The rest said in unison

"Great, we'll be all together"

"I like the idea 'till some point" An all too familiar voice said very near of Terra, when all of them turned they saw Red X standing so close to Terra's back that if he took a deep breath he could have touched her

"When the hell did you appeared?" Asked Geo with some surprise

"I just arrived, otherwise Jinxie would have seen me"

"Don't call me Jinxie, X"

"Whatever" Red X rolled his eyes before Terra spoke up

"For what you said you're going to go to The Lynx tomorrow right?" Terra asked with a quirked eyebrow

"Why of course, I wouldn't be absent for anything"

"Why don't make us a favor and make another plan for tomorrow night?" KF complained

"But the girls would be disappointed and I'm not going to be the one breaking their heart" X faked compassion and hurt as he said that, but with him you knew everything was a lie

"How many bruises do you think you'll get?" Asked Jinx

"Bruises?" X retorted confused

"You're a jerk, that's your nature, and knowing you you'll get at least three slaps from different girls" The pink haired girl explained herself

"I'm not a jerk, I merely use my talents with girls"

"Talent?" Snorted Geo-Force "Please, you're as talented with girls as Billy Numerous is writing articles"

"There's not need of trying to insult me Goldilocks" Geo scowled at the nickname "Don't be so vain for your position in the school"

"Anyway" Jinx interrupted "What are you doing all by yourself anyway?"

"Well…" X started to explain with a grin "In our way here Jericho and I found some friends of yours"

"Who?" Asked the four friends to X

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: A Hallway Away:**

"Are you following us?"

"No Aqualad, I have the same class that you have and so I go to the same classroom than you"

"But you didn't have to stop in front of the girls' restroom and wait for Bee and I to get out, Jericho"

"I know Raven, but I wanted to be a gentleman"

"You didn't have to do it, really"

"C'mon Bee, what can you three do know that we're on our way to the class"

"Ignore you" With that said, Raven, Bee and Aqualad walked faster towards the Chemistry Lab pretending to ignore Jericho

If you're wondering how they finished together then I'll tell you; Jericho and Red X were on their way to the Chemistry Lab when they saw Aqualad outside the girls' restroom…

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey fish-brain, what are you doing here?"_

"_None of your business X"_

"_No need to be so rude" X said rolling his eyes_

"_Whatever, could you give me alone?"_

"_Like if there's something we would like to talk with you… but with your girlfriend, I have a question" Jericho admitted_

"_What is it?"_

"_I said it was for your girlfriend, besides, it's nothing important; just curiosity"_

"_If it isn't anything important then you can tell me"_

"_OK, I got a copy of today's Gazette and found that this time she didn't try to clean her friend's name, how's that?"_

"_The stupid rumor Numerous wrote will be banished soon, and everything will be resolved by its own, if we try to do something may as well get worse, happy?"_

"_Why are you so sure?" Red X re-entered in the conversation_

"_Girls, hurry up!" Aqualad yelled to the girls in the restroom… girls?_

"_Did you just say girl_s_?" Asked X confused_

"_Did I just say girl_s_?" Aqualad repeated the question to himself_

"_Who's in there besides your girlfriend?" Jericho asked pointing the restroom door_

"_No one, just leave"_

"_Ok, you're getting mad and I hate to see people mad so I'm going to the Chemistry Lab" Red X said walking away and disappearing in the hallway_

"_Won't you go with him?" Asked Aqualad after some seconds to the blond boy_

"_Nope, I think I'll stay a little longer?"_

_Aqualad didn't say anything else and so both boys stayed there, after a moment the doors of the restroom opened and from it two girls exited; Bumblebee and Raven, both smiling until they saw the blonde boy standing in front of them_

"_I have to splash my face with water again 'cause I'm seeing my nightmare in front of me" Raven said turning to go back to the bathroom when Jericho spoke_

"_So, the other 'she' was Raven? Good thing I decided to stay"_

"_Good thing for whom?" Asked Raven deciding that, as much as she hated to admit it, this wasn't her nightmare_

"_For us of course" Jericho answered as it was the most obvious thing in the world_

"_There is no 'us'" Raven replied before turn to Aqualad and Bumblebee "Sorry for the wait Aqualad, we can go now"_

_Aqualad and Bumblebee nodded and the three made their way to the chemistry Lab, with Jericho by Raven's side, though he wasn't stupid enough to break her space limits_

_**End Flashback**_

"Well, this could be worse, instead of Aqualad and Bumblebee she could be with-"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Out Chemistry Lab:**

"-Geo-Force is calm about what I just said? I must be dreaming"

"You know Red X, there's really nothing to worry about; Raven has been dealing with Jericho pretty well all by herself"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Ok, I'm going inside and see who else is already here" Red X entered to the Lab leaving the rest of the teens behind

"Who do you think will be Kole's rival tomorrow?" KF asked out of the blue

"No idea, but the most probable is that they will be someone we don't know" Terra answered looking at his friend

"I would like it better if it was someone we know" A voice said from someone nearing them, he was no other than Cyborg and Robin was walking at his side

"Why?" Asked Jinx

"It would make the competition more interesting don't ya think?" The football shrugged now standing in front of the two girls and two boys with Robin still at his side

"Maybe it will but it would be good too if they're someone we don't know, from any other school and in that way show them that our school is the best in everything" KF stated

"Both options are pretty interesting" Robin said

"Hey guys!" BB greeted running to the group, Starfire and Speedy walking behind him taking things slower

"You're happy today" Terra observed, BB stared for a moment and then spoke without thinking

"Of course, I'm with you…" Terra looked at him strangely and that made the boy come back from his trance "… With all of you my friends"

Robin slapped his palm on his forehead, Cyborg shook his head and Speedy muttered a 'Bravo' under his breath. BB had a slight pink coloring on his cheeks. Geo knew what had just happened and so did Jinx, but the rest of the teens there –Starfire, KF and Terra herself- didn't have an idea

"Is there something wrong guys?" Asked Starfire after seeing the reaction of BB's friends

"No, nothing" Speedy answered quickly "Robin, is your father ok with the idea of celebrating your birthday tomorrow at The Lynx?"

"Yep" Robin nodded

Footsteps sounded from the end of the hallway stronger than the rest that were heard, it just mean one thing; someone was running. The running people stopped with their friends

"At last, I didn't know that you could loose Jericho in that hallway"

"He's been pursuing me since a long time ago, trust me when I tell you I know how to get rid of him"

"It made us arrive here later than we thought but if he's far away then it doesn't matter" Bee said recovering her breath

"You lost Jericho in the hallway you always do?" Jinx asked with a smile knowing exactly what they were talking about

"It was the only way to get here without getting bothered"

"You have all planed" Robin said smirking

"I would prefer if I didn't have to have anything planned" Raven admitted with a sigh

_**RRIIIIIINNG**_

"Let's get into the Lab" Aqualad said already walking into the Lab

As soon as they were on their seats Jericho came in running and went directly to his seat, Red X watching amusing as he did so

"Raven managed to get rid of you again?" The black haired boy said trying to prevent his laugh to be heard

"Shut.Up" Said Jericho between gritted teeth, he was fooled once again by the girl he liked

Not a minute after that Professor Chang entered to the Lab with more papers than he usually held and some students that liked to stay out the classroom until they saw the teacher arriving; after put the papers on his table the Professor passed roll and started to write something on some papers. The class started to talk while he did this

"All right, is finished" The class looked up to see the teacher organizing the papers inside of a folder "Now they just need to be delivered…"

The whole class held up their hands wanting to get out of there, that is until Chang said _where_ the papers needed to be delivered

"… To the principal's office" The class stayed quiet as all of them lowered their hands not wanting to be picked, not even Jericho wanted to be there so early

The teacher saw nobody wanted to go to the principal's office and, honestly he didn't want to go either and, being the teacher, he had the power to do anything he wanted to do with his students… don't take it the bad way with any dirty thoughts got it?

"Ok, seeing that all of you are dying to go and visit our dear headmaster I'll just have to pick one of you, now don't I?"

The students saw nervously to each other as the teacher looked around the room, looking for the perfect prey

"I'll choose one of you from my list" The teacher took the list from his desk and read the names in his mind just saying some comments out loud "No, I think not… Not, there are a lot of participations… A failed exam, but then again, almost everyone failed that exam…" The teens were getting very nervous, they only say how the teacher ran his finger up and down the paper until he stooped, but before anyone could see anything he had put the paper down "Aha! This will do, could you be so kind to deliver these papers to Mr. Wilson…"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**A little cliffy, but I needed to do it. It may not sound fair after have you waiting for some time, but I didn't break my promise; I updated this before update my other FF so you can't kill me… or at least I guess so**

**Anyway, who do you think will be chosen to go with the principal? Please review and tell me**

**See y'all soon!**


	27. Black hair equal bad luck

**HI! I'm finally back! Guys, you're asking for something and I'll talk about it with you at the A/N**

**LilLadyG: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it and hope you like this one as well

**x.Babe.x: **Don't worry about it, I understand. I described Geo in the chapter 3; he's Terra's twin brother and has short blond hair, light blue eyes and a little taller than Robin

**Sugarplusice: **Don't worry, Raven will take the story more than the rest in some time, but for the moment I'm having fun with Robin

**Titangirl797: **So do I

**Lilninjapig: **Of course I added your idea, I said I would and besides I need to be arranging the pairs don't you think?

**Brneyedgirl: **Yeah, I can say you're. I have a couple of ideas

**Sunset15: **I hope you didn't die, I'm back!

**TheFallenAngel67: **WOW that's sooo Cool!!! Great that you're Mexican toothanks for the comment!

**Syaoran-San: ** That's so not cool

**KrazyCandy: **You're welcome

**Tuli-Susi: **Thanx, we'll say something about it later and as for Malchior; don't worry about him yet

**Zarola: **Yeah, I like them

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left: **The teens were getting very nervous, they only saw how the teacher ran his finger up and down the paper until he stooped, but before anyone could see anything he had put the paper down "Aha! This will do, could you be so kind to deliver these papers to Mr. Wilson…"

**Now with the story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**CHAPTER 27**

"… Mr. Grayson?"

Gasps were heard through all the room as all the heads turned to Robin who seemed like he would suffer of a heart attack at any moment. Some boys started to snicker, you can name Red X and Jericho for example, but the rest just stayed with their mouths open, overall his friends –and when I say his friends I mean Raven's gang too, including Geo-Force-.

'_God, what did I do for you to hate me? What?'_ Robin thought to himself sighing before stand up and walk towards the teacher

"Sure" The boy said tying to sound brave, and it was working because Chang's eye widened and the smiled to the pupil

"If you get back in ten minutes or less I'll give you an extra point, deal?" _'If I come back alive you give me a direct A, deal?'_ Robin thought but didn't say it out loud, maybe if he did it the teacher would decide to take what he had just said back

"Deal" He finally decided with a nod and a fake smile taking the folder that he was going to deliver

All the eyes followed him until he was out of the classroom, inside all the teens looked at each other jus hoping that Mr. Wilson was in a good mood that day

"Ok class" The teacher called "Let's start, and if… I mean when, _when _Mr. Grayson returns one of you will give him the notes you take all right?"

"Yes" The whole class answered automatically

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: In the hallway:**

"All right, the only thing that I have to do is go to the office, knock and deliver the papers and then run back to the classroom as fast as possible so I can get my extra point… piece of cake" Robin said at himself as he walked towards the principal's office.

After about a minute -that still wasn't long enough for Robin- he arrived to the door of the place he was supposed to go, took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock

"Come in" He heard before his hand could touch the door startling Robin, the cold voice belonged to the principal, but how did he know that someone was outside the door?

Robin opened the door carefully and looked inside

"Sir, Professor Chang told me to com and give you this papers" For the last part he raised his hand with the folder

"Come on in Mr. Grayson, I'm occupied with something at the moment" Robin heard Mr. Wilson's voice said and, gulping, he entered "Close the door please" Robin did as he was told and closed the door looking around him to the whole office

The walls were painted pitch black, something that didn't help to the poor light there was. And the ceiling and floor were painted orange. In the middle of the floor you could see a stylish 'S' inside of a circle, both of them painted in silver. He was hoping to see at least the golden 'T' inside of a circle of the same color, considering that it was the school's logo.

In the right wall was a big bookcase with books of every size, it covered half of the wall and reached to the ceiling. Next to it was the locker where the headmaster kept all the information about the students of the high, he was the only one allowed to read them.

In the other wall was the desk that belonged to the secretary, an old aged man that went by the name of Mr. Wintergreen and was no where to be seen.

"My secretary went out, don't worry about him" Robin turned his head back to the headmaster to see him reading those papers he had as if nothing had happened since he entered there.

Robin took a look at the headmaster; his grayish hair was a little messy but still elegant, the black patch covering his eye combined well with the black suit he was using, he was wearing also a grey blouse and orange tie. Robin could tell he liked those colors a lot.

"Ok Sir" Robin finnaly answered not wanting to get the headmaster angry

"Just give me a minute, I'm almost finished" Slade said again without looking away from the papers but taking a pen

"All right" Robin answered directing his gaze to the wall behind the principal; there was a large window that illuminated the room, and would have been more illuminated if it wasn't for the fact that the window shade was closed. But what caught his attention the most was the thing hanging above the window; a snake

Usually you could see a dissected head of some animal or a fish's body, but he had never thought about a snake, and not any snake; a black mamba that seemed to be moving and had the jaw slightly opened.

Robin stared at it for a long time amazed by how it seemed like if in any moment it would come to life and attack the first person it had in sight.

It was normal the headmaster didn't have the school's pet dissected; the school's pet was Atlas, the Titan that held the world on his back, and the pet disguise was of a man with a toga around his body and a big ball-like-world in his hands that used to entertain the audience along with the cheerleaders in the games.

And, of course, they were the Titans of the Wilson High

"Mr. Grayson, can you give me the papers?"

Robin snapped back to reality and looked back at his headmaster that had now his head raised and was looking at him waiting for a response

"Oh, sure, here you go" The boy walked to the desk and handed Mr. Wilson the folder, still standing as far as he could form the man

"Are you nervous Mr. Grayson?" Asked Slade after receiving the folder, watching the boy carefully with his one eye

"No Sir, but I really think I need to get going" Robin answered taking a step backwards, the glare Slade was given him was scaring him although he wouldn't admit it

"Is there something important for you to be in such a hurry?" Mr. Wilson asked reading the papers inside the folder

"Soon there will be exams and I don't want to loose classes" Robin answered thinking quickly, it wasn't as if he was going to say 'Prof. Chang and I made a treat; if I went back I'll have an extra point, but if I don't then probably he'll quit thinking that you ate me alive'

"I'm glad you are taking your studies seriously, your father must be proud of you" The headmaster still didn't look at him as he continued reading

"I hope so"

"All right then Mr. Grayson, you may go now"

"Thanks" Robin said turning to the door, just as he was about to step out of the Principal's office he heard Slade talking again

"And please say Prof. Chang not to bribe his students to come here, if no one wants to come then he has to do it"

Robin nodded without looking back and stepped out the office closing the door behind him, he walked some steps away from the door and then stopped and looked back the place he had just been

"How did he know about it? About everything?"

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he hurried back to the chemistry lab

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: At Chemistry lab:**

"Do you think he'll do it?" Asked BB to his friends as the teacher was explaining something

"Yeah sure, I mean he _is _Richard 'Robin' Grayson. He can handle it" Cyborg assured, Robin had been down the last two week but he had done so many things before that it would be almost impossible for him not to do something

"Yeah, he can" Speedy agreed with Cyborg

"He don't have so much time left, if he doesn't arrive soon he'll lose the extra point Chang is offering him" BB spoke again and, as in cue, the door opened revealing Robin

"May I come in?" He asked just half inside the classroom

"You're ali- ay, ay, I mean; you're back" Chang said looking at the door surprised but rephrasing what he was going to say before anyone could catch it, but of course every body did

"Yeah, I delivered the papers" Robin said approaching to the teacher

"Ok then" Chang glanced at his watch and continued "You came back before ten minutes then I'll give you your extra point"

The professor took his roll and a pen and wrote a plus one next to Robin's name

"There, everything is ready"

"Thanks Professor" Robin started to walk back to his seat when he remembered what Mr. Wilson had told him before exit of the office "And Mr. Wilson says that next time no one wants to go to his office you have to go by yourself"

"Did you tell him that no one wanted to go?" Asked Prof. Chang surprised

"No, I didn't" Robin answered truthfully and was waiting for the teacher to yell at him or change his mind about the extra point but, amazingly, the teacher stayed quiet for a moment before speak again

"All right, take your seat and one of your classmates will give you the notes they have"

Robin nodded and sat at his table with his friends

"Dude you're alive" BB said looking at Robin up and down as if searching for a bruise or something of the sort

"Yeah, but I don't want to go back there"

"Why?" Asked Aqualad "I mean, no one wants to go but was it so bad?"

"The place is scary" Robin said with a shudder at the memory "It's horribly dark and… scary"

"Does he have a dissected man's head?" Asked BB right away

"No, he has a black mamba" Robin answered

"You're kidding, a dissected black mamba?" Cyborg asked and Robin nodded "As in the whole body?" Robin nodded again

"At least he doesn't have an anaconda" Speedy spoke

"And what else did he have there?" BB asked very interested

"I'll tell you all later" Robin said finally and the rest accepted the answer

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: At the Recess:**

"Robin, was worth the extra point being in the principal's office?" Asked Jinx as she and her gang walked to the table where Robin's gang was

"I don't think so, I never thought his office would be like that" Robin answered

"What was there? C'mon details, details" KF asked looking over Jinx's shoulder

"Um, do you want to sit?" Asked Robin to the newcomers

"Thanks" Raven answered taking the nearest seat, just besides Robin, but there was enough space for another and Geo took it.

The same was with Cyborg, who was to Robin's other side; Jinx sat besides him and KF besides her. Terra sat next to Aqualad, there wasn't enough place to Star so Bee decided to sit in her boyfriend's lap and that arranged the problem. BB and Speedy weren't happy to be at the couple's other side

"Ok, the walls were black and the floor and ceiling were orange, a big 'S' was painted in silver on the floor and he had a big bookcase and the locker with our information next to it. On the other wall was the secretary's desk and in the wall behind Slade was a huge window. Over the window was a dissected black mamba, I could have sworn that it looked like it was alive"

"Why didn't you give the papers to the secretary instead?" Asked Terra curious

"'Cause he wasn't there" Robin answered

"Maybe the principal ate him already!" BB exclaimed making the rest to glare at him while Terra giggled a little without the others noticing

"My father may be scary, but he is not cannibal" A voice said from KF's free side, Jericho and Red X were walking towards them. Raven out of habit moved closer to Geo-Force and Jinx to Cyborg being that he was the one to the opposite side where the boys were coming, and it wasn't like Cyborg was complaining

The other girls didn't move because they have something to separate them from the newcomers and knew that Jericho only bothered Raven and that Red X always decided to go for the nearest girl, in this case being Jinx

"He surely likes to look like a predator" Robin retorted

"Perhaps because he finds you to be a good prey" Jericho said with a smirk

"Every one is a good prey for him" Geo continued

"Well…" Jericho rubbed his chin like thinking "Maybe that's why he and X get along so easy"

"Go for many is better than just for one and only one, don't you think?" X entered to the conversation

"Why do you say that?" Asked Jericho

"You have more possibilities"

"Excuse me" Terra interrupted getting irritated with the two boys "Why don't you move and discuss that in another place?"

"Great idea" X agreed with a smirk "I think that that place besides you is pretty good"

Terra looked at the space X had pointed just by custom and then turned to see X walking ready to stand besides her. The rest of the gang looked also but only one person made a move

Beast Boy put his foot out the table and in Red X path just in the right moment to make the dark haired boy trip and fell face first on the floor making everybody laugh at him, and I mean everyone who saw him

"What's the matter X? Aren't you intelligent enough to give more than five steps without tripping?" Teased BB, X stood up from the floor very angry with the short boy

"No, I think I tripped with a pin" He answered killing Beast Boy with his gaze "And I'm about to make him disappear with my own two hands" X tried to reach Beast Boy with his hand but in a quickly movement Speedy moved the attacker's hands away

"Back off rough boy" The red haired boy said standing up

"Make me spoilt carrot" X dared

"It wasn't a big deal, and you better get going before you get beaten by us" Aqualad said still on his place

"Look pretty boy, I can do whatever I want and right now I want to-"

"Get out of here in one piece" Jericho interrupted taking Red X by the arm and dragging him away

"Let go of me, I'll show this kids not to mess with me" X yelled fighting against Jericho and almost getting away from the grasp

"Look, they are a lot more than us and this isn't the moment; you're inside the school, you can get you revenge later" Jericho whispered so only his friend could hear, X calmed a little and spoke natural again

"We aren't finished yet" Then stormed to the side he had arrived with Jericho behind him

"He's talking like if this was a movie" Geo said to the rest when the two boys disappeared

"X can't even take a joke?" Wondered BB aloud

"I guess he can't" KF answered

"He won't do anything as long as you stay with someone, probably he'll forget about it a year or two" Robin commented to Beast Boy

"Oh yeah, that helps" BB muttered sarcastically

"At least you pull a prank on him, it was pretty good" Terra complimented lighting the mood and making BB proud of himself

"You really think so?" Asked him

"Yeah" Terra nodded with a smile

"Rae, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Geo whispered to Raven so no one else could hear

"Yeah, but I think we don't have just one job" Raven whispered back noticing how Speedy kept looking at Starfire

"Do you think it will be difficult?"

"Maybe we can use tomorrow to it" Raven suggested

"If it doesn't work tomorrow, then I guess we always have a second chance" Geo said with a tone Raven didn't like

"I know you're planning something, and I'm almost sure that I won't like it"

"Let's wait and see until tomorrow, if it doesn't work then I'll tell you what I'm thinking"

"If I don't like it can I throw you through a window?" Raven asked an eyebrow quirked, Geo smirked

"No, I don't think so" Raven sighed but still a ghost of a smile was on her lips

"Ok, let's do our best tomorrow" Geo smiled and they went back to the conversation with the others

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Ok, that was it and Robin is still alive. Besides Geo and Raven are planning something, what?**

**Now, some of you are hopping to see Raven at the Lynx and guess what? I got an idea about it and it'll be done, just that not this time k?**

**I'm planning something with the first apparition of the Lynx but there will be a second for you, in the mean time there are more things to do.**

**Please review and hope to see you soon!**


	28. Get the Party Started

**Finally, I'm back starting the year with a new chapter!!!**

**x.Babe.x: **He never appeared in the cartoon but he's from the original comic book, although his appearance isn't exactly the same.

**EgyptianShadow: **Thanks

**Lilninjapig: **Everything will be said when it has to be said, in the meantime please enjoy… Although, my ideas aren't that difficult to decipher, are they?

**TheFallenAngel67: **Thanx for the comment, I've said this before: Everything will come on its due time, just be patient. Tu igual te cuidas.

**Brneyedgirl: **I know it took a little time more than before but I'm back, hoping you enjoy the chapter.

**Sunset15: **Thanx, here's the new chapter.

**CrazyInsomaniac: **I can understand, exams suck! Anyway, thanks for the comment and really, Kitten's voice is dangerous!

**Thanx for the comments guys!**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left: **"Ok, let's do our best tomorrow" Geo smiled and they went back to the conversation with the others

**Now with the story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**CHAPTER 28**

**: Outside the Lynx at 7:00 pm:**

The day had been pretty agitated, mainly because it was Friday but also because of Kole's duel with someone that no-one knew… or that was what everybody assumed seeing as no one knew the rival's name.

"Are we going to get in?" Asked Cyborg looking at the huge sign that read 'The Lynx' in yellow Neon. From outside you could already hear the music and the lights were shining through the windows on the higher part of the nightclub.

The Lynx allowed teens of 15 years and older to enter as long as they had identification of some sort to prove their age; the school card would be enough. Although, if you wanted something to drink with alcohol you needed to show your ID.

"We are supposed to wait until Raven and the rest arrive here." Bee said, all of the teens were dressed for the occasion.

Bee wore a sleeveless top with horizontal black and yellow stripes that left her stomach uncovered, black leather hip huggers with a yellow belt around her hips, yellow wrist bands and black heeled boots. Bee decided to leave her hair in her usual two buns. She didn't have too much make-up on her; red lipstick, black eyeliner and yellow eyeshadow were enough.

"Why?" Asked BB.

He was dressed in black pants and black combat boots, a long sleeved black shirt was underneath a purple short sleeved one. He had spiked his brown hair with strong gel so that it would stay spiky throughout the night.

"'Cause we decided to sit together, so we'll look for a table where all of us can be." Aqualad answered.

Aqualad had on a fitted, long sleeved blue shirt and black jeans with black sneakers, his hair was tied in a low ponytail.

"Will there be enough space for 12 on one table?" Speedy asked skeptically.

He was wearing a dark red sleeveless shirt, fingerless red gloves, brown pants and brown boots. He didn't put any gel in his hair because, according to him, girls preferred it down instead of spiky; the rest rolled their eyes at this proclamation but didn't say anything.

"I hope so, but if there isn't then we can always take two." Cyborg answered.

He wore a light blue open vest that was buttoned once at the neck, so that his fitted long sleeved white shirt could be seen under it. He also wore blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Do you think your baby will be alright?" Asked Robin to Cyborg.

Robin was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers, he wore black shades over his eyes and his black hair was spiky as always.

"As sure as I am telling you there is no sun at night."

"Stop that, I like the shades." Robin answered.

Cyborg's baby was his car; he had found an old car in the junk yard and had taken it home where he had repaired it. When he finished repairing the car and fixing it up, it was everyone's envy at Wilson High and everywhere else it was seen. The car was white and blue so it was hard to miss; it looked almost like a van and in it there was enough space for the six friends to fit comfortably.

"Hey guys, I think they're here." Aqualad called.

Robin's gang looked in the direction Aqualad was looking and saw some teens getting out of a red car. When the teenagers walked nearer to them, they saw that, indeed, they were Raven and her gang.

"Sorry, are we too late?" Asked Jinx.

"No, we arrived here about 5 minutes ago." Cyborg said taking a good look at Jinx.

She was in a long sleeved, slightly low cut black dress that reached to her mid-thighs, her legs were covered by tight black and purple striped mesh pants and were teamed with black platform boots, the platforms of which were purple. Each pigtail was adorned with a black band and around her neck was a collar with a purple circle hanging from it.

"Well, that's comforting." KF said making Cyborg look at him, fortunately no-one seemed to have noticed he was staring.

"Whoa, and I thought Cyborg would catch too much attention." BB exclaimed looking at KF's attire.

The red haired boy wore a yellow short sleeved T-shirt with a red lighting bolt on the front, red pants and red Converse. His hair was spiky just like Robin's.

"What's wrong with this?" Asked Kid Flash looking down at himself.

"We told you that you looked like a hot dog with ketchup and mustard." Terra answered.

She wore a black tank top and a brown yellowish miniskirt with black field boots. She also wore gloves that were the same shade of brown as her skirt. Her make-up was basic, pink gloss and black eyeliner, she didn't want to overdo it, and her hair fell freely down her back.

"I like the colors; I think they look good on me." Replied Kid Flash crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever." Geo said rolling his eyes.

He was wearing a navy blue long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He also wore fingerless black gloves and had decided to put a little gel in his hair.

"Are we going to get in there now that we're together or what?" Asked Raven impatiently.

She wore a tight black shirt with long blue sleeves, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. She let her hair down. Her make-up consisted of dark blue eyeshadow and clear lip gloss; she had wanted her lips to be shiny without any extra color, preferring their natural light pink shade.

"Yes please, I wish to see how The Lynx looks on the inside!" Starfire exclaimed anxiously.

Star decided to wear a sleeveless purple top that left her stomach uncovered, a purple miniskirt that barely touched her mid thighs and purple boots that hid whatever the miniskirt itself would have shown. She wore a silver necklace with an Emerald hanging from it around her neck, and her make-up consisted of pink lipstick and pink eyeshadow with red eyeliner. She had put some glitter on her hair making it sparkle in the light.

"Me too!" Speedy yelled without a second thought, if he agreed with Starfire he was sure that she'd find him interesting.

"Just waiting for you." Robin said as they started to make their way into the nightclub.

After showing their school card to the bouncer at the door, they entered and stopped in the door way, looking around in awe at the interior of the place.

Thousands of lights hung from the ceiling illuminating the whole place with an array of bright colors. In the middle was the dance floor with couples already dancing on it, it was large enough for all of them to dance comfortably upon.

On the right hand wall, just passed the door, was the bar which covered the entire wall. Every kind of drink imaginable hung from a rack placed upon the wall in front of a mirror. The counter top of the bar had blue and pink neon stripes covering it. The stage stood against the wall parallel to the bar. The stage stood at about 4.9 feet from the floor; three microphones stood upon the stage but another two were attached to the wall, and in the left corner of the stage was the D.J., playing music. At the perpendicular walls were tables arranged so that there were three rows of tables, each placed upon a platform higher than the one in front of it, and each row had about ten tables and two midnight sofas with a table in front of them on each end of the lines. Also they noted that each table had a lava lamp in the center giving steady dim light to it.

Finally all the walls had grey and red Lynxes painted upon them in different poses; from lynxes looking straight at you with their deep eyes to a lynx jumping ready to attack its prey. They were amazing and were visible thanks to the bulbs all around the walls.

"It's official" BB started, looking in awe at the whole nightclub "I love this place!"

"This looks better than I imagined it would, from what I've heard." Bee agreed.

"I agree with you, this place is most amazing." Star exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement.

"And the music isn't bad." Cyborg commented about the techno music the D.J. was playing.

"But the tables aren't big enough for the twelve of us." Jinx observed.

"Why don't you ask me to get you some more chairs?"

Looking towards the voice's source the group saw a student from their school. He had black hair that was tied in a high ponytail and reached the back of his neck, dark brown eyes and a slightly built body; he was taller than Robin but not as tall as Aqualad.

"Ryuico, Bushido, my pal. Whatcha doin' here?" Speedy greeted, Ryuico Orsono was the top batter for the baseball team and was known as Bushido.

"Hey Speedy, nothing much. I work here." Bushido answered pointing at his uniform. It was a white sleeveless shirt with a grey Lynx's face on it and black cargo pants with black tennis shoes; he was also wearing a wrist band on his right wrist that had 'The Lynx' in big white letters.

"Cool, how'd you get the job?" BB asked inspecting the uniform.

"I applied as soon as I knew about this place and got the chance to work here." Bushido answered "The pay is pretty good and also I get to spend more time with my girlfriend."

"Did she also get a job here?" Asked Terra, Bushido nodded.

"She's tending to the bar with another girl." The boy pointed at the bar where you could see two girls serving drinks "Besides us, there are two boys and a girl that sing back-up for the Voices Duel, the two big guys on the front door are the bounces and of course there is our boss and D.J."

The teens took a good look at the D.J.; he had white spiky hair, big red eyes –probably contacts-, two piercings in each earlobe, prominent cheekbones and acne. The man looked to be in his 20's and was wearing an orange sleeveless body suit with a sleeveless black shirt underneath it, black combat boots and black fingerless gloves with metal wrist bands that had spikes around them.

"Not exactly the most handsome thing in the world." Raven said monotonously.

"But he knows how to play with the disks, and also knows how to play the electric guitar." Bushido commented "So, anyone want a drink?"

"I do." Everyone answered and Bushido led them to the bar.

"Hey Argent, look what I've got here." A girl looked up and smiled walking towards them.

"Well, what do we have here?" She had a slight British accent "Our two most popular gangs, what can I do for you?"

"Serve them some drinks please, Ar." Bushido said.

"Hey Bushido," Geo-Force called before the boy could walk away "Why don't you help us find a table?"

"Sure." Bushido answered "But I won't be saving the table all the time, I need one of you to come with me."

"Why don't you go Star?" Asked Raven to the red haired girl "Would you mind saving the table for us?"

"Not at all my friend, I will go with him to get us all a table." Starfire answered with a huge smile.

"I think that maybe someone should go with her." Geo suggested catching up with Raven's plan "You know, to be sure that Star doesn't get into any trouble once alone at the table."

"I'll do it!" Speedy yelled a little too loud causing people stare at him strangely, he blushed and added in a slower voice "I mean, if you're ok with that."

"If you are sure then I see no problem with that." Star assured grabbing Speedy's arm; for her it was something natural to do, it felt right. And for Speedy, he was starting to hope that this night would be better than the night of the ball.

"OK, we'll see you there later." Cyborg called with a wink trying to get Speedy to calm down.

"So Argent, is that your uniform?" Asked Jinx looking at what Argent was wearing.

"Yup, do you like it?" Asked Argent looking down at herself.

She had on a black corset that accentuated her pale skin, a red ruffled skirt with black trimming that reached to a little below her mid-thigh and black combat boots with 'The Lynx' written in big white letters on the upper part of them. She wore fingerless black gloves which reached to her mid upper arms and, like her boots; they had the words 'The Lynx' written in big white letters on the upper part of them. She also wore a black collar around her neck above her tattooed 'A'. Her clothes went perfectly with her short black hair dyed red bangs. Argent's make-up consisted of black eyeliner and mascara with red lipstick; her nails were painted black and red which alternated on each finger. Argent's real name was Toni Monetti.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Jinx nodded.

"And look at this." Argent turned around and showed the gang the back of her corset; it had the face of a red Lynx patched upon it.

"That's so cool." Jinx said, the rest agreed with her.

"Why thank you." Argent smiled.

"Hey Ar" Bee said "Do you know anything about Kole's rival?"

Argent put her finger on her chin trying to remember before looking back to the expectant teenagers.

"No, Punk Rocket didn't tell us anything." Argent answered.

"Who's Punk Rocket?" Asked BB.

"Our boss, the D.J."

"How 'bout your friend over there?" Asked KF pointing to the other girl attending the bar "Maybe she heard something."

"I don't think so, but I'll ask her." Argent turned and yelled over the music "Pantha, could you come over here?"

Pantha looked up at the mention of her nickname and went to Argent.

"Yes?" Her voice was slightly deep with a Latin accent and demanded respect.

"Guys" Argent said to her schoolmates "This is Pamela Thompson, but we call her Pantha. Pantha, these are my schoolmates, maybe you'll get to meet them all later."

"Hi." Pantha greeted.

"Hi." Everyone answered.

Pantha was a very tall girl; she was almost as tall as Cyborg. Although she seemed to be very strong she still had the right complexion for a girl. She had brown curly hair that reached her mid back, brown eyes and tanned skin. Her uniform consisted of a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans with 'The Lynx' written on the upper part of her left thigh. She was also wearing yellow wrist bands that had the nightclub's name written on them in black letters, a yellow belt with an 'L' on the clasp and black combat boots. Pantha wasn't wearing any make-up.

"Pantha, have you heard anything about who'll sing today?" Argent asked her taller friend.

"Besides that Kole girl and last week's winner, no." Pantha answered.

"I thought so." Argent replied.

"Whose last week's winner?" Asked Raven.

"That would be Mal 'Herald' Duncan" Pantha answered "He's goes to Jump City High with me."

"Cool, you go to the same school that two of my friends go to." Robin said. Raven's gang looked at Raven to see if she would have any reaction to this statement, but her face remained neutral and they let out a sigh of relief.

"Really?" Pantha asked with a little smile "What's your name?"

"_My _name?" Asked Robin, Pantha nodded "Richard Grayson."

"Oh, I've heard of you; Wonder Girl mentioned you lots of times before. You had your ball last Saturday, didn't you?" Pantha asked.

"Yeah but, who's Wonder Girl?" Robin asked confused, his friends were in the same state.

"Donna didn't tell you?" Asked Pantha "That's the nickname the cheerleaders gave her."

"I had no idea." Robin answered.

"She's working here too; she's the girl that sings back-up." Pantha continued.

"Really? Great" Robin replied "And-"

"Hey, can I get a drink!?!" Someone yelled from the other side of the bar.

"Sorry, gotta go." Pantha ran to attend to the person who had yelled at her. It was at that moment that Robin and the rest of them saw that Pantha had the same lynx's face on her back as Argent.

"She's a really good girl." Argent said to her friends "So, what do you want to drink?"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: With Star and Speedy:**

"There you go guys." Bushido said as he finished arranging the chairs "I'll go back to the bar and tell the others where you are, hey I just rhymed. Anyway, see you 'round guys."

"Thank you friend Bushido, you were most helpful." Star thanked the black haired boy.

"Don't worry Star, enjoy the place." With that said, Bushido turned and walked down the two steps that were next to the table he had given to the red haired teens.

"Nice place here, huh?" Speedy tried to start a conversation.

"Agreed, I like the view from here." Star smiled at the boy.

"So do I, it's not too high but no one can bump into us while they're dancing."

"I am so delighted to be here, I find this place amazing and everybody is enjoying themselves." Star said as she noticed that everyone was smiling as they talked or danced.

"They definitely are." Speedy sighed and then looked at Starfire "Star."

"Yes?" Starfire looked at Speedy with those bright green eyes of her.

"I was wondering, maybe later, when the others arrive we could… you know… we could-"

"¡ HOLA!" Speedy was interrupted before he could end his question.

"Um, excuse me?" Starfire asked looking at the newcomers; they had short orange hair and brown eyes, they looked to be twins however one wore braces and the other didn't.

"¿ Quieres bailar?" Both boys said pointing at the dance floor.

"Dance?" Asked Starfire unsure of what they were saying.

"Si." The twins nodded each offering a hand to Star.

"I…" For some reason she looked at Speedy who was looking at the floor, assuming that he was ok with it she accepted "I would love to."

"Fantástico." With that Star stood up and let the twins lead her to the dance floor.

Speedy looked from the floor to Starfire and sighed, because he didn't have the guts to ask her first someone had taken the chance to do it.

"Speedy." The baseball player looked to the other end of the hallway Star had gone and saw his friends coming back with some drinks, BB continued "Where's Star?"

Without saying a word the red haired boy pointed to the dance floor, the rest of the gang looked to where he was pointing and just couldn't believe it; Star was between two boys dancing and they hadn't even been there for more than ten minutes.

"Ok, Star hasn't lost her touch." KF commented sitting next to Speedy, the rest followed suit.

"Hey, wait a minute" Geo looked closely at the guys Star was dancing with "I know those guys."

Everyone looked at the boys again but only one person recognized them.

"Dude, they're our Spanish teachers." Kid Flash exclaimed in disbelief.

"Spanish teachers?" Asked Cyborg raising an eyebrow.

"We took classes twice a week but that doesn't matter." Geo answered.

"They aren't dangerous, are they?" Asked Aqualad, KF and Geo shook their heads.

"You wanna know what's dangerous?" Terra asked suddenly looking at the door, her friends looked at her and then to the door.

"Oh, no. I can't believe it." Raven groaned resting her head in her hands.

"Red X and Jericho, why am I not surprised?" Geo commented.

"Guys, we've got another problem," Bee spoke gaining everyone's attention "And it's clad in pink."

"Please don't tell me." Robin pleaded.

"Kitten." BB said sounding the least bit amused.

"Hey, would you look at that." An all too familiar voice said from a table above them.

"If it isn't my soon-to-be girlfriend and her gang of dorks?" Another familiar voice commented.

"Mammoth." Cyborg said through clenched teeth.

"Gizmo." Terra said it in the same tone Cyborg had used.

"Glad you recognized us." Gizmo answered with a smirk.

"Oh great, this can't get any-" A hand was slapped over BB's mouth before he could finish, everyone glared at him as Robin said

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, things are already horribly bad, I don't want anything else to happen." Beast Boy nodded and Robin let go of his mouth.

"Get the party started." Raven said sarcastically hoping her and her friends would still be alive at the end of the night.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**All right guys, there is it! **

**First official appearance of 'The Lynx' in the story, also here appeared Punk Rocket, Argent, Pantha and Bushido for the first time. And the Latin twins are back and ready to enjoy the night with Starfire, Speedy isn't very happy about it.**

**There was more; Donna will be back, Mammoth and Gizmo decided to go to the nightclub, and Kitten, Jericho and X couldn't be left behind. The visit to the Lynx promise to be interesting, or so I hope.**

**Please review and I'll continue with this as soon as I can!**


	29. The First Real Move

**How long has it been? It doesn't matter, the school is taking much of my time but, now that I have some time, I can update –just two of my FFs but still-. Anyway, sorry for the wait.**

**Lilninjapig: **Yeah, but things will get better for him, thanx.

**Sunset15: **Ok, I'm back with the new chapter. Thanx for the review.

**x.Babe.x: **I updated ASAP, and… you'll see later.

**Titangirl797: **This wasn't very soon but I'm back, just read what happened to them.

**Zarola: **I was keeping him for this moment, and this night will be longer than what I thought.

**Brneyedgirl: **You just wait, things will get better.

**CrazyInsomaniac: **Thanx, yeah, I'm suffering thanx to the school too.

**Classygyrl: **Ummm,'Aw' as in what…

**Lilac gurl: **Thanx :D, I hope you like this.

**The-XCORE-Writer: **OK, let's see what you think about this.

**EgyptianShadow: **It's ok, I'm back.

**Thanx for the comments guys!**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left: **"Get the party started." Raven said sarcastically hoping her and her friends would still be alive at the end of the night.

**Now with the story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**CHAPTER 29**

"Aw, come on Black Bird; is there a problem with this place?" Asked Gizmo to Raven.

"Yeah, 'till now there are five problems here." BB answered for his friend.

"Make it seven." Speedy muttered to himself but Geo-Force heard him, he knew that the red head was talking about Mas and Menos, but that was out of jealousy.

"So, Terra, wanna dance?" The bald boy asked, his voice full of confidence.

"Sure." Terra answered making Gizmo smirk "But not with you." This last part made her gang smirk and Gizmo frown, Mammoth didn't know what to do.

"Look Gizmo, leave my sister alone if you want to survive the night." Geo threatened making BB gulp, Geo sounded very serious and this would make it difficult for him to take Terra over.

"I'm not afraid of you fly brain." Gizmo replied jerking his head at Mammoth who smirked, cracking his knuckles as he did so.

"We aren't afraid of you either." Cyborg replied clenching his hands into fists "We can be in peace tonight if you want to, but, if you don't, then we won't have any other choice but to teach you a lesson or two."

Gizmo and Mammoth looked around the group and received glares form each one of them. It was not a pretty sight.

"C'mon Mammoth." Gizmo said at last "Let's go to the bar and get some drinks, I bet we can enjoy ourselves better there."

Without a word Mammoth obeyed and followed his friend down the stairs. Just before they left Gizmo got close enough to Terra so he could whisper

"We're not finished yet." Terra didn't look fazed by this and remained looking away from Gizmo.

"I have this feeling that we haven't seen the last of them yet for tonight." Robin commented, the rest knew that, unfortunately, he was right.

"But, let's not cry over it, we're here and I want to enjoy the night." KF said standing up trying to calm his friends' nerves. "Say Jinx, may I have this dance?"

"You just couldn't resist, huh?" Jinx asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"In my opinion, anyone who resists you is either a girl or gay." The boy replied.

"What, I'm not good enough to get girls?" Asked Jinx jokingly, but she still received some weird looks.

"I can't hurt girls so better not." With that KF extended his hand to the pink haired girl and she, with a tired sigh accepted.

"Ok, just because you were the first to ask." With that the couple disappeared into the crowd barely missing seeing Cyborg hit his forehead against the table three times.

"I'm a sucker." The big boy muttered with his forehead still against the table.

"Nope, you're just too slow." Aqualad said to his friend, that didn't help.

"You trying to win Jinx over?" Geo asked Cyborg with a quirked eyebrow, the dark boy's cheeks turned bright red "Look, she ain't easy and we know it. I'm KF's best pal, but I'll give you a suggestion." Cyborg leaned over the table toward Geo-Force so he could continue "Don't try so hard but don't be too slow."

"Gee dude, that was pretty clear." BB said sarcastically.

"It _was _clear Beast Boy, don't tell me you didn't understand." Bee said and all eyes turned to the very ashamed boy who was laughing, slightly embarrassed.

"Uhhh… I wasn't paying attention?" It didn't work.

"Is he always this smart?" Asked Raven to the gang in general.

"No, sometimes you're amazed at his abilities." Robin answered dismissively.

"Hey, I so do have abilities, I just haven't discovered them yet." If this was a cartoon you would have seen the huge sweat-drop on everyone's head.

"Tell me, Beast Boy." Terra spoke up so the awkward moment would end "You know how to dance in a ball room, how about on a real dance floor like this one?"

BB almost smiled, but decided to keep all his emotions inside him and just smirked, continuing with the teasing.

"Oh, I'm a beast at parties all right. How 'bout you little miss, or don't you know how to move with this music?"

"You bet." Terra stood up and extended her hand to BB who took it without hesitation.

"Hey Rae." Geo called to Raven who was sitting beside him, she leaned toward him as he spoke "I think this is going to be easier than what we thought."

"Well, Terra is doing it all by herself; but what about our other couple?" Both teens looked at Speedy who was still frowning and with his arms crossed over his chest, Star hadn't come back yet and that wasn't good.

"Now, _that_ is going to be complicated."

"Yeah." Raven agreed "But we've got to do something."

"Like what?"

Raven put her finger on her chin, thinking, and looked at the trio dancing on the dance floor, then she looked back at Speedy and thought a little more before snapping her fingers.

"I'm going to take her place for a song and then I'll come back to you, by that time you have to get Speedy and Star into dancing together so he can't lose her again."

"Great, but what if the twins go back to Star after you have danced with them?"

"That will be up to Star and Speedy to decide what to do." Raven answered "But I hope they don't let it go that easy."

"Star is a little naïve, do you think she'll stay with the carrot top over here?" Geo nodded to Speedy.

"If Speedy tells her to stay with him I'm sure she will." Raven assured "C'mon, take Speedy and let's go to the dance floor."

Geo-Force nodded and leaned over to Speedy.

"Hey, you wanna dance with Star?"

"How?" Speedy answered "She looks pretty happy with those two."

"Just trust me, come on." Geo took Speedy's arm and stood up along with Raven.

"We'll be back guys!"

"Where are you going?" Asked Robin.

"Watch and learn, we're going to make that frown on Speedy's face disappear." Raven said and walked down to the dance floor followed by her two friends.

"Wonder what they're up to." Bee wondered aloud.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: On the dance floor:**

Raven and Geo dragged Speedy until they were near Star and the twins.

"Ok guys, you stay here and I'm going to start the game." Raven walked up to her friend ready to start.

"What game?" Asked Speedy, but Geo hushed him and looked to where his friends were.

"Starfire!" Raven called over the music so her friend could hear her, fortunately she did; Star looked at her and smiled.

"Hello friend!"

"Hi Star, how you doin'?"

"I'm doing very well, these two new friends surely are a very pleasurable company to be with." Star motioned to the twins who smiled at Raven and waved a little.

"¿Qué onda?" (What's up?)

"Umm, hi." Raven answered awkwardly seeing as she didn't speak Spanish "Anyway, mind if I join you?"

"Of course not, is it ok if Raven joins us in the dancing?" Asked Star to the twins.

"¡Llégale!" (Come and do it!)

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Raven said and started to dance at Starfire's side while looking around for her blonde friend; he was standing right where she left him.

"Ok Speedy, now it's our turn." Geo said to the red head.

"Our turn?" Asked Speedy puzzled.

"We'll go and take Star away from them." Geo explained already walking to the dancing group.

"What?" Now Speedy was a little surprised as he followed the Basketball player.

"We'll go and dance right beside them and then Raven will take the boys away so you can dance with Star, got it?" Geo-Force explained quickly.

"Got it." Speedy replied, he didn't know what else to say but he knew that this was his chance to take Starfire for the rest of the night if he played his cards right.

Raven looked over to where the two boys were and decided that she had to start moving as they were coming over. Slowly she managed to get out of the way of the other three but still near enough to have the twins at arm's length. Star looked at her and thought that maybe Raven wanted to create a little ball, or square, or whatever it was; so she opened too so they weren't a line anymore, but a deformed square. The dark haired girl smiled to herself; this was something extra that would help as well.

Geo also noticed this and waited for the right moment.

As if by telepathy, Raven pulled the twins a little to herself and Geo pushed Speedy in front of Starfire who looked surprised to see him but not as shocked as Speedy looked after being tossed in front of the girl he liked.

"Um friend, do you need anything?"

"I… I uhh…" Geo-Force almost hit his forehead with his palm but decided against it and pretended to dance behind Starfire so Speedy could see him over her shoulder "You wanna dance?"

"Yeah, sure. I would love to." Starfire answered with a smile. Geo-Force then started to make strange signs with his arms that Speedy couldn't understand, when Star noticed that Speedy was looking over her shoulder she looked behind her and only saw Geo-Force dancing strangely with his arms over his head. She smiled to her friend and turned to Speedy, Geo started to make the strange symbols again but this time mouthing 'Go away!'; Speedy understood and decided to do it.

"Um, Star, do you mind if we move to another place? I think this spot is kinda crowded."

"Of course, if that is what you want." Star assured.

"Great, this way." Speedy took Starfire's hand and led her away from the twins; he had to remember to thank Geo-Force and Raven a lot for this.

"Well, well, well, hello there handsome." Geo-Force turned around with gritted teeth, he knew that voice too well.

"What do you want Kitten?"

"Nothing from you boy." Kitten answered changing her tone from sweet to annoyed "Just an answer."

"Ask and get lost please." Geo looked at what the blonde was wearing, as Bumblebee had said, she was clad in pink: Pink tank-top, pink super short skirt, and pink high heeled boots that reached her ankles, oh, and let's not forget the pink flower-like brooch in her hair.

"Lately, your friends and Robbie-Pooh have been hanging out a lot." Kitten started "I want to know if you know where I can find him."

"Robin?" Geo-Force asked to the girl _'What should I do?' _The boy wondered to himself _'Dang! What a difficult decision' _"Yeah, I know where you can find him."

"Really, where?" Asked Kitten excited.

"He's over there, on that table, do you see him?" Geo pointed to the table they were seated and saw how Kitten's face lit up immediately.

"Oh yes! I see him!" The girl yelled with her high pitched voice "I'll go and say 'Hi', thanks for your help Geophy-Pooh; I owe you one."

Geo-Force saw how Kitten disappeared in the crowd and his eyes flashed with a devious twinkle.

"You just keep him by your side the whole night and you won't owe me a thing."

The song that was playing ended and Raven walked away from the twins –who were looking for Starfire- and joined Geo-Force.

"We did our part, the rest of the night is up to them."

"I think Speedy can handle himself for a while, let's go for another drink, I already finished mine."

"You'll have problems with the bathroom later Geo-Force." Raven said with a smirk.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: With Robin and the others:**

"OH ROBBIE-POOH!" The teens sitting at the table jumped a foot in the air when they heard the voice, just what they needed.

"Not now." Robin muttered to himself hiding his face in his hands.

"You know? I'm not in the mood to face her so we're going to dance a little." Bee said grabbing her boyfriend's hand and walking down to the dance floor leaving Cyborg and Robin alone waiting for their doom to come.

"ROBBIE-POOH, I FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

"Cyborg, help?"

"Sorry man, but I'll just stay here for some moral support." Cyborg answered with a little smirk _'And I'm going to tease you about it all my life' _His smirk grew wider.

"Robbie-pooh, I thought you wouldn't come." Kitten said once she was in front of Robin.

"I know, if I go at this very moment then we can say you were correct and pretend I was never here." Robin proposed but it didn't work.

"Of course not silly, now that you're here we can spend the rest of the night together." Kitten said with that giggle Robin despised so much.

"Don't you have anyone else to be with?" Robin tried again to get rid of Kitten.

"I could be with anyone I want to." Kitten defended herself "But I _want _to be with you, I'd rather be with you then anyone else in the world."

"Oh, thanks but…" Robin looked around trying to find a way to escape from this living nightmare, but his only possibility was trying not to laugh at Kitten's corny lines.

"No buts Robbie-Pooh, dance with me, please?" Kitten tried the old sad-puppy- eyes trick, but it looked more like she was having a stomachache; even with that, Robin couldn't think of any way to tell her 'no' this time, he would have to think of something later.

"Ok, but just one song." Robin said at last.

"I assure you that one will be enough for you to realize that we belong together." Kitten said dragging Robin onto the dance floor while Cyborg burst into laughter at the sight of his friend looking so helpless.

When Kitten finally found a spot she liked to dance on she let go of Robin and started dancing with the music never moving her eyes from Robin who didn't move a muscle.

"What's the problem?" Asked Kitten exasperated.

"I don't like this music." Robin answered without interest.

"Of course you do, why else would you be here?"

"Cheshire told us Kole was going to sing here and the advertisements were on every wall in the school, is there something wrong with giving her some support?"

"Just try to move a little, you can't expect me to believe that you came here just for Kole." Kitten said unconvinced.

All this time Robin's mind was in two places at once: in the conversation and in planning a way to get rid of the blonde girl. Suddenly the little light bulb appeared over Robin's head.

"Ok, I'm going to dance." Kitten smiled and started to move again, Robin started dancing and moved a little away from Kitten knowing she would follow him. He gave three steps to the right and Kitten did the same, then he moved two steps backwards and she moved three steps in the same direction, then he moved four steps to his left and Kitten moved four; just when she was about to give the fifth step Robin made her trip and fall onto the back of another girl.

The girl turned around and her companion looked over her shoulder, both wore very angry expressions. Robin took this moment to get away from Kitten and hide in the crowd while his living nightmare argued with the angry couple.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: At the Bar:**

"You sure you don't want anything Raven?"

"No Geo, I'm fine."

"Ok, I'm going to pay and then go back to the table, you wanna dance later?"

"Sure, I'll be going now, see ya there." Geo looked as Raven got lost in the crowd and then looked back at his drink.

"Something wrong?" Geo looked up to see Argent looking at him strangely.

"No, I was just thinking." Geo assured with a smile "How much for the drink?"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: With Raven:**

"Dang, the place is more crowded than before." Raven said as she tried to get to the table where Cyborg was still sitting, however she couldn't reach it because someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"Let me go!" Raven yanked her wrist from the hold and gave a step backwards just to feel her back hit someone's chest. She turned around to come face to face with none other than Red X. "Oh, great!"

"Great indeed, don't you think Raven?" Raven greeted her teeth and turned on her heel to find Jericho standing there wearing a white button-up blouse, black jeans and black shoes that looked comfortable enough; if Jericho wasn't who he was Raven would have found him very attractive.

The same went for Red X who was in black tight pants, deep red button-up blouse, black boots and black leather jacket; he, as Robin, was also wearing shades.

"You were the last person I wanted to see tonight, why don't you go back to your planet and leave me alone?" Raven asked as calmly as she could.

"I was instructed to go back with my queen, so I'll go back only if you come with me." _'Couldn't you think of something better to say?' _Raven thought to herself _'Then again, you proved that you actually use your brain.'_

"Forget it, I came here with my friends and with them I'll stay."

"I think you'd enjoy this better if you stay with me instead." Jericho answered.

"Ummm… No" Raven answered after she pretended to think about it "I don't want to waste anymore of your time so I'll be going."

"Are you crazy?" Jericho asked before Raven could move "You never waste my time, I wish time would stop whenever we're together."

'_Did he eat a Shakespeare book for dinner or something?' _Raven asked to herself after hearing this, he was planning something and she knew it.

"Well then, I don't want to waste anymore of **my** time so, see ya." Raven tried to walk away but Jericho grasped her wrist again preventing her from doing so.

"You're not going away that easy again Raven." Jericho pulled Raven to him so he was holding both of her hands at his sides.

"I think I will, I've always managed to do so before." Raven answered without interest.

"Maybe, but today I want to give you a little present." The blonde boy said.

"I'm not inetres-" Before she could finish Jericho took hold of her face in his hands and crashed his lips against hers.

At the same moment a pair of blue eyes widened.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Uh-oh, who could that be? Jericho made his first real move on Raven and someone else beside those two and X saw it, and it was a real surprise for them.**

**Let's wait and see, ok? In the meantime please review and be a little patient, I hope I'll be free for May.**


	30. Broken Like An Angel

**Hello everyone! I'm back and ****hoping you find this update interesting.**

**Brneyedgirl: **You'll find your answers here.

**x.Babe.x: **Lol, I think you ask for fluff 'coz my story doesn't have too much of it. Don't worry it'll come; hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Tech-e Geekey Boy: **Thanx, but actually I'm getting help from a beta; she said I'm improving though.

**MidnightSorrow: **Thanx, hope you enjoy this.

**Lilac gurl: **Here's it, hope you like the update.

**Titangirl797: **Maybe the answer will be here… maybe not.

**CrazyInsomaniac: **Thanx, yeah it is a funny sight.

**LilLadyG: **Thank you very much, and take it easy; let's see what happens here.

**StunningSpellRocks2345: **Here's the update.

**-xAmethystBlossom: **Hope I updated soon enough, don't worry for being late, I understand. Maybe the answer will be here…

**Someone… (anon): **We'll see about that, thanx for review and for the compliments.

**Dark-raven343gs: **I'm back, hope you like this chapter!

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT or the song 'Broken Like An Angel' by Crossfade.

**Where we left: **"I'm not inetres-" Before she could finish Jericho took hold of her face in his hands and crashed his lips against hers.

At the same moment a pair of blue eyes widened.

**Now with the story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**CHAPTER 30**

Five seconds, five seconds was the time it took for Raven to realize what was happening.

It was so sudden that she just couldn't think straight at first, but when she did she reacted the only way she could think of: Raven used a strength she didn't know she had and pushed Jericho away from her before raising her hand and slapping him across the face with such force that Jericho's head spun to the side –almost making a 180 degrees turn- revealing the big red hand-mark Raven had left on his left cheek.

"Don't you ever try to do that again!" Raven yelled ignoring the looks that some teens around them were giving her "If you ever do something like that again, I'll make sure you won't be able to have a family of your own."

Raven wiped her lips with her sleeve before turning around, leaving Jericho and Red X alone.

"Ow." X said staring at the mark on his friend's cheek, Jericho had his head still turned to the side and the only way you could say he wasn't a statue was due to his breathing that now was slightly accelerated "Um… Oh, a cute girl! I'll be going now."

Once Jericho was left alone and most of the teens had stopped staring at him, he turned his head and raised his hand to touch his cheek. Raven's mark still burned, his cheek felt a little numb and he felt his blood starting to boil with anger. After a few seconds he started to breathe more calmly and his muscles relaxed a bit; the blonde boy moved his hand from his cheek to his lips and his frown started to disappear.

"Well," He said at last to himself "It went better than what I expected."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: With Raven:**

Raven had just left one of her most hated people behind and was walking back to the table she saw Cyborg seated at. She wasn't even halfway there when she felt someone grab her wrist again, she was ready to slap whoever they were when her eyes fell upon a familiar face.

"Woah, woah, whoa, take it easy; it's just me." Raven let her hand fall to her side with a relieved sigh.

"Sorry Robin." Robin let his hands fall to his sides once he saw Raven do the same.

"Did something happen? You look a little shaken up." Raven looked up at Robin and didn't know if she felt relieved or disappointed regarding the fact that he didn't see what had happened between her and Jericho.

"Nothing happened." She answered, Robin was about to inquire farther when a new voice spoke.

"Raven what are you doing here?" Both teenagers turned to see Geo-Force standing by their sides. Raven, again, didn't know how to feel about having to face Jericho all alone, if she had stayed with Geo then that wouldn't have happened.

"We came here together didn't we?" Raven replied trying to act normal in front of someone, she knew, knew her pretty well.

"I thought you would be with Cyborg already" Geo said looking closely at Raven "Are you all right? You look a little… paler."

"I'm just a little dizzy, it's nothing much." Raven assured.

"Wanna dance or something?" Asked Robin pushing aside the fact that he had been ignored by the Basketball captain.

"If she's dizzy, how would dancing help?" Asked Geo-Force finally taking notice of the black haired boy.

"No, I think I just need to get used to the lights. A dance would be nice." Raven finally decided looking at the two boys.

"Ok then, come on." Robin smiled taking Raven's hand, before leaving, Raven turned to Geo-Force who barely managed to keep his facial features neutral so they couldn't see the shock he was in.

"You go back with Cyborg, we'll be there in a moment, Ok?"

"Sure." Geo managed to say before Robin and Raven disappeared into the crowd "Dammit!"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: With Robin and Raven:**

Raven was looking around nervously, she wasn't sure if Jericho would become a danger now that he had dared to touch her like that. But well, what would he do if she was with someone else? The blonde boy always tried to get her whenever she was alone, but not when some other boy was around unless he was with his friend.

The song was ending by the time they had stopped so they decided to wait for the next one. To their surprise the D.J. went to the front of the stage with a microphone in hand. All the teens clapped for his previous songs.

"Thank you, thank you" Punk Rocket said, you could hear a slight British accent coming from him "How's everyone tonight?"

The teenagers shouted in appraisal but Robin and Raven stayed silent, looking at the D.J.

"Good, good. As you know today we have the Voices Duel and also last presentation of last week's winner." The teens replied with pleased grunts and nods "The duel will start in a few minutes, but why don't we call Mal Duncan to the stage?"

Cheers were heard from the crowd as a boy appeared from the hidden door in the stage's wall. He was a dark skinned boy who was wearing a sleeveless hooded blue shirt over a long sleeved black shirt, black jeans and blue sneakers with grey and black details. His hood was pulled up so you could barely see his square-shaped glasses under it.

"If you saw him here last week and heard him sing then you can say that he deserved to win, today he's going to say good-bye with another song from his selection. Let's enjoy!" Punk Rocket went back to his seat as the crowd cheered again.

"Good evening everyone." The cheers stopped as soon as he began to talk "I'm a little sad that this is my last night here singing, but still I'll continue coming here. I want to wish the new contestants good luck; I know they'll do just fine. With nothing else to add I wish to start my song."

The crowd cheered again as the music started to play.

"This song probably doesn't sound like the kind of song one would dance to, but some of you may still find the correct rhythm; the song is called 'Broken like an Angel'."

Some couples tried to find the rhythm so they could dance, they embraced each other as they danced around the floor and didn't seem to mind show their affection in front of other people.

Robin and Raven stared at each other for a moment after they heard the first seconds of the song not sure if they felt comfortable enough to dance a slow song. After a few seconds Robin rested his hand on Raven's waist and took hold of her hand with his other one, Raven rested her free hand on his shoulder and decided to stay a little distanced from Robin.

A new boy came to the stage and went to one of the other microphones ready to sing the back-up voice. The lyrics of the song came from Mal's mouth in a deep slightly raspy voice that fitted the tone perfectly.

_She was a queen  
Lost within a dream  
Misconceived that he was fit to reign_

Raven and Robin moved with the song, both looking at the floor rather than at their partner. Raven was looking down trying to calm herself a bit. Robin was looking down trying to see Raven's expression; he knew she was nervous, not dizzy as she had said earlier; she wasn't a good liar once you looked into her eyes, they gave away everything she was feeling. Robin hadn't bought her lie, and he knew Geo-Force hadn't believed her either, but neither of them said anything about it so they wouldn't make Raven even more nervous; if she didn't want to talk about it then they weren't going to force her. Robin wasn't inquiring because he felt they weren't that close just yet, and he would be invading her privacy, so he just stayed quiet trying to help Raven relax.

_Lies take victims  
Separate them at the seams  
Cause them to fall apart  
Then move along to better things now  
_

Raven started to pay attention to the lyrics and closed her eyes, they started to sink into her.

_  
She__ (she) wants to fall in love again  
Don't you know that  
He's (he's) satisfied to own her_

Raven's head shot upwards and looked at Mal, Robin noticed this and too looked at Mal not understanding what had made Raven so tense once again.__

No time permits to open up  
When you've been hiding thoughts so strong

Robin, too, started to pay attention to the lyrics and then looked Raven; her eyes were sad, this song, it reminded her of her ex-boyfriend.

_  
She's been holding out for an angel to come along  
No reply from the sky  
But she just keeps looking up  
She just keeps looking up now_

Raven looked down once more, not wanting anyone to see her eyes welling up with tears; but Robin noticed there was something wrong with her and didn't know how to help her. __

She (she) wants to fall in love again  
Don't you know that  
He's (he's) satisfied to own her

As the bridge started to sound Robin tried to think of something to do to help Raven, he didn't want to see her upset.

Raven continued to try to hold her tears back, if everything ended it was his fault and she shouldn't feel bad at all; it wasn't fair for Raven. Suddenly she felt Robin's hand move from her side to her back bringing her closer to him; Raven's eyes shot open and, at first, she wanted to pull away but found his embrace comforting so she didn't move. When she knew Robin wouldn't try anything else she decided to act by herself, she removed her hand from his and rested it on his other shoulder while laying her head on his chest.

Robin stayed dumbstruck at first but then moved the now free hand to her back joining the other one completing the hug. Raven joined her own hands around his neck accepting the embrace.__

She'll never know love's true potential  
Lost in the open wind  
To his impatience  
Never feeling they would fall apart  
She let her feelings grow  
To tears she'll never show now  


Raven held onto Robin tighter but he didn't mind, he knew she needed this._  
_

_She (she) wants to fall in love again  
Don't you know that  
He's (he's) satisfied to own her_

Raven felt somewhat better and closed her eyes again to prevent the now almost nonexistent tears from falling, letting Robin guide her through the rest of the song.__

You know he couldn't see  
That she (she) could be his everything  
Bringing light to everything now  
Oh

Raven started to lose her hold on Robin, feeling a little better, but still didn't want to let go of him just yet.

_  
__(She) She just wants to  
Fall in love again  
_

Robin rested his head on top of Raven's as the song reached its end.

_She's broken like an angel_

The couples stopped dancing as the song finished and everyone clapped for Mal who smiled and bowed at the crowd, he was a really good singer.

Robin and Raven stayed embracing each other, Raven didn't want to move away from the comfort she was feeling now and Robin didn't want to let her go until he was sure she felt good enough to return to their friends.

Punk Rocket walked onto the stage again to stand by Mal.

"Well, what a show, such a sad and beautiful song to say good-bye with, but still amazing. Thanks for participate in the Voices Duel, you still have your other prize and I hope you stay to hear our new contestants sing."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." Mal assured.

"Ok then, go and enjoy the night." Mal jumped off the stage and onto the floor where he was received with cheers "Ok guys, get ready; today's Voices Duel will start shortly!"

The D.J. returned to his platform and started to play a new song bringing the happy mood back to the Lynx. It was then when Raven decided to pull away from Robin.

"Thanks." She said loud enough for him to hear, smiling gratefully.

"For what?" Asked Robin faking confusion.

"For making me feel better." Raven answered looking into his eyes, Robin smiled and took her hand in his.

"That's what friends do." Raven smiled a little wider before turning away feeling this moment was a little awkward.

"Um, I think we should go back to our table."

"Yeah, yeah sure." Robin answered blushing for staring at Raven and making her uncomfortable again "Let's go."

The two teenagers made their way back to the table their friends were seated at, both feeling better than before.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Back at the table:**

"You did it on purpose!" KF accused Jinx; they had been dancing for a while until they heard that last week's winner was going to sing; it was at that moment when the pink haired girl had decided she was tired and wanted to go back to the table and rest. Kid Flash obliged and they had just reached the table when Mal's song started, they could have danced close to each other if it wasn't for Jinx, and now he was feeling bad for having abandoned the dance floor when they did. Although Cyborg was happier than he had been since they had entered into The Lynx.

"What did I do?" Jinx asked innocently, she did have a feeling about Mal's song but she wasn't sure about it; was it her fault that the singer had decided to sing a slow song? And she was tired for real.

"You know exactly what you did, I'm not going to say it." KF folded his arms over his chest indignantly.

Jinx shrugged and looked at the other people on the table; Cyborg was looking around like she was and Geo-Force had a frown on his face, she had wondered at first what had happened to make him mad, but, when she saw Raven wasn't with him, she didn't have to ask to understand why he was in a bad mood. Even more so after she heard the song Mal was singing; not a good sign for the blonde Basketball player.

"Cyborg," Jinx decided to speak to the only guy at the table that wasn't mad, just loud enough for him to hear so as not to disturb the other two boys "Have you seen the others?"

"No," Cyborg stated shaking his head "I lost them a while ago."

"Hi everyone!" A high pitched voice was heard from near Geo-Force, Kitten had decided to pass by their table.

"What do you want?" Snapped Geo-Force making his friends stay quiet, Kitten looked at him in shock.

"I-I just wanted to…" Kitten trailed off and saw the blonde boy was in a very bad mood, she knew it best was to leave "Forget it."

Kitten walked back to the dance floor disappearing into the crowd. No one said anything to Geo-Force as he looked back towards the table. After a moment of silence Jinx decided to go back to her conversation with Cyborg.

"You know? I think the rest should be showing up any minute now." Jinx said looking again at the two angered boys… Ok, to the angry one and to the disappointed one.

"Do you have a sixth sense or something?" Asked Cyborg making Jinx look back at him with a quizzical expression, Cyborg just pointed to both sides of the row with a smirk.

Jinx looked to her left side and saw Speedy, Starfire, Beast Boy and Terra trying to reach the steps of the row without being bumped into. She then looked towards her right side to see Bumblebee and Aqualad walking to them while trying not to fall from the platform with Robin and Raven a few steps behind.

"They are all back." Jinx yelled so KF and Geo-Force could hear, the latter one instantly looked around spotting Raven just behind Robin. Geo felt relieved that they weren't holding hands like they have been when he had left them, or rather when _they_ had left _him_.

"Hi guys!" Terra greeted once she was at the table "Isn't this place just great?"

"It is." Jinx agreed "Mal sang pretty well, don't you think?"

"He sang amazingly, and I liked the song." Star answered taking a seat at the table beside Speedy.

"I don't think it was the best song for tonight." Geo mumbled under his breath remembering the song's lyrics, it just reminded him of something he hated to think about; and he knew probably Raven had felt bad when she had listened to the song, but the worst part was that Robin was the one there to comfort her and not him. Well, at least Robin didn't know anything of what had happened to Raven so he couldn't have done too much to help her.

If only Geo-Force knew the truth.

"Hey guys, what'cha talkin' about?" Asked Bumblebee as she and her boyfriend took their seats, Robin and Raven followed suit.

"Nothing, just talking about the singer, saying that he was pretty good." Cyborg answered.

"Oh yeah, he has quite a voice for someone so young." Aqualad agreed, the rest nodded.

"How are you feeling Rae?" Asked Geo-Force to Raven discretely, seeing as she had taken a seat next to him.

"I'm ok Geo, don't worry about me." Raven assured with a smile, Geo glared at Robin for a brief moment before turning back to their friends.

"Raven," Speedy called making the purple-eyed girl look up at him "Have you run into Jericho tonight?"

Raven stopped breathing for a brief moment, all eyes were on her; she had to keep her cool if she wanted to get out of this one without major trouble.

"No," She finally answered with an even voice "I haven't seen him yet."

Three people didn't believe her, they knew she was lying and would find out what had happened later when they were somewhere else they could talk calmly. The rest of the table gave a sigh of relief.

"At least, we thought he had done something to you." Starfire said getting quizzical expressions from the teenagers at the table.

"Why is that Star?" Asked Jinx; if her friend had lied, and she knew she had, then something did happen.

"We saw him with a red mark on his cheek, it's obvious someone had slapped him, hard, but we didn't see Red X or anyone we knew near him. We saw him just a minute before that boy started to sing." Speedy explained making Jinx, Geo-Force and Robin look back at Raven; now, there was something missing in this whole mess.

"Well, he must have done something for someone to slap him like that, don't you think?" Raven asked, her face with no expression as to hide the truth from everyone.

"He's a dumbass, of course he did something to deserve being slapped like that." Terra said, no-one could disagree with that one.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I'll just stay here until Kole sings; I'm really tired." Bee commented resting her head on her folded arms.

"Same goes for me." BB said slumping into his seat.

"I still have some energy left." Jinx said with a little shrug, this got the attention of two boys who instantly turned to her; however, one was faster than the other one.

"Wanna dance with me?"

"Sure Cyborg." Cyborg had won this time, and KF could only stare with his eyes and mouth wide open. He stayed like that even after the pair had started dancing some place near the stage.

"Hey KF," BB called "You're gonna catch a fly in your mouth if you don't close it."

Aqualad raised his hand and pushed KF's chin up to close his gaping mouth, fortunately it stayed closed after he had taken his hand away.

"You can't always win." Terra whispered into his ear with a serious voice, she knew KF liked Jinx and she knew Jinx didn't like KF back, or so she said.

"Has anyone seen Kole or Ches today?" Robin asked trying to get KF's attention back to them.

"Not since school, Kole must be getting ready for her appearance in a few minutes, maybe Cheshire is helping her." Geo-Force proposed.

"Maybe, and still we have no idea who her rival is." BB said with a sigh.

"I don't care who her rival is as long as Kole wins, none of us is her rival so I'd like to see her win." KF commented trying to stop thinking about Jinx and her new dancing partner.

The rest were relieved that he had decided to join their conversation instead of just being depressed over Jinx dancing with someone else.

Raven looked around and caught Geo staring at her with a look she knew too well; the There's-something-you-aren't-telling-me look, she knew he knew she had met up with Jericho that night and she knew that he knew the mark Speedy said they had seen on Jericho's cheek was made by her. Raven turned around just in time to catch Robin looking at her like Geo was only the dark haired guy had an Are-you-trying-to-hide-something look; it wasn't as demanding as Geo's one but she knew Robin was thinking the same thing her blonde boy-friend was thinking. Besides, Jinx had shot her a We-need-to-talk look before she went away with Cyborg; Raven wanted nothing more than to hide away from these three guys that had seen right through her.

They stayed talking until 7:55 pm, that's when they decided they'd better get near the stage so they could see and hear Kole perfectly. They found Cyborg and Jinx just finishing dancing to the last song before Punk Rocket walked onto the stage like he had done before.

"Ok everyone, the time has come!" The crowd cheered even more than when Mal had appeared, they were all excited to meet the new contestants "We have two new voices that will confront each other on this stage hoping to win first place and the prizes we've got for the winner!"

Raven and her friends noticed that some more people from their school had joined them ready to watch the show, they didn't look as if they wanted to cause trouble though. Gizmo and Mammoth were a few feet to their right, they saw Jericho a few feet to their left and Kitten beside him. They saw Cheshire appear with Hot-Spot near them, Aquagirl just a few steps behind them; Billy Numerous with a camera and notepad in hand, See-more and Private by their side and some others they recognized were dispersed into the crowd.

"But first let's welcome Donna, Charlie and Tavis; our back-up voices!" Applause and cheers were heard from the crowd as the teenagers appeared on the stage. Donna recognized Robin and the rest and waved to them.

Donna was wearing the same uniform Pantha wore, but the yellow parts where now white as was her sleeveless shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail to reveal her star-shaped silver earrings. They couldn't figure out all of her make-up but she had pink lip-gloss on her lips.

The group looked at the other two boys; they recognized one of them as the one who had sung the back-up voice for Mal earlier that night. He was a tall blonde guy with blue eyes and white skin. He was wearing the exact same uniform Bushido was wearing. His hair looked as if it hadn't been combed since he had woken up, it looked more as if he had just combed it with his hands using some water but most girls thought he looked hot like that, or so he was told.

The other boy was also blonde but he was very thin, and had a little tint of yellow in his skin but he didn't look Asiatic, he had light brown eyes and seemed to always wear a mischievous smirk. His hair was combed up in spikes like Robin's ones but that only made him look even more mischievous. This boy's face looked a lot like the face of one of the bounces, but they weren't completely sure. His uniform was the same as Bushido's, but he was wearing a yellow wristband with black letters instead of a black one with white letters.

"Ok guys, please take your places so we can start." The three teenagers walked to their microphones, the brown eyed one had to pick one up from the wall; Punk Rocket turned back to the crowd "Now, are you ready?"

His answer was a screaming crowd, he knew they were ready for the first contestant.

"All right then," Punk Rocket cleared his throat before starting again "Our first contestant is a girl from Wilson High, this is her first time singing in public so you better be nice to her; remember that she wouldn't be here if she wasn't good enough for you." Some cheering came from the crowd begging him to present the girl "Well, seeing as you're so excited let's welcome Kole!"

The crowd, and especially the Wilson High students, cheered as Kole appeared from the hidden wall Mal had used earlier.

Now, the show was about to start.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Ok, so we haven't found out who saw Jericho and Raven but we know who didn't saw them; the real answer will come later… I know when and I can assure that I'll give you enough time to think on your new guess, if you want to change it that is.**

**We met some new guys, we'll learn more about them later in the story.**

**I'll update as soon as I can, please review; otherwise I'll just update the other ones and leave this right here.**


	31. Real Emotion

**Hello everyone! I decided to update this FF today and so here I am.**

**Alekin**Thanks, I'm glad you like my story, really.

**Brneyedgirl: **Well, as I told you I'll give you some time to think about who could have seen them. Thanx for the review.

**RavenTheBirdSpirit: **Yes, he totally did!

**Titangirl797: **Why, thank you. And yes, they are characters from the Titans too, but you'll know more about them later.

**Lilac gurl: **Thank you.

**Dancing through the Storm: **Well that's your guess, thanx for the comment.

**CrazyInsomaniac: **Thanx, but I have been asked for some fluff and that's all I can do for the moment. And about the other thing, I have everything prepared.

**SweetValerie: **Thanx, I'm glad you like my FF.

**Serafine15933: **Well, here's Kole's song. And I have to tell you I'm flattered that my story is in your Top three, I'm so glad about it!

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT or the song 'Real Emotion' from Final Fantasy.

**Where we left: **The crowd, and especially the Wilson High students, cheered as Kole appeared from the hidden wall Mal had used earlier.

Now, the show was about to start.

**Now with the story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**CHAPTER 31**

'_Why did I let her get me into this? I hate singing for a crowd; I don't think I could take it if something bad happened. I just hope- Oh, no. Darn it! Why is this happening to me?'_Kole was very, very nervous about this presentation; just as she had predicted her initial doubts were back and wouldn't leave her alone now.

The pink haired girl looked at the crowd, many of the teenagers there were from Wilson High and that only made everything worse; if she failed she would become the laughing stock of the whole school!

'_Ok Kole, stop it!' _The girl said to herself with a little sigh_ 'You know the song, your friends are here to support you and all you have to do is imagine yourself in an empty room with nothing but yourself and the music around you.'_

She still remembered the few minutes before her appearance on the stage.

_**Flashback**_

"_C'mon Kole, why are you so nervous about this?" Asked Cheshire as Kole sat on a chair inside one of the dressing rooms that were behind the stage's back wall._

_There were three small dressing rooms that didn't have more than a vanity, a chair and a loveseat__ in them. They were all painted in blue to calm the singers' nerves._

_Kole was brushing her hair so it would look nice enough on stage._

"_Why do you think?" The pink-haired girl asked sarcastically looking at her friend through the big mirror that was on the wall "First you convinced me to try and enter the duel, when I was accepted you did exactly the contrary of what I told you to do and announced to the whole school I was going to sing today, and now you're here reminding me that there's a crowd out there waiting to hear me sing."_

"_But you know the ones from Wilson High that are out there will support you and only you." The black-haired girl retorted trying to make her friend feel better._

_Cheshire was wearing a white shirt with light green flower designs on it, tight camouflage jeans and brown hiking boots. Her hair was in its usual two low ponytails and her make-up consisted __of black eyeliner and light pink lip gloss._

"_And what about my rival?" Kole questioned turning to face her best friend._

"_What about her… him… they?" Cheshire questioned back._

"_We have no idea who my rival will be, we have no idea how good they are."_

"_Kole, you're an amazing singer; you shouldn't worry about them." Ches assured __"You just have to get on stage and show the world what you're made of."_

"_I'm still not so sure if I can do it." Cheshire sighed and moved to stand before her friend taking hold of her shoulders and shaking her lightly._

"_Kole, listen; do not think about__ the bad things that could happen out there because then you won't be able to sing at all. Think about it this way; if you do it fine you will be able to impress _him_." Kole's eyes widened in surprise._

"Him_?" Asked Kole with surprise in her voice just as in her face "Are you telling me he's really here?"_

"_I saw him when we arrived, he seemed excited."_

"_But I bet it wasn't for me." Kole said disappointed._

_Kole had a secret crush on a boy from Wilson High, a crush only Cheshire knew about. She had liked him since the first time they had talked; he was the new boy in the school and the headmaster had asked her to show him around. He was very nice, a great person to have around; but they didn't exactly start a friendship. This boy was so nice he had found a new friend during his third period and they both seemed to understand each other so she let the new boy's friend finish the tour she had started. _

_After that they rarely talked to each other but still she found __some moments to talk to him but she was always with Cheshire and the other boy was rarely alone so the conversations weren't exactly what she had hoped to have with him. Besides, she discovered he liked another girl and it wasn't her; so what kind of possibility could she have with him?_

"_Cheer up K." Ches said with a determined voice "That's why you have to do it great out there, impress him and he'll start to pay you more attention."_

"_Impress him how?" Asked Kole "Do I hav__e to take him up on stage with me or something?"_

"_No!" Said the gymnast quickly "Don't even think about doing that, it'll make it horribly obvious that you like him and you may confuse him. No, forget about doing that."_

"_Then what do I do?"_

"_You show him what you've got, I'm sure that'll be enough."_

"_And how will I know if he liked my performance or not?"_

"_Simple," Cheshire started with one of those big smiles of hers that earned her the nickname "I'll be near him when you start singing and I'll see his reactions throughout the whole performance and then I'll see you here before your second song and tell you everything."_

"_Would you do that for me?"_

"_Hey, are we best friends or what?" Kole smiled to her friend but was still troubled._

"_It helped just a little, but I'm still nervous about all of the people out there."_

"_You have a future in this music business, you know?" said Cheshire seriously "If you want to be a singer one day you have to get used to the public."_

"_It's easier said than done." Kole said with a sigh._

"_Ok, tell me; when you sing where are you usually? Who's around you?"_

"_No-one, except for maybe you." Kole answered "I sing anywhere as long as no-one can hear me; you're the only one who has heard me sing, not even my parents have heard me sing lately."_

"_Ok then, all you have to do is go out there and block every little sound except for the song out." The cheerleader looked up at her best friend as she continued "Don't think about him or about the crowd or the backup voices or the lights; as the song advances you'll __look to the crowd and see their reactions, that's the only way you will see how good or bad you actually are."_

"_Do I have to look at the crowd?"_

"_If you don't do it then you won't know if the people liked your performance or not. Besides, it's rude not to look at the public when you're on stage you know?" Cheshire explained "Unless you're an actor; then you don't have to look at the audience unless the script says so."_

_Kole actually chuckled, she would try and not feel nervous about the performance; but she knew that as soon as she saw the crowd in front of the stage she would probably run away from the scene._

"_Anyway, why don't we finish getting you ready?" Kole raised an eyebrow at this._

"_But I _am_ ready."_

"_Of course you're not ready!" Cheshire exclaimed "Where's your make-up?"_

"_I am not wearing make-up." Kole said seriously._

"_Yes you are." Cheshire retorted "Don't you want to look pretty?"_

"_Are you implying something?" Asked Kole with some suspicion._

"_I didn't mean it that way, but he'll notice you more with some make-up on." Ches explained herself._

"_He won't notice it because I'll be on the stage. I am not wearing any make-up and that's final."_

"_Oh yes, you are; you're wearing make-up."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Yes, you are."_

"_No, I'm not."_

_Two minutes later Cheshire decided to let Kole's face clean, she knew the pink-haired girl would never surrender to her._

_**End of Flashback**_

Kole shook her head coming back to the present as she reached the front of the stage where Punk Rocket gave her the microphone he was holding and walking away not without whispering a 'Good luck' to her. Punk Rocket was going to control the lights; he had asked both contestants to tell him what songs they were going to sing so he could be prepared with the illumination and make everything look better and help the contestant make a better appearance on the stage. The winner had to tell him the songs they were singing throughout the week so he could have the lights prepared each night.

"Um, well, good evening." Kole started making everyone go silent and stare at her, it made her think that maybe she should have chosen some other attire. She was wearing a dress that had a mid-thigh blue skirt, neck and tattered-ended sleeves that went down to her wrists, a white top and a black joint in-between the top and the skirt, the final detail was a pair of white boots that almost reached her knees.

The cheerleader found her best friend beside Hot Spot just before the stage and gave her a brief glare, the outfit was also Cheshire's idea. Finally Kole continued.

"Well, as Punk Rocket said this will be my very first time singing in public and, although I'm very excited to be here tonight, I'm also very nervous. I just hope you like my performance."

The crowd cheered and the lights went out leaving the Lynx in complete darkness, even the lava lamps were covered with a black tube that appeared from the table, and the neon lights of the bar were also turned off. This made the crowd look every other way instead of to the stage.

However, not five seconds later the attention was back to where the stage was after the backup voices could be heard singing the first phrase of the song.

_(What can I do for you?) _

The song started to play as light blue lights danced around the nightclub focusing everywhere but Kole, then three blue lights shone on the back of the stage with each beat of the song with a last one shining over Kole while the backup singers were illuminated with a red light.

_  
(What can I do for you?) _

_Yeah, yeah  
(What can I do for you?) _

_Nah, nah, nah, yeah  
(What can I do for you?) _

_(I can hear you)  
(What can I do for you?)_

_Oh, oh  
(What can I do for you?)_

_Oh, baby  
(What can I do for you?)_

Kole moved over the stage not missing the rhythm and making the rest of the people there feel the rhythm within them too. She tried not to think about the crowd but they were now illuminated by green lights making the job almost impossible for her, but still she couldn't stop now.__

Never thought that I would wind up by myself  
You got all my wild...   
Ima-gi-na-tion  
But I hear I am finding myself so lost   
Everyday is a way for me to turn back 

The pink haired girl danced with the song, it was making her concentrate more on herself rather than on the lively crowd before her.__

All of the things I see  
They're different from  
What I had imagined they would be 

Again blue lights shone behind Kole with every beat of the song.

_  
Everything is different  
Now I'm getting dizzy spells _

Suddenly Kole's light changed from blue to a deep red drawing more attention to her than before.__

It's real emotion  
Shaking up the world  
I'll never give it up  
I don't ever want to lose, this far  
No more than I can do but I am just too wrong  
And in my heart I can hear you say  
That I am not alone  


The green lights that illuminated the crowd started to dance all around the place adding effect to the chorus. Kole finished the chorus and moved around the stage again, once her light had been changed back to the initial blue, letting the backup voices do their job

_  
(What can I do for you?)_

_(What can I do for you?)  
(What can I do for you?) _

_(I can hear you)  
(What can I do for you?)  
(What can I do for you?)  
(What can I do for you?)  
_

As the backup singers sang she jumped and looked at the crowd again, seeing them enjoying her performance, actually enjoying it, was something more useful for her nerves than imagining nobody in the nightclub with her. The people's reaction made her sing the next stanza with more feeling than before.

_  
Never got to look back  
I'm already here  
'Cause you gave me faith   
I'm on my own now  
If anything happens unexpectedly  
I know you are there  
To come and save me _

Her movements were much more fluid and the crowd couldn't help but follow her example and move along with her.__

What do I do now?  
What can I do now?  
For the truth that you have made me see 

Three beats, three more lights shining behind the young singer.

_  
All that I can do now  
Is believe in what I feel_

Kole's light changed to red once again as the chorus started.__

It's real emotion  
Shaking up the world  
I'll be forever blessed   
For you to stand by me  
There, before  
So many things you tell me  
That's why I am here  
You gave me strength and now I know  
That I am not alone 

The bridge started and Kole used it to dance under the still red light as she had never done before in front of anyone, not even her family; and all the people at the Lynx discovered that night that she was not only a great singer, but an amazing dancer as well._  
_

_(What can I do for you?)_

_(What can I do for you?)_

_(What can I do for you?)_

_(What can I do for you?)_

Kole turned to the crowd and looked at the one person she wanted to impress the most; he was smiling and enjoying himself. The simple sight of it made Kole smile wider. She wanted to know if he liked her performance, but Cheshire had promised to tell her about it before her second song; fortunately, the dark haired girl was near enough to make sure she could see and hear the boy's reactions and comments that concerned Kole's performance just fine.

_(What can I do for you?)_

_(What can I do for you?)_

_(I can hear you)_

Kole started to sing once again, facing the crowd with no fear at all.

_  
It's real emotion  
Shaking up the world  
You're always here with me   
__So deep in my heart  
And I am there  
Beside you where you need me   
Since I'm finally strong  
Just close your eyes and you'll see me there  
'Cause you are not alone_

Kole continued looking at her crush ever so discretely watching his reactions on her own, perhaps this wouldn't exactly make him like her but if she impressed him she would still have a chance to win him over.__

(It's real emotion)  
Shaking up the world  
I'll never give it up  
I don't ever want to lose, this far  
No more than I can do but I am just too wrong  
And in my heart I can hear you say  
That I am not alone

All the lights started to dance around the room except for the one illuminating Kole so the attention was only on her for the last part of the song.

_  
(What can I do for you?) _

_Yeah, yeah  
(What can I do for you?) _

_Nah, nah, nah, yeah  
(What can I do for you?) _

_(I can hear you)  
(What can I do for you?)_

_Oh, oh  
(What can I do for you?)_

_Oh, baby, yeah  
(What can I do for you?)_

_(I can hear you)_

Kole sang the last phrase with the greatest confidence she had shown since she had arrived at the Lynx.

_I can hear you  
_

Cheers and applause were heard and all of them were for Kole and only for Kole. The girl looked around at the teenagers' faces; all of them wore happy and satisfied expressions, the people she recognized from the school were cheering for her not laughing at her and she felt like thanking Cheshire to no end, her fear of crowds was over thanks to this. The cheerleader looked at the door and noticed the bounces watching the show as well through the slightly open door. She knew she had as much possibility of winning the Duel as her rival had but just showing to the others what she could do and seeing that they enjoyed it was enough for her.

Suddenly all the lights went out making the room go silent again. Kole knew what that meant; the other performance was about to start and she had to stay on the stage and see her rival's performance; they were going to be face to face in front of everyone at the Lynx. Her rival would have to stay on the stage and watch her second performance later that night; Punk Rocket told her that it woke up the Rivals' competitive side and raised it to its max.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the music started to play.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Guys, just one thing: Mal Duncan is The Herald; don't get confused.**

**Now, Kole's rival will finally appear in the next episode; any guesses?**

**Well, please review and tell me if I should continue. Without reviews there will be no update.**


	32. Give me just one night

**It took some time but I'm finally back.**

**x.Babe.x: **Thanx, and don't worry about the story; I have everything prepared.

**Brneyedgirl: **Trust me; there are more things to come.

**Serafine15933: **Glad you liked it!

**SweetValerie: **Here's the answer.

**Titangirl797: **Suspense's over… for the moment.

**Regina lunaris: **Thank you so much, well Raven will think on something.

**CrazyInsomaniac: **I'm glad you liked it, and you'll know the answer here.

**Dancing through the Storm: **Thanx, here's the update.

**Alekin: **The blue-eyed-mystery-character will be discovered later, and here's the new contestant. I gave Kole the chapter because she'll be important by the end of this story; not for nothing I talked about her crush.

**Master of ya'lls Fate: **Thanx, new chapter's here.

**Liliac gurl: **Is that your guess… well, guess what…

**Krazy parta: **Wow, I'm so glad you like this so much. Thank you.

**CrimsonCherryBlossoms: **Thank you, here's the new chapter.

**Shirunai: **Thank you… and I didn't find your story.

**Marty McFly Tomboy: **Thank you, and if you like the pair you won't be disappointed by the end of this fic.

**LilLadyG: **Thank you.

**RIOTface.: **As do I, and no, it's not rude at all; yes, I can tell you this will be a RobxRae fic but Geo has been Raven's friend for years now so it's obvious they get along a little better. Thanx.

**Lady Kia93: **Well I finally updated so you don't have to suffer anymore.

**DarkGirlRavenGrayson14: **Wow! I really feel flattered. I'm so glad you like the story; and the little un-answered questions I leave each chapter is because I like to add some suspense to my story. Really, it was so nice of you to say such things. Thank you very much. And of course your stories aren't bad; otherwise you wouldn't have so many reviews.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT or the song 'Give me just one night' by 98 Degrees.

**Where we left: **Kole's thoughts were interrupted as the music started to play.

**Now with the story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Chapter 32**

Again lights started to dance all around the place, but this time they were red. Kole found it strange; no-one was on the stage apart from her and the back-up singers. The crowd looked around trying to find the other singer. As the first stanza of the song neared Kole started to feel nervous again; she couldn't help it.

A beat sounded in the song and that's when the red lights stopped dancing, illuminating the whole crowd while a dark blue light shone over a figure seated at the bar.

_You keep telling me you want me  
Hold me close all through the night _

The person on the bar stood up and the crowd created a path for him to walk through, his blue light followed him step by step. Some people had excited expressions on their faces, but some other's –Wilson High students- couldn't believe their eyes. It just couldn't be real.

_(I know) _

_That deep inside you need me  
No one else can make it right_

But it was; he was there, singing and dancing and doing it amazingly well. The crowd was happy, they liked it.

_  
Don't you try to hide the secret__s   
I can see it in your eyes _

Kole couldn't believe it, she had to be dreaming. No-one could have ever guessed it. Of course, no-one had ever heard him singing and he never bothered to show his capability to others; his attitude, his personality, everything… It was really a surprise.

_  
You said the words without speaking  
Now I'__m gonna make you mine_

Red X jumped onto the stage to start the chorus with a smirk after seeing everyone's shocked expressions; he had kept this as a secret to everyone, even his best friend, but he liked to sing and it was just pure luck that Kole was his rival: He was going to show his schoolmates that he was much more than just a handsome face. His light changed from dark blue to a lighter one.

_Give me just one night, __una__noche__   
A moment to be by your side_

He watched as Kole moved towards the back-up voices so he could have more space and his smirk grew; he was going to show the pink-haired girl he could beat her at her own game.

_  
Give me just one night, __una__noche__   
(I'll give you the time of your life)  
The time of your life, _

_Ooooooh _

He moved towards Kole seeming to dance across the stage; the girl didn't seem to notice him.

_  
__I'll give you the time of your life  
Ooooh baby yeah, yeah_

X reached Kole and, in a swift movement, took her hand and pulled her to the center of the stage with him. The non-Wilson High students whistled and screamed inciting the pair but the Wilson High students couldn't believe that even in front of so many teens he couldn't stop being his jerk-cocky self.

For the next beat Kole was illuminated by a pink light. Punk Rocket hadn't expected the boy to pull his rival with him to the center of the stage but he managed to give her a light so the crowd could see her too. Because the boy's light was blue and the back-up singers were illuminated in yellow it fit the girl perfectly. Punk Rocket then changed the boy's light back to dark blue.

_Your rustic passion makes me crazy  
You __existence makes me wild _

Red X let go of Kole's hand and traced her jaw line with his index finger while looking into her eyes trying to make her nervous but the cheerleader stayed un-mobile looking straight back at him with an expressionless face. Seeing no reaction from his schoolmate he advanced closer to her making her take a step backwards; still her face remained the same.

_  
I __wanna loosen up your feelings  
See what's hiding inside_

Red X took Kole's hand again and spun her around as his light changed to light blue again as the chorus commenced. By now, the crowd was moving with the rhythm of the song enjoying the song.

_  
G__ive me just one night, __una__noche__   
(A moment to be by your side)_

_Yeah   
(Give me just one night) _

_(U__na__noche)_

_Yeah  
(I'll give you the time of your life)_

_The time of your life _

_Ooooh ooh yeah, yeah  
Oooh baby (Baby)_

Red X took Kole in his arms and started to move her around making her follow his steps. They were dancing however Red X wanted them to dance and Kole couldn't do anything against the quick movements he made with the rhythm of the song so she just tried to maintain her serious face as Donna sang the next part in Spanish.

_  
__Ay que rico, me pones loca  
Como te mueves, como me tocas  
Tu movimiento, tu sentimiento  
Si yo te quiero, te doy la noche  
Toda la noche, Ay vamos)  
__  
_X let go of Kole and started walking around her not taking his eyes away from hers. The girl just stayed there but he could see she wouldn't be able to maintain her façade for much longer; he saw she was trying hard to hold her head high.

_Wow  
(Give me just one night)  
Give me one night, baby  
A moment to be by your side  
(Give me just one night)  
Oh, just one night, oh baby_

X stopped beside Kole and walked towards her nearing so that if he were to move any closer they would be touching. Kole just hated when someone was so close to her –unless it was her crush- and stepped backwards trying to create some space between hers and X's body. Unfortunately she didn't bother to look behind her to see where she was going.

_  
__(I'll give you the time of your life)  
I'll give you the time of your life (Give me just one night)  
Give me just one night _

Red X snapped his arm up making Kole jump backwards and completely off the stage. If it wasn't because Beast Boy and Speedy caught her she would have fallen on someone… or maybe onto the floor. She looked up at Red X in shock, needless to say everyone was just as shocked as she was but Red X gave her a wink and smirked before continuing to sing as if nothing had happened.__

(Give me just one night una noche) One night  
(A moment to be by your side) A moment to be by your side  
(Give me just one night, una noche) Oh, yeah  
(I'll give you the time of your life)

Wow, come on, come on, come on now baby (Give me just one night, una noche)  


What X had done to Kole just made the crowd cheer even more –after recovering from the shock-, and Kole's friends just couldn't believe that. Speedy helped Kole up onto the stage and she glared at Red X; he didn't even glance at her though, which really pissed her off.

Hearing the crowd sounding so excited even after what he had done to Kole gave X confidence and he was already thinking of a way he could show the pink haired girl he would win that night and rub it in her face some more after tonight.

_  
__(A moment to be by your side) A moment to be by your side  
(Give me just one night, una noche)  
(I'll give you the time of your life)   
I'll give you the time of your life  
Time of your life, yeah  
Oooh, oh yeah_

Red X's light changed to red with the last beat and the crowd cheered and applauded at his performance while they were illuminated with a yellow light, his schoolmates also were cheering for him; except for Cheshire, Hot Spot and Raven and Robin's gangs. He wasn't surprised about that but he didn't care; he was satisfied with his performance and with the support the people were giving him. But he was even more satisfied with himself after seeing Kole's glare.

The lights in The Lynx were turned on again along with the bar neon lights and the black tubes that surrounded the lava lamps disappeared into the tables once again. Punk Rocket walked over to stand next to Red X so he could introduce him properly to the crowd.

"Well, that was a really good show, don't you think?" Cheers of approval gave him the answer "I want you to meet our second contestant for the night, he comes from Wilson High too so you can say no matter who wins tonight, Wilson High will celebrate their victory. Please welcome this boy like he deserves to be welcomed, he is Jason!"

"Thanks everyone." Red X gave a little bow grinning at the spectators.

"Kole, come over here." The D.J. called, the pink haired girl did as she was told "So, what do you think about them? It will be tough to decide who will be tonight's winner; both of them were great, right?"

Applause and some whistles gave him an affirmative answer; Punk Rocket smiled and turned to the teenager singers.

"Now guys, you can go and rest for ten minutes, and then we'll be ready to hear you once again." Both teenagers nodded in understanding "Remember; Jason goes first in the next round and he'll have to stay on the stage to hear Kole's second song. After that the public will decide who the winner is with their applause."

With one last cheer the two teens went through the hidden door that was in the wall and led on into the dressing rooms hallway. Kole was still very mad at Red X whose grin hadn't disappeared since his bow to the public.

"So it was you, the one I was worried about was you." The pink haired girl stated turning her body to look at her contender crossing her arms over her chest; Red X mirrored her.

"Cool isn't it?"

"How dare you, making me fall off the stage!" She snapped "Have you no respect for others or what?"

"I respect you, but that was just to show you that you won't be winning tonight doll." X's grin had morphed into his oh-so-famous cocky smirk he was known at school for.

"And you think an action like that one will stop me?"

"I just wanted to show my superiority, and considering the way the people out there reacted; "Red X gave a short chuckle before continuing "I'd say victory is mine already."

"I wouldn't be so sure; I think I did a pretty good job out there too." The cheerleader commented "Besides, with your reputation; I think you won't have the support of some Wilson High students."

"Even without my school's support the rest of the people out there liked me better than you."

"You're so sure of the fact that you're going to win." Kole said with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head.

"Yes, I am." Red X nodded and then decided to play a game "In fact; I'm so sure I'm gonna win that I want to make a bet with you."

"A bet?" The girl raised a questioning eyebrow, the boy nodded.

"Yeah; it would make things more… interesting."

"I have never made a bet." Kole said narrowing her eyes "And I'm not about to start now."

"Exactly!" Looking over Kole's shoulder both teens could see Cheshire approaching them, she was glaring at Red X the same way Kole had been doing a moment ago "We can't trust you; we're not accepting any bet with you."

"Um, what are you doing back here?" The black-haired boy asked curiously.

"I asked Bushido to let me in;" Cheshire answered stopping beside her best friend "The rules say that the contestants can be accompanied into the dressing rooms by one person; and I happen to be her companion."

"Good for you." Red X turned his attention back to the cheerleader "So, you're declining from my offer because you don't trust me."

"Precisely." Was Kole's short answer.

"Do you think I would actually run away from the bet if I lose tonight?"

"Do I think so?" Kole put a finger on her chin as if thinking "Let me see- Yes!"

"C'mon, I promise I will do whatever we agree tonight." Red X tried to convince the pink haired girl but she didn't give him any signs of acceptance; he then tried with a 'motivation' "Unless… Yeah, it has to be it."

"It has to be what?" Asked Kole suspiciously.

"No, nothing." Red X answered half-chuckling "It's understandable you don't want to make the bet."

"And why is that?" Kole questioned taking a step forwards.

"You know I'm such a good singer that I'm going to win the duel tonight." Replied the boy "You're afraid because you know you've already lost."

"Oh, is that so?" Cheshire challenged.

"Ches, wait." Kole's pleas were un-heard by the black haired girl; she had determination written all over her face.

"All right X, you're on." X smirked at the answer "What do you wanna bet on?"

"Cheshire!" Kole exclaimed but still her friend ignored her.

"If I win…" Red X rubbed his chin in thought before an idea popped into his head "If I win Kole will have to be my girlfriend for a week."

"What?!"

"Five days; from next Monday 'till Friday and only while she's at school." Cheshire proposed not minding the shocked expression her friend was giving her.

"That will be enough." Red X agreed "But here's my catch;" Both girls looked at him expectantly so he continued "As my girlfriend she has to do what a real girlfriend would do, you know; hold my hand, hug me, maybe a kiss or two at the end of each period…"

"Forget it!"

"We accept." Once again Kole looked shocked at Cheshire, with friends like these who would want enemies "But now, what if Kole wins."

"I highly doubt it, but what would you like me to do?" X replied totally calm.

"Lemme think." Cheshire looked up while thinking about something, Kole didn't bother trying to stop her; she knew once Cheshire had decided to do something she would do it no matter what. But why did it have to be a bet that concerned her and Red X? "Ok, if Kole wins you'll have to be the school's pet for the next five games."

"Is that all?" Red X asked curiously.

"Here's my catch;" Cheshire continued "You won't be using the huge foam head and body;_ you'll_ be wearing the toga, the sandals and the olive crown and don't forget to play with the Earth-ball our pet must always have. And, of course, you cannot mess with the cheerleaders."

"You mean, you want me to go out Sunday night wearing nothing but a toga and a pair of sandals, and above all else you want me to stay away from the cheerleaders?" Asked Red X with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yep, for the next five games our school has to play I want you to be in nothing but a toga and a pair of sandals –and underwear for goodness' sake- and as far away from the cheerleaders as possible." Cheshire answered crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm sure our current pet wouldn't mind a brake, and it's not against the rules."

"Well, seeing as I'm going to win then bring it on. I hope we can make a bet together someday too Ches… actually I think I'll start doing this with every girl at school…" The boy shook his head with a smile and offered his hand to Cheshire. She shook it sealing the deal "By the way, I like to feel loved Kole; so be prepared."

With a wink X turned on his heel and walked into a dressing room, however he did hear Cheshire yelling.

"I'm glad you know how to dance, the pet has to do that during the whole game!" Red X's dressing room door closed and the two friends were left alone in the hallway.

"Cheshire, are you nuts?" Asked Kole exasperated while slapping Cheshire's arm lightly "How could you do that?"

"You know how much I hate it when someone calls any of my friends a coward; I couldn't let him off like that." Ches explained herself.

"But now I _must _win; I'm not holding X's hand in this life or another, much less kiss him." Kole started pacing back and forth trying to calm down.

"C'mon Kole, I know you can win; everybody liked your performance." Ches replied with a grin "He liked it a lot."

"Really?" Kole's problem had disappeared for the moment "How do you know?"

"Are you kidding me? He was dancing and cheering a lot."

"Are you serious?" Asked Kole hopefully.

"I'm dead serious, when you finished singing he said 'She's amazing!'" Kole smiled and gave a sigh of relief "He liked it a lot."

"Everything was fine… until X arrived." Kole's demeanor changed from dreamy to disappointed "I mean, I fell off the stage; X made me fall off the stage. I bet he was trying not to laugh at me."

"Actually he was glaring at Red X when he made you fall and while Punk Rocket was speaking I heard him say 'How dare he? She could have been hurt; I hope Kole wins.'" Ches quoted "He was as mad as most of the students from our school."

"Well, at least he cares."

"Who cares?" A voice said from behind them, turning around they found out it was Donna and she was accompanied by the other back-up singers.

"No-one important." Kole lied quickly "I'm glad to see you here Donna."

"I'm glad to see you too girls." Donna answered with a warm smile.

"Hey WG, aren't you going to introduce us to your lovely friends?" The brown-eyed boy asked the back-up female singer.

"Yeah sure, boys; these are Kole and Jade, but Jade prefers to be called Cheshire. Kole, Ches; this is Tavis 'Lighting' Williams, he's the captain of the track team at Jump City High." Tavis smiled at the girls.

"Hi!" Greeted Cheshire simply with a quick wave.

"A pleasure to meet you." Kole said offering her hand to the boy; he took it softly and answered her with a charming smile.

"The pleasure is all mine." Kole smile nervously and took her hand away from the boy's one.

"And this is Charlie 'Killowat' Watkins, best pitcher in our baseball team." The boy acknowledged them with a nod saying:

"Nice to meet you both."

"Hi!" Both girls answered in unison.

"So Kole, I didn't know you had it in you." Donna commented with a twinge of surprise in her voice "You sang amazingly."

"Thanks." Kole replied smiling kindly.

"I really hope you win tonight," Lighting spoke up "That way we would be seeing each other for the whole of next week."

"Thanks, I hope I can win this." The pink haired girl started to feel uncomfortable under the boy's gaze, if only it could be the-readers-don't-know-who-but-are-still-guessing.

"That other boy is really good too." Killowat commented "This will be a very tough decision indeed."

"Even though I can't vote Kole, I'm on your side." Donna said resting a hand on Kole's shoulder.

"Me too!" Lighting yelled raising his hand in the air. Killowat nodded in agreement.

"Thank guys, really." Kole heaved a sigh before continuing "If you don't mind, I want to rest a little in the dressing room.

"Go on, you still have a few minutes to spare." Donna answered with a nod.

"Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes." Kole and Cheshire went into the second dressing room closing the door behind them. It wasn't until the door was closed that Lighting spoke up again.

"Is Kole single?" His friends looked at him strangely "What?"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Did any of you actually guess it would be Red X? Be honest.**

**Clues: The announcements were inside the school, so if someone was to cast a shadow over it, it would most probably be someone from Wilson High (Chapter 25: Are you in it?). And did you notice that out of the principal characters of the story I didn't mention X to be in the crowd before Kole's performance? (Chapter 30: Broken like an Angel).**

**Now, you'll decide the winner of this duel, but not now. You'll start voting after Kole's second performance, any vote I receive before that will not be accepted. Start thinking about what punishment would you like to read better ok? That'll make easier your decision.**

**This is it for today, I'll try to update as soon as I can but I'm going back to school in two weeks and I'm not sure of how much spare time I'll have. But don't worry I'm not going to leave this or any other of my stories un-finished, I promise. In the meantime please review.**

**Next chapter: What were the reactions of the other Wilson High students about Red X being Kole's rival? You'll discover it next chapter.**


	33. Can you believe it?

**I'm back with a new chapter! ****Finally!**

**Titangirl797: **Don't worry about anything; you'll vote for your favorite after Kole's second performance and see if your favorite wins.

**Brneyedgirl: **I'm glad you liked it; it was a surprise, wasn't it?

**SweETVaLeriA: **Thanx, here are their reactions and some other things. And I finally got some time to update; I hate school!

**dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14: **I'm really flattered about it, and there's a lot to come, believe me: There are still lots of adventures to come… This Fanfiction will be _very_ long.

**Liliac gurl: **Thanx for the comment; and just check the chapter out.

**Krazy parta**** (anon): **I'm glad you think so and Red X _was_ unexpected.

**Dancing through the Storm**I thought it would be nice to make it surprising, hope you enjoy the chapter.

**ZOMGWTFBBQ:** Thank you, I'm glad you like the story.

**x.Bunny-Chan.x -loves candy...**Thank you for following the story, and maybe you were wrong but there'll be more guesses you can participate in.

**CrazyInsomaniac: **You can vote for your favorite after her second performance, and don't worry about Red X; maybe not now but he'll get what he deserves eventually.

**WS Love**Hehe, that was the point. Hope you like the chapter.

**LilLadyG**Actually, I haven't thought about him getting a girl but maybe I'll consider it; and you bet Kole will suffer if she losses.

**Ravenstarglazer: **Here's the new chapter, glad you like the fic!

**Ishii Sen Ling: **Don't worry; I won't abandon any of my stories and Robin and Raven will have more time for themselves in upcoming chapters.

**Some Guy**** (anon): **Wow! I'm glad my store grabbed your attention like that. I hope you like the chapter.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT.

**Where we left: **"Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes." Kole and Cheshire went into the second dressing room closing the door behind them. It wasn't until the door was closed that Lighting spoke up again.

"Is Kole single?" His friends looked at him strangely "What?"

**Now with the story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Chapter**** 33**

**: With our two favorite gangs:**

"How dare he? She could have been hurt; I hope Kole wins."

"I agree, what a jerk!" Jinx said exasperatedly, agreeing with her friend.

"The problem is that he still has the support of a lot of people here." Speedy commented crossing his arms over his chest.

"So does Kole, I'm sure with our support she has more chance of wining." Bee spoke up.

"I hope so… How many of you actually suspected he was Kole's rival?" Robin asked changing the subject a little.

"Would anyone believe me if I said that I suspected it?" BB asked smiling.

"No."

"Then there's no point in lying." BB sighed after hearing the answer from all of his friends.

"It's just that, no-one could have ever guessed it." Aqualad said "No-one has ever heard him sing and he gave us no clues about it."

"You're right, he even was with Jericho when-" Raven stopped herself before she could give anything away and decided to say something that wouldn't be so suspicious "When he arrived at the night club."

"Yes, I do remember that." Star said with a nod "He must have come already prepared and so he did not need to be here early."

"That must be it, dude; I was so shocked when I found out it was him who was going to face Kole." KF commented.

"We all were, what I can't believe is that the audience actually cheered for him after what he did to her." Geo shook his head.

"I have to be honest; if he hadn't done that to Kole I would have applauded a little too." Terra said "He's a good singer… and dancer… but if he acts that way towards his rivals then he doesn't deserve to win."

"I agree with you." Cyborg agreed.

"But I don't." Turning towards the voice they discovered why they could hear it perfectly even with the loud music blaring around them; with that voice it would be impossible not to hear her.

"Why is that Kitten?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow after noticing Kitten was accompanied by Private HIVE, See-more, Mammoth, Gizmo and Billy Numerous; who still had his notepad in hand.

"Red X only did what he thought would be the best for him; what he did to Kole was to gain popularity and it worked; didn't it?" Kitten replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Besides, he wanted to show superiority over his rival." Gizmo put in his two cents "Jericho just told me X likes to do that."

"Where is he anyway?" Raven asked just to be sure he wasn't anywhere near her.

"Bushido took him to who-knows-where." Billy answered "It isn't important, what is important is that, as shocked as we all are, Red X can still win this duel; people liked him just as they liked Kole."

"But not all the school is supporting him." A new voice came "Unlike X; Kole has the support of every Wilson High student."

"Well Aquagirl, that's going to change." Kitten said turning to the newcomer "Now that we know X is participating I won't give my support to Kole anymore; and neither will any of the boys around me."

"Even with that there are more people with Kole than against her." Hot Spot argued back while approaching his schoolmates "Unless people liked Red X more than they liked Kole, Kole has this duel won."

"We'll just have to see that, won't we?" Kitten challenged "My money is on Red X."

"Get ready, you'll be broke by the end of the night." Raven said taking a step towards Kitten who glared at her.

"Not gonna happen." With that said, the girl in pink walked around the Kole supporters and out of sight.

As they passed by, Gizmo noticed Terra was standing near them and he didn't let the chance pass; just as he was about to disappear into the crowd he reached his hand out and pinched Terra's butt lightly before running back to Mammoth and the others.

"What the-?" Terra turned around and saw Gizmo running away, she got really angry; how dare he do that? "I oughta-"

"Guys!" Terra didn't have time to follow the bald boy, she recognized that voice.

"Donna!" Terra went to hug her happy to see her friend again; she would let Gizmo go for the moment but when she saw him again he would pay dearly "It's so cool that you work here!"

"Well, not completely." Donna answered ashamed "I wasn't selected to sing in the duel but Punk Rocket said I had the perfect voice for a back-up and so I got the job."

"Better than nothing, don't you think?" Robin said with a shrug.

"But it was still humiliating." Donna argued back.

"You should have seen her at school; she was all down because she was a back-up." The boy from beside her said smirking "She stayed that way until she received her first payment; now ask her if she doesn't like this job."

"You are not one to talk," Donna retorted "You auditioned because of a bet and you stayed after knowing how much you'd be paid each week."

"Yeah, but I got the place I was supposed to get while you got what was available." Donna huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please, may we know who are you?" Asked Starfire changing the subject to something lighter; the others also wanted to know who that guy was.

"This is Tavis 'Lighting' Williams, he's the captain of the track team at Jump City High; he's your competition Wally." Donna answered her friend.

"Oh really?" Asked Wally raising an eyebrow before turning to the newcomer "Well then, I hope we face each other soon seeing as I just joined the track team this year and haven't had the chance to participate in a race yet."

"So do I." Lighting said with a nod "And the rest of you are."

"Ok, please meet;" Donna took in a deep breath before saying each name while pointing the named person "Richard, Victor, Gar, Garth, Karen, Roy, Kori, Rachel, Jinx, Tara, Brion, Isaiah if I remember correctly."

"You can call me Hot Spot but yeah, that's right." Hot Spot nodded, Donna turned to the last person; the one she didn't know.

"Sorry, I don't think I know you."

"I'm Lorena, but everyone calls me Aquagirl." Aquagirl replied.

"Are you like Garth's long lost sister or something?" Both, Donna and Lighting, couldn't help but notice how physically alike Garth and this girl were.

"We're both in the swimming team but nothing more." Aqualad answered and Aquagirl nodded.

"Cool…So you're the famous Richie?" Asked Lighting turning to Robin "Wonder Girl has told us almost everything about you."

"I'd prefer it if you called me Robin please." Robin commented before continuing "And, well; we have been friends for some time now so that doesn't really surprise me."

"What I'm surprised about is the fact that Robin is such a popular nickname nowadays." Lighting commented, WG glared at him but didn't say a thing to him. The Wilson High students didn't understand what he meant but decided not to ask about it.

"What I'm surprised about is that you didn't ask Kole to sing at your ball… Or at least Red X." Wonder Girl said turning to Robin instead of her schoolmate "They would have given the party a special touch, don't you think?"

"Not my fault." Robin raised his hands as if defending himself "I had no idea they could sing."

"It was surprising for our school too." Geo finished.

"And I bet you wish they'd both win." Lighting guessed.

"You're wrong." KF corrected him "We only wish for Kole to win."

"Well then, I suppose we all are on the same side." Wonder Girl said satisfied "Hey, have you had any encounters with that Jericho guy tonight?"

"Not at all." Raven answered quickly "Why do you ask?"

"He just went backstage; I guess to see his friend. But I remembered you don't like him." The last part was directed more towards Geo-Force than any of the others

"You remembered right." Speedy acknowledged "Where's the other back-up singer?"

"At the bar with Pantha and Herald; they're his best friends." Wonder Girl answered nodding to the bar "And he's your rival at Baseball, Roy."

"He won't have a chance." Speedy retorted very sure of himself, he now remembered he had seen that guy at Baseball games last year and at the friendly game both Highs had had not too long ago.

"Talking about rivals." Jinx entered the conversation "Donna, you're a cheerleader at Jump City High, aren't you?"

"I'm not only a cheerleader." Donna retorted "I'm the captain."

"You are a captain like me?" Asked Starfire surprised "Then we shall confront each other soon!"

"I remember last year's captain, was she your sister?" Asked WG "You look a lot like her."

"Yes, she used to start the Cheerleading Showdowns whenever she could… I think I remember you from last year's competitions." Star replied "This year there has not been any Cheerleading Showdown so we really have not seen each other this year except at the few games there have been."

"Yeah… Maybe we could make a little Cheerleading Showdown in an upcoming game; what do you say?" WG proposed.

"Sounds like fun." Star agreed.

"It's settled then." BB said happily "This should be interesting."

"Yeah, sure." Lighting agreed "I'll go for a drink; catch you in a moment."

"Bye." WG replied waving as her friend walked away "You better look out for him Wally; he's very competitive and never gives up."

"I'll keep that in mind." KF promised, although; he knew he was better than that Lighting guy.

A new song started and Wonder Girl jumped up with a happy squeal slightly startling the other teens with her.

"I love this song!" The black haired girl yelled before grabbing Robin's arm "Please dance with me; I'll have to go back to the dressing rooms after this song finishes."

"Ok, let's go." Robin accepted and turned to his friends "I'll be right back."

"Have fun!" BB yelled after the pair.

"Donna couldn't be more obvious, could she?" Terra asked her brother who shrugged.

"Hey, if the girl likes Richard that's fine by me."

"If it was you in his place it wouldn't be so 'fine by you', would it?" The blonde boy glared at his sister but didn't say a thing.

"Rae, can we talk?" Jinx said to Raven grabbing the dark haired girl by the arm "You guys stay here, don't let anyone take our places near the stage!"

"Just be back before the final round!" KF yelled back before Jinx took Raven out of sight.

"Ok girl." Jinx said once they were near the bar but away from the people they knew "I want you to be completely honest with me."

"What's with you?" Raven asked nervously, already having an idea of what her best friend was talking about.

"Raven, did something happen with Jericho?"

"Something like what?" Asked Raven trying to act clueless; unfortunately, Jinx wasn't buying it.

"You know what I'm talking about, if something happened just tell me. If you did something to him I wanna hear it, if he was the one who did something to you then let's plot revenge together." Jinx proposed "Besides, he doesn't like to flirt with any other girl besides you so that hand-mark wouldn't be there for only being a jerk."

"Why don't you believe me?" Raven insisted.

"Listen, I saw Geo's face; he knows there's something missing in all of this and you know how he can be sometimes." Jinx started crossing her arms over her chest "Talk to me and I'll talk to him so he won't bother you about it."

"All right, all right." Raven said with a defeated sigh "He tried to kiss me and I slapped him, happy?"

"He tried to what?!?!" Some people turned to look at them strangely but Jinx paid them no mind; she was way too shocked for that "You're kidding!"

"I wish I was." Raven said with a roll of her eyes, but she was really trying not to smile in satisfaction; the pink haired girl had believed her, she wasn't sure what she would do if Jinx hadn't bought it "It was so shocking!"

"And I imagine that it was disgusting as well." Jinx guessed now a little calmer.

"You have no idea." So, that wasn't a lie: It was disgusting… Really disgusting.

"Just imagine how it would have been if he had actually kissed you."

"I really don't want to get that image in my head, thank you very much." No, she didn't want to remember it but Jinx talking about it made it difficult for her not to remember that moment.

"And what did he do after that?" Asked Jinx very excited.

"Nothing, or at least not that I saw." Raven shook her head "I slapped him, turned around and walked away."

"And, for what you almost said a moment ago;" Jinx started "I suppose Red X was with him."

"Yeah, he was." Raven answered "But he was only there as a witness; he didn't do a thing there."

"It wasn't exactly his business." Shrugged the other girl.

"Agreed." Rae nodded "Promise not to tell the others about it?"

"If anyone asks me I'll make something up." Jinx promised "And if someone asks you, tell them to ask me 'cause you don't want to talk about it."

"Deal, I owe you one." Raven took one of Jinx's hands in her own and she smiled; Jinx returned the smile.

"You owe me a lot more than that but I like to help." Jinx assured "Let's go back and join the others."

Raven nodded and both girls made their way back to their friends.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Let's go back in time a little and see what happened with the rest of the gang while Jinx and Raven talked:**

"Is it just me or was Jinx acting a little strange?" Asked KF aloud after the girls had disappeared from their sight.

"Maybe she wanted to get a drink or something and didn't want to go alone." Cyborg proposed.

"C'mon, you don't know her as well as I do." Cy frowned at Kid Flash's response but couldn't argue back, unfortunately the red-haired boy was right.

"We can ask her once she gets back." Terra said so there wouldn't be more inquiries about it.

The group started to talk among themselves just to pass the time; they didn't really feel like dancing at the moment and they were just waiting for the next round of the duel to begin. Not long after, a boy spotted something special in the crowd.

"Hey Speedy!" Aqualad called over the music to his friend who walked closer so he could hear Aqualad better.

"What's up?"

"Take Star somewhere else and dance with her." Speedy raised an eyebrow, although he liked the idea, the taller boy seemed to be a little stressed.

"Why?"

"The twins are making their way over here and I'm sure it isn't to meet up with their students." Speedy looked in the direction Aqualad was pointing at and saw the Hispanic twins walking towards them; possibly they were going to ask Starfire to dance with them again.

"Oh no, I have to move fast!" Speedy said and ran towards the redheaded female without another thought "Starfire!"

"Is something the matter, friend?" Star asked curiously after Speedy had interrupted her conversation with Aquagirl.

"Would you dance with me?" Speedy replied with his own question.

"Oh, but I was-"

"Go with him Star." Aquagirl cut the cheerleader off "We can talk later; I'll stay here for the next round."

"If you are sure then I would love to." The last part was directed to Speedy who smiled, took her hand and pulled her as far away from the others as he could.

"What happened there?" BB asked completely clueless at Speedy's attitude.

"I have no-"

"¡Hola chicos!" (Hi guys!) Two voices interrupted Cyborg's reply; the twins had reached their destination.

"Hi there, what's up?" KF greeted his teachers.

"¿Dónde esta Kori?" (Where's Kori?) Asked the one without braces; Mas.

"I can't believe she actually told them her name." Geo whispered to his friend before answering the twins "She went that way."

"Gracias, nos vemos luego." (Thanks, we'll see you later.) Menos thanked before he and his brother walked away towards the direction their student had pointed; the opposite way Star had actually gone.

"Those boys really took a liking to Starfire." Bumblebee commented.

"It isn't much of a surprise; foreign boys always seem to like her. There have been very few exceptions since I've known her." Terra replied, Geo and Kid Flash nodded in agreement.

"And has she ever returned the feeling?" Asked Hot Spot who had stayed quiet the whole time.

"Not that I can remember, she doesn't seem to have much interest in boys at the moment." Kid Flash answered, from what he'd been told Starfire had rejected all the boys who had asked to be her boyfriend since she had met the others and he had yet to see any kind of reaction from her towards the other boys.

"Not thinking about boys makes your life easier." Aquagirl spoke up "You can focus on other things."

"Everything needs to be balanced." Terra retorted "But you're right about having something less to worry about."

"So… You're not thinking about dating anyone at the moment?" BB asked a little disappointed; maybe she wouldn't think about other boys at the moment but if she didn't want to date anyone at the moment then he didn't have a chance with her.

"Only if I think I've found a guy who actually makes me feel special." Terra replied truthfully "I'd start dating him without any kind of excuse."

"Oh really?" Asked BB hopefully, but just before he could say anything else Hot Spot spoke up.

"Hey, the girls are coming back!"

"And three minutes just before the next round." Cyborg commented glancing at his watch.

"Hey guys, thanks for saving our places!" Jinx said once she and Raven had reached the group.

"No problem." Aquagirl replied with a shrug.

"Geo;" Raven called the blue-eyed boy to talk with him while the others talked among themselves once again "Where's Star?"

"Speedy took her away so the twins couldn't find her."

"They came back?" Raven was somewhat surprised; she had thought the brothers would leave Starfire alone after she had left them in the middle of a dance. It seemed like she was wrong.

"Believe it or not they did" Geo-Force answered with a nod "I hope they don't find her or Speedy would surely not know what to do."

"He needs to gain confidence with her if he ever wants to win her over; otherwise what would he do if… Say; Mammoth appears?"

"We're back!" The whole group of teenagers turned to the source of the faintly heard voice to find Speedy dragging a clueless Starfire back with them.

"So soon?" Asked KF curiously.

"Yeah, we wanted to get back to our places before the next round." The baseball player excused himself.

Everyone shrugged and got back to their own things, Star left to continue her conversation with Aquagirl while Speedy went with Cyborg who happened to be beside Geo and Raven.

"What happened man?" Asked Cyborg to his friend "You had the chance to spend more time with Star tonight, why didn't you stay somewhere else alone with her?"

"Mammoth was walking towards us and I didn't want to start a fight in this place, much less in front of such a delicate flower like Starfire."

"Delicate flower?" Geo asked incredulously to Raven with a snort after overhearing Speedy's answer "It's obvious he hadn't seen her mad yet."

"The important thing about it is that we know now what he would do if Mammoth appears." Raven said a little amused at Geo's comment.

"His legs become Jell-o whenever he's alone with Mammoth." Both, Geo-Force and Raven jumped at the new voice; it was only Robin but he had appeared so suddenly none of them had noticed him before even when he was standing just behind them "He's more intelligent but weaker."

"My God, Grayson when did you get here?" Geo asked surprised at Robin's sudden appearance.

"And I thought only Jericho and the teachers called me by my last name." Robin joked; usually Geo-Force called him either by his first name or his nickname "I got here around 30 seconds ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Asked Raven.

"It was an interesting conversation you were having and I wanted to make you jump a little just for fun." Robin answered with a smirk, Raven pushed him lightly but smiled nonetheless.

"It's rude to overhear someone else's conversations." Geo said to Robin with a frown, but the dark-haired boy didn't lose his smirk.

"You were hearing Cy and Speedy's conversation too so you can't blame me for doing the same thing with you." Robin pointed out, Geo was about to answer when suddenly the music stopped and applauses filled the club.

The whole pack of Wilson High students looked at the stage as did the rest of the people at the night club to see Punk Rocket standing up and walking to the front of the stage with the microphone in hand ready to speak.

"Ok everyone, we're ready for the next and final round!" The public cheered before Punk Rocket continued "This time, once both singers have shown us they can do much better this round, you'll decide which one of the two contestants should win tonight!"

The hidden door opened again and the back-up singers walked over to their places.

"Here come our back-up singers to help our contestants with their songs, but we'll need another back-up singer for this round." Punk Rocket turned to the bar and motioned someone to go to the stage "Our dear bartender, Toni, will help us with it, won't you Toni?"

Everybody cheered for her as she walked towards and up onto the stage taking the last microphone available so she could sing. She positioned herself bedside Wonder Girl at the right end of the back-up singers line.

"Now, without further ado; let's say hi again to the amazing singer Jason!" The door in the hidden wall opened again and out came Red X; this was his last chance to show he was better than Kole on stage and he wasn't about to waste it.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Yes, I'm still alive and with a new chapter here.**

**So, some things have been revealed but Raven thinks she has to keep some things hidden from her friends. The other guys are moving too but not all of them are taking the right path, only the path I made them take and it won't be the best for all the characters; only for the ones we all like.**

**Anyway; I've been thinking on the upcoming chapters and I can say this will be a very, **_**very**_** long story, maybe I'll tell you know how many chapters the story will have in the next update. In the meantime, please review.**

**Next Chapter: It's time for X's second performance, how do you think it will be?**


	34. Paralyzer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT or the song Paralyzer by Figer Eleven.

**Where we left: **"Now, without further ado; let's say hi again to the amazing singer Jason!" The door in the hidden wall opened again and out came Red X; this was his last chance to show he was better than Kole on stage and he wasn't about to waste it.

**Now with the story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Chapter 34**

Red X couldn't be more sure of himself; he was enjoying the attention he was getting and, according to Jericho, he had just as high a chance of winning as Kole had so he wasn't really worried about the people's reaction.

X would have liked to see Kole before going up to the stage to sing his second song just so he could feel stronger about his triumph over her. Well, the winner had still to sing one last song after the decision was made by the public so he could ask Kole to stay up on the stage while he sang his last song; because it was obvious he was going to win.

Focusing on the present, he looked right to the front and was happy to find an excited crowd waiting just for him; he wouldn't have expected it to be any other way. The people, he could tell, were curious about what he was going to do next considering the way he had acted in his last song; but this time he didn't have much planned unless something came to him while he was singing.

Who knows? Maybe he could pull a girl onto the stage with him or maybe he'd be the one going down and playing around everyone.

Well, even though he knew he had a lot of possibilities already, Jericho's words really helped him with his confidence if that was possible.

_**Flashback**_

_The door opened and a head peeked in to make sure it was safe to enter._

"_Hey, you wanted to see me?"_

"_Don't you know you have to knock before entering a room?"_

"_So-rry; I'll get out of the room and do it all over again."_

"_And you could call me Sir. when you ask for permission to enter too; that would be better."_

"_Don't play with me." Jericho snapped slapping X over the head before sitting on the couch, fortunately the grey-eyed boy didn't have his shades on or they would have fallen off his head "What did you want me for?"_

"_Oh, I just wanted to make sure I looked as perfect as ever before my performance." Red X answered rubbing the spot where Jericho had hit him._

"_You can't be serious," Jericho said with a glare after hearing the answer._

"_Nope. I just wanted to know how the people out there were after I sang." Red X answered checking his hair in the mirror and smirking all the while "I mean, I heard the applause and all but how was it from where you were standing?"_

"_You can trust everyone out there liked your performance." Jericho assured "Man, when were you gonna tell me you sing?"_

"_Everyone has a dirty little secret they keep from others, and I guess it was time for you to discover mine." X answered with a shrug "So am I great or what?"_

"_You practically have this duel won."_

"_And guess what I just did." Red X said with a smirk._

"_What?"_

"_I made a bet with Kole."_

"_You did?" Asked the blonde boy with a quirked eyebrow "What did you bet?"_

"_If she wins I'll be the school mascot for 5 games." X answered still smirking, something Jericho found awkward._

"_And you're happy about it?" Being the school mascot wasn't something that everybody wanted; it was actually one of the most degrading positions in the school… Perhaps that was the reason why the costume had a foam head; that way whoever was underneath the costume couldn't be identified. _

_It was, definitely, a good punishment for anyone; they would suffer a lot only for calling themselves 'mascot', dancing and moving around like a fool was something extra to it all. X wouldn't be happy if he happened to lose. No one would ever be. The actual mascot was a mascot because he couldn't join the Football team but fit perfectly in the costume; the perfect fool for the job. And still, the actual mascot hated to be 'Atlas'._

"_That's not it;" The dark haired boy started "The thing is that; if she loses, and she will, she'll have to be my girlfriend for five days and do whatever I ask for while we're in the school."_

"_You're joking." Red X shook his head and Jericho sighed amazed "But how did you get her to accept; she isn't the kind of girl who would accept something like that."_

"_You're right; she isn't that kind of girl." X acknowledged "But she wasn't the one who accepted the bet."_

"_I don't think I understand."_

"_I tried to make the bet with her but she wouldn't accept the offer;" X explained "So all I had to do was pick my words carefully and Cheshire did the rest."_

"_Cool! Now you have an extra prize." Jericho exclaimed before thinking about something "You think I could do that with Raven?"_

"_She isn't as impulsive as Cheshire and neither are her friends." The other boy commented "They wouldn't fall for it, and, honestly; you don't have what it takes to do this kind of things."_

"_Oh yeah?" Asked the green-eyed boy sarcastically "And what does one need to do that kind of job, may I ask?"_

"_Well…" X pondered about the question until he finally found an answer "Be like me; and you're nothing like me. You're smart for some things, but this is not one of them; I'm smarter than you in this."_

"_That's not the kind of answer I was hoping to hear." Jericho replied with a frown while crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Just look for some other way of getting near her; that is if she hasn't told the others about what you did to her."_

"_Don't even mention it." Jericho said worried "I liked it and all but her friends would kill me if they knew I kissed her."_

_X smirked; Jericho was right about it. Raven herself had reacted quite forcefully, he didn't want to imagine what Geo-Force and the others would be capable of if they ever knew about Jericho stealing a kiss from their favorite girl, if we added the new friends –also known as Robin's gang- it would be even worse. Red X was pretty sure Raven wasn't going to tell anything to her friends because then they would get all overprotective of her and it was something she didn't like; it made her feel weak from what he's seen over the few years he's known her so there was nothing to worry about her telling the tale to her friends._

"_Maybe I won't." That earned the boy a glare from his blond friend "Ok, Ok; I don't want to be the one responsible of your demise."_

"_Thanks." Jericho thanked seriously and then decided to ask something else about X's last performance "Did you have your last performance all planed up?"_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_Well," The blonde started "Even though Kole looked surprised after you started to dance with her, you had your trademark smirk plastered on your face all the while. Was it all planned?"_

"_Do I tend to make plans?" Asked X rhetorically with a roll of his eyes "I just saw her a little nervous and decided to play with her."_

"_Then you don't have anything planned for the next performance either." The other boy stated more than asked._

"_Not at all." The grey-eyed teenager answered truthfully "Besides, I want the crowd to rest a little bit, my third performance might be better. Perhaps just as shocking as you actually kissing Raven."_

"_Shut up!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Red X snickered at the memory of the conversation; surely Jericho had been surprised when the dark haired boy revealed himself as a singer, but X had also been surprised to see his friend kissing Raven being that he never thought the blond guy would ever have the nerve to do that.

Coming back to real time, he walked to the front of the stage where Punk Rocket was waiting for him ready to give him the microphone as the expectant crowd continued to applaud. Finally he reached his destination.

"Welcome back Jason!" Punk Rocket greeted "Ready for your second song?"

"I'm always ready." X said confidently, he saw his schoolmates near the stage and Jericho appearing near Kitten; she was the only person the blond boy seemed not to fear at the moment.

"Great, I trust the song you're going to sing doesn't have anything to do against this club." Punk Rocket joked with a smile, X smiled back.

"Not at all, why would I do that?"

"Just making sure." The DJ replied handing the microphone to the teen, he then turned back to the crowd and bowed before running back to his place leaving Red X to stand on the stage alone.

"Hello again everyone!" Red X greeted the excited public who answered cheerily "I don't want to make this long so let's start with this already."

As X finished saying that, all the lights went out making the crowd go silent. After a few seconds the music started to sound and with every beat a green light shone behind the raven-haired boy. Suddenly the music got faster and X started to dance under the green light shining down on him; the back-up voices shone yellow and the crowd was illuminated by a red light. This all made the crowd stay focused on the performance.

X sang the first stanza with a big smirk to keep the crowd up and moving. This song also needed a little lower voice tone than the former one, but X's voice was still X's voice.

_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward as I should_

X sang along with Tavis and Charlieas if they all were one voice, still X's voice was stronger than the other two voices making it clear that he was the star of the show.

_  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me _

Wonder Girl and Argent started to clap when claps were heard in the song as if inciting the crowd to do the same; most of the people in the club clapped as well.

_  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place _

Red X's light changed to a darker green and sang the chorus which made the audience dance with the music. The crowd was now illuminated by a purple light and the back-up voices were now illuminated by a blue light.

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

The singer's light changed back to light green for the next stanza, it may be just the light but X seemed to be more animated than at the beginning of the performance.

_  
I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately_

Besides the usual moving around, Red X seemed to be acting a little bit as well; as if he was telling the story rather than simply singing it like any other song. It looked more professional and gave the song more feeling.

_  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one _

The crowd was clapping along with the song once again, it only meant they were actually enjoying it all and the boy's confidence couldn't rise higher. He walked closer to the crowd still staying on the stage; standing before Raven and all her pack.

_  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place  
_

The lights changed back to dark green, blue and purple for the chorus, and now X was going to show his non-supporters how he wasn't worried about them at all.

_  
Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you _

X inched down to look Robin in the eyes even through the shades both were wearing, then he walked towards Raven and continued singing smirking down at them.

_  
I wanna make you move  
Because you're standing still _

He moved to Geo-Force and his sister just as he had done with Robin and Raven; the siblings glared back at him.

_  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do _

He moved on to Beast Boy and Cyborg who had an expressionless face not wanting to give the other male a reply to his actions._  
_

_You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you _

Jinx and KF were next, he didn't inch that close to them though; the pink haired girl seemed to be about to punch him and he didn't want that.

The bridge started and he used that to dance in front of Starfire, Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Hot Spot and Aquagirl just to finish annoying the group. The rest of the crowd didn't seem to mind it that much, they were just looking at how Red X danced not worrying about whether he had some kind of trouble with the teens near the stage or not.

Red X walked back to the center of the stage to sing the next stanza now directing his attention to the whole crowd.

_  
Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you _

X stomped his foot on the floor with each beat at the beginning only to keep the rhythm of the song.

_  
I wanna make you move  
Because you're standing still _

The audience clapped with each beat of the song and X started to pump a fist in the air to continue keeping the rhythm making it more visible for the public that he had the rhythm within him. Wonder Girl and Argent were also clapping while the male back-up voices mirrored the main singer's actions never stopping singing.

_  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

This time X started to move around the stage again, smirking all the while; something that added personality to the song._  
_

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I wanna make you move  
Because you're standing still _

As he sang he threw some suggestive glances at random girls in the audience; he was cocky and would die cocky and if he was handsome why not playing with it?

_  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you  
_

He moved from the right side of the stage to the left, almost finishing the song.

_  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

X moved back to the center of the stage ready to finally finish the song.

_You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

X's figure disappeared the moment the light went out but the crowd still cheered; it had been a really appealing performance so it was no surprise they didn't mind the lack of light in The Lynx. The initial lights came back on so the singer, the back-ups and the crowd could be seen again giving X the chance to take a look at the public and make sure it had gone all right.

The reactions were just as he expected; total appraisal and satisfaction. Again, the non-supporters opted for glaring at him as if trying to kill him with their eyes but he had showed them he wasn't afraid of what they did to him because he still had high hopes for the result of the duel.

The lights suddenly went out again; X knew it meant Kole was about to start her second –and most probably last- performance of the night. X moved to the side being careful of not walking so near to the edge as to not fall down on the public; he didn't know what Kole had prepared but it wouldn't be polite to stand in the middle of the stage when it wasn't his turn to sing, X would stay standing near the back-ups all the time… Or at least until he felt it was the right moment for him to help the pink haired girl make her performance more appealing for the audience.

His thoughts were interrupted as the song started to play…

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**So Red X sang his second song and people liked it just as the boy expected. The votes are coming soon, we only have to wait for the next chapter and then the pool will be open.**

**Next Chapter: **Kole's second performance; what do you think will happen then?


	35. He said, she said

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT.

**Where we left: **His thoughts were interrupted as the song started to play…

**Now with the story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Chapter 35**

X noticed the song was taking a little longer to start than his had and wondered why that was. He heard some whispers coming from the crowd; it was obvious they had noticed the delay as well. What was happening? Perhaps there were technical problems or maybe the lights had actually gone out… Or perhaps… Perhaps Kole had finally realized she had no chance of winning against him-

"What the-?!" X suddenly felt himself being pulled back to the center of the stage by a small hand; a hand he recognized: He had been holding it just a few minutes ago.

As this occurred, purple and pink lights shone all over the place moving for about 3 seconds.

_Ahhh_

Suddenly the purple light stopped to shine on the crowd, an orange one illuminated the back-up singers, a red light shone on X who had a surprised expression on his face while a pink light shone on Kole who let go of the grey-eyed boy's hand and directed her attention to the crowd.

_Boy walkin' the spot he so fresh and (uh huh)  
He got what he needs impressin' (uh huh)_

As Kole sang, she motioned to Red X; as if he was the one the song was talking about. This made him confused; he wasn't sure what the pink-haired girl was planning but he needed to watch out for her. Still, he had to admit that his ego was being raised because of the lyrics Kole was singing.

_Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh  
_

Kole was being very expressive and that helped her, she knew she had the control now. She and Cheshire had been talking about this performance over the 10 minutes recess and she had decided to play the same game X had; the song was mere coincidence but it was perfect for this. For the moment she stayed a little away from her rival in order to point each of them at a time.

_Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic (uh huh)  
She blowin' your mind with her assets (uh huh)_

Kole actually didn't feel really good pretending to be the girl in the song, but she had to do it if she wanted to continue playing with X and, so, she continued. She had picked this song only because she liked the rhythm and it would allow her to dance more freely than _'Real Emotion'_ had, not actually for the lyrics.

_So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic boys like oh  
_

Kole then neared her rival to the point she knew he could feel her breath on his face, getting a few enticing whistles from the audience. She was pretty sure most of the students from her school were, probably, freaked out by her actions but she tried not to pay attention to that and focus on her song.

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)_

Kole suddenly took X's chin in her hand and pulled him to her; their mouths only separated by the microphone. At the moment she was feeling kind of bad: Her crush was in the audience and she didn't want to give him the wrong idea and lose any chance she may have with him after her performances.

_Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more than he said, she said_

Kole moved her hand from his chin and to his collar to keep him in place. At the moment, X wasn't really moving along with her and the music, but he didn't seem to be fighting her either; if only those shades weren't covering his eyes she would know what he was feeling and be sure he was falling for her provocation.

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)_

… Then again, considering the way she was moving and the fact that, if she didn't keep her guard up, he could kiss her at that very moment if he wanted, she wasn't so sure now about looking into his eyes and knowing what exactly X was feeling.

_Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need another he said, she said_

Kole then moved away from the boy, pushing him a little as well to sing the next stanza which was a little calmer than the last. At this moment, Argent was going to sing along with her while Donna would be playing as a third voice.

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they  
_

Kole continued to face the crowd rather than her rival and now she could see that, as shocking as the performance might have been for some at the beginning, by now everyone –or as far as she could see- were enjoying her act. She looked at X out of the corner of her eye but he wasn't facing the crowd; he was just looking at her as if waiting to see her next move.

_He said your amazing (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
She said then why you waiting_

Kole called Red X over with her index finger; he obliged and walked closer to her as she continued to sing.

_No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to it  
Just like that they_

The pink-haired girl moved from one side of the platform back to the center, X following behind. Just when he was about to reach her, Kole stopped him with her hand so she could move around him in the next stanza.

_Uh  
Boy acting as if there's no pressure (Uh huh)  
He'd do anything to get with her (Uh huh)  
He say anything to convince her  
Money spent to diamonds sent her (oh)  
_

Kole continued to dance around X as she tried to act what the song was saying even if the only thing the boy was doing was following her every move with his gaze –she didn't have to take his shades off to figure that out-. Besides, he was smirking and that wasn't making it any easier for her to continue with the act.

_Girl playing it cool but she's with it (Uh huh)  
She loving the fact she's gifted (Uh huh)  
Everything that he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked loving like oh_

But she couldn't stop now; she couldn't let X win not only because of the bet, but also for what he had done to her a few minutes ago: If he wanted to be a jerk, well; two could play that game.

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)_

Yeah, she had to get too close to him for comfort again, but it would be worth it… as long as the plan worked.

_Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said  
_

For the next chorus, she decided to push X a little away and focus on the crowd. She wanted to see their reactions and to show them that she hadn't forgotten about them and how they were important to her. Besides, she also needed to check what was happening with her crush.

_Baby I can see us movin like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need another he said she said  
_

So far, so good; her crush was enjoying the performance –or so it seemed- and so was the rest of the audience. Maybe she could actually win the duel and see X making a fool of himself and not the other way around.

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they  
_

She walked backwards to the spot her opponent was standing on still facing towards the crowd but being careful to gaze out of the corner of her eye to be sure of not crashing against X who stayed still looking at her.

_He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to it  
Just like that they_

Kole then turned back to X, took him by the collar and pulled him with her as she walked near the back-up singers, making sure she kept her eyes on his own so she could make her plan work without him noticing.

_One day with you  
Boy just one day with you  
All the things we can do  
Everyday I think of_

She moved her feet very swiftly but kept her upper body almost unmoving and her face close his, confusing the public a little about what she was trying to do but gaining their interest none-the-less.

_One day with you  
No one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we just get together! (Yeah yeah yeah)  
_

Kole was sure she was not going to fail, her feet were doing just what they had to and X wasn't suspecting a thing; not with her face so close to his anyway.

_  
Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)_

Now, she stood in place, making sure X did the same and kept looking at him right into his eyes, through his shades of course. While she did this, the rest of her body kept moving so she wouldn't miss the beat and to keep X distracted.

_Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said  
_

Kole turned around and started to dance with her back to her rival – a position that actually provoked the public even more-. She hated the fact that she had to do that in front of so many people; even more people she knew, but it would last only a few seconds…

_Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)_

Kole turned back to face the dark-haired boy and stepped back ever so carefully but with a hand up as to tell X to stay right on his spot while she continued to advance.

_Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)_

The girl turned back to her rival and called him over with her finger, X started to walk and-

_We don't need another he said, she said  
_

**BAM!**

_Uh What You Waiting for_

Kole couldn't help but smirk at the sound while still singing: Hers and Ches' plan had actually worked!

_He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)_

She turned back to see X down on the floor with his feet tangled in the cables of one of the speakers and looking very mad about it. Asking Punk Rocket how strong the wires were before her second performance helped fulfill the plan Ches had proposed –Come on, you weren't actually thinking Kole would think on something mean like this, were you?-.

_Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they  
_

Revenge had a sweet taste to it; the pink haired girl had to admit, but she was only wishing she wouldn't need to do that to anyone ever again; although, X did deserve to walk down the dock of shame and feel just as ashamed as she had felt… Perhaps he was feeling even worse than her considering that he had been fooled by the one he had fooled mere minutes ago.

_He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to it  
Just like that they_

While X tried to untangle himself, Kole turned back to the crowd: They were responding just the way they had done it when she fell off the stage and her crush seemed to be enjoying every second of X's humiliation; that helped her to feel better, now she could end her performance in peace.

_Give it to me baby!_

The crowd cheered her on. At that moment she wasn't worrying about the bet, she was only focusing on the moment: No X to bother her, no more fear of the crowd and no more doubting about her crush thinking something bad about her.

_You're gonna like it (uh)  
You're gonna want it (uh)  
You're gonna like it (uh)  
We don't need no more that he said she said_

Last stanza, lights dancing around, almost time to find out the truth…

_You're gonna like it (yeah)  
You're gonna want it (you're gonna want it)  
You're gonna like it (yeah yeah)  
We don't need no more that he said she said _

_Uh_

The Lynx was filled with applause, technically as loud as it had been after X's performances; it would be a tough decision, but she had given her best.

How amazing it was that now she didn't feel nervous singing that song for a crowd; at least not as nervous as she would have been had this been her first song. It took her a moment to get used to the public… Perhaps she actually should try her luck on the artistic field once she graduates from high school or college.

"How amazing!" Punk Rocket called over the cheering crowd making them shut up, the DJ was walking up towards Kole with X by his side; no one had even noticed when the boy had managed to get away from the wires "Man, and I thought last week's performances were awesome! No offence Mal!"

"None taken!" Mal yelled from his spot at the bar.

"I don't know if you guys hold some kind of grudge against each other but it doesn't matter because the show was really something, don't you agree?!" The crowd agreed by applauding and whistling "I'd like to give you both the price but only one of you will performance for us once again tonight, the rest of the week and get free stuff for six moths!"

People were already deciding who they liked better, but they had to admit it was a hard decision. Both teens were great singers and the show, as Punk Rocket said, was really something.

"I now want you to tell me who should win tonight. Please, no screaming, no whistling, no jumping; with only your applause you'll let me know who wins tonight." All the people in the Lynx got ready to applaud and crown one of the two teens winner "Now, give it up for Jason!"

X raised his hand and a wave of applause sounded; it was loud… Really loud…

"Wow, you've got quite a lot of fans here Jason." The DJ commented with a smirk, to which X replied with one of his own.

"No surprise there, trust me."

"I'm sure of that." No one was sure if it was sarcasm or not but Punk Rocket continued before anything else could be said "Now, let's hear it for Kole!"

Kole raised her hand and the crowd applauded again. No one was sure about it, but Kole's cheers were more or less at X's cheer levels; even when Kole had the support of some guys who didn't give even a clap to X, it would be a very hard decision.

"Wow! Tough decision indeed!" Punk Rocket exclaimed once the crowd had calmed down again "But my well-trained ear has got the results!"

All eyes were on the DJ, no one was making a noise; this was it: The winner of the prizes, the king or queen of the crowd and the one who would keep their dignity by not losing the bet made during the recess!!!... What? That's the most important part, you know?

"And the winner is…!"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**And the winner is for you to decide! Leave your votes in a review; you have until New year (December 31****st****) to vote and then I'll start writing the next chapter. Who will be the one punished?**

**Now guys, I have some news and propositions for you: I know you're always tired of waiting around for new updates so I'll give you homework. I just opened a blog for my productions (Fics and Videos), where I'll add updates on my work and it has links to Photobucket albums about my fics, however, I can't give a lot of pictures 'cause I suck at drawing (As you will see on the already existent drawings in the Wilson High Album.) So, you'll give me the pics for the albums of each and every fic I have uploaded.**

**And no, this won't be for free: If you actually send me a drawing (any drawing), I'll add the link to it in my profile until a new update. AND, if your drawing is original, awesome or wakes something within me, I'll add your very own character in one episode of the fic the pic is about. Yeah! It's true! I'll send you a message telling you to send me your character description and what would you like them to do in my story and (more or less) how would you like the scene to be; the character will have a little participation as long as it doesn't really affect the story. In the Author's Note at the end of the Chapter, I'll give the credit of the character to the original owner. The character can appear in more than one episode, but it can only be done with a special drawing (1 drawing= 1 chapter), ok?**

**You can find the link to the blog on my profile. Also, I updated my profile somewhat, you might wanna check it out.**

**That's it for now, don't forget to review and leave your votes and I hope I can get many drawings!**

**Next Chapter: **There is only one winner and they have to sing one last song for the night, who will be the winner?


	36. 4ever

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT or the song 4ever.

**Where we left: **"And the winner is…!"

**Now with the story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Chapter 36**

"… Kole!"

The crowd cheered, support was heard in many ways but Kole wasn't really listening to it; her brain had technically stopped working after hearing her name: She stood still, eyes wide in surprise, mouth slightly open, arms limp at her sides… She had won!

"I…I won?"

"That's right, Kole; you won!" Punk Rocket exclaimed, taking Kole's hand and raising it in the air, the girl still too shocked to do anything.

The girl looked around the club: Everyone was clapping, they were smiling at her, showing her their satisfaction with the results; showing her she deserved to win no matter what some other people may think. It was all happening too fast: She had arrived that night shaking nervously knowing this was going to be her very first time singing in public and even more so because most of the public knew her. Later, she had finally gotten over her fear only for her hopes to go down after her first match with the grey-eyed boy; she got her revenge and she felt satisfied with herself and now this, the victory, her victory.

Looking over at her best friend she could see how proud Cheshire was of her for everything Kole had done that night, she almost felt as if it was a mother looking at her newly graduated child and she felt like blushing; did her friend really expect so much of her? That would explain what led her to announce Kole's performance to the whole school, to talk her into auditioning for this in the first place, to accept the bet with Red X; it was all because Cheshire believed in her even more than Kole herself and she was sure the pink-haired girl would be victorious that night even with her initial fears. Kole owed Cheshire more than she could have expected, and to think that mere moments ago she was ready to kill the gymnast with her bare hands.

Kole chuckled softly inwardly -her previous shock still not allowing her to move outwardly- at the thought. Her eyes then travelled to her secret crush; he was there also rooting for her, clapping loudly and smiling broadly at her victory and she felt as though she was on cloud nine. That night she won much more than a contest or a bet; she had broken down her fear barrier, she had opened her eyes to her friend's intentions and she had gained some ground with that boy she liked so much. Maybe it still wouldn't mean he could think of her as a girlfriend but at least she was sure he was more aware of her existence and she could try to be with him more often; after doing this she felt more confident of herself and she could start doing more things on her own. That night made her grow a lot in her mind and some more in her heart.

Red X for his part, was shocked as well: Kole won? She had won? It just wasn't possible; he was assured to win that night. Possibly it was because of his mistake; he had let the pink-haired girl fool him like no-one had ever done before, he was the one who played with people, he was the one who toyed with everyone's mind and he was the one who should have won that night not his rival. He was supposed to be the one enjoying his prize next week and not be suffering his punishment; the bet had been his idea after all and he had started it because he was sure he was going to win: He always got his way even if it didn't last long; that was him.

But this time, it had changed; he had been defeated by just one of his preys and that was not supposed to happen. This was definitely going to affect him and his reputation seeing as how his punishment will start this Sunday none-the-less; not enough time to even imagine someone would forget his failure. No… Maybe not everyone would be interested in this but he was the Principal's son's best friend; he was popular among the students and he was always very confident of himself and now… Well, he'd have to do something big as a mascot during the upcoming game if he wanted to keep his position in the school and also keep some of his dignity.

Yet, for the moment, no matter how shocked he was on the inside, he had to pretend to be just fine on the outside; that was part of personality after all. And, so, even if he was very disappointed with himself in his heart, his hands joined time after time, clapping intensely, while the corners of his lips curved up creating a fake smile that could pass as a real one for everyone who didn't know him which was technically everyone in that club save for one person who would never tell anyone about it for it was not something important; it was only a game.

"Congratulations, doll!" Red X exclaimed walking around the DJ so he could rest his hand on the winner's –how hard it was for him to say, or think, that- shoulder, smirking playfully at her "Mind if I give you a prize of my own in the form of a kiss?"

"Don't even think about it!" Kole snapped waking up from her trance as a reflex to protect herself from the raven-haired boy as she had done plenty of times before "Who do you think you are?"

"Hey, calm down." X raised his hands in defense stepping away from the girl, still smirking "I guess, everyone likes you better than me, it just goes to show how popular you are."

"No, it just goes to show how much people dislike you." Kole smirked back at her ex-rival, the fact that she had won finally dawning on her "Loser."

"Shot through the heart, babe." X touched his chest with his hand faking hurt… Or just showing he was hurt "You don't have to call me that."

Kole shrugged still amused, it was amazing how lightly he was taking it all; he was going to humiliate himself this weekend in front of not only the whole Wilson High but also their most feared rivals; Jump City High. Fortunately, there was no other High School programmed for the next five games; they would come later on after this semester was done. Red X had to be thankful for that.

"Great job Kole; you're staying here for one last performance!" Punk Rocket exclaimed gleefully, standing in between the two contestants and hugging each with one arm "But, of course, Jason was great too; still I'm afraid you won't be performing again tonight. Girls rocked this time!"

"Of course!" Kole exclaimed raising her arm up in the air getting an approving cheer from her public. Red X smiling at her trying, not to look too disappointed in front of everyone.

"So Jason, it's time for you to leave but not without an ovation which you really deserve!" The crowd did as they were told, X took his shades off, his eyes adjusting to the club's lights now that there was nothing to protect his iris from them; he bowed a little showing his gratefulness to everyone who had supported him even when it wasn't enough. He stood straight up again, glancing at his blond male friend in the crowd; once they made eye contact, X motioned to the backstage with his head telling Jericho that he wanted to see him in the dressing room. The blond nodded, understanding the sign. The dark-haired boy turned on his heel and walked away back to the hidden door in the wall.

"I'm going back to my place, the song will be ready in a few seconds so you can take this time to tell your public anything you wish." Punk Rocket walked back to his seat, Kole looking intently to the crowd trying to find something to say.

"Um… Well, what can I say?" She started smiling shyly earning some light laughs from everyone there "I just want to thank you for supporting me and helping me win; this is one of the most awesome things that has ever happened to me, maybe the most awesome one. I owe you all this night and… And I'll try to do my best with this last song of the night for that's the only thing I can give you in exchange for your support. Thank you very much!"

Her reply was given in the form of big applause that filled the whole nightclub, and it was all for her. She had never felt that way before. She felt as if she was flying high, now that she had finally accomplished something as big as this; it felt just right. Kole heard someone whistling from behind her, she turned her head to see the DJ giving her a thumbs up, everything was ready, she nodded letting him know he could start the song.

The lights went out and the Lynx got ready for the last performance of the night. Everyone was silent waiting for the song to start.

Yellow lights shone over the place with each beat, the song already getting the public's attention. Then, those lights disappeared, leaving in it's place a pink light illuminating the back-ups who now were down to two –the boys had walked away leaving the girls alone on the stage-, a blue light shone over the crowd and a yellow one drew all the attention to the lead singer and that night's winner; Kole.

_Here we are so what you gonna do?_

_Do I gotta spell it out for you?_

_I can see that you got other plans for tonight_

_But I don't really care_

The three girls sang together, creating a multi-voice effect which the public liked a lot and it was the same effect X had created for his last performance mere minutes ago. It wasn't that she was copying him and you know that, but she liked to do that and, in honor of the original performers, it had to be done.

Kole danced all around, feeling more comfortable for being able to create her very own moves with this being the last song and with all her worries gone at least for the moment. Now, it was just time to enjoy everything around her as well as everyone around her seemed to enjoy her act.

_Size me up you know I beat the best_

_Tick tock no time to rest_

_Let them say what their gonna say_

_But tonight I just don't really care_

The lights changed as the chorus started, while the blue light that illuminated the public only got darker, the back-ups were now singing under a green light and Kole's light now shone deep red. Her spirit high up as well as her hand.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live for ever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you_

She at the moment wasn't really trying to dance much, she was just enjoying the song letting her body do whatever came to mind, but she had the rhythm within her and it made it all look good enough. Otherwise the public wouldn't be dancing as they were now.

_(Yeah, yeah) With you _

_(Yeah, yeah)_

_Come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last for ever_

The lights went back to their original color as the next stanza started, Kole relaxed a bit now that the song got a little slower. The crowd also moving a little slower and keeping an eye on the performer, although, some couples and groups had started dancing among themselves satisfied with the music playing.

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove_

_Come on baby just make your move_

_Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight_

_Like we just don't care_

Kole suddenly saw the crowd opening path for something and she soon discovered it was the two male back-ups who had left their place on the stage before she started her final song: Charlie and Tavis better known as Kilowatt and Lighting among their schoolmates. She didn't know what they were planning but they were moving everyone so easily that she was sure they had done that before and it wasn't as if it hadn't happened before like when Argent went to join them on the stage earlier that night.

_Let me take you on the ride of your life_

_That's what I said alright_

_They can say what they wanna say_

_Cause tonight I just don't even care_

Both blonds reached the stage and Tavis then offered his hand to Kole motioning to the open path with his head, smiling all the way. As the lights changed again Kole smiled back at him and took the offered hand, she felt as Charlie took hold of her other arm –the one she was holding the microphone with- and helped her jump off the stage so she could join the cheering people.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live for ever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

With a little jump Kole was on the dancing floor, her personal light disappearing as the crowd closed in on her, leaving still enough space for her to continue her performance as comfortable as possible. The female back up voices stayed on their places, they didn't want to interfere with the blue-eyed girl's performance and even less now that she had been taken in by the crowd.

_And I wanna spend the night with you _

_(Yeah, yeah) With you_

_(Yeah, yeah)_

_Come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last for ever_

Cheshire appeared by Kole who took the raven-haired girl's hand and starting dancing with her, just having fun with her best friend after the all too predictable –according to Cheshire- victory. More Wilson High students, including Raven's and Robin's gangs, joined them in the middle of the dance floor.

_(Let's pretend you're mine)_

_We could just pretend, we could just pretend _

_Yeah! Yeah!_

Hot Spot took Ches' place beside Kole and started dancing with her, she accepted him and continued dancing. Not a second later Lighting had joined the duo making Kole feel a little awkward for having two boys that close to her but she followed their game and tried moving as to be able to dance with both males.

_(You got what I like)_

_You got what I like, I got what you like_

_Oh come on!_

_Just one taste and you'll want more_

_So tell me what you're waiting for_

Without any kind of advice two more boys joined the trio, the pinkette was surprised to see Geo-Force and Kid Flash standing by her so now the four boys seemed to have formed a little diamond-shape around her. She giggled at this, it's not that it was still that comfortable for her but she was happy to see the others supporting her: Hot Spot was close friends with Cheshire, hence, having some kind of friendship with her as well. Kid Flash and Geo-Force were another story, their friendship had started directly with her and not with Ches and they were two of the closest male friends she could say she had. Lighting, on the other hand, seemed to take a liking for her rather quickly and even if she wasn't as excited for that as he was it was a nice feeling in a way.

Kole closed her eyes and sighed deeply, the next part of the song needed strength from her part and she just had to give her best. Even more so for the fact that, ever since she got into the crowd, her crush was closer to her and she could add some more points on her favor with this.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live for ever!_

_(Let me show you all the things) That we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you_

After the sudden rise of her voice all the people there clapped loudly, it sounded just fine as it was and it was a change from the past songs in which she had her voice even throughout most part of the song.

_(Yeah, yeah) With you _

_(Yeah, yeah)_

_So come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last for ever_

_For ever!_

The boys had given her more space to let her sing in peace, if she was going to sing out loud they didn't have the right of staying in her path. Cheshire smiled very proud of herself, now that was what Kole was born to do.

_(Come on baby we ain't gonna live for ever)_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you_

Kole shot one last glance to that special boy, who was still looking at her but seemed not to pay much attention to the quick stare, before running back to the stage and jumping onto it; she had started there and she had to end there. Turning around to face her excited public she got ready for the last part of the song.

(_Yeah, yeah) With you_

_(Yeah, yeah)_

_Come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last for ever!_

And no matter what happened for the rest of the night, she knew this night had been really special for her. It was going to change her life for ever.

_For ever!_

_(Oh, oh)_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Winner decided and Kole enjoyed her victory, but I'm sure she'll enjoy even more seeing X as the mascot on the upcoming day: Only two days away!**

**Short chapter, I know. But this has a song and I didn't want to write a lot with it, upcoming chapters will be longer.**

**Guys, I'm sorry for not updating but school kept me so busy I can't believe it. Also, I got into a MEP group on youtube and that kept me busy too, but I managed to finish this and I'm still writing chapters for my other fics. I hope I can get them up soon, please Kamisama don't let me get writer's block!**

**Anyway, hope you liked it and please review. BTW the drawing homework is still up, don't worry if you don't know how t draw, I can't either and I still tried, but if you're creative enough you can still get a prize. I received one for another fic and I'll link it in my profile on the next update of The Fine Line in case you want to check it out.**

**Next chapter: **Sunday night! Night of the big game against Jump City High! We'll check upon our characters and their thoughts before the game starts, surprises are in for more than one student.


	37. Sunday, shockday

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT or the song 4ever.

**Where we left: **And no matter what happened for the rest of the night, she knew this night had been really special for her. It was going to change her life for ever.

**Now with the story…**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Chapter 37**

Sunday night, a fresh yet not cold night, just perfect for a football game at Wilson High whose students were just excited for yet another game against their biggest rivals: Jump City High. It had been a while, 5 years, since Jump City High had last beaten the Wilson High and the latter weren't about to let that change, Mr. Katarou was making sure of that by threatening the whole football team in the dressing rooms and they all knew the threats were more like promises, he was dead serious there.

Everything was feeling way lighter at the stands however for each side of the field was filled up by students of each participant school, even some teachers were looking for seats and of course the principals wouldn't miss this game even if they wanted to, it would give a bad impression of the school and the last thing they needed was to give a bad impression to their biggest rivals. It was well known the rivalry of these two schools was strong and it was also well known the headmasters just didn't get along so, in every game, they stayed as far away from each other as they could unless it was absolutely necessary for them to exchange a few words, hostile and cold as their voice tones sounded. As for the students, they did have some rivalry following the school's spirit and being competitive as any teenager but that didn't mean they couldn't be friends with each other, like Robin's gang and Donna for example.

"Hey Richie!" Donna called making the after mentioned teen and all his companions turn around and greet her as she reached them wearing her cheerleading uniform. The uniform in question consisted of a red mini-skirt with yellow ends, a red sleeveless top that showed just a little of her stomach, the straps were yellow just like the letters that adorned her chest 'JCH'.

"Hi Donna, what's up?" Robin asked smiling, he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Kid Flash standing at his side. The redhead smiled at him.

"We're going to save some places at the stands, see you in a bit, ok?" Robin nodded watching Wally and his gang walking away. The blond fraternal twins waving lightly at Donna who waved back grinning happily. Robin, Beast Boy, Aqualad, Bumblebee and Speedy looked back at their raven-haired friend.

"Guess who's back." The cheerleader said tauntingly with her hands behind her back, the pack before her smiled at their realization, of course they knew who she was talking about, she was friends with him too and there was no other student at Jump City High they'd like to see besides Donna and him.

"A certain boy who happened to miss my birthday?" Robin asked amused raising an eyebrow, Donna nodded excitedly.

"He wants to talk to you to say 'Happy belated birthday'."

"He better have a present for me and it better be a good one." The cheerleader laughed softly taking hold of her friend's hand and guiding the group towards the side of the stands.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Meanwhile be****low the Wilson High supporters' stands:**

"I should have specified an hour instead of saying 'before the game starts'." Kitten sighed exasperated pacing from side to side like a caged lion. She hated to admit it but she needed help from someone to conquer Robin, yet she had no idea who could be capable of doing that until the Lynx.

She remembered that night perfectly, it would never be forgotten how she had been dumped in the dance floor by none other than Richard 'Robin' Grayson himself and when she had finally found him he was back with that awful girl Raven. They had become very close friends rather quickly or so it seemed and she was sure they would start dating in no time unless she did something to split them up before they grew to really like each other, she had quite great intuition and knew there could be something there. She needed to act fast. Still she couldn't do this alone, she had to separate both gangs but it was too much for her to handle on her own. Of course it would have been far easier if she was aided by someone from either gang but that was not going to happen, she couldn't just walk up to them and say 'Hey, can you help me separate Richard form Rachel?' Not even Geo-Force would be interested in helping her hence here decision to follow that old saying: 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'.

Ok so yeah, maybe it was a little twisted her reasoning because Rachel 'Raven' Roth was her enemy and Raven's enemy would only be her enemy from her and her friends' point of view only seeing as how the 'enemy' in question didn't want to be seen as such. Besides, enemy was a strong word for this case, maybe 'rival' would be better.

"Kitten." Kitten jumped and turned around in a rush, relieved to see the boy there was the person she had been waiting for.

"Jericho don't ever sneak up on me like that again!" The blond female hit him on the arm lightly before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Jericho looked at her strangely for being scared so easily but shrugged mildly sorry.

"Sorry." He apologized "But what did you want me for?"

"I need your help, and believe me, this is much harder for me than it seems." Kitten said with an annoyed sigh, Joe raised an eyebrow at this.

"I am not changing your grades using my dad's computer." This earned him another hit on the arm, which actually hurt a little but he didn't let it show.

"That's not it." The girl decided to continue before he could ask anymore "I need your help to separate Roth from Robin, for now they're just friends but I have a bad feeling about them."

"Oh yeah, I've noticed they got pretty close rather quickly." Jericho admitted now that his companion had mentioned it "But I think that if I'm to do something I will do it on my own and for my own benefit."

"You can't be serious." Kat retorted crossing her arms over her chest "You haven't been able of getting anything out from her other than a slap. The rest you had to take it by force, isn't that right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The boy feigned ignorance about it, he was pretty sure no-one had seen him stealing that kiss from Rachel at the Lynx last Friday. He had made sure to look around before doing what he did so rumors wouldn't start and grow, Raven had enough problems already just as he had and the last thing he wanted was more rumors flying around them.

"Don't play dumb." The female said with a smirk her blue eyes shinning smugly "You know perfectly fine what I'm talking about and be sure that if you say no the whole school will know it as well tonight."

"You're just trying to scare me." Joe said standing his ground and hoping he was right with his assumption "That 'I-know-you-know-what' trick is way overused already."

"I am not as stupid as everyone in school considers me to be." Kitten replied with a roll of her eyes "I wouldn't be doing this without something to defend myself."

"And what would that be?" The blond girl sighed at the boy's lack of faith and reached into her pocket fetching her pink cell phone and pushing a few buttons.

Jericho saw as Kitten did this and just got even more scared, she was so sure of herself and now he had to start thinking on what to do if she did happen to have proof. Kitten turned the phone around showing him the big screen, his eyes widened at the sight as he took the device form her hands. There a picture was showing, a picture in which he appeared: Eyes closed, head titled to the side and lips crashed against Rachel's whose face was captured by his hands, her eyes were wide open and her hands somewhat raised in surprise. It was there! The proof! She really had proof… or used to anyway.

"Nice picture, too bad I accidentally deleted it." Joe said handing the phone back to the owner who hadn't lost her smirk making the boy wonder about her attitude.

"And you still think I'm that stupid." She said amusedly putting her phone back in the pocket of her white jacket "The photo is safe and sound in my laptop, you didn't really think I would have the only copy in my cell phone knowing I could lose it as easily as I just did, right?"

The boy slapped himself mentally, he should have guessed she had a copy in her computer, he knew this girl was devious when she wanted to and even more so if it was over something as important to her as this. He now knew if he said no she would show the picture to the whole school and it would mean a lot of problems, for him mainly because he was sure the moment the Markov boy saw this there was no power on Earth that could save him from the pain he was in for. And he also couldn't forget about the redhead who always stood up by the blonde's side. Yes sure, X would help him out then but now that Raven was friends with Robin's gang there were other 5 boys that would surely go after him and there was no escape from them. That was going to hurt.

"Tell me…" Joe started really curious "How did you get this picture? I made sure to look around before doing anything and no-one from the school was around at that moment."

"Oh well you see, it was a mere accident." Kitten replied with a shrug "You see, after finishing the argument with this stupid girl who crashed into me I realized I had been dumped on the dance floor –no comments about it or else- and started looking for that boy. While looking around I saw a girl wearing this top that would totally look great on me and decided to take a picture of it so I took out my phone and pointed it to the girl but just as I took the picture the girl moved and you appeared."

"Oh…" Yeah that was all the boy could say to that.

"Yeah and I was like so shocked!" The blue-eyed girl exclaimed "I never thought you'd have the guts to do something like that in this life and yet you're full of surprises."

"Eh… yeah." Was all he could say at the moment, not knowing what else to say. Kitten nodded and sighed before speaking again.

"But you're rather lucky."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked raising an eyebrow very curious at the new statement.

"Well, after I took the picture I was still rather mad and just wanted to see someone getting hurt so I went right up to the Markov boy to show him this." Jericho's eyes widened in utter shock at her words, she looked unfazed and continued "But he acted like an ass when I talked to him so decided against it, it was five seconds after that this whole idea of teaming up came up."

"What?" The male yelled "You were going to get me killed that night?"

"Well you did deserve it." Kat shrugged a shoulder uninterested "But anyway, that's past, unless you decide I should share this picture with him tonight, eh?"

The green-eyed student didn't find how to reply to that other than a simple 'no' for this pretty rhetorical question, creating a somewhat awkward silence between both blondes. However, this kind of silence can't last forever, it always has to be broken.

"Why me?" Jericho asked suddenly, curious as for Kitten's decision to ask him for help. She rolled her eyes nonchalantly.

"You're the only other person I know who would want both of them to stop being friends just as much as I do. And also because I have this little picture to get you to cooperate with me." She said inspecting her nails "And you know you won't be able to do anything alone, we just need to find a weak spot in their relationship and use it against them, working together we can watch over them more easily but we still need to act as we would do every other day so they won't be suspicious about us planning on doing something to them."

"You've got any ideas yet?" The blond male asked, there was no use in looking a way out of this, she was right in everything she had just said.

"Not yet." Kitten admitted with a shake of her head "But now that you're helping me we can think on something together, but let it be some other day."

"Weren't you just anxious to separate them?" Jericho asked curiously to his companion, she nodded lightly.

"I am but it's Sunday night, my dad wants me to sit with him during the game, which is starting in around ten minutes, and then head right back home because he wants me in bed early with tomorrow having school and such." Kat explained exasperated rolling her eyes "It's awful to have your dad teaching at school you know? Always checking up on you and making sure you do your homework and sleep early and all that."

"Did you forget who you're talking to?" Joe asked amusedly "I'm almost in the same situation as you, except for the fact that my dad is not a teacher, just the headmaster, the one everyone at school fears. So yeah I know what you mean when you say all that."

"Of course you do, sorry." Kitten replied laughing a little "Will you sit with your bodyguard tonight or with your dad?"

"My bodyguard?" The boy questioned raising an eyebrow, the girl nodded.

"You know, Jason."

"He's not my bodyguard." Joe retorted feeling insulted "The fact that he's always with me it's only because he's my best friend, I don't need him to protect me from anything: I can stand by myself."

"I'm just joking, no need to be so defensive." Kat rose her hands pretending to be scared of him "So will you be sitting with him?"

"Not tonight…" Jericho started to laugh softly making Kitten curious about his sudden happiness "Or for the next 4 games for that matter."

"You kidding? Why not?" The blond girl was very surprised at hearing that from the principal's son to say the least "He's never missed a game, it's one of the few things at school he enjoys."

"I just said I'm not sitting with him, not that he would miss the game." He explained still not helping Kitten understand what he was referring to.

"Where is he sitting at then?" Jericho smirked playfully at her.

"Well…"

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: Yep, with X:**

"You know? Wearing a toga is not that bad." A certain raven-haired boy said moving around in his outfit "It's rather comfortable and somewhat refreshing."

"You really can't be enjoying doing this." Kole said with a frown, X turned to look at her with a smirk on his face.

"Not at all, it'll ruin my reputation and will make a fool out of myself in front of not only my school but our biggest rivals too." He said picking his world-like ball off the floor, the one he was supposed to dance around with "I was just saying wearing a toga wasn't that bad."

"Why are you smirking then?" The pink-haired cheerleader asked annoyed, he was supposed to be complaining and begging for her to call off the punishment or punish him some other way but he was just acting as smug as ever. She hated that.

"Well, since I am not enjoying this punishment I thought I could annoy you and have fun looking at you get pissed at my attitude, which is working." Red X pointed out seeing Kole's frown deepen, it just was like a compensation for making him look like a fool. Ok so maybe she hadn't been the one to bet and maybe he had agreed to do it if he lost the Voices Duel but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun himself.

"Was it not part of the bet to stay as far away from the cheerleaders as possible?" Starfire asked suddenly, remembering what her friend had told her the bet was about.

"Well dear, you and your whole pack are making sure that part is followed perfectly." X said motioning to the line of cheerleaders that kept themselves as close to the opposite wall he was standing in front of as possible "This is as far as I can be from you seeing as how we are standing in a small tunnel and the walls stop both, me and you, from moving any farther away from each other."

"Why don't you just go to the end of the line or something?" Kole proposed truly annoyed "You'd look good standing behind all of us."

"Nah, I think I better stay to the front so all of you can take a good look at my behind." Jason said cockily still with that big smirk plastered on his face. Kole stuck out her tongue at him and he mirrored her action, they looked so mature to the rest of the cheerleaders at that very moment. X decided to add some logic to it all and make Kole look even more childish by reasoning his place in the tunnel "But remember sweetheart that the mascot needs to come out to the field at the same time the cheerleaders do so I need to stay here and you will have to get used to it and learn to like it."

Kole just crossed her arms over her chest and let out an irritated sigh not finding a way of retorting to that: He was right and she had to accept it even if she didn't like it. She hated him, just plain hated him and the fact that he had just decided to mirror her movements to mock her some more was not helping the situation even a little. And that didn't make them look any more mature to the cheerleaders either.

"Eh Kole," Starfire started trying to break the very mature moment, she accomplished it for the pink-haired cheerleader turned to look at her and erased her frown towards the boy at least for the time being "Does anyone know he is going to be playing as our mascot tonight and for the four upcoming matches?"

"Ches knows, you all know, the headmaster knows and I bet your friend does too X, doesn't he?" The addressed boy nodded once answering the girl's question "And unless Atlas over there told anyone else about this no-one else knows."

"Why me?" Red X asked sounding insulted at the insinuation "It wouldn't help my reputation at all and, besides, the one who likes to pass the secret on around the school is your friend not mine."

"Well she… I mean… She doesn't…" X raised an eyebrow amusingly at the pinkette who could just not find any retort to that, yet again "Well yeah so what? Maybe it's better the whole school knows so they can have their cameras ready and make fun of you with those pictures for the rest of your life."

"I will be smiling the whole time then, and I hope you do too." Jason said pointing at Kole's face "That pretty face of yours looks better with a smile on it."

"Go to hell." Was the small cheerleader's smooth response, the playboy only chuckled at her before turning to the head cheerleader.

"You know Star? The squad really made the best choice picking you as their leader." Starfire cocked her head to the side not quite understanding why he suddenly said that, the boy continued "Even though your whole squad looks quite amazing in those uniforms you look especially gorgeous."

All the girls in the squad looked down at themselves wearing their cheerleading uniform: A blue miniskirt with white ends a blue sleeveless top that barely touched their skirt with a white band on the chest that had 'Wilson High' written in stylish font on it. The squad knew the kind of guy Jason Dash was but… still… they could feel a little jealousy –of the good kind of course- of their head cheerleader for receiving a compliment. And Starfire herself couldn't help but feel a little flattered.

"Thank you for the compliment." The redhead thanked with a little bow, if there was something her father had always taught her it was to always be polite and thank someone if they were nice to you and be nice to them as well.

"I mean everything that comes out of my mouth, every single word." The grey-eyed boy assured with a little bow as well and yet he never lost his smirk no matter how honest he sounded "Hey how about a drink after the game finishes?"

"I cannot accept your invitation." Kori answered seriously, she had two reasons for not accepting, one was the fact it was HIM who was asking her out and everyone knew he didn't have the best behavior during dates but she would never say that to him so she just made her second reason known "It is Sunday night, I need to be home early."

"Oh right." X nodded once as if he had forgotten about that "Maybe some other time then?"

"We shall see." Was all the questioned girl could answer, out of the corner of her eye she could see Kole was about to say something but the boy raised a finger stopping her from doing it so.

"The deal was not going near any of you, but we never agreed that I couldn't flirt with Starfire and ask her out so you have no word on this." The black-haired teen felt quite satisfied when he saw the pinkette scowling and folding her arms over her chest again because of his words. Yeah this was going well, at least he was enjoying himself before going out wearing a toga in front of so many people.

"Jerk."

"Love you too doll." And it was then he understood just how intense a girl's glare could be, it was interesting.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**: With Robin:**

"Look there he is!" Donna exclaimed pointing at a boy standing next to the 'visitors' stands and also earning his attention "Hey look who I found, told ya I could bring them to you before the game started."

"You always enjoy winning, Donna." The boy said amused by the girl's proud face, she glared playfully at him.

"There is nothing wrong with it." She then turned to the pack she had brought with her "Well guys I need to get going but I will see you later ok? Maybe not after the game but soon."

"Sure Donna, thanks for all." Robin thanked waving as the girl left them behind to go join her cheerleading squad. The Jump City High student turned back to them smiling.

"It's very pleasant to see you all again."

"Dude, it's been so long since last time, I thought you had forgotten about us." Beast Boy said happy to see their old friend who laughed at his greeting's response.

"I apologize but school has kept me busy and so have my parents. It's hard to find time to spend with my friends." Was the explanation given for him not talking to them in a while.

"I'm sure of that, you even missed my birthday buddy." Robin said understanding but pretending to be hurt at the end.

"I am sorry for that too Richard." Came the apologize "I promise you to make it up to you any way you want ok?"

"Sure I'll make sure you do." Rich replied laughing a little "Maybe you could lose the next time our school plays basketball against yours."

"I'm the captain of my team and I say that is not going to happen." Even though Robin didn't lose his smile on the outside he had actually felt hurt for those words, even his old friend had made it to basketball captain while he just could stay back and _try_ to be better than the actual captain of Wilson High basketball team which was not coming along the way he had hoped.

"Oh well, can't say I didn't try." He joked trying to keep the mood light.

"Hey don't worry Rob, I'm sure our school will still be a challenge for Jump High and we are almost assured to win." Speedy said suddenly trying to sound competitive to the Jump City High student who raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"I will not go easy on you because you are my friends, I will make sure my team wins."

"Same to you." Richard retorted "You better be ready because we're a tough team to beat."

"Yeah promise you won't hate us after winning." BB suddenly said quite sure of himself, a hand found it's way to his head pushing him a little downwards as the owner of the hand spoke.

"Hey there watch your mouth, we know just how good this kid is and we don't want to speak beforetime." Aqualad then turned to the new boy "Our team will do their best and so will you, let's see who wins in the end."

"Of course Garth and I trust we will give Karen quite a story to write for the Gazette, she always makes such a great work writing her articles."

"Thank you for the comment." Bumblebee thanked smiling which was replied with another smile.

"Hey you guys!" Everyone turned to the source of the voice to see two figures walking towards them which were easily recognized as Raven and Geo. Both teenagers reached them soon smiling happily surely at something they had been talking about, the blond had an arm around the girl's shoulders in a friendly manner.

"Hey what's up?" Speedy asked the newcomers.

"The game is about to start and you need to go to your seats now." Raven answered pointing at the 'home' stands.

"We can't save your places forever you know?" Geo spoke up not sounding annoyed, just joking around with them.

"We'll be right there." Robin assured with a nod "We were just saying hi to an old friend of ours."

"Oh well try not to-" The sudden pause made everyone pay attention to the girl so nothing went unnoticed.

It didn't go unnoticed the way Raven's eyes widened before they narrowed looking somber, it didn't go unnoticed how her jaw tensed and her hands balled into fists. Also it didn't go unnoticed how Geo-Force pulled Raven closer to him or how he moved her a step back so he could stand somewhat in front of her, his own face was that of anger which was rarely seen on this boy's features unless it was something big to him. The last thing the rest of the Wilson High students there noticed was that it all happened, the moment the newcomers laid eyes on the person the other 5 were talking to.

Slowly all heads turned to the only Jump City High student there who was staring back at the purple-eyed girl with slightly wide eyes showing surprise upon the previously confident face. Everyone was silent as this all happened, the tension could be felt by everyone and it was very uncomfortable. Finally, the now surprised boy spoke one single word.

"Rachel?"

"Malchior."

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø

**Sorry for the delay, I was going to update before but my beta hasn't been able to return my mail so I'm uploading the non-beta-ed chapter. Sorry if it has too many mistakes. But hope you enjoy this little chapter with new alliances and some meetings that kinda were to be expected but stil heheh.**

**Anyway, please review despite taking so long and I will try to update my other stories soon as well. Oh! Also, I'm not good with cheers and I need some for both schools- The Wilson High Titans and The Jump City High Foxes. Either offensive or defensive work as they will compete against each other in the game. The more cheers I get the sooner I'll update since it'll save me think up on many, many, lame cheers. Yeah I'm that bad with them.**

**Next Chapter: **The secret's revealed, tension is arising. But let's have it a little later, Cheerleaders Showdown as another challenge between schools and there are no ties.


End file.
